Twilight Princess: The True Story
by BrandonBGamer
Summary: Book one of The Life of the Hero of Twilight series. Link Spyro Avalon, a ranch hand of Ordon, begins his quest to save Hyrule & Lorule from the evil Ganondorf and his puppet, Zant. Along the way, he meets with a chilling discovery and must prevent the apocolypse at the talons of Malefor. AU: TP (modified) (including the TP arch of Hyrule Warriors), the LoS series, and more.
1. Prologue: Hyrule's Past

Hello. Here is the Prologue of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't have copyright of Zelda or Spyro.

* * *

**Prologue**

Thousands of millennia before our story starts, rumoured to happen before time began, three Golden Goddesses descended upon the chaotic plot of land that the Alpha Pokémon Arceus didn't mind to fill with life that would become known as Hyrule. Din, the Goddess of Power; Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom; &amp; Farore, Goddess of Courage, were their names. Din made the land capable to sustain life with her powerful arms. Nayru used her immense wisdom to create order. Farore used her very soul to create the life forms that sustain the order that Nayru created. When their tasks completed, the three goddesses departed for the heavens. They left behind part of their power in the form of three triangles, now known as the Triforce, in the care and protection of a fourth goddess, Hylia.

One dark, fateful day, the earth cracked wide and an army of demons that were lead by Demise the Demon King rose forth from the fissure. He mounted a brutal assault upon the surface people, driving the land into deep despair... His army burnt forests to ash, choked the land's sweet springs, and murdered without remorse. Demise and his army did all this in his lust to take the Triforce for himself. The Triforce was power with no equal.

So that it won't fall into the hands of Demise, she gathered the surviving humans, mabu, unicorns, elves, and many other mortal beings on outcroppings of land and sent them skyward along with the Triforce, beyond the reach of Demise's army. Beyond even the clouds. With the mortals safe, the goddess joined forces with the land dwellers, dragons, and Pokémon. Together, they fought Demise's forces, sealing them away.

Hylia knew that the seal on Demise would not last forever. And if he were to free himself, it would mean the end of the world for all beings of this land. In order to put an end to the Demon King, Hylia devised two separate plans and set them both into motion. She first created a sword, the Goddess Sword, and a spirit named Fi to reside inside the blade for the purpose of assisting her chosen hero. The second plan was to discard her divine powers and be reincarnated as a human.

Five thousand years later, Hylia's plans started to surface. Fi assisted Hylia's chosen hero, the Hero of Skies, on his mission to finally bring an end to Demise and save the life of Hylia incarnate. The Goddess Sword was infused with the sacred flames of the golden goddesses, becoming the Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane. Demise eventually met his inevitable demise at the hands of Hylia's chosen hero. But immediately before his death, with his last breaths, Demise swore that his hatred toward the gods and goddesses of Hyrule can't be vanquished for good and vows that an incarnation of Demise's hatred will be reborn in a cycle that had no end.

Over a century later, a race of people called the Picori gave a man a sword known as the Picori Blade and something known as the Light Force. The man entombed the monsters that the Hero of Skies fought against; except Demise's right hand man, the Demon Lord Ghirahim; in a chest with the sword, becoming the Hero of Man. Then a century later, a wind sorcerer named Vaati turned the current princess of Hyrule of that era to stone &amp; freed the monsters from the chest, shattering the Picori Blade in the process, in order to find the Light Force. A very close friend of the princess was sent to where the Picori lived to have them repair the blade. He then received the White Sword and infused it with the mystic elements of earth, fire, water, &amp; wind to create the legendary Four Sword, &amp; sealed Vaati within it. Vaati eventually broke through the seal and was sealed in the Four Sword a second time.

Centuries past, and Hyrule was once again attacked by Vaati. A third hero arose and defeated Vaati, sealing him within the Four Sword for a third time. Hyrule hoped that Vaati would never terrorize Hyrule again.

A few years after Vaati's defeat, the Dark Interlopers, a group consisting of descendants of Demise's followers and Sheikah defectors, and the mighty Dark Master, Malefor, appeared and declared war on Hyrule in effort to obtain the Triforce. Malefor wanted to use the Triforce's power to activate the Destroyer to end the world and erase Demise's Curse from existence.

From his own hide, Malefor created Majora's Mask, a mask that was infused with dark powers. With it and it's less sinister twin, the Fused Shadows, Malefor and the Interlopers thrust Hyrule into misery.

With the intervention of the Light Spirits Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru; the Interlopers were banished to a realm of distortion and shadow. The realm also turned out to be the home of the Renegade Pokémon Giratina.

Malefor, however, had his spirit separated from his body. His body was entombed in the Mountain of Malefor and his spirit was sealed in Convexity. Before his defeat, Malefor prophesied that in one thousand years and on the Night of Eternal Darkness, he will break free and activate the Destroyer.

Nearly one thousand years later &amp; one hundred years before our story starts, there was a village. A village that resided in a forest. A village of which the inhabitants were beings known as the Kokiri. All of the inhabitants had a companion fairy but one blond haired boy. The boy didn't have a companion fairy because he was a Hylian, not a Kokiri. He didn't know that he had a destiny to fulfill, until the Great Deku Tree, the protector of the Kokiri, told him to take the Kokiri Emerald and go to Hyrule Castle to talk to the princess of Hyrule. He didn't know that this simple trip would turn into a Quest to save Hyrule from the evil Ganondorf &amp; become the Hero of Time.

When he got to the castle, he had to sneak past the castle guards to get to the castle courtyard. The boy located the princess. When the Princess saw the Kokiri Emerald, she asked him if he could get the other two spiritual stones so that Ganondorf would be stopped. One was protected by the Gorons. The other was used by the Zora royal family as an engagement ring.

The boy eventually obtained the Goron Ruby &amp; the Zora Sapphire, being considered a brother by Darunia and getting engaged to the Princess Ruto of the Zoras by coincidence. On his way back into Castle Town, he saw the princess and her Sheikah protector, Impa, flee from Ganondorf on a horse. As they fled, Zelda threw something into the stretch of Zora's River that the Castle Town drawbridge crossed, the Ocarina of Time. The boy retrieved the ocarina from the bottom of the river &amp; went to the Temple of Time, the resting place of the Master Sword. He pulled the mighty blade out of its pedestal &amp; became the Hero of Time. The boy was too young to wield the Master Sword and be the Hero of Time, so the Ancient Sages sealed his soul in the Temple of Light for seven years. Ganondorf was imprisoned at Arbiter's Grounds for two years. At the end of those two years, the Ancient Sages of Hyrule tried to execute him. When the Sword of Sages was thrust into his chest, he did not die. He obtained the Triforce of Power, killed all the sages except the Sage of Light, escaped, and took over Hyrule.

Five Years after the failed execution, the boy awoke as the Hero of Time. The Hero awakened new Sages of the Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, and Spirit. He then fought Ganondorf. The Seven Sages then used their power to activate the Mirror of Twilight &amp; sealed Ganondorf in the Twilight Realm.

As thanks for saving Hyrule, the Princess awarded the Hero by letting him relive his lost childhood. Seven years after saving the land of Termina, the Hero returned to Hyrule and married Ruto, the Zora Princess and Sage of Water. Three years after those events happened, Ruto's father, King Zora, died; causing the Hero and Ruto to become the rulers of the Zora people. They had children, a son and a daughter. During his rule, the Hero of Time used his power to create the Goron Armor and the Zora Armor from the Goron Tunic and Zora Tunic, giving the wearer of each the heat resistance and strength of a Goron and the swimming maneuverability of a Zora respectively. After twenty years of ruling, the Hero died; regretting not teaching his children his sword skills and the lessons he learned in his life; &amp; leaving Ruto to rule the Zora people alone.

Years past, and the grandson of the Princess of Destiny married the princess of the kingdom of Lorule, Hilda. Hilda was the heir of Lorule's throne and bearer of Lorule's Triforce. She wished upon it to let her have the ability to rule both kingdoms at the same time without the need to move between worlds. This caused Hyrule Castle to fuse with Lorule Castle and the Temples of Time of each world to become one as well, unintentionally fusing the Master Sword with its Lorule counterpart.

* * *

And done...

Please review.


	2. The Hylian Rancher of Ordon

Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating my other story. It is on haitis for the time being. I'm not in writer's block. I'm just choosing on writing prequels before continuing on it. Mainly to explain why Spyro doesn't have his Dark Spyro form. It is mainly because of the Master Sword &amp; that Dark Spyro would look more like Dark Link.

Disclaimer: I don't have copyright over _The Legend of Zelda_ or _Spyro the Dragon_. If I did, Link and Spyro would have had Spyro and Link become one physical being in Twilight Princess.

"words" = talking

'words' = thinking

_"words" = _animal speech (and eventual Poke-speech translation from the Triforce of Courage)

"words" = telepathy/Flashbacks (and eventual Pokedex entries)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Young Rancher**

It was a quiet day in the Faron Woods. A young family of Dragonflies have recently immigrated from the Dragon Realms, a country that lies to the south of the Mushroom Kingdom. It consisted of two dragonflies &amp; an egg that was really close to hatching. On their way home from gathering food, the young couple ran into a ransacked campsite. Tents were on fire &amp; people lying dead on the ground.

As they past by a tent, they heard something breathing. The two entered and found a young woman that was severely injured. Her breath was heavy &amp; blood soaking her clothes. The pair flew toward the woman in worry.

"Miss," the male dragonfly asked, "are you alright?" His voice obviously startled her. She looked around wondering who spoke.

"It's too late for me," she replied. "Just save my nephew." The woman then pointed toward a bundle of cloth that lay beside her. When the dragonflies examined it more closely, they discovered a newborn baby boy. On the back of the child's left hand was the symbol in very close resemblance to the Triforce.

"What's his name," asked the female dragonfly.

"His name is Link Spyro Avalon," the woman wheezed. After saying that, the woman passed away.

"What should we do, Nina," the male Dragonfly asked his wife.

"We better raise him as our own son, Flash," was the reply.

"But we don't know what a human child would need to make it to adulthood."

"There's a village to the south," Nina persisted. "Maybe the inhabitants will help us."

"That might work," Flash admitted. "But what would they think when they see us come into their village?"

"I don't know," she replied. "But we have to try."

So the pair of dragonflies took the child home. At the moment they arrived, their egg hatched. The hatchling was named Sparx. Since their home was too small to accommodate the young Link, they chose to move to an abandoned house that was on the outskirts of the nearest village, of which turned out to be Ordon Village, outside of the political boundaries of Hyrule.

* * *

Years passed by &amp; the brothers Link &amp; Sparx grew. Link in particular discovered that he had the ability to turn into a purple dragon at the age of seven. When he told his parents of this discovery, however, they told him of the exploits of a purple dragon named Spyro &amp; for him to not tell anyone outside of his family of his abilities. At that point onward, Link stopped using his middle name for his Hylian form &amp; used it for only his dragon form. At the age of fourteen, Link was offered a position of being a ranch hand at Ordon Ranch. The pay was decent &amp; the hours were good. He learned how to use a sword from Rusl, the local Blacksmith.

A few days after his seventeenth birthday, he was relaxing at Faron Spring with Rusl &amp; his noble steed Epona. Every once in a while, monkeys would swing by.

"Link," Rusl asked, "you've never been to Hyrule, have you?"

"No, Rusl, I haven't," Link replied half heartedly. "But Sparx has been to the Kokiri Village. Why are you asking me this?"

"I'm asking you because Mayor Bo has asked me to deliver gifts to Hyrule Castle in a few days," Rusl stated. "But I would like you to do it in my place."

"That would be great," he replied. After that was said, they started to pack up to return to the village. As they were packing up, someone tapped Link's shoulder. He turned around and saw a Kokiri standing there. Two fairies were hovering beside her.

"Excuse me," she asked, "are you related to the Hero of Time?"

"I don't know," Link answered. "I never knew my genetic parents. What is your name by the way?"

"My name is Saria," the Kokiri replied. "What's yours?"

"I'm Link Avalon, assistant ranch hand of Ordon," Link answered as he finished securing firewood onto Epona. "Nice time meeting you, Saria."

At that moment, Link and Rusl headed back to Ordon Village. When they reached Link's home, they put the firewood on the wood pile outside the house. While they were working, Rusl's son Colin came for a visit. Link and Rusl soon finished. Rusl escorted Colin home while Link entered his home.

"Hey, Sparx," Link called for his brother, "I'm home." But Sparx didn't come. 'Perhaps he's daydreaming about Navi again,' he thought. Just then, he heard Fado, head rancher of Ordon yelling from outside.

"Link," Fado yelled. "The goats haven't been listening to me lately!" Link, then turned around and back out the door.

"You know Fado," Link stated, "you can climb the ladder and knock on the door. On the other hand, I'm willing to help." He climbed down the ladder to where he left Epona, but she had vanished.

"Ilia," Link exclaimed in annoyance. "Why do you have an obsession with my horse?" He then headed for Ordon Spring.

When he entered the spring, he found his horse and Ilia, the daughter of Mayor Bo. Link had known for a while that she had a crush on him.

"Link," Ilia said, knowing that Link knew that she had taken Epona. "I washed Epona for you."

"Ilia," Link replied, "I do thank you for being this generous, but next time, would you please ask first?"

"I'll remember that," Ilia answered. After talking to Ilia, Link and Epona helped Fado with getting the goats back into the barn.

Two days later, Link and Fado were finishing up with work early because Link was going to leave for Castle Town for the delivery. When he left the ranch, he saw that Bo and Ilia were waiting for him in front of their house. He dismounted Epona.

"Today's the day," the mayor stated.

"Yes," Link replied, "it is." While the men were talking, Ilia was petting Epona. She soon found a minor bruise on the equine's front leg.

"You hurt Epona," she accused Link.

"It's only a bruise," Link replied, taken aback by the outburst.

"Ilia," Mayor Bo stated. "Obviously Link didn't intentionally harm-"

"FATHER," Ilia criticized her father, "you are the MAYOR." She then took Epona by the reins and walked away.

"This is bad," her father exclaimed. "Now the tribute to the Royal Family will never be delivered."

"Don't worry," Link replied, "I'll get Epona back." He then headed straight for the spring.

When he got there, the gates were closed.

"There's another way in," Colin stated. The little boy guided Link to a crawl space big enough for him.

"Thanks for the help Colin," Link said gratefully. He crawled through and found Ilia talking to Epona and Sparx.

"Ilia," he said; startling her.

"Link," she replied; obviously startled. "Epona is going to be fine. Just make sure you get back safely."

Suddenly, the gates to the spring were broken down by two enormous boars. The riders were bulblins and bokoblins. One bokoblin hit Link over the head with a club while another shot Ilia with an arrow.

* * *

When Link returned to consciousness, he saw that the Colin, Ilia, and Epona were gone, along with the monsters.

"Sparx," Link said. "Go tell everyone that the children and Ilia have been abducted by monsters. I'm going after them." With that said, Link charged across the bridge to the Faron Woods. Soon after crossing the bridge, he stopped at a barrier that reached into the sky, preventing him from advancing. It was patterned with red markings. Suddenly, an enormous hand grabbed Link and pulled him through.

The glowing darkness bolted into his eyes painfully. He was not used to such a splattered spectrum of light, semi-shadowed and quite luminous in its brighter areas. Yet perhaps his focus hazed due to the hand gripping his neck. He gasped for air and struggled as the long sticky fingers throttled him unknowingly during its inspection. The face, or at least what Link thought resembled the face, came closer to his as if to peer into his eyes, yet there were none that mirrored Link's reflection. Its hair was made of long black tentacles that hung down from the back of its crest-like head.

Link raised a hand to the beast's fingers, attempting to pry the coils from his neck, and as he did so, his hand began to burn with new life as it had done so just days ago. A piercing light shone from it for a fraction of an instant, and the dark hand released him, the creature's waddling scamper carrying it away in an eyeblink.

Link fell hard to the ground, yet relieved that the monster had freed him. He choked in new air, and with it, his life restored. He looked around, noticing similarities of this woodland to that of Faron. It looked so much like Ordon's forested neighbor, only a new haze threading its life. He then realized ... he was in Faron.

'But this darkness…. Why- how- What is this?' he thought.

He pushed himself up to search for the source of the spell over Faron, but a thunderous pain seared his hind legs, an agony that spread like fire in a thicket up his spine to span out to the rest of his nerves. Link caught himself, lying there unable to move from the festering pain. He felt his heart throb in a rhythmic beating as the mark on his hand simultaneously pulsated and burned, both of which deepened his anguish. His breath caught in grunts as tears glued his eyes shut and his brows furrowed. His chest pounded and the feeling pushed a deep, painful sigh from his taut lips. He faltered, his hands barely holding him up. The pain filtered from the nerves in his appendages to his very bones. A crackling within forced another stream of pained grunts from him, as he felt his legs breaking under an invisible pressure. His muscles involuntarily jerked this way and that trying to find some comfort. It was as if a boulder had suddenly landed on him, slowly rolling over him, reshaping his body in a grotesque fashion.

The throbbing continued and intensified as his jaw bones stretched and cracked. Unable to acknowledge what was happening and unable to bear the suffering any longer, he cried out in a raucous shriek and fell into stillness.

The symbol upon his hand faded … as if it had never marked him.

Out of sight and high upon a rocky ledge, a small imp looked on as the creature that had first yanked Link into the shadows dragged him away….

* * *

This chapter is done... (wipes sweat off of face) It took me months to think of a good start point.

Anyone who wants to co-author with me on the entire series, PM me and I will share the Google Docs documents with you (if you have a Google account on that matter) and PM you back on what I'm planning for when the events of the_ Legend of Spyro_ series would occur (not just in terms of in the series, but also in terms of what era it occurs in (since the Chronicler when Link first meets him would be Ignitus)).


	3. A Meeting with the Queen & the Princess

Hello again. I have the second chapter ready.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Meeting with the Queen &amp; the Princess**

When Link awoke, a blurred grayness fogged his eyes. He blinked away the grogginess pulsing through his head and searched about to discover that ominous grey walls and a barred entrance encased him. Frightened and uncertain what had happened, he moved to search for a way out.

And then he felt it. A staggering jolt of pain bit at his wrist. Looking to see what bound him, he found a bolted chain slithering from the floor to a shackle around his left wrist … an inhuman wrist. Shocked, he looked over his hands and body and saw his body transformed. Water had pooled near the birth of the chain, and, tentatively, he looked into its mirror.

A strange and hideous beast stared back at Link.

Long fangs and a bright coat of silver, black, and white stunned him. His blue eyes remained, but they had grown more intense and savage. His nose had been molded into a long snout, with strange markings adorning his forehead. Unsure and completely terrified, Link confirmed he had been reformed into a beastly wolf. He tried to call out, but all that met his fuzzy, pointed ears was a bark which echoed off the dank walls.

At first, Link cowered, fearful of what other sorcery would befall him next. He was in a strange new existence, everything familiar erased save for the blue earrings that still adorned his ears … the only trace that proved his former identity.

He could feel the new power behind his piercing blue eyes, the intensity in which they could now view his surroundings. He still felt the burning edge that had plagued his bones upon his initial transformation. The simmer would not leave him; it was a constant itch he could not banish.

When he heard the whimper of his lupine form, he snapped together and-taking it within his sharp teeth-wrestled with the chain confining him in this dungeon. He had to escape from this strange new reality.

He heard something then-a strange hum-and looked into a corner of the cell. An odd, short figure approached him, feet hovering above the floor. Its head was large and embellished with an eccentric headpiece and long pointy ears jutting out from its face. Long yellow and orange hair dripped from the back of the helm, tied together near the end with a strange grey pin. One large yellow and red eye narrowed as it looked at him; its other eye lay hidden underneath the headdress. Suddenly, the single eye popped wide and a smile stretched across its face, a jagged fang poking out of its mouth in greeting.

The small body, splotched with white and black skin and decorated with glowing green markings, suddenly came to life and hopped over Link to stand on his opposite side. "I found you!" it said in a strange, cracking voice.

Its tone sounded feminine and heavily accented, but Link understood. He growled at it.

"Oh, aren't you scary," it sneered. Crossing its arms, it continued, "Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?" Link continued and backed away as far as he could. "Well, that's too bad. I was planning on helping you … if you were nice, that is."

At that, Link stopped glaring at it and perked up. Strange and ominous though this creature appeared, he did not care. He needed help, for he could not comprehend anything that had taken place since being stolen into the darkness over Faron Woods. Maybe it could prove to be useful.

"Ah, that's better," it said, still smiling slyly. "You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you? Oh, but wait," it added, patting his chin, "you _aren't_ a human anymore. You're a _beast_!"

Link barked and snapped at her tiny hand, but she only leapt back, laughing a girlish, childlike chuckle. "There, there," she cooed mockingly. "You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite." Then she brought her hands before her. Concentrating, she conjured a glowing black and red ball of energy. With a flick of her wrists, the ball dispersed in a pop of crimson light, and the chain that held Link in place snapped from the shackle. This caught Link off guard, and he looked in bewilderment to his freed hand-or rather, paw.

During that time Link had not realized her approach. "You look kind of surprised!" the little creature said, dipping her head before him with an arrogant smile before leaping away again, hovering back toward the bars. "So, I bet you're wondering … _Where exactly are we?_" Bubbles of dark and green and orange surrounded her body, and in a balletic twirl she propelled herself directly through the beams. She looked at him from beyond, "I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you!"

Her laughter reverberated as she sneered.

Link still could not discern what this creature was or if he should trust it, but without any knowledge of where he was or how he had gotten there, his only option was to hope it could and _would_ truthfully help him. It knew he had once been human, so he assumed it had seen him before his dark transformation, which meant it knew from whence he had come. Link hoped with all hope it could take him back there again.

He spurred into action, shuffling this way and that, but despite his best efforts, he could not find any route to the other side. Movement in this form aggravated him. His limbs were alien to him and the body did not seem to work correctly. It would take getting used to … though, he hoped his time as a wolf would expire before he became comfortable. As he fumbled about, he stumbled into a pile of crates and hay. Involuntarily, he barked in his frustration … but his anger soon turned to curiosity. There was something odd in how the crates sat. He examined the area closer and tossed the crates out of the way. Behind their bundle he found a spot where the previous captive of the cell must have dug his way out. Taking advantage of this, Link slouched and struggled through the manmade indention.

Once on the opposite side, he heard pleased laughter as he shook his coat free of dirt. Next, he felt the creature land upon his backside, straddling him like a horse, and he circled around trying to toss her off.

"I guess you're not completely stupid after all!" she congratulated. This remark made Link cease in his movements, growling. "Listen," she calmed in a crude voice, "I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here." Link was relieved to hear her offer support, but grimaced immediately as she then grabbed his ear. "But in exchange for my help, you have to do exactly as I say!" she added in a menacing yet playful octave.

Link shook himself free of her fingers, grunting. Reluctantly, he barked in agreement.

"Good! Then let's get moving!"

* * *

The reality of the situation was still sinking in, as Link and his new companion moved beyond the dungeon and discovered a way into the sewers. He could not understand how or why his body had been changed into a wolf or why he and his friends had even been attacked in the first place. His thoughts lingered on Ilia and Colin as his paws led him through the underground network. Where were they? Why were they taken? Were they all right?

Link trudged on absentmindedly as his mind frothed in confusion. He leapt down into the ankle-deep waters of the sewer paths, but immediately backed into the furthest wall … away from all the glowing green lights. Their appearance perplexed him; he had never seen anything like it. He looked at the light nearest him, trying to understand. The urge to approach and touch the light twisted along his lupine nerves and became the desire to sniff and bark at the hanging bubble of light. He resisted the urge, though, frightened at the strange new instincts.

Would he ever become human once more? And if he did ... would he still be keen on these wolfish characteristics?

"Oh, well, this is interesting, eh?" the tiny creature upon him blurted, knowing full well that Link was at this moment even more confused and bothered by the state of things. "Don't resist what your new body would have you do. Take a whiff why don't you!" she spat.

A growl inclined her to shrink back into her seat. Link watched the hovering light until he was convinced it would not surprise him with any sudden movements. Adhering to his companion's advice, he lifted his snout to the blinding specks. As soon as he did so, catching the faint scent of a human, he could see the outline of what appeared to be a Hylian soldier. Shocked at what he could see-and that he could detect the scent of a human-in his four-legged form, Link almost snapped backward, yet his curiosity won him out. Quietly, he looked over the knight, and in that moment, Link again was surprised … to hear the man mumbling. "I can't run any … farther. I'll be safe here…. Yes, I'll be safe…. I think."

Link's yell came in a thundering bark, but there was no response. The soldier merely sat with his back to the wall, shaking in the unnerving silence. Only the sound of the grimy water could be heard as it raced by. With a questioning expression, Link looked to the black imp upon him. She had no trouble reading his wolfish face. "That is a soldier's spirit. Maybe it's someone from the other world?" Her little giggle provoked a narrowed eye of suppressed frustration from Link, knowing that she was keeping things from him perhaps for her mere entertainment of watching him trying to understand and failing miserably.

He did not appreciate her humor.

"Shall we move on then?" She grinned and prodded him. Tossing her finger from his back with a shake of his beautiful coat, he leapt once more into the shallow, septic waters.

* * *

After nearly an hour spent traversing through the murky water of the castle sewer, the couple came to a large, cylindrical room with ascending stone stairs which were carved out from the curved wall. The stairwell seemed to stretch up to the heavens, yet it was visibly broken in many places. "Well, you'll have to climb it, now won't you, beastie? Get on with it!" his partner commanded.

'If I had the wings of my dragon form,' Link thought, 'I would be able to fly my way out. I wonder if I can become Spyro in my current state?'

With a growl, Link felt the shackle on his leg and his earrings disappear, his fur receding into his body, wings and horns erupting from his back and head respectively, and his tail become more reptilian.

"What's going on here," the imp exclaimed in surprise. Once the transformation was complete, she was no longer riding upon the back of a wolf; she was now sitting astride a dragon with black scales, silver underbelly, pale wing membranes, and two mismatching colored horns (the left one was black, the other pale). On his left foreleg (from knee to toe), left wing, and right hind leg; the scales were pale. Along with the right horn, those limbs had markings similar to the ones the imp had. The dragon turned his head to face the imp.

"Sorry for shocking you," Link stated guiltily. "Let's fly out of here."

With a leap and a flap of his wings, the twilit purple dragon flew out of the chamber and into the next.

Above him towered a hollowed cavern-like room. It seemed oddly large to only hold the existence of a few windows and a door, a door which had apparently been blown open from a massive gust of wind that rapped against the walls outside. Link easily flew around the crumbling stones to reach the exit, and once outside he caught sight of a gloomy sky, hazed in a never-ending grey cloud. All around him towers shot upward and catwalks connected every piece of stone together in a web. It was as if a city itself, built of ancient stone in a time long gone by, and he had to crane his neck just to see the highest peak of the grand structure that rose before him. Ripped flags and banners both red and blue swayed forlornly, and etched into the pediment on one of the tower's archways high above appeared the symbol that had plagued Link's hand since birth. Shock absorbed him, but he did not let the imp notice.

"Ah, finally outside. Oh, and just look at the sky! Isn't the black cloud of twilight looking beautiful today?" she asked. "Know where you are yet?" Link looked at her blankly. "Oh well. Look, there's someone I want to introduce you to, so I'll need you to go to that tower," she pointed.

Link followed her finger and memorized the location, for the rooftops of this massive place seemed a maze to his eyes. With that, the imp fell quiet, and Link started off across the windblown catwalks of what appeared to be ... a massive castle.

* * *

When at last Link and his little companion reached the tower that was their destination, her tiny black hand pointed to the open window sill of the tower. Link grunted his way up the craggy rock-faced structure. His footing faltered on the jagged pieces a few times, forcing him to quickly readjust the pressure he applied to each of his paws.

At last, he climbed over the sill and leapt into the circling stairwell below. He ascended the steps cautiously, only the light from the cracked window guiding him. However, it surprised him how well he could see in the dark spots.

A gigantic doorway loomed at the top of the stairs. Upon the closed threshold lay a wooden plank, and before he could act, his partner had already lifted a finger and broken the bark to mere splinters with her strange magic. She only cornered him with that sneering grin then looked away, expectant. Ruffling his fur a bit, hoping to agitate her, he waddled forward and pushed past the giant doors.

The room beyond was rather large, bed and small table holding a wasted meal at one corner and a burning fireplace in the other. Two large, identical windows had been carved into the far wall. Rain poured beyond their ornately shaped grilles, and before their cage-like appearance there stood an empty chair. Though its red cushion looked quite welcome and comfortable, the dark forms before the windows stood unwavering. Their straight figure undoubtedly named them human of sorts, however, a hooded mantle sheltered each of their identities; a splatter of white-gold embroidery decorated the shoulders and back.

Sensing a trace of wickedness about this room, Link growled at the figures, unbeknownst to his partner's amusement at his actions. At the sound of her echoing giggle, the hooded figures turned swiftly about to look upon them. Link could barely see a nose and mouth. Darkness splayed across its eyes. Yet with a small gasp from under a violet scarf, Link identified its gender as female. At this, he perked up, his snarling visage erased. Captivated, he moved forward to try to gain a better look, as his companion rolled her eyes with a mischievous grin.

"…Midna?" a feminine voice spoke from beyond one of the veils. Her voice was as pure as the hymns Link had heard as an infant. Realizing that the voice spoke to the one he carried, he looked back at her and set the name to her likeness. _Midna_…. Yes, the name seemed to fit.

"You remembered my name?" laughed Midna. She bowed her head, casting her eye in an ominous shadow. "What an honor for me."

The figures shifted. Link looked back to them, and even though he still could not distinguish them from beyond her shadowed faces … he felt their eyes staring into his. "So, this is the one for whom you were searching," the other figure said aloud in a feminine voice.

Midna pawed at her lips. "Not exactly what I had in mind … but I guess he'll do."

"Would you please stop talking about me as if I'm some sort of kitten," Link asked in annoyance. "I have a name too, you know."

"I'm sorry for not being polite," the first mysterious figure replied. "What is your name?"

"I'm Link Spyro Avalon of Ordon," the dragon answered, "though in this form, I use only my middle name."

It was in that moment that silence overtook them. The second figure crouched before Link, and he followed her face, trying to blink back the darkness from her features.

Link's partner shattered the solemn calm about them. "Poor Spyro," her cynical voice echoed. "You have no idea where this is, or what's happened." She turned toward the first cloaked figure. "So, don't you think you should explain to him what you've managed to do? You owe him that much." She lowered her head, her eye glowing within the darkness. A sparkle from her red and yellow socket prickled the air. "Twilight Princess." The title rang with Midna's crude giggle.

The figure slouched then, as if remembering why everything had been shrouded by darkness within the swiftest moment. Link heard her sigh, and she lifted her head to him again. Her voice had broken free of its soft notes and lowered to an octave commanding authority. "Listen carefully."

She took a breath, gathering her memories. "These were once the lands where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the united kingdom of Hyrule and Lorule."

'The castle … this castle…' realized Link. 'This must be Hyrule Castle.'

"But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight. It has been turned into a world of shadows ... ruled by creatures who shun the light."

She then recollected the events that had led up to the fall of the kingdom, how one dark day the king of the twilight had laid siege to the castle of Hyrule. "Out of a cloud of smoke, the monsters came at the army with brutal force. The proud knights of Hyrule were no match for their wickedness. It was in that moment, when the army was all but defeated, that the ruler of the twilight-with two shadow guards-came before the princess and queen of the kingdom. He left them with a painful decision: _Surrender or die_. Faced with this decision, the princess and queen did the only thing she could….

"They laid down their swords to him….

"Twilight began to cover Hyrule and Lorule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits. Yet within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms. All the people know now is fear. Fear of a nameless evil…."

Throughout their dreary reminiscence, they had once again turned to the window and had stolen away into quietness. They shook free of their thoughts and again looked to Link. Without fear and in resolute pride, one declared, "The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess."

"And I remain its queen," the other added.

The sides of their mantles parted to reveal beautifully patterned white gloves the length of their arms, and they lifted her hands to toss back the shadows from their faces. They shook their heads free of the static that still ate at the gorgeous blond locks accenting her very dark blond and purple heads respectively. A sparkling golden crown beset with sapphires rested at their hairlines and crimson ribbons dangled from their silver earrings. Link stared up at their beauty in complete awe, so much so that Midna nearly tumbled off and had to snatch one of his horns to remain aloft.

The women's cheeks seemed to glow in contrast to the surrounding darkness, and their blue eyes gazed down into his. "I am Zelda and this is my mother, Hilda."

Midna tilted her head. "You don't have to look so sad," she said in a tone unusual to her. Yet, to amend her gentleness, she added, hands behind her head, "We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?"

"Midna, this is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you. Why is this?" the princess asked.

Midna popped up from Link and hovered with her back to them in a moment of thoughtfulness, yet it was clear that no answer from her would be straightforward.

Zelda and Hilda patiently waited.

"Why indeed?" she giggled. "You tell me."

Zelda &amp; Hilda shifted, accepting her cryptic reply. "Time has grown short," Hilda said to Link. "The guard will soon make his rounds. You must leave here. Quickly." With that, the princess and queen turned back to the windows and stared blankly into the twilight beyond and the bobbing orbs of green light traveling the streets of the town below.

"I pray that you succeed … where we failed," came Zelda's final whisper.

Link could see in the reflection of the window how the light in their eyes dimmed, the sparkles within them a mirror to what had become of their citizens ... because of them.

Link cautiously peered into the dark stairwell from behind the large door. His ears heard no sounds. He looked back at Zelda &amp; Hilda. He remembered watching only moments ago how all life in their eyes had seemed to vanish. Midna urged him forward, and reluctantly, he obeyed.

Once beyond the princess's and queen's prison, Midna used her odd magic to reform the shards of wood scattering the floor into the solid plank it had once been, which she then replaced upon the door. Link understood that she did this so as to not reveal their entrance. As his thoughts roamed over the knowledge of Hyrule's true condition, his paws propelled him onward. It was all just a horrible nightmare.

Just then Midna yanked on his horns and he shook his head with a growl, stopping to threaten her with a snap of his jaws. "Shh!" she hissed, hunkering down on his head. "The guard's coming!"

True enough, a light illuminated the walls before them, and it bobbed closer with every second.

"Quick, out the way we came!" urged Midna.

Link did not argue.

* * *

Once outside again Midna hopped off his back and hovered above a rooftop a short distance ahead. Link gazed about the castle with new comprehension of the darkness that encircled him, yet he still did not quite understand how he had come to be a beast within its void.

"I take it you understand where you are now," called Midna from her invisible perch. "Well then, I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into the twilight." Link's ears perked at this notion and he sat underneath her, obedient yet weary. "But are you really sure you should be going back? Are you sure you aren't … forgetting anything important?"

Her raucous chortle made Link's ears stiffen and his bones flare with rage, for in that instant she whipped about and transformed into a screaming Colin. Within the same moment, she took on the form of Ilia, crying for help. Link sunk down to his haunches. He could feel an outburst within him build, yet he left his anger unvoiced. Midna seemed pleased enough with herself to see the fury sparking within his blue eyes.

"Don't you want to save them?" continued Midna in the cloned body of Ilia. Spyro settled the budding vibration inside him a fraction. "Well, in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you! But …" she toyed with the stolen dirty blonde hair, "you'd have to be my servant, and like a servant, you'd have to do _exactly_ as I say!"

She dematerialized from the tall figure of Ilia back into the wild and callous image of a black imp. With hands on her hips, her one eye stared at his image as he calmed his nerves. Link knew that this little creature could help him, and although he did not want to admit it … he did need her. After he found his friends ... then he could leave her company. He merely smiled just picturing her retreating form.

Due to his long pause, Midna snapped into action. "Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought?" And in that moment, as he tried calling out to her, his body twisted in a strange, cold sting. He watched as his black scales became mere blobs of darkness and he was pulled away from the world in a whirl of dim colors.

* * *

And done. By the way please follow, favorite, and review. Also, no SPAMMING. I will get angry if anyone spams.


	4. A Reluctant Partnership

Hello again!

For those who have favorited this story, I thank you for doing so.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Reluctant Partnership**

From out of the clear blue sky, the darkness deposited Link safely onto the sand of the spirit spring. He looked about, relieved that he had been returned to territory that he knew. However, when he gazed into the sparkling water at his feet, the mirror image of the strangely marked beast bore into his eyes. Frightened, he jumped at seeing his face still black.

"Oh that's right; I forgot to mention one thing," came that all too familiar voice of the imp. Her voice had come from behind, but when Link jumped around to look … no one was there. Her voice continued nonetheless, "Though you may have left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed back into your former self … and you won't anytime soon! Now why could that be?"

'What…?' Link thought. 'Would I remain like this for the rest of my life?'

Her callous laugh echoed. "See you later!"

Link looked around to find her, the one who promised her aid, but her form greeted him from no corner of the spring. His heart weighed as heavy as the metaphoric boulder that had reshaped his body into the wolf. Without her help would he ever truly understand this ailment of the twilight? His steps slow, he hung his head as he stepped toward the exit of the spring. What would he do now? As a beast? How could he help anyone in such a state? With the exception of Sparx, his parents, &amp; those who know Link; people would run away from him in terror.

"So, um … what next?" the rock face beside him called. Deep in thought, he leapt when he heard the crackle of Midna's voice again so soon.

All of a sudden, his shadow moved and he leapt back, but-as shadows often do-it followed had not noticed in his misery that it was darker than a shadow even should be, for he could not even make out the contours of the grass under his paws.

Midna peeled herself from his shadow then and hovered before him as a mere shade, only her one eye producing any sign of color. Link blinked, uncomprehending.

"Did you think I'd disappeared?" she giggled. "Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you. Don't think you can just run off and save your friends because you can't! Just beyond that bridge" -she pointed- "the land is covered in twilight. Last time, the shadow beast pulled you through the curtain of twilight, but if you want to go that way this time, you'll need the cooperation of someone from the twilight … like me! So," she paused, her hair twirling behind her, "you really have no choice but to do what I say."

Midna took a breath and looked curiously into his eyes. "Saving your friends and all that…. Well, that will depend on your actions because you never can trust words, you know." She straightened, and leaned her body against the craggy rocks like true pompous nobility. "Now, I want a sword and a shield that'll suit me. You'll be using them ... if you can become your old self again, that is. You understand?" She threw a teasing smile his way.

Link thought it over. Everything was happening so fast.

Midna, however, was not patient. "So … what do you plan to do? While you're here dawdling, the twilight continues to expand. Come on. Hurry up!"

Drawing out her vicious grin, she ripped herself from the wall and ducked into Link's shadow. For a moment he simply looked at it, shaken. What was this? Hiding in his black reflection? He sighed, wondering if he would ever comprehend the whole of what took place. Yet, despite the nagging questions he was unable to voice, he accepted this fate and took one step after another toward Ordon.

Sword and shield? He knew exactly where to look….

* * *

The dark of night fell as Link passed by his house on the outskirts of the small village of Ordon. Peeking into the town from behind a grove of trees, he expected to spy the houses all barred up with no one in sight. However, many people paced about the dirt roads. Many torches were burning. At this distance Link could only hear the shuffling of feet through the soil and the slow churning of the waterwheel attached to Jaggle and Pergie's house.

"Spyro," a voice yelled. Link turned and saw Sparx flying toward him surprisingly fast. The dragonfly crashed into the dragon's horn, refusing to let go.

"Sparx," Link replied in a whisper. "How have you been?"

"I've been worried sick," Sparx replied. "What happened to you?!"

"I can explain later," Link answered. "Just tell Mom &amp; Dad that I'm fine."

"Alright then," Sparx said sarcastically. "I'll tell them that you're safe." After that, the dragonfly flew away. Once he was out of sight, Link turned his attention toward his shadow.

"Midna," he whispered, "would my current form scare them worse than my wolf form?"

"I don't know," the imp replied. "Your voice would put them less on edge. I suggest your current form."

Link shuffled closer but remained out of sight, for he was no longer human and since he didn't want to scare anyone, he was forced to eavesdrop. He hunkered down near Sera's shop and listened to Jaggle, Flash, Nina, and the mayor speak in hushed voices. "Isn't there anything more we can do?" snapped Jaggle. "Those monsters kidnapped our children!"

"Link &amp; Epona are gone too," Flash replied.

"Even though he wasn't taken," Nina added. "Link chased after the culprits with only a slingshot, since his blade was attached to Epona at the time."

"My daughter is gone as well, Jaggle," the mayor said. "I am worried, too. I am counting on Rusl to take care of the matter. He's scouting the village as we speak. We will wait until he returns with news."

"He could be gone for hours!" persisted Jaggle. "We need to go after them before their trail goes cold!"

Just then a crackle from the trees scared the quartet to attention, prepared for another attack. Yet, when the shape of the blacksmith emerged from the coppice, the four raced toward him. It was not that Rusl had any obvious news of the children but that he appeared to have sustained many injuries. The blacksmith sank to the ground in a heap, breathless.

Bo crouched to him, turning him to his back. "What did this? Any word on the children?"

Rusl's eyes drew closed due to his weakness. Bo rose and turned to Jaggle, "See to him. I'll fetch Uli and continue the search. I think the sword and shield meant for Link's journey are still in his house. I'll take those."

The mayor raced off up the incline as Jaggle, Flash, &amp; Nina tried to accommodate the fallen blacksmith. On the way across the river, the mayor passed by Sparx, of whom was flying in the opposite direction.

From Link's shadow Midna urged with a hiss, "Ah, isn't that what you were looking for? Better get them before him, or else I suppose you'll have to scare them from his hands!" She stifled her rising giggle as Link vigilantly stepped into town, staying to the shadows of the torchlight as much as possible.

When Link reached Rusl's house far up the incline, Bo had already entered into conversation with the blacksmith's wife.

Without the slightest hint of a rustle, Link crept around to the back of the house and leapt onto the roof, startling both the Bo &amp; Uli.

"A dragon," the mayor yelled. When Link opened his mouth to speak, the mayor &amp; the blacksmith's wife cowered, fearing the end.

"Did you really think that I was going to kill you," Link said. "I thought I knew you better, Mayor." He jumped down from the roof, moving into the light.

"Link," Uli realized. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Uli," Link replied. "It's me. I have news from Hyrule."

"What is it then," the mayor asked.

"Hyrule has been invaded," Link stated. "The Royal Family is being held prisoners inside their own castle."

"That's terrible news," Uli said, shivering.

"To make things worse, the invaders have drowned the land in perpetual twilight. People that reside in or enter Hyrule would become like spirits. Only the princess is protected from this fate."

"What about you," Bo exclaimed. "You didn't suffer that terrible fate."

"But I didn't leave unscathed," Link replied. "Usually, this form has vibrant purple scales with golden horns, spines, underbelly, and tail tip. And when I try to become human, I become a wolf instead."

"Why are you here lad," the mayor said. "Weren't you chasing the kidnappers?"

"I was," Link answered him. "But when I entered the Faron Woods, I got captured by the invaders and thrown into Hyrule Castle dungeons." At the mention of that place, Bo and Uli gasped.

"How did you escape," Uli asked.

"Let's just say that an enemy of the invaders found me and got me out," Link replied. "About why I'm here, I need the sword and shield that are intended to be gifts to the Royal Family."

"Why do you need them," Uli asked. "Can't you breathe fire?"

"I don't know how," Link replied. "Besides, if and when I become human again, I would need a means to defend myself besides a slingshot."

"That's a good point," Uli said. "I'll go retrieve them." Uli dashed into the house and came out a few seconds later with the Ordon Sword and Ordon Shield.

"Use them well," Bo exclaimed.

"I will," Link replied. "By the way, in this form the name is Spyro." With that said, Link mounted to the sky, wings flapping.

His very existence pained him. He wondered, as he flew back toward the Faron Woods, if he would ever regain his true forms and that if he could, would it be even more agonizing?

* * *

When Link had finally left Ordon, he stopped for a moment near the spirit's spring to rest his wings. He tossed the shield from his back and dropped the scabbard onto the wood. Midna leapt up from under him to peek at the items as she impatiently waited. "Looks like you can actually be useful when you concentrate," she said.

He nodded slightly. "Midna, I should at least give Sparx an explanation why I'm leaving," he looked to Midna, but snapped at her when he saw not her face but the wooden shield instead. He rolled his eyes.

"Shields aren't meant to be worn on your face like a mask," he pointed out; slightly amused.

Midna had garbed herself in a ridiculous fashion. The shield hung loose over her face. In her hand, she held the now unsheathed sword, and, satisfied that she had put on the shield correctly she took a swing, blindly.

From beyond her veil, she complained, "Do you really think this thing can slay creatures of twilight?" She jabbed the sword down into the ground. "This shield seems a little pointless to me," her muffled voice spoke. "I can't see a thing!"

Midna removed the shield from her face, but did not realize the amused expression across Link's features. "Well, I won't use these, but I'll hold on to them for you." At once, she snapped up the sword and tossed its strap over her shoulder, buckling the clasp against her collarbone. After she set the shield overtop the sword, she looked to Link again, "All right, a promise is a promise."

The little imp jumped onto his back then and leaned over to his ear. Her voice turned into a hollow, dark melody as she spoke. "However, in exchange for my help … I need you to gather some things for me."

Link looked back at her, expectant.

"Look, I can't tell you all the details now, but it'll be easy. Trust me," she defended in the same low tone.

Yet a strange sound then bubbled in their ears, and the pair listened closely. It sounded like a voice far off in the distance … singing... The melody played menacingly in Link's mind, sure that its artist was in a deep state of melancholy. It was his partner who took action first.

"Do you hear that noise?" she giggled. "It's the lamentation of the spirit that had its light stolen." She put a finger to her lip, faking that she was hard at thinking. "Now, where in the world could it be?"

Link, transfixed by the harmonious tune, stood completely still, staring ahead without focusing.

Midna crouched back atop him. "Better get going, don't you think?" she asked, looking at the tips of her fingers, inspecting them for any misshaped ends. "Don't blame me for your world's fate if you don't hurry up and find that light!" She ended with a giggle and her own little hum, mocking the sound she heard emanating nearby.

Link shuddered at a high note, and awoke instantly from his state at Midna's prodding. "Snap to it!" she spat.

He growled at her, wanted to bite the little finger that poked him, but he shook away from the thought and stepped along. He had a good idea where he would find the source.

Just around the corner, Link stopped at the entrance to the spirit spring. The water had grown foggy, an unearthly smell emanating from its once crisp waters. A clouded violet haze reflected in its mass. Link blinked away the harshness of the spring's disturbingly new state.

"Come … to me..." a voice called out. "You who have been … transformed by the power … of shadow."

Its calm tone greatly contradicted the appearance of its source. A dim light peeked out from beyond the heavy shadow that covered the water like a thick blanket. Its voice, still ringing in a lyrical tone, instilled a tide of trust within Link. He was compelled to obey, but approached with caution.

"Beware …" the voice spoke, and Link immediately looked about. "The shadow being approaches..."

Aside from the spirit's lamentation, silence toyed at Link's ears. His dragonesque eyes could detect nothing, a creeping feeling itching its way into his bones. Through the intensity of the stillness, the haze seemed to grow darker, but in the next moment...

From out of the darkness, a wicked form crashed down upon Link, Midna toppling off. When she picked herself back up, she came to the site of Link thrashing upon a dark creature, one of the same species that had first pulled him into the twilight beyond the bridge. She gasped as she watched the two beasts claw and tear and pounce on one another. It was the first time she felt something about Link. She started to reach out, taking a step forward, but in a split moment, she retreated back to her former position, laughing off the odd feeling uncomfortably.

Link, however, never noticed her indecision, sustaining blows and casting them. In the end, he ripped his teeth across the chest of the brutal shadow beast, and it tumbled back. A weak hiss played out from its invisible mouth as it held its breast. In a matter of seconds, the creature faded into fragments and dispersed with a crackling pop.

Link panted breath back into his lungs, huffing as he looked toward Midna. By this time, she had been successful in completely erasing any lingering existence of the odd feeling that had just moments ago passed through her.

They stepped up to the source of the voice together. When they came to a stop, expecting the voice to resume its speech, they noticed that the faint song had ended. They looked to one another in puzzlement.

At first nothing happened; then the rocky appendages about the spring began to dance with an eerie green light, which grew brighter and brighter still-patterns materializing upon the formations-until all around them whirls of piercing light burst forth from the ground and the water. The luminescence rose from beneath their feet, and the center of the spring bubbled upward. When it burst at its height, the water broke out into a pulsing wave in all directions, and carrying upon its crest the renewing shine of the purest light.

Link and Midna watched in awe. Another bubble, tinier than the first, leapt out of the water at the mouth of the six-inch collection of waterfalls, and when it landed back into its home, no ripple was cast from its point of return. In its place thin shafts of light punctured the surface, casting the shimmer out into the brightened sky. From these beams, a ball of the most beautiful light rose. Its majestic orange and yellow glow made moisture well up in Link's and Midna's eyes as they fought to watch, but they were forced to look away and blink back the false tears.

Once they returned to the sight, the orb of dancing light had risen far above their heads. It grew brighter and larger until Link thought it would reach down with one of its dancing, orbiting rays and engulf him. However, the sight that befell him astonished him beyond any comparison. Green lights also began to stretch its image, until it rounded out into a glowing sphere of white and golden and green hues. From this orb stretched two bursts of light that formed a body beneath it. Horns stretched around its energy in a circle and from this crest, the light continued to assume the form of a stag-like animal. Its mouth wide, body muscled, and tail oddly formed like a fin, it stared at the companions with its hollow, white eyes.

"O, brave youth." Its spiritual voice was magical and masculine. Link could not peel himself away from the creature that he could only compare to the goats of Ordon village.

"I am one of the four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona."

Link found himself sitting comfortably on his hind legs, as Midna stood alongside him.

"The black beast you slew was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of light I wield." With a sad lyrical hum, Link understood that its next would be grave news and listened close. "My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts." Just as Ordona spoke this aloud, Link could hear a screech within his mind, an earth shattering, ear-piercing shrillness which could not be consoled.

"The entire kingdom," the Spirit continued as the shriek died down within Link's mind, "has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness, and the blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the twilight.

"To save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered," it declared gravely. "The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived once more." Ordona's gaze bore into Link's eyes. "There is but one who can revive them and redeem this land.

"You..."

"Me," Link gasped; confused. He was to be the one to save all of Hyrule from this … this twilight darkness? But why? What made it his duty? What earned him that responsibility?

"You still have not discovered your true power," Ordona hummed. "Those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms..."

Link slouched. So … he would remain like this … forever.

But as Ordona continued, he again looked hopeful. "Unless... If you were to return to Faron Woods where you were first transformed... If you were to revive the light spirit... There, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being."

With that, the light spirit of Ordon burst apart in a spectacle of bright lights of white, green, gold, and blue until its animal form disappeared, and the orb atop its head dissipated into the air around them. After the light suffocated itself, it grew quiet and the water crystal blue once more.

Finally, hope coursed throughout the entirety of Link's being. At last, there was a way to become human again, to feel his clean-shaven face, to flex his fingers and toes, and to feel his human heart restoring his body with every pulse. Oh, to feel the weight of his own body again! To lull under the bright sun as a fleshy human, not a hairy beast...

The sheer hope that now engulfed him restored everything, every dream. Every prayer of finding Ilia...

Unbeknownst to Link and Midna, a certain dragonfly was spying on them from inside the trees.

* * *

This chapter is done. About the scene where Link obtains the Ordon Sword and the Ordon Shield. I just felt that Link wouldn't dare steal from his neighbors. Stealing causes the thief's heart to not be pure. Meaning, Link wouldn't have been able to draw the Master Sword from its pedestal in TP.

Until the next time I update this story (or someone who wants to be my co-author does).


	5. Faron in Twilight

I'm back!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Faron in Twilight**

Link raced across the rickety bridge that led toward where the beginning of his nightmare had taken form. As he stepped off the last of the planks and onto solid ground, already he could feel the beckoning darkness that rose high and offered no escape. Uneager to relive the experience, his pace quickly cut from a gallop to a creep. Just looking over the twilight barrier made Link's eyes burn.

He slinked forward, the orange highlights blinding him. Here, Midna leapt off his back and approached the wall of blackness. "The Faron Woods you know so well are now covered in the twilight," said Midna, and it seemed to him that there was something new in her voice. Though, whatever Link may have detected at that moment, was gone with the next. "You may not be able to come back here. Are you still willing to go?"

It took Link minute to nod his positive response, and though he felt confident in his decision, it was within the next painful moments when he finally came to the realization of the scope of the journey that he was about to undertake.

Midna had turned from him, disappearing into the twilight barrier, a ripple coursing outward being the only trace of her existence. Link had sniffed the air at that moment, trying to digest what had happened, believing that perhaps she had abandoned him after all. Though, this presumption soon washed away upon seeing a large orange arm, yellow tipped fingers attached to it by a silver wrist piece, reach out and grab him up. In his terror, the agony of his primary encounter with the black hand replayed in his mind.

It had been this swift action and this painful moment that had made Link realize the true nature of his quest. He had just embarked on a voyage sure to engulf a countless number of his days. Although he remained ever hopeful that his adventure could end once the Faron spirit could renew his former glory, he had to cling to the promise he had made himself. To find Ilia, the children, his noble horse. He had to save them from their fate, which was still very much unclear to him. Why had they been taken at any rate? Who were the monsters that had stolen them and brought about the cruelty of darkness? Yet, Link had little focus to ponder, for his body felt stretched and twisted as his form passed through the dark portal into the twilit Faron.

On the opposite side, Link looked around, quickly having shaken off the intense ache that had pressed against his body. All about him the dim air choked his lungs. He coughed, and realized Midna's returned presence atop him. When he looked up, she again had retaken her colorful form, the white and green of her features again visible. It was then he noticed, looking up at her, the sky above shown in its untrue color. Bright golden yellows and subdued violets pierced his eyes. Sweeping his gaze away from the vivid hues, the twilight appeared to the land as blackened dots, ever hovering about it, as if mocking it, entrapping it. The twilight laid its claim over the land … and Link despised it.

"Ah, do you hear that?" came Midna's tone, shattering him from his thoughts and observations.

Link listened, and Midna voiced what he heard. "It's the lamentation."

Indeed, Link agreed. Ever since he had listened to the depressing song of Ordona, he knew that he would never forget such a melody. At once, he tore across the pathway in the wood, trying to locate from where the spirit sang. He rushed through the low boughs and giant shrubs and tall grasses, without putting a care to the many slaps leaves offered him or the many prickles that the ground presented to his paws.

In the distance he could see the tiny alcove where water sprinkled over the rocks of the natural boundary between tree line and spring. Link sped his pace, yet was halted at the sudden appearance of shadow beasts. Three squeals shattered his ears. After the initial shock, however, Link instantly took action.

One of the three monsters slashed out at him with its blade-sharp fingers, but Link leapt back, clearing the blow. He snapped back at the creature, digging his teeth into its neck, as the other two closed in. As Spyro detached himself from the shadow, he sprang away to avoid the attacks of the others just in time. In anger, the wounded beast twisted about, shrieking. Spyro dodged a series of assaults, Midna clinging to his thick neck with all the strength within her tiny hands.

At Link's next offensive opportunity, he raced across the backs of the shadow beasts, ripping and digging at every piece of black and red flesh into which he could submerge his teeth and claws. Within seconds, the pained screeches of the three identical shades ruptured from their lungs, and they turned to black dust and faded into the haze of the twilight.

Adrenaline rushing through his veins, Link tried hard to calm his body, which still shook with the sudden jolt of surprise that had thundered throughout him upon the commencement of the altercation. Stilling his breaths and Midna slackening her hold upon his hair, the couple returned to their search for the spirit spring, leaving the reality of the battle behind them.

Through a curve in the woodland path, they happened upon the niche that held the magical waters of the spirit's dwelling. Above the massive collection of droplets hovered the unmistakable form of a disassembled spirit being. It's harmony of dejected lyrics did not cease upon their approach, however, as the tune had when they had spoken with Ordona. Nor did the circling sparks of light transform into a beast of white light. The bubbles of radiant light simply drifted weightlessly about as fragments of a larger orb.

At long last a weakened voice called out to the partners in a hoarse crackle of gentleness, though, its purity shattered by its disfigurement. "Please … be careful," it warned. "These woods have changed. The dark clouds of dusk cover this land, the drape of the twilight. In this twilight those who live in the light … become as mere spirits."

'Yes,' Link thought to himself. 'The princess told me of this.'

"It is a place," the spirit continued, "where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell." It let out a moan. "I am … a spirit of light... Blue eyed beast, look for my light. Retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts … and keep it in this vessel."

The fragmented appendages surrounding the ball of energy spread down toward Link like a key of islands. When they had stretched to a distance just above his snout, their glow grew ever brighter, and in a swift flash, an ornament that looked like a sprig of grapes appeared to the companions. Midna reached out for it since Link did not own the necessary opposable thumbs which would allow him to hold it.

"In the shadows of twilight … the dark insects are as invisible as normal beings are. However … in your wolf-like state … I must press upon you not to deny the abilities you possess. It may very well hold the key … to pressing back the twilight," declared Faron in a resolute attempt to convey the gravity of the circumstance. "Find the insects of darkness..."

Faron's voice faded into the rhythm of the continued melody, and it was the motivation that Link needed to turn from the light and begin his last steps toward regaining his humanity. Midna looked down to him as she held the vessel tenderly. He then reverted to his wolf form. As Link set off into the woods once more, he did not notice the stare that passed over her countenance. She looked at her hands then before passing her gaze back to Link, to the symbol painted across his forehead.

It took a few seconds for her to realize her trance, and she shook loose, agitated with herself. What did it matter to her what Link did? He had agreed to help her, and he was an honest human … wolf. And whatever happened to him on their journey together would not be her fault. He had agreed willingly, and she could not turn back now.

She _would not_ turn back.

* * *

It had taken the pair hours to locate every dark insect convicted of stealing the spirit's scattered light; their hunt took them to the boundaries of the forest, the thick of the swamp, and into the Lost Woods and Kokiri Village. Link had heeded the words of Faron and used the capabilities of his bestial body to find the remains. His long snout had become useful, so much so that momentarily Link hated the thought of renouncing it. But such emotion lasted only for instants, as he truly would be glad to be returned to a body without a tail.

Link had just come across a small shack in a corner of the woods. A campfire had been suffocated in front of the home, rendered to ashes by the winds. The owner, it appeared, had retreated inside days ago, the tracks leading to the front door. Link also noted that the door had been barred shut from the inside, the windows also fastened tight by planks of wood. Link would have left the owner to his hiding, except … his nostrils picked up the familiar scent of darkness.

Midna took the hint immediately. "We'll have to find another way inside."

He nodded and padded his way along the corners of the hut. Just when they thought that the owner had left no opening unlocked, Midna pointed upward. "There!" Link followed her gaze. A squared hole led into the house from a makeshift balcony. Link looked about and discovered that the house had luckily been built near a small, leveled knoll. He pushed himself up the inclination and turned to the house.

He took a moment to adjust his footing on the uneven ground then sprinted and leapt for the eroding ledge. Three of his paws landed safely on the outcrop, and he struggled for only a moment to lift his last leg up onto it.

Midna ducked down as he entered through the unshielded threshold.

Once inside, he made his way down to the floor by a series of shelves and crates. On the ground floor, they could both feel the presence of a lingering spirit, and upon further inspection, Link recognized the fluctuating form of Coro—the odd little man that had once appeared to gift him a lantern. Great fear boiled in his eyes.

"Oh … these things aren't normal," the pair could hear him say. "Weird. Creepy. Go away! Shoo!"

Grinning to himself Link had a pretty good idea what Coro found creepy. He twisted about and sniffed out the buzzing figures of two light thieves. With great agility and matching their every turn of attempted escape, Link pounced upon them and bit out the life within them, which only the presence of the light had been able to sustain. From their corpses blue lights rose from them, and Midna leaned forward to snatch them as Link stood on his haunches for her to reach.

"Those were the last of them," proclaimed Midna. "Let's return these to Faron."

Happily, Link turned about, hearing a mumbling Coro as he took his leave from the shack, "They just … died... Oh, I have no idea what's going on."

All Link could ponder on his way back was if the process of returning to his human identity would be painful.

* * *

When at last they had again come into the presence of Faron's spring, Midna immediately slid off Link's back and placed the vessel of light below the glowing orb and stepped back alongside the eager wolf. The recaptured blue light rose up from the vessel and grew in color. Shades of orange, green, and white transformed the light into the missing pieces of the whole, and they were all once again rejoined with its entity.

It was at this point that the dullness of the ground, water, and sky faded into nothing and became the Faron Woods that Link remembered from his many excursions. The rushing of the clear water soothed him, let him know that his efforts had indeed been well worth the expenses. "It was so nice, too," said Midna. Her giggle softly played upon his ears. "What's so great about a world of light anyway?" Link looked at her, but she merely laughed off the look in his eyes, patting his rough coat.

They waited patiently as the spirit spring began to glow, and the orb above it began to reshape itself. A hand grew out from its sparkle, holding onto its radiance as if selfish of it. A body matured from the hand, with a long tail that coiled around itself and its only possession. The eyes of a squirrel-like beast looked back into the eyes of the wolf below it.

Link, mesmerized by the shimmering crystalline eyes, could not look away, and he felt transported somehow, away from fear and sorrow and pain. A certain peace overtook him, lulled him, pulled at him. He felt an odd sensation, a rip behind his navel, and though it nearly choked him, he felt … relieved, cured of his agony. He felt lightheaded only for a moment, but regained himself as the spirit at last spoke.

"I am Faron. I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. I use the life force of the gods to protect this forest," the light explained. "O brave youth, in the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue-eyed beast." He paused, allowing Link to digest his prelude before proclaiming, "That was a sign … that the powers of the chosen one rest within you. And they are reawakening."

Link could not register it all. He was transformed because he was destined to do what? Why him? What powers? Who was this chosen one? What did it all mean?

But Faron reassured him with only, "Look at your awakened form."

Shock washed over Link as he took in the sight of his hands and legs, which were no longer covered in fur; until now, he had not noticed he no longer sat in the body of a wolf. He stood before Faron as his fleshy form of shining skin and clothes. However, the clothes that he now wore were of a new nature to him, the attire of Ordon draped over his figure no more. Now his body was closely knit together with a soft green tunic, two more layers underneath-one a chain mail and the other a simple white shirt. They stretched down to his thighs, and a belt held the layers close around his waist. Gauntlets protected his forearms and strong leather boots rose up nearly to his knees. White wrapped his legs as well. Then he noticed the final piece of his new garments. He put a hand up to his hair and patted down the length of a long, wobbly green hat that sucked tight around his head. The only pieces of his apparel familiar to him were the identical blue earrings still set into the lobes of his pointed ears.

A wave of relief washed over him. Not only was he once again human, but he had not felt the pain of the reshaping of his twisted body. He noticed now the color in Midna's body had once again faded to a solid black, only her eye protruding into the light.

He looked back up at Faron.

"The green tunic that is now your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods. His power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you," conveyed Faron. "You are Link Spyro Avalon … the hero chosen by the gods."

"What about my dragon form," Link asked.

"That power is an ability that former heroes did not have," Faron replied. "You are currently the only hero in Hyrule's history with that power."

A tsunami of bewilderment struck Link at that moment. A hero? Chosen by the gods themselves? But for what purpose?

Somehow, though, Link knew, and the feeling amazed and confused him. He knew the trials that awaited him, the people that he would save, the evil he would banish. It was all so clear to him now, however much he wanted to ignore it.

"Brave Link," spoke the light, "a dark power rests in the sanctuary deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of light locked it away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light." Faron sighed heavy. "But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice. You must match the power of the king of shadows. If you would seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple grounds."

Without warning or farewell, Faron broke into shards of light and was engulfed by the spring below as the fragments of his existence fell.

Link tore his gaze away and looked once more to his human hand. He flexed the fingers, almost as if afraid it was all a cruel dream of the twilight.

Midna watched him from her place beside him. He was too busy warming to his own body again to notice her.

This was the first time she had seen his humanity up close. His features were Hylian and he sported a well toned figure. Light colored hair softly stroked against his face in the wind, and it hung over his eyes, the only part of him that she knew from his former self-a fierce blue gaze which seemed to know more than its sparkle allowed others to see. They both marveled at his left wrist, one that had once been bound by a shackle. Obviously, the power of the light had banished its figure from Link's form. Midna was sure, though, that the skin must indeed be bruised, and with Link's attempt to hide a slight pain, she knew.

Midna broke free from his form, and removed the shield and scabbard from her back. Immediately, she returned to her sardonic impish character. "Well, well, chosen hero and all that? _No wonder_ you turned into that beast."

Link looked at her and saw his weapons.

"What a shame though … I mean, maybe you'd rather just wander as a spirit like the rest of them, totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity..." She laughed, but this time, its roughness did not bother him. "So, you want to head to that temple? That is convenient. I was about to head there myself. And you want to help your friends, right? Maybe they're in that temple, waiting for you to rescue them."

Without a word Link seized the sword and shield from her grasp. He buckled the sash of the scabbard around his torso, and clipped the end of it to his belt. Once attached, he cast the shield about him and set it onto the sheath.

He looked up and gazed into the forest. This was his moment. The beginning of what would be a long journey, he knew, despite his wish for it all just to be over. For the children to be safe back in Ordon. For Epona to be laced up outside his home.

For Ilia to be in his arms again … before she had been snatched away.

His recollection of Ilia was his driving force. It was his duty to find her and the others, not as the chosen hero, but as a friend. If his responsibility led him to a temple of the wood, he had a pretty good idea where to begin his search.

Link stepped away from the spirit spring, and Midna dove into his shadow, yet noticing the new sparkle of understanding and courage that emanated from his eyes before she disappeared. He had already been through so much. Pain. Confusion. Fear. But now, a gleam of true strength resonated from within him.

And his journey was only just beginning.

* * *

Please Review and NO SPAMMING!


	6. The Hero's Shade & the Lost Woods

**Chapter 5: The Shade &amp; the Lost Woods**

Link had resolved to return to Ordon Village before setting out on his adventure. Firstly, it would be necessary to acquire the lantern that had once been gifted to him, for he did not know into what corners of darkness his journey would propel him. Secondly, he wanted to see the village with his own eyes. He needed to check on Rusl's condition, he also felt obligated to reassure Uli.

Along the path back into his home village, the only audible noise came from the soles of his new boots, boots that were once worn by the Hero of Time, the same one that Saria asked if he was descended from. The feeling of feet pressing against the inside of the leather material conjured emotions within him. Pride and fear. He realized his fright came from the doubt that he could fill these boots, afraid that, though he was proud to have been bestowed such an honor, he would not be able to live up to such a name.

He found himself looking at his steps as he walked, pondering where his new boots had been in another lifetime. What adventures had these shoes walked? What distant places? The thought made Link stop in his tracks. He broke his gaze from their polished leather, and he looked up toward the sky. Dawn had broken upon the horizon. His nightmare had truly ended.

It was then that he realized that his time as a beast had only taken up at least one night of his life. Oh, how it had seemed so much longer, a lifetime. He breathed in deeply. Relief washed over him anew. A calm, slight smile spread over his lips. Again he looked to his fingers, his human hand. From all the wickedness that had broken into his life, it had all been worth it … to realize that he was of some greater destiny, that he could change things for the better.

All his life … he had felt the pull of adventure … to leave the woodland of Faron.

He stepped away from the display above him of blue sky and dotted whiteness and took up pace again toward his village.

* * *

Ordon was strangely quiet as he stepped into town. He could feel terror still coursing throughout the veins of the ground beneath his feet. The birds and animals had also fallen into an eerie stillness. He pressed himself forward. He needed to know that the rest of the villagers were still safe, that no more had been taken.

He traversed the narrow dirt path leading up to Rusl's house, careful to watch the surrounding forest closely for any signs of lingering intruders. He did not trust the forest any longer. He hardly trusted anything any longer. So many things had come to surprise him in his last night spent, and he had come to distrust appearances. He did not even completely hold much dependence on his new partner, but their companionship was necessary. He would be glad when the day came to shed her from his life. For some reason, though he knew better of it, he wanted to blame her for everything.

Link came to the porch of his mentor's residence. It took him a few moments to build the courage to knock upon the wood. But he bit his lip. With the exception of Uli, the mayor, his parents, and Sparx … they did not know his secret identity. They did not know that he had been a monster.

He knocked.

The door cracked open in the next moment, and Link saw Uli's face staring back at him. At first, she stopped all movement, disbelieving what her eyes offered her. Link's visage gazed back into hers, the young man she thought had been taken with the others. Link wanted to reassure her, but nothing came. He simply peered into her eyes, eyes welling with tears of joy.

"You're … you're back..." she murmured. "Oh, I'm sorry, Link. Come in." She opened the door fully and allowed Link the space to enter her home. She shut the door behind him.

Link looked back at her, trying to find the words he wanted to say. It was she who spoke first, however. "It's so good to see you well. You are all right?"

He nodded. "Yes," his voice crackled. He realized it was the first time he had spoken since he asked for the weapons that were currently on his back. His voice felt dry, as if his throat struggled to speak from being so used to growling and barking. He hoped the feeling would pass in time.

Uli stood quiet then, taking in his new appearance.

"Where is Rusl?" asked Link, almost afraid of the answer. The last time he had seen the blacksmith had been that night previous when he had first emerged from the wood. Injuries had covered the length of him.

The light of the room drained from her eyes in that moment, one that jolted a sliver of concern in Link. Uli led him into the room from which she had retrieved two items, the floor still slightly messy.

As soon as Link crossed the threshold, he stopped, seeing the broken figure of his mentor splayed across the length of the bed in the corner. Bandages and blood lined his body. Link stepped up to the bedside of the semiconscious Rusl, who looked up to the youth, only slightly aware that he was there. "Link," he mumbled. "The children … the children. I looked..."

"I have tended to his wounds," said Uli, "but he still needs much rest if he is to recover."

Link looked back at her wet face. All the pain these monsters had caused her … it lit a fire within him that bounced against his insides which set his entire network of nerves ablaze. "I am going to search for them," he finally said. "I promise you, I will find them."

A smile overtook her face and its shine could have surpassed the dull gleam of any darkness.

Having nothing more to say, Link took a last look toward Rusl and turned for the door. However, it was then, as Rusl watched him leave, that he noticed the items slung over his backside. "Oh, you found that wretched beast? The one who stole our precious gifts for Hyrule?"

"Actually, hun," Uli told her husband, "I gave them to the creature. The mayor watched me do it."

Link gritted his teeth, worried that Uli would unveil his secret. He resolved to further her deduction, and when he turned, he nodded. "Yes Rusl, she gave them to a dragon. And the creature delivered them to me."

"They will serve you well... Keep them," Rusl replied.

Link had not expected this reaction from him, but he did not argue with their wish. If he played along there would be less pain for the both of them.

"I will return," he promised, and after a silent moment where their locked gazes exchanged silent, unvoiced words he left.

* * *

When Link burst into his house, he wanted to simply sit down and think, but he knew that he did not have the time. Deep within him, he did not want to leave time for his thoughts to wander, for it would only bring more pain. Ilia, the children, and his horse were still missing, and it seemed he was the only one of the villagers-of all in Hyrule-that could withstand the harshness of Faron. The others either were too afraid to venture into its depths or those that did returned empty-handed with only wounds to commemorate their attempt.

He rushed down a breakfast of bread, water, and cheese. He then fingered through his many shelves to locate his lantern. Upon finding it he laced it quickly to his new belt. He also latched a few pouches, one of which was magically expanded internally, to the accessory after filling them with scraps of food for the journey.

Link took a last look around his small home, knowing that it would likely be some time before he laid eyes upon it again. As he turned to leave, he heard a familiar voice calling out his name. He turned around and saw Nina fly toward him.

"Mom," Link exclaimed; letting her give him a hug but not returning it (since he could easily crush her &amp; didn't want to).

"When Sparx told us that you left to chase after those monsters," she replied, "your father and I were worried about the prospect of never seeing you again."

"I'm sorry for causing you to worry," he answered. He turned toward the door.

"Don't go," his mother begged. "I can't bear bear the prospect of losing you."

"Sorry, Mom," he replied, "I promised Rusl that I will find Colin, Ilia, &amp; the others. That tied with the fact that I have a destiny to fulfill, I have to go."

"Just promise me that you will return safely."

"I will."

Without any final thoughts, he turned and stepped outside, shutting the door on everything familiar to him.

* * *

Link halted at the edge of the rickety bridge just before the bend in the trail beyond. Before he placed a foot on it, he heard a very familiar voice that sometimes drives Link crazy with sarcasm. He turned once more to see his brother flying at him.

"Link," Sparx yelled. "You're leaving again, aren't you?"

"It's true," Link admitted. "But it doesn't mean that you can't come along."

Sparx beamed. "I'll come." The two of them turned toward the bridge.

Link had made an effort to quiet his steps before he could see that path … the one he had taken twice on the painful journey into the twilight beyond. He had to keep telling himself that the darkness had subsided, that the twilight had been banished … that there would only be the wood past the turn. With a deep breath, he removed himself from the bridge and plunged into the curving path.

There he found no trace of the darkness that had lingered for what had seemed forever in a night. He had to sift deep into his memories to find any recollection of seeing the forest so appealing.

"What in all the Light Realm are you waiting for exactly?" came the demeaning voice that was now so familiar to him. "Did you really think the twilight would still be here? You humans are so skittish."

Sparx looked around in surprise. "What was that," he asked. Link rolled his eyes.

"Midna," Link told the hidden imp, "would you please introduce yourself?" Link's shadow moved and Midna emerged from it. Sparx's eyes widened in awe.

"You're Midna," the dragonfly gasped like an ecstatic fangirl. "The imp that helped the Purple Dragon of Legend save the world from Malefor!"

"What are you talking about," Midna asked; obviously confused. "And how do you know my name?"

"Are we in a bit of a hurry," Link told them; taking over the introductions. "Sparx, this is Midna. Midna, this is my adoptive brother Sparx."

"You are quite right," Midna childed the two. She then retreated back into Link's shadow.

He hated it when she chided him so harshly … scoffed at him for his human instincts and emotions. He presumed it would have been natural for anyone to have been apprehensive in returning to a place that had been so traumatic. He washed off her remark and continued forward. He needed to keep reminding himself that this was her way. It was her method of making him feel out of place in her understanding of the realms and perhaps to cling to some notion that she was in charge of their partnership.

Onward he pressed, determined to put an end to the wickedness that the spirits and Princess Zelda had told him was spreading over Hyrule … even if one day he had to face such forces alone.

He quickly retraced his steps to the cave through which he had pursued Talo those few days ago. It was on the other side of the swamp land and in the Kokiri Village that Link was sure he would find the sanctuary of which Faron had spoken … in the trunk to which Talo had followed the monkey, of which stood very close to the Great Deku Tree.

Link remembered the path through the narrow passage without fault, the light of his lantern leading his recollection forward. He was sure to dodge the silk traps of the spiders and the easily angered keese population. Once on the other side, however, the swamp attacked his eyes. A purple mist ate at his membranes, poking forward traces of wetness due to the dull humidity of its hazy presence.

He tried stifling a few coughs by putting a forearm overtop his mouth, but to no avail. He squinted, extending the lantern before him. The light from its flame helped only slightly. He tried to look for the outcropped trail to the side of the swamp, but upon finding it, he noticed that it, too, had not escaped the bog's new soiled breath. He would have to continue on into the thick of its existence.

From behind him then, a grey shape raced and leapt up to snatch his lantern straight from his grasp. Swiftly, it escaped Link's range only to stop abruptly at the edge of the slope, turning back to look at him with wide, invading eyes.

Midna leapt out of his shadow, arms folded across her tiny chest. Her one eye narrowed. "You idiot. You let that monkey steal off with your lantern," her menacing tone burst. "I hope you're happy with yourself!"

Before Link could make any move, she had again trapped herself within his dark counterpart upon the ground. With a mental shrug, Link propelled himself forward. Perhaps this monkey had some way of progressing through the swamp with its heightened animal instincts.

He approached the creature carefully, and as he did so it twirled about and waved the lantern out at the haze as if batting it away. What then occurred amazed Link. The mist had actually been pushed back momentarily, yet not by the cage itself, but by the flare within its workings. Understanding, Link came alongside the critter, and they both navigated the swamp together as the little animal beat back the mist every so often. Link was sure that had the monkey not persisted in this action, they both would have been suffocated by the strange fog.

At last, they had reached the far side of the dangerous territory. The monkey immediately returned the lantern to Link by dropping it unceremoniously to his feet, the flame no more. _Should have taken Coro up on his offer before I left..._

When Link next looked up, he barely caught a glimpse of the monkey fading into the forest ahead. Quickly, he reattached the lantern to his belt as he followed in the creature's wake. Within seconds, Link found himself in the Kokiri Village. Kokiri were walking around and talking to each other. He saw particular residential building that attracted his attention. None of the Kokiri entered or exited the place.

"Link, what are you doing here," a voice asked. Link turned around and saw Saria standing there.

"Saria," Link replied. "It's a little complicated."

"It's alright," the Sage of the Forest answered. "You might not know yourself. It's nice seeing you again."

"Same here," he replied. He then headed to the clearing beyond where the Great Deku Tree was also where he had rescued Talo above the chasm that stretched out into the furthest reaches of the forest.

He saw the tiny monkey far into the distance, creeping along the branch that it had used to escape from Talo. Link pursued. However, sitting before the bough that connected the clearing to the trunk was a golden wolf. A white undercoat lined its furry chin, belly, and tail. Its red eyes bore into his, and it hunched over growling at Link. He unsheathed his saber, and lifted the shield onto his right forearm.

Link, ready to slay the fiend, was not prepared for what would truly happen. Within the next moment, the golden beast leapt out at him. Link blinked when he braced for the conclusion of its assault, ducking behind his defense. Yet, when he again opened his eyes, a vast ground of white grass and lightly tinted sky blinded his eyes. Set in the distance a castle rose from out of nowhere. It was the only structure for miles in any direction.

Link could not make any sense of it, and Midna's voice-and shadow-remained still.

He heard panting behind him, and just as he turned to face the beast again, the golden creature transformed before his very eyes. Its body rose into a much larger form, dark armor plastering its skeletal form. Ancient symbols ornamented its waist cloth. A shield in its right hand, and a sword in the other, it gave Link a familiar feeling, as if he was supposed to know who this strange embodiment resembled. It armor's dull shine and rusted edges gave him the impression that this spiritual form had long been dead. Its tarnished helm was fixed tightly upon its open skull. Only one eye seemed to have any life, its fierce redness attacking Link.

On instinct, Link raised his sword to it.

In turn … so did the ancient warrior.

Link pushed through his own fear of the dark soldier and stepped carefully toward it. In the next second, he leapt at it and slashed out. Immediately, however, the figure assaulted Link's defense, throwing the youth to his back.

Link looked up into its blood eyes, intoxicated by fright. He was sure that its blade would pierce his heart in that moment.

But instead … the warrior spoke. "A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage." By this, oddly, Link understood. The warrior was not his enemy.

Link picked himself up to again stand before the figure, however, this time, he stood unafraid, open-minded.

"You may be destined to become the hero of legend," the shade spoke, Link listening intently, "but your current power would disgrace the proud green of the hero's tunic you wear." Its voice, although rough through the passage of time, was strangely harmless in its harsh caliber. "You must use your courage to seek power and find it. Only then will you become the hero for whom this world despairs. If you do find true courage and you wish to save Hyrule from the horrors it now faces," it spoke, "then you will be worthy to receive the secrets I hold."

The shade shifted his position, slithering back from its close distance to Link. It followed its previous speech directly into a lesson of the blade. "Enemies that are strong will quickly recover and attack again even when stunned by a powerful strike. The ending blow is a technique you can use on stunned enemies to end their breath before they spring back into action. When there is opportunity to end their life … do not hesitate."

The soldier brought its shield against its body. "You will attempt this technique upon me."

Link did not hesitate, knowing full well that any reluctance would provoke more displeasure from his new instructor. At once, he flew in hard at the ancient warrior, and after a series of slashes and thrusts-and after several attempts which ended with Link's back to the ground-the soldier fell backward in a heap. Before his mentor could regain footing, Link leapt high and came down hard upon the warrior.

The ending blow could not kill the shade, however, for Link knew by the skeletal appearance … the soldier had long been dead.

Link removed his blade from its chest and stood alongside the shade as it rebalanced itself. "A pinpoint strike!" the shade bellowed approvingly. "To you this technique has been passed."

Very much pleased with himself, Link stylishly sheathed his saber and knocked his shield against his back once more.

"There are more skills to be learned. They are only for the one who carries the blood of the Hero of Time, the one whose spirit is that of the sublime beast." The shade approached Link then, weapons sheathed as well. "Grow powerful," the masculine voice urged. "Test your courage. And when you find that you need another skill to overcome the threats that face you … search for the ancient statues. Sing their written melodies. Doing so will awaken my spirit once more."

Link nodded, truly thankful. His journey was fast becoming one of splendor and awe … a surprise waiting around every corner.

The shade seemed pleased. If its hard jaws allowed, Link was sure that it would be smiling down upon him.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage," it reiterated kindly yet forcibly. "Remember those words... Farewell."

In another blink of white light, all that surrounded Link, including the shade, vanished.


	7. The Baboon's Boomerang

I'm back!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Baboon's Boomerang**

"Are you finished napping? What was that?"

Link's senses returned within moments and felt the prickles of the grass against his face. Link pushed himself up from the ground and wiped away the smudges of its residue from his cheeks. Looking up, he saw Midna's hovering frame and realized that she must not have born witness to the same events that he had. _Only for the one who carries the blood of the Hero of Time,_ the shade had said.

The weight of what had just occurred was just now settling into his mind as reality. An ancient warrior from times long past had become his mentor. Discovering the soldier again would most definitely be an honor.

But now was not the time for such thoughts. Plus, he didn't much care to share the experience with the unpleasant Midna and the impatient Sparx. "Never mind." He could tell by the way her eye squinted that she wanted to interrogate him further, but she also did not want to let on that she was interested. Link let her suffer in silence as she once again descended into shadow.

Storing the knowledge he had obtained from the shade, Link hopped onto the branch ahead of him and made his way along its precarious edges.

The entrance into the tree was no longer blocked; Link deduced that his animal guide had crossed into its depths and left the threshold open to him. He skidded down into the hollow of the branch where it jointed with the trunk and stood before the doorway, staring into its darkness suspiciously. It was oddly quiet inside from what he could tell, but he still had the sense that imposing danger lurked inside. Yet, he inhaled a fresh breath of air and plunged into the colossal giant of the wood.

* * *

Creeping along in the dim reaches of the bark, Link was amazed to find that the darkness did not bother him that much. His eyes still seemed capable of discerning images in black areas, and though the realization that his lupine senses still coursed within him, he admitted-only to himself-that the abilities put him at ease. His journey throughout the giant would be far easier due to his heightened skills.

Before long, Link stepped through another doorway. On the other side, two torches framed the opening, their fire playing with the tendrils of darkness surrounding Link. Thankful for light, he continued through the new passageway slowly, waiting for any sign of danger.

All at once a vine curled around his foot and dragged him down onto his buttocks. Link followed the tentacle to its root and found an oval-like face closing in on his form. He pulled his sword and cast it down on the inhuman limb. The head squealed and bit at him as he pushed away from its crunching jaws. Hurriedly, he slashed through the feeble tissue, and it fell to the ground, motionless. Cautiously, Link took a closer look. It resembled that of the carnivorous deku baba plant of which Rusl had once taught him. He knew well enough that such plant life was to be avoided where possible.

Link sighed and turned away from the dead vines to continue onward into what he was certain was what Faron had referred to as the forest sanctuary. He quickly discovered each trap positioned by the clever babas and avoided their dormant vines.

As the trail came to an end, Link found that the only way to continue on was upward. A lattice of vines climbed up the surface of the bark ahead of him, though they were not the extremities of the deku plants. They were simply tendrils of the inside of the tree working their way up to what looked like another level. Link marveled at the complexity of this tree giant and found himself wondering how the Kokiri had constructed this sanctuary that lay in its belly.

Before ascending, a movement above caught his attention. Squeaking sounds emanated from the form looking down at him, and he recognized it as being the monkey who had led him here. Link quickly peeled an exploring spider from the vines and tossed it away. After sheathing his blade, he started up the trellis, pulling and pushing his way up its length to reach the top where his guide waited.

As he dusted off his tunic, the monkey squealed. Looking across the short distance, Link discovered the source of its attention. A circular door with the coiling crimson design of the Kokiri set into the bark wall. He stepped up to the barrier and inspected its periphery for a latch. He found no obvious device that secured it to the wall, and so he placed his hands upon it. He slid his fingers across its surface and edges, but still found no hinge of any kind. He pressed upon it, yet nothing happened.

Sighing in frustration Link found the edges of the door with his fingers and latched on tightly. This was his last option.

He jerked hard on the shell, and after a moment, a low rumble bounced into his ears and vibrated the ground upon which he stood. In another moment he had pulled the door from its bonds with a loud pop. Relieved, he rolled the door aside-into a recess in the bark-and stepped into the next room.

From his position on a short balcony, he overlooked a huge room. Wooden planks provided a stairwell that stretched down to the rest of the room. In the middle of the space rose more stairs to a platform that Link assumed had once been connected to the other three balconies that spread off from it. Doors similar to the one Link had just penetrated were also sealed into the walls of each outcropping.

The planks reeked from years of untouched rot. Webs lined the ceiling and corners of the wood. The musty air seeped into Link's nostrils and made him sneeze. _Ah, the sooner we get out of here..._

Link started down the stairs, the monkey following close behind. As he climbed the case that led to the central platform, he realized too late the form of a giant spider above him. He rolled out of the way just in time to escape its eight hairy legs. But the monkey was now in danger, the arachnid crawling rapidly toward its new prey. When Link turned out of his roll he leapt up and kicked off one of the wooden rods sticking out to propel him back in the direction of the spider; at the same time, he drew his sword. He landed atop its sticky back, and as it twisted about and tried to shake him off, he jabbed his weapon down hard into its eyes. Within seconds, its wriggling ceased and the body crumpled into an odd heap.

He slid down the side of the creature and stepped over to the monkey after making sure that the large spider had been killed by the blow. Afraid, the little grey monkey saw Link as its only protection. It grappled his tunic and climbed up him, circling around his torso until it came to perch on his shoulder. Link could not help a small smile.

The little creature squeaked and pointed to a doorway above. Link took the hint and made his way across the divide to reach the outcrop. He slid the door aside and stepped out onto a hollow on the outside of the tree. There he and the monkey stood, taking in the wonder of the scenery. They were in the thick of the giant forest, where the wind never slowed to a breeze.

The constant wind beat against them as they approached a rope bridge swaying violently in the harsh current. However, angry squeaks of another monkey on the other side caught their attention. With the howling wind in his eyes, Link could only make out that the monkey was larger than his companion and that it carried a small instrument in its right hand.

Within an instant the item sailed from its grasp and snapped the lower ropes of the bridge, causing it to collapse and slap against the side of the opposing tree. The item then reversed its direction in a graceful turn to be reclaimed by its owner. The monkey turned around, taunted Link and his tiny partner, and scurried back out of sight.

"Oh! What is going on? A monkey fight?" came the cruel tone of Link's shadow. "Well, we can't go any farther. Turn back and find another way."

"Didn't you forget something," Link replied. Midna's eyes widened in understanding.

"That's right," Sparx retorted. "You have your dragon form."

Link gestured for the monkey to wrap its arms around his neck. Ignoring Midna's screaming protests, Link jumped off the cliff.

In the midst of free fall, he willed his body to change. Soon enough, he pulled out of the drop and started to ascend to the other side in the form of a purple dragon. During his ascent, he felt something holding onto his tail. When he landed, he could feel the monkey relax on his back. He also felt that tugging at his tail. Midna had obviously jumped out of his shadow at the last possible second to attach herself to him, now holding onto its spear like tip.

"Are you completely insane?" she snapped. "You could have gotten yourself killed! Then where would I be?"

'Glad to know you're really that worried for me,' Link thought. 'It's not like you had to grab hold. You could have easily snapped your fingers and been across...' His thoughts strayed further on the subject, but while these unvoiced retorts raged on inside him, he busied himself with becoming human once more. His furry partner had returned to his shoulder.

He felt Midna let go of his tail, she once again merged with his shadow. He remembered countless times when he had growled at her during the time in his bestial manifestation.

Shaking off the feeling, Link strode ahead, as Midna again dwindled into the shadow of his being. Her laughter echoed across the giants.

Link came to a door carved in much the same manner as the other red-splotched barriers. With a heaving tug, he rolled it out of place and entered the dark room waiting inside the tree.

What chilled Link's bones was the absolute instinct with which he knew the dangerous creature-the monkey from before-lurked within the room … because he could smell it. It was still unnerving that he had retained some of his wolf-like qualities. He was not sure if he could ever become completely used to such sensations.

Crushing noises, almost like alien chatter, continuously pulsated throughout the chamber, and looking up, Link distinguished the heads of dangling or intertwining baba serpent heads, their long green necks flexing as much as their wide, drooling mouths. Sensing the possibilities of a trap, Link quickly averted his gaze from the high plain to search for a way out. Yet there was none.

Tendrils wound behind Link; he could hear their irritating rattle grow more prominent. When he turned about to take his leave, he found-to his dismay-that the serpents had wrapped their bodies and roots together to form a prickly fence across the opening. Link had his hand upon the hilt of his sword, ready to cut through their entanglement, when he heard a shrill animal voice behind him.

Link twisted about and his monkey friend cowered on his shoulder, slinking lower down his backside until it clasped his shirt, peeking over top his tunic just slightly. Link, though still mindful of the surrounding threats, stepped further into the chamber. From the two sources of light coming from a crack in the ceiling and one in the wall, Link could make out a distinct figure atop one of nine nearly identical totem poles, eight circling the central beam where it roosted. Without wind in his eyes, he could now see from its stature and red backside that it was a baboon, and a rather angry one.

It threw its item-which Link now identified as a boomerang-and cut loose several of the baba serpents above them. Three of the red-headed, blue-mouthed beasts fell and attacked. Yet, within moments Link had dealt with each in turn, severing each of them at their jaw lines, but not before one of them bit nastily into his white sleeve. Fortunately, Link had known the serpent creatures' bark to be more ruthless than their bite; therefore, he took up stance below the totem pole upon which his baboon foe stood.

Taunting it with only a raised brow, Link managed to ruffle its fur, causing the baboon to toss about on its perch. It unleashed its boomerang upon the youth, but Link ducked from its vicious path, then rolled out of its reach when the feather-edged weapon sailed back toward its owner. The baboon caught it, and, flustered, leapt to another totem pole to try its tactic again. Again, Link dodged without breaking a sweat.

Tiring quickly of the unrelenting attacks of the boomerang, Link decided to assault its owner. As the baboon busied itself in recapturing its precious device, Link took the opportunity to knock his body fully into the totem pole upon which it made its stand. The beam rocked and the baboon lost its footing, falling face-down onto the ground. Bravely, Link threw himself upon the beast that was nearly the same height as he. It wriggled under his weight and soon tossed Link onto his backside. A fist came at his face, but he rolled to his side to evade its massive strength. As the baboon was preoccupied in trying to figure out why it had not hit its human target, Link bodily slammed it in the side with a considerable amount of strength, knocking its head straightaway into the wall which had been within a few meters reach.

Link quickly regained his balance, ready for the next attack, but then he realized that the baboon had sustained injury … or so it seemed.

The baboon stood and staggered for a moment. Then something atop its head dislodged itself and fell in a crumpled heap to the ground. Link approached with caution toward the strange object. It owned a similar shape as the insects he had hunted earlier to redeem the light of Faron, but this creature was much larger, perhaps some other type of parasitic bug. Its legs wriggled as it lie crumpled on its back, and just as Link was about to strike the remaining life from it, it burst into nothingness in a spray of red light.

Then the baboon turned to face Link and, oddly, was startled. Obviously, it had no recollection of the battle that had just taken place. Frightened, as most normal animals were of people, the baboon skittered away, leaping from pole to pole until it jumped out the crack in the wall.

Shrugging, Link put the odd moment behind him and started for the door. He was not out of danger quite yet. However, at that moment he noticed that the baboon had left its possession lying where it had fallen.

Leaves rustled to life and were strewn across the chamber when it lifted off from the ground to hover at eye-level, twirling about, encompassed by its own whirlwind. "I am the Fairy of Winds who resides within this boomerang," a feminine voice echoed from its stationary tornado. "You have freed me from evil, and now my true power has returned. Please, take it with you and use it to your will. May both my power and my blessing go with you."

It whirled about the room once, and then sailed toward Link, who caught it admiringly. Mouth gaping, he stood looking it over for a long moment, but the shuffling noises within the chamber again penetrated his ears, and he remembered.

He had not escaped the danger of this room quite yet.

* * *

Please review and favorite.


	8. Diababa the Twilit Parasite

(Author's note: I updated this chapter because there might have been confusion for some readers.)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Diababa the Twilit Parasite**

As baba serpents slithered out from the walls, enclosing around his position, Link sprinted for the only reachable exit. He leapt sideways in his run to avoid being bitten by the teeth dripping of prolonged hunger. With a hop he propelled himself up one of the totem poles, tucking the boomerang inside his belt. He had no time to center his balance atop the pole before the serpents above him began stretching their heads downward, and he leapt unsteadily for the opening in the wall.

Roughly, he caught onto the roots of several baba serpents which clung to that area, and without delay he climbed their limbs to reach the crack a few feet above. His monkey friend had been able to remain clinging to his tunic all the while. Just as the owners of his rope came at him, jaws snapping, he had lifted himself up and over.

Link fell through the opening head-first and dropped several feet before his hand latched onto a recess in the bark. His body jerked upright again and he was left dangling. Though grimacing at the strain put on his arm, he had to be thankful for being able to escape his previous predicament. However, his luck had gone from good to bad-for being stuck on the outside of a tree-to worse-for now he realized that it was with his sore shoulder that now kept him from falling into the abyss of the giant grove.

It was then he realized that his monkey companion was no longer with him. Where it had gone he had no idea. It had been on his back when he had flown out of the lair. Now, he could only guess that it had fallen into the unknown below him.

He vowed he would not meet the same fate.

He let out a grunt, more from the stress being put on his shoulder than the overall situation. He scanned the bark for another handhold, yet the several outcroppings he could find were meters below his position. He moaned in frustration, but with an intake of breath he released his fear, and after angling himself, let go.

He fell five meters until his left hand skidded across a patch of bark to stop at a rock. He grabbed hold quickly before he could descend any further. Pieces of stray bark tumbled over his head, broken loose when his feet had made intermittent contact with the tree on his descent. As the splinters flew past him to fall into the abyss below, Link looked up to see that his handhold was solid. In the same glance, he remembered that this arm was also injured. Though his right shoulder could rest from its tenderness, he had momentarily forgotten that it was his left forearm that had been torn by a baba serpent during his altercation with the baboon. The splits in his skin now dripped with thin trails of blood, which stained his white sleeve.

Yet, all pain aside, he would need his entire body to escape from his predicament. He stretched his legs out and his feet found crevices to hold himself aloft. Ignoring the annoying throbs in his shoulder, he gave in to the fact of needing it as well.

Just as Link was about to begin his descent, utterances of repeated squawks lifted his head. Holding onto a vine, his monkey friend descended toward him. It was evident that the animal would knock into him at its current rate of speed, and Link tried to accelerate his movements, but it was no use.

The monkey knocked into Link, causing him to lose his grip.

Screaming, he fell.

"Link," Sparx cried out. He dived after his brother.

He remembered his dragon form … he willed himself to change form.

He was about to spread out his wings when surprisingly, Link felt a prickly vine latch around his wrist. He looked in its direction, but his eyes were met by that of another monkey. That which had seized him he realized not to be a vine but a tiny monkey hand instead. Its other hand grappled a hanging vine. Thankful but confused, Link rode the wind within the monkey's grasp, glad to sail anywhere but down.

At the height of the vine's swing, the monkey let go and they fell into the hollow of another tree. All round him the area a darkness much thicker than that which had surrounded the previous outcroppings hung in the air. The thick canopy above made the daytime seem to shift directly into night. He could see monkeys peering down, up, and across at him from their perches in the trees encircling them. Their eyes revealed an emotion that Link rarely saw from their race. They were afraid, but not of him … of something lingering in the wood. Their eyes beckoned him. The mysticism about them and about this place, this deeper, darker corner of the giants' wood, made Link feel that he had come ever closer to his destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saria was talking to the Great Deku Tree when they heard screaming coming from the Forest Sanctuary.

"Saria," the Deku Tree said, "your friend needs your help. Go to the Sanctuary and give him assistance!"

"I will, Great Deku Tree," Saria replied. With the Gilded Sword in hand, she rushed toward the Sanctuary.

* * *

Gratified his life was still intact, Link turned to his rescuer. It looked quizzically at him for a moment, but then clutched onto one of the vines dangling at its head. Pointing toward another tree just across the chasm, it held out the vine to him.

Oddly, he felt he understood the deeper meaning of what the monkey and its friends wanted of him. He raised a claw and gestured to his wings. They backed away to give him space to gain lift before taking to the air once more.

"Link," a voice called. He turned and saw that Sparx had caught up to him.

"About time you caught up," he scoffed. "Let's go."

He kicked off the edge of the hollow and spread out his wings. He soared through the air just like a bird, and landed moments later on the projection of bark his savior had indicated. Link cast a glance back at the monkeys.

Next moment, he entered the tree. It was larger than the others that he had explored. Through the space that he walked he could hear the distinct trickle of rushing water, and it continued to grow in volume as he neared a central chamber.

He soon came to the end of the passage and was awestruck by the enormity of the chamber. Leafy vines hung down at various spots. A tree was growing inside of the tree, at least six meters in diameter if not more at its base but grew thinner as it spiraled upward. Three waterfalls crashed down into the chamber from above, the water spilling in from an unknown source from the outside of the chamber. The droplets had amassed in the bottom of the huge oval-shaped room and wrapped around the center tree; though, it was apparent that the floor of the space was slanted or that there was a drop-off. Several meters into the room, the ground was not touched by a single sprinkle of water, but the liquid amassed at a shore-line and grew deeper and deeper still. Link could not understand, however, what had caused the water to turn a violet color. Perhaps it was the rot of the bark.

A plank of wood floated in the water, and a few rotted stumps smaller than the central tree jutted up only a few feet above the water. Of which had what looked like living bombs standing on them.

Link approached the shore line, and just as he bent down to take a closer inspection of the water, it began to churn in front of the tree, the entire place rumbling loudly. Giant ripples flew outward from the growing bubbles, and in the next instant, two long-necked serpents shot out of the pool. They tossed their large red heads and grumbled at Link's presence. Slimy drool dripped from their razor teeth, hungering for Link's flesh. Sparx freaked out.

"What is that thing," he said in terror.

"This must be what has those monkeys so spooked?" Link smiled. "No problem."

And as one of the serpents lurched forward to crunch on his thin waist, Link sidestepped. As it recoiled, he took to the skies with a mighty roar.

He snagged one of the things that he recognized as a bombling and started swinging it around in circles.

When he let it fly, it flew right into one of the creature's open mouths. After a few seconds, smoke and a muffled explosion billowed from it, causing the serpent to sink back into the water.

Just then, the other serpent lunged at him, knocking him out of the air. Link landed on his back, pain erupting from his right wing. He looked at it and saw that his wing was bending at a place where there was no joint.

"That's just great," Link groaned. "How am I going to defeat this thing if I can't fly?"

Just then, the door to the chamber opened and Saria rushed in.

"Link," she said; looking around. Link slowly got back to his feet.

"Saria," Sparx yelled, "get out of here!" She heard his voice and turned toward the injured dragon.

"You must be Spyro," she said. "Cynder has told me so much about you."

"What," Sparx asked. "You must be confused. He isn't the Purple Dragon of Legend."

"From what Cynder told me," Saria continued, "that Spyro originated from the future, along with his brother, Sparx, and the Twili named Midna."

From within Link's shadow, Midna's eyes widened in realization and shock.

"Can't we talk about this later," Link replied. "I need to defeat this thing!" Saria looked at him; confused. "I can't let you get hurt on my account!"

Link turned toward the remaining serpent and turned into his human form. Saria's eyes widened in surprise.

"Link..." Saria gasped. "How-"

"I'll explain later," Link replied. "Just get out of here!"

The serpent lunged again.

Link and Saria drew their swords as they sidestepped, and slashed their blades fiercely down its leafy textured head. Roaring, it drew back. Link pulled out the Gale Boomerang and threw it.

A miniature tornado erupted and encompassed the boomerang. It sailed over one of the bomblings and to the serpent's mouth. The serpent swallowed the bombling and the item returned to Link's hand. A few seconds later, the serpent did what its fellow did after the bombling exploded in its mouth.

Another low rumble vibrated the room, and from within the rippling bubbles of the water, another serpent burst from the depths. However, Link noted-as it threw its head from side to side, shaking the droplets from its body and onto the shore-that this serpent was of an unmatched size.

Link had been told stories of the creature Diababa from mythical tales that Rusl had told him. No one had ever seen such a creature, one with an elongated neck of enormously thick leather-like skin, the backside protected by hard red scales. Its head was as large as four normal-sized serpents' heads. A crown of slithering red tendrils flexed from its neck joint, its only eye placed delicately on the end of its watery tongue. He had only ever heard one story involving a Diababa plant. Through that tale-which had involved four nomads allegedly disappearing after facing it-Link knew its defensive tactics and its weaknesses.

It roared loudly at Link and his companions, nearly shattering their ability to hear altogether. Water and saliva dripped from its three-jawed mouth. It then spat out a steady spray of violet liquid, and Link just had enough time to race out of the way and bring up his shield as a defense. Knowing fully that the Diababa plant was way out of reach, he did not want to chance any encounter with the violet water it sat in. If it used such liquid as a defense, then he did not want to find out what would become of him if he jumped into the mess and covered his entire body with it.

To his surprise however, he heard the squeals of a monkey. Looking up he found that the baboon that had once been his enemy had come to aid him. It swung down on a vine from its perch and swept Link up to save him from a biting jaw of one of the smaller heads. When they came within reach of the larger head, the baboon released him and continued on its way to grab hold of the opposite wall of the room, watching.

Link landed on its neck and threw a hand out to grab onto one of its red-plated scales. It wriggled at his weight, but he managed to climb up its neck, ducking every so often as the serpents bordering him and the main body bit at him. After a few minutes of calculating each move up its neck with precise timing from the serpent heads and the struggling movements of the plant, Link had been able to reach the crown. He dove past the red tendrils for its jaw. He did not need to pry its teeth apart, for as it tossed about, its mouth remained open, shouting roars of anger and displeasure.

Crouching under the assault of the serpents, Link then thrust his sword down between the monster's jaw bones. The metal made direct contact with the Diababa's eye socket, the sharp blade slicing through it, blinding it. Then, as it threw itself around, Link twisted his body about and slid down its side to hold himself suspended at its underbelly. With a roar all his own, Link shot his blade several times in and out of its skin.

Link barely had time to climb to its back again and leap to the shore before the entire plant began wriggling and sloshing about in the water. He watched as the plant stretched out its long necks as they shriveled, decaying before his eyes. Their heads wilted and withered and cracked; then, with a loud, snapping pop, the existence of the Diababa disappeared behind the dark haze that it became. It was then shattered into tiny black shards, bursting outward then sucking back in to create a most curious fragment.

Link bent over and picked it up, looking over the strange markings of the grey object that seemed to fit against another piece of the same texture and color. It was then that Midna popped out of his shadow to stand before him.

"Well done!" she giggled. "That's what I was looking for." Her black hair, tipped with a red hand, grabbed the fragment from him. "A Fused Shadow." She brought it eye-level and inspected it. As she looked over it, she spoke, her eyes never averting from the object. "It's what the light spirit called dark power. And do you remember what that spirit said? About how you had to match the power of the king of shadows?" She left that statement for him to ponder alone and looked up at him, seemingly satisfied about the fragment. "There are a total of three Fused Shadows. I think the other light spirits have the rest." She smiled crookedly. "If you want to know exactly what Fused Shadows are … well, I'll tell you if you help me find the other two. So, I guess you better do your best to find them, huh?" Link turned toward Saria.

"I'll explain my abilities really soon," Link told her. The Sage of the Forest nodded.

Midna's black hair shrunk back into the head of her darkened form, still smiling at him. Link was not sure why, but even though he still had no reason to trust her, he felt compelled to help Midna find the other pieces. Perhaps it was human curiosity, or the plea for help from the spirits. Yes, he was doing this for them … and for all of Hyrule. But truthfully, he imagined that the true reason that he had agreed to journey with Midna to the far reaches of Hyrule was due to his one hope of finding the lost Ordonians.

Link looked above with the intent to give a silent thanks to his baboon ally, but he found that it had already gone. He turned back and watched as the violet tint of the pool receded and took on a more natural color and shine.


	9. Eldin in Twilight

**Chapter 8: Eldin in Twilight**

Using her strange magic, Midna had been able to warp the four of them out of the chamber where the Diababa plant had once dwelled, and they were now back at the spirit spring in Faron Woods. The fresh air gently warmed Link's soul. _Now, I think I'll take Coro up on that offer..._

But just as Link started off, a mystical voice spread out to him, as a soft, lulling tune played across the words. "Heroic Link, do not think that Hyrule is now saved from the spread of twilight. Leave these woods and go to the northeast, where you will find the land protected by the spirit Eldin. There … you will find those you seek."

Link's faint hope of ever finding his friends was rekindled, and he wondered why he had ever doubted his ability to do so.

"But know that these lands lie in twilight, they are now a dark realm covered by the clouds of dusk. And … if you are to set foot beyond the curtain of twilight, you will revert to your beast form, so … be prepared."

Those words played heavily upon Link. It seemed so short a time when he had finally been released of that form and he did not relish the thought of returning to four legs. He wondered if prowling about once more would heighten his wolfish characteristics when he again returned to his pale-colored body again. The possibility of becoming more like his separate half in his true form bore into his thoughts. It was a cruel thing. It seemed that he could not be rid of his nightmare. Every hour that passed he could register how much more he was aware of his surroundings, an awareness that was unusual for any human. Was it his curse to be a beast forever? Was his life bound to the goddesses' desire to force him to become more beast than man?

Faron's voice rang in his ears and awakened him from thought. "Hero chosen by the gods, the hopes of this realm now rest with you."

The singsong melody of the voice died away and left Link to his companion. Midna had sprung up from within his shadow, grinning, as if satisfied with herself. "That's better. Searching should be much easier now. But … of course, you feel the need to help the other light spirits, don't you?" Her laugh jarred him more than it normally did. How could she be so absolutely selfish?

"Well, don't worry. When you turn into a beast again," her eyes twinkled, "I'll take good care of you." Her voice then switched to a frank tone, "Now, the first thing you need to do is find the land covered in twilight. Once you do, I'll help you out." With a drawn out low-hummed laugh, Midna once again returned to the confines of his dark counterpart. "See you later!"

Link had to wonder what had made this tiny imp the way she was, why she felt no remorse for others. Why was it that she could not bring herself to just express the emotions of compassion that he knew must be hidden somewhere within her?

What was she keeping from him? Link turned toward Saria.

"Is there a shortcut to the lands of Eldin," Link asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Just go through the Lost Woods till you reach a the entrance to the Eldin Caves. They'll lead you to the Goron City on Death Mountain."

"Thanks for the assistance," Link stated gratefully.

* * *

It had taken only a few hours to retrace the path that he had taken to reach the cave entrance where he had first met Coro, the Faron dweller. He remembered coming across the odd man's tiny shack when he had searched for the tears of light. He turned right at the cave opening and made his way through the spread of trees, until he came to the small house. Outside, Coro sat at a campfire, roasting his supper overtop its flame. The puffy-haired man looked up at him. It was in this light that Link could finally take in his full appearance. He had believed that Coro had been much older than he, but realized that it had only been due to the premature growth of a slight beard that made his boyish body seem mature. His small eyes made him appear to be in a constant state of tiredness.

"Hey, Ordonian boy!" said Coro immediately, looking up from the roasting rodent he had slapped on a pointed stick. "What can Coro help you with?"

"I thought I'd take you up on that oil," said Link.

"Ah! Yes. Okay." Coro happily leapt up from his seat and offered his supper to Link, "Hold that for me?" Link took it and kept it in the flames, as Coro trotted into his house.

When the little man again appeared, Link lowered the animal into the fire again, having lifted it to see what it was this little man had been cooking. "Here you go!" said Coro, shooting out his arm to Link and taking back his dinner with his free hand.

Link took the small rounded bottle. Its corked insides contained the yellow oil that he needed for his lantern since his guide to the forested temple had used it. The bottle was only as large as two of his fingers and he found that it fit nicely in one of his belt pouches.

"You can have that one for free, but if you ever run out just come back and I'll refill it for twenty rupees," offered Coro.

"Thanks." Link momentarily thought about politely asking him about his day, but seeing as Coro had returned to roasting his meal, oblivious to Link's lingering presence, he bade him farewell and started down the path to the Kokiri Village, the path that would lead Link out into a world he had never explored.

Hyrule.

* * *

When Link came to the clearing beyond the path beyond the Kokiri Village, he halted immediately. In front of him stood the entrance to the Eldin Caves. Saria had informed him of a warrior named Volga that resided within. The entrance was blocked by a wall of twilight, everything around him becoming increasingly darker, as if night had come early. He approached it, painfully aware that he would have to enter into its black. He could distinctly see now the orange symbols that were magically embroidered into its expanse. He raised a hand to touch it, trying to render his fear of it meaningless, but he ripped his hand back when Midna giggled.

He had not realized in the darkness that she had risen up from his indistinguishable shadow, hovering next to him. In the blackness he could only see her one, menacing red eye.

Her high laugh seemed to thrash his face. "It's much closer than I thought," said Midna. "I suppose I don't need to ask if you remember what this is." Link looked at her despite himself, her eye peering into his. "If you set foot in there, you'll likely be a wolf again … for quite some time. Well," she giggled, "as long as it takes you to save the light of Eldin from the twilight, anyway." She came closer to him, and he could feel the breath of her mouth even though he could not see it. "So, shall we go then?"

Unwilling to show her his fear, he responded immediately, "Yes."

She separated from his presence, disappearing beyond the doorway of twilight with a ripple. Link watched the spot tentatively, bracing himself for the moment when she would open the twilight to him. After a moment's silent pause, a hand shot out from beyond the veil, and Link was reminded of the tortuous first time that he had been forcibly stolen into its darkness. But this hand he recognized as the same that Midna had used to snatch the Fused Shadow from his palms, only the length of it was now completely orange with yellow-tipped fingers and a black ornament decorating what served as a wrist.

The massive hand swallowed him and Sparx, and they were torn from their rooted position. He felt as though his skin ripped when he crossed the border, pain searing his every limb, as numbness crept into his mind.

* * *

Drowsily, Link became aware of his surroundings. A patch of earth lay against his cheek and the shield pressed against his body. He realized he was lying facedown on the ground. He opened his eyes but he still could not see anything, the darkness constricting around him. He shoved himself to his feet, but just as he did so, a sharp pain buckled his knees. His stomach churned with sickness as his bones lit on fire. He held himself round the middle, eyes tightly shut as pain seared across his body. A massive pain then burst through his mind and skull. Clapping his hands to his temples, he screamed out.

The transformation was as agonizing as the first time, perhaps even more so. His knees cracked and bent backward, as his feet elongated into taloned paws. His clothes seemed to stick to his body and become one with his skin, his green cap growing fur as his hair grayed and stretched behind his fracturing skull. He could feel his ears remold themselves underneath his palms, and the feel of their furry presence frightened him so much that he lowered his hands. But wherever his hands rested, they could feel another part of his body changing. Before long his forearms grew hairier and he could not keep himself upright.

He fell to his four legs in exhaustion, completely reformed. He panted but managed to keep himself standing. He looked toward Sparx. Sadly, unlike him, Sparx became a spirit like everyone else. He looked to Midna, who had stood beside him, watching him transform. Link saw that she had returned to her natural colors, but he could not read the expression on her face.

Truthfully, Midna admitted to herself that observing his first conversion had been far easier to bear. She had not known the Ordonian boy then, but now... His alteration had been hard to tolerate for both of them. She had told herself not to become attached … not to trust him completely, or at all. She knew how difficult it must be for Link. She had known suffering. She had known betrayal. She knew not to attach herself.

But watching his body reform itself … listening to his scream as his brain was given a wider space to breathe … looking into those blue eyes, vision narrowed to slits from the pain...

It was hard to remain indifferent.

The only way she could pull herself from feeling even the slightest pity for him was to laugh at him. "That's a good boy," she said, talking to the wolf, not the human inside it. "Now, you need to listen to what I say from now on." She leapt onto his back, which she convinced herself had healed long enough. She looked up at the sky, and pulled at his ear to make him see, too. "And look. How lovely. The black clouds of twilight are so fetching today! I feel so much more at ease here," she hummed. To make herself feel better, she looked him straight in the eye, and said, with her usual tone of mockery, "And you look so much better like this than in those dusty old clothes anyway."

He shook loose of her gaze and looked at the area about him. He found the evening in the twilight much more fascinating than what she had to say right now … and that said a lot.

"Oh, let's get moving!" ordered Midna from his back.

Link continued through the system of caves. Every once in a while, he saw some Lizalfos walking around. They paid no signs of hostility toward him.

"Where is Master Volga," one said outloud. "We have to find him."

"Hmmm..." Midna wondered. "It seems that these creatures aren't part of Zant's forces. Curious..."

Link was confused. _Who is this Zant?_ he thought. _Is he the person that usurped the Royal Family?_

They continued onward. Eventually, they ran into a spirit. _This must be Volga_. he thought. Volga was yelling at the Lizalfos.

"I'm right here," he yelled. "Look for the bearer of the Spirit of the Hero!" Sadly, the Lizalfos couldn't hear their master. He was currently a spirit and the Lizalfos couldn't see or hear spirits.

"It's sad that his followers can't see him," Midna scoffed. "Now onward to the exit. We need to reach the lands of Eldin."

Link dashed forward. After a few minutes of walking through the labyrinthine passages, they reached the exit of the Eldin Caves and the entrance to the Goron City. They went through.

* * *

The Goron City was huge. The city square was enormous. The exit of the Eldin Caves was in the city square. The heat would have been unbearable if he wasn't in his dragon form.

"Let's go down the mountain," Midna ordered. She apparently forgot that during the fight with Diababa, the right wing of his dragon form broke. At least in Link's point of view. Link shook his head. Midna got the jist.

"You must be misunderstanding me," she giggled. "I don't mean using your dragon form to fly out. I mean climb down the mountain." Link nodded in understanding.

* * *

After a while, they reached the exit to the Goron City.

From his vantage point at the height of Death Mountain, the vast land of Hyrule spread out beneath him. It was then that Link wished that he had a map of his home country, but no one in Ordon had ever had the need for one. They rarely strayed from their village. When they did, it was for the usual selling of their crops in Hyrule Castle Town, and no one needed a map to find the castle that could be seen miles off to the north.

At that memory Link gazed it that direction, but now that he looked away from the immediate surroundings, he could now see the devastating wall of twilight that covered the land to the south. He looked around to find that the orange and black obstruction blanketed everything in the distance, the only area untouched being the Faron province that he had recently saved from the darkness. Faron had told him how his quest was not yet over, how the lands surrounding his home were plagued by the same black disease, but this was more disturbing than he had realized. His entire homeland it seemed had been rendered a dark world, its inhabitants no more than slaves, unknowing spirits walking forlornly in the twilight.

To the east Link could barely recognize the towers that were the kingdom's heart through the dark, hazy blue that outlined it. Anger surged within Link, fists clenching tightly. Who was this ruler of the twilight that dared to shadow the realm in which he and his people lived?

But Link could do nothing to stop the spread of darkness by standing there, brooding over the shadow ruler. They started the perilous trek down the volcano. The heat from the volcano was intense. By the time they reached the bottom, Link was panting like mad. In front of them was the entrance to a village.

* * *

Kakariko Village.

That was what the sign said anyway. To Link the village looked more like a ghost town, having been abandoned long ago and rather quickly. The tall buildings, though once surely magnificent in their days of glory, were now run down shacks. Cracks formed along every corner of the outside frameworks, which indicated that the insides would be much worse. Windows were broken, shattered completely, or barred. Most doors were pulled tight and locked; others were broken at the hinges. A few shutters had survived the mysterious onslaught against the town, most hanging loosely by one latch. Some houses had lost sections of brick, the blocks hanging halfway out of their respective places; others lay smashed on the ground beneath.

Minutes ticked by as they strode through the town, toward the spring at the other side of town. When at last they reached it, Link and Midna had no time to look around before they were bombarded by three crest-headed shadow beasts. With quick, effortless speed, Link dispatched two of the trio. After their bodies popped into nothingness, he centered his attention on the last monster.

The shadow being lurched at him, slashing with its spread of lethal fingers. Two of its claws caught Link's snout but dealt no real damage, the only evidence of its attack being two small slits along the top of his nose. Shaking off the sting, Link took advantage of its unguarded stance and launched himself directly at its neck.

This one, too, fell to join its companions after a crack of red and black haze dispersed its being into a world of nonexistence.

It was then that Link heard the ever familiar singsong voice of a spirit nearby. He looked around and found a spring in a recess of the rock to his right, a dimly glowing light dancing above the collection of water. "To the hero … who was transformed into a blue-eyed beast … in the realm of shadows … in twilight... This way."

Link followed its voice, which sounded more feminine than either Faron or Ordona-which made him wonder if light spirits had genders.

He trotted into the water until he came to the inches-tall, wide waterfall that was so common in spirit springs and sat down at water's edge to listen as the spirit continued. "I am a … spirit of light. Hero … chosen by the gods... Look for … my light." Its voice was incredibly strained, as if each new word brought pain to its dimming flare. "Gather the light stolen by the shadows … into this."

From within its broken orb, a vessel of light bounded forth. Midna caught it gently.

"The insects of darkness … they are the form taken … by the evil that attached itself … to my scattered light," the light informed. "In the twilight … the shadow insects are invisible, much as the people from your light world are. But with your abilities, you will be able to press back their darkness." The light struggled across its next words-words of warning. "But … be careful... The darkness now hunts you..."

* * *

Link turned around and cantered up the slope revolving about a house to the left of the entrance to town. By the writings on the front door, he assumed that it had once been a shop. He rounded the bend at the back of the store and came to a drop in the path. Instinctively, Link leapt, having no time to stop. He landed feet away on a manmade outcropping connecting to an open door of the next house.

He crept inside, wary of the approach of any of the insects that he hunted. He jumped down into the dim room, and, sniffing, sensed something. A flitter of movement caught in the corner of his keen eye. He turned about to meet the scampering form of a beetle-like creature. Instantly, before it could escape into the outside, Link pounced and tore the life out of it. After Midna captured the glowing light that rose out of its dead form, Link continued further into the house.

The next room was large. Open space greeted Link, the corners filled with boxes of all sizes, a bar at the far end. Yet at the sight in the middle of the room, he growled and sunk his head low. Two masked shadow beings stood in his way of ascending the staircase at the other side of the room, which climbed to an overhanging hallway.

With speed unlike theirs, Link was already upon the creatures before they even had time to react to his presence. Snapping the neck of the first, Link hopped on to attack the next, but was surprised by a brutal blow from its bone club. His side pounding from the pain, Link had to leap back in order to miss its following attack at his head. Midna held fast to his fur as he circled about the enemy and tackled it to the floor. It wrestled but its efforts ended abruptly as its cool blood began to pour from several wounds which Link had applied to its neck and chest.

Without a second thought, Link tore himself away from the corpses to search the upstairs for any sign of either the children or the insects.

He only discovered one insect in the room adjoined to the hallway, and once its light had been added to the vessel, Link made his way out of the house and back into the empty street of Kakariko.

He searched through the many houses of the small village, carrying Midna upon his back, and within the next couple hours they had recovered several particles of the spirit's scattered light. Once he had exited the last of the houses, one in which Link presumed had been used to refine flammable material into usable substances due to the many warnings against the employment of uncontrolled fire within the house, did he realize that there were even more places to be searched.

Having exited the building on an upper level, he found himself on its rooftop and that it had been attached to the spread of the craggy slopes and outcroppings of the mountainside it had been set up against. It was a strange place to have constructed a wooden staircase, but Link did not have time for questions. He leapt up the stairs and wound through the confusing dirt paths until he arrived at another house a few inclines above. His nostrils caught the familiar scent of the insect thieves and searched around the house, looking for a route inside since the door had been damaged and barred shut. Around the corner of the decaying brickwork, Link spotted a section that had completely broken away. He peered through the fallen bricks and discovered dim lights on the other side of the pile.

Link shuffled his way through the mass and finally emerged into the interior of the house. Whoever had once lived within it had been quite the disbeliever in tossing anything away. In every possible crevice, the owner had crammed belongings, finding a perfect spot for each possession. Although, the end result was one of absolute disorder, no matter how honorable the attempts for organization may have been.

It was during Link's exploration of the house that he tripped over one of the items. He turned about and identified it as a piece of wood; however, one end was now ablaze from being knocked into the furnace by his foot. Before Link could react, the flare had spread to the opposite end of the stick and caught onto a folded curtain. From there the fire sprang up the walls of countless items and soon the entire house was aflame. Link and Midna choked on the rising smoke. The fire seemed to reach his nostrils, and he tried to cover his snout with a paw.

"Huh? What did you do?" asked Midna.

Through clouded vision Link saw something in the fire, but was distracted by Midna's constant bickering. "Sorry, but as romantic as this is," she said, a beam falling from its support against the rooftop, "I'm not going to stay here with you. I'm getting out!" And immediately, Midna slid off his back and pushed her way through the hole in the wall.

Link had come to a dilemma. Discover what it was he had seen in the fire and risk death. Or … follow Midna and risk that whatever it had been would be destroyed in the fire. By one standard he thought Midna's actions had been cowardly, yet another part of him saw her act as simple common sense.

And as the heat began to sting his eyes, the smoke becoming too great for his wolf lungs to tolerate, pots and boxes crashing in wild flames to the floor … he followed Midna out of the house. He cleared the immediate vicinity as the crackling grew to tiny pops of flame, engulfing the house completely in a raging dance of orange and red and smoke. It simmered under the crushing heat of the fire and smoldering breaths of grey vapor, and it blew out. Planks of wood burst upward, bricks flew outward, and an explosion of flame reduced the home and its collection into a mere pile of debris.

Link watched as the ashes settled and the last of the flames died under the repressive twilit sky.

Three gleaming dots swam throughout the rubble, as if calling out.

"I don't suppose there's a nice way to hunt these insects," remarked Midna. Her next words were said without any feeling whatsoever that Link could detect. "Well, you had to sacrifice someone's house to find Tears of Light … but that's how the cookie crumbles, right?"

He did not much appreciate the pun, but resolved to set aside the comment to step once more inside the remains of the fallen house and gnaw the life from the three insects. Midna then plucked their sparkles from the air.

"Hey!" Midna shouted from out of nowhere and pulled his ear to turn him to face the village below. "We didn't look in there. Now how could you have missed that house?"

A tiny, rounded house sat nestled at the corner nearest to the spirit spring. The top of its dome had been badly damaged, its attic exposed to the outside. He wondered how he could have missed it in his search, but remembered that he had left the spring to read the sign posted at the opposite end of the town. _Why does she have to point out everything? Why does she always seem to be right?_

Link, not wanting to answer his own thought, started his way down the path to reach the house.

Its double doors had been securely sealed from the inside, for they did not tumble inward when he nudged them with the top of his head. He even tried grabbing the door knobs with his teeth and paw before giving up the attempt of pulling them outward.

"Hey, you can climb up there!" called Midna, pointing to the side of the building. Link tossed his head in the direction and found platforms leading up as far as the bottom of the dome. The arrangement of the planks reminded Link of a framework. Perhaps the owner had been creating an addition to the house before...

Link tried not to think of what had happened to the people here. He climbed up the beams and planks carefully and finally drug himself up onto the rooftop attic. There was a small opening in the floor, perhaps damage of the same kind as the dome had suffered. He did not wait for an invitation.

He leapt inside.

Link landed on a red woven blanket. Glad to have landed on something soft, he looked about the room, which was circular, suffocated candles lining the wall on one side. A tall statue stood at the center. It was then he noticed it. Faint glows; strange, hushed voices. Link closed his eyes and concentrated, connecting fully with the lupine blood that was now entwined with his.

When he next opened his eyes, he stared at the window beside the door, but now there was a lanky figure peering out of it in an odd manner.

"Cripes! I don't see those black brutes anywhere..." the crackling, male voice was saying. "They've gotta be hidin' somewhere, waitin' for their helpless little prey to come out! Then they'll _feast_!"

"We are safe as long as we remain in here. Be at ease," another male voice said behind Link, this one more calm, in control of himself.

But Link found himself unable to turn away from the skinny man staring out the window. He did not know the other voice. It did not belong to any of the children, so he paid his attention to the character who spoke of the beasts. Midna, however, put a hand over her giggle, laughing at both the man and Link's ignorance.

"Oh yeah, I wonder if the monsters out there agree with you," said the man at the window. He turned around to face the man behind Link, raising a welding mask as he addressed him. Glasses adorned his narrow face, its only color coming from the red beard and fluff of hair on his balding scalp. His belly bulged slightly from under its white shirt, giving the impression of a man who worked the wrong muscles.

"They sure didn't seem impressed by my bombs!" he continued, his tone rising to one of anger and fear. "How long do you think we can hold this sanctuary against beasts that strong, huh?"

Link heard a whimper behind him.

"Once they attack, it's _over_!" the bearded man went on, without giving any indication that he had heard the sob. "Remember the lady from the general store? Just one of those things attacked her, and a whole gang from town went to save her! And what happened?" His voice squeaked. "She was already gone, and there were _two_ monsters waitin'!

"You connectin' the dots?" he asked the space behind Link. "That means that if we get attacked by them, then we'll be..."

_You become the beast…_ finished Link. He thought of the shadow beings he had recently killed. Had they in fact been the townspeople?

"BARNES!" came the once calm voice of the other man, and it was then that Link turned to look at him. Dreadlocked and ornamented black hair framed a face of deep wrinkles. His eyes were widened in outrage at the other man, lips pursed.

Link looked to the other person that he consoled from the outpour of Barnes's own fears … and he knew that face... Talo. He looked across the bench were the two of them sat and found four other small figures, only one of whom he did not know. There, sitting with the comforting man, were the children from Ordon. Talo, Malo, Beth, and Colin.

Link felt his heart skip in its rhythmic pulse. He had found them! But … where was Ilia?

Beside them was a woman in an unrecognizable attire. She had an enormous sword on her back.

"I hope Princess Zelda is alright," she stated.

"Impa," the bearded man replied, "you should be hoping that a descendant of the Hero of Time will come."

The sobs that then squealed through the air drew Link back to the present scene. The strange man looked away from the offending Barnes and put an arm around Beth, who now cried into her hands. The man gave Barnes a sideways glance, and the disproportioned man tilted his mask back over his face and sank to the floor. Whether or not he was laughing or crying was not easy to tell, however.

"Look, Renado," said Barnes, now crawling across the floor, "All I mean to say is that it's risky here, too! Ain't you got some place we can hide?"

The man called Renado thought for a moment, deciding whether or not to tell the cowardly man. Then he said with a glare out the corner of his eye, "There is … a cellar."

As if suddenly struck from the behind, Barnes wheeled ahead, limbs flying in so many directions, Link thought his movements impossible for any human to rightfully manage. At once, Barnes was at Renado's feet, mask lifted, looking hopefully at him. His lips were shaking wildly. "What? You've got a cellar? Where's the entrance?"

Renado's answer came evenly, and Link sensed something lingering beneath the words. "It is designed to open when all of the candles are lit."

Immediately, Barnes was holding a single torch, its tip on fire. He rushed to the candle sitting before the great statue and set it aflame, tripping in the process. Before he could continue on to any of the wicks lining the wall, a female voice brought life to the subtext that had coated Renado's last words.

"I … would not do that."

Barnes looked up at the girl that Link could not identify. Renado allowed her to explain. "When Father instructed me to secure the cellar, I saw insects like the beasts outside."

Frightened at once at this prospect, the mask atop Barnes's head flew down over his face again as he paddled backward to hug the opposite wall in a strange fashion. He remained there, clinging to the stones, as the sobs of Beth renewed and grew more painful, leaving her gasping for breath.

Colin leaned down in front of her and reached out a hand. "Don't cry, Beth. It'll be okay." He touched her hand that shielded her face, but with a gasp, she beat back his attempt, covering her face once more. She angled herself away from Colin, sinking back into Renado's embrace.

"Link is coming to save us all," said Colin, his voice unwavering.

It was the first time that anyone had addressed him, and so badly Link wanted to call out to them, to tell them that he was here. He wanted to tell them that he was going to save them. But all he could not speak. And they could not hear him even if he barked.

Beth's cries subsided in that moment and she looked at Colin through her fingers. Talo looked as though he wanted to believe it, eyes popping wide, but his expression was hard to read since half of his face was hidden behind Renado's sleeve. Malo simply sat there, staring at his stubby feet. All of them, Link could feel, wanted him to be with them, but there was a hanging doubt in all of their eyes … save for Colin. Renado and the girl beside them looked on in ignorance. Link wondered if they were picturing a tall and muscular man in their minds' eyes.

Barnes just looked as bemused as any human Link had ever seen, his mouth hanging low and making the strangest sounds.

Colin looked at his hands, summoning strength. "I can feel it!" he said in a rising tone. He looked up and saw Sparx.

"Sparx," Colin gasped in surprise. "How did you get here?"

"I came with Link," he replied.

"What?" Colin asked. "Link's here!?"

"Apparently, Link is the only person who can save Hyrule from the darkness that threatens it," Sparx stated.

"What did you say?" Impa asked. Link wondered if he truly could feel his presence … even though he knew that he could not.

He heard Talo's grunt, and looked up to see him turn away, eyes narrowed. He looked to the others and saw that only Colin truly believed that he would come to their rescue. The other children would be proven wrong. Link would not let Colin down, the boy who had admired him since the day he was born, the boy who had treated him like an older brother...

He lingered, staring into Colin's face, a face that could not return his glance.

Midna woke him from his trance. "These kids knew you'd come to save them? What a hero!" she called. "How sad, to be right in front of someone and not be noticed at all..." There was not a note of sympathy within her voice, however. "You are chosen by the gods, and only that keeps you from turning into a spirit, or worse, into a dark monster, when you enter the twilight," she reminded, quite unnecessarily. "And no one knows what you have done... You may be doomed to toil in obscurity forever."

Truthfully, Link preferred it that way. If his alter identity could be kept a secret from everyone, the better he would feel. He did not need recognition for his deeds. The tasks were simply those that needed to be done … whoever was to do them.

"You're the type to worry about everything," she droned on. "I can tell. But don't fret over Princess Zelda! She chose this state of affairs after all..."

_To save her people from a certain death,_ Link argued in his mind. _They are better this way. Wandering in the twilight as spirits... They aren't dead, so, they still have a chance._

"So," boomed Midna's voice, "what's all this about having to light candles to get to the basement? Not very subtle, is it?" She bent over him, clutching the vessel carefully within one of her arms.

_At least she cares about something,_ Link thought.

Midna smiled at him. "So, what are you going to do now … my lonely little hero?"

Ignoring her callous giggle, Link picked up where Barnes left off, grabbing the dropped torch between his jaws. Quickly, he sprang to each of the four candles set into the wall, and in the middle of the room, a well-disguised hatch behind the statue collapsed into the floor.

Across the room he could hear Renado and the children's astonishment at the movement. Barnes had backed himself into a corner mumbling to himself. "It just moved … by itself … what's going on?..."

He let slip the torch and it fall to his feet, where his soft paws patted out the flare. He then strode over to the entrance and peered down. It was dark. _Should've kept that torch._ But then Link remembered that his eyes were now more powerful in darker places, so he had no further hesitation in dropping down into the unknown.

With a tumble he landed quite safely into the basement. A passage led into a central room, and it was there where he found his hiding prey. Its quick movements from side to side were no match for his sight or reflexes, and within seconds, its stolen light was stowed with the others.

* * *

The hunt for the remaining insects did not wear through much of the adventurers' time. Link's attention was still settled on the conversation that he had overheard between the people of Kakariko and the Ordonian children, and therefore, losing track of time in the real world, Link was jolted awake when Midna told him to return to the spirit spring. The search at an end, he heeded her order, though not for the fear of not obeying her, but for the understanding that once he returned to Eldin the twilight surrounding the town would be smitten by the light and forced away.

His steps grew weary as he cantered down the slope that led into the main street of town in his dragon form, his broken wing dragged along in his wake. How long had it been since he had slept? Tiredness began to creep into his eyes, and they narrowed, wishing for a break. But Link shook his head to reawaken his nerves and plowed ahead into the road.

In a normal town, he would have looked across the path to find a part in the coming and going folk, yet the village of Kakariko had been swept into a desolate plain. Walking through the middle of town, the only things for which he searched were the signs of any shadow beings.

When his paws touched the bordering line of the water's edge of the spring, his scales gleamed about his crunched legs gently. The coolness soothed him. It was a simple thing, water. He found it strange how a collection or even the tiniest droplet could affect him with a sense of ease.

All at once the vessel in Midna's hands stirred and glowed brightly, as if the lost offspring within it could feel the undulating of the light circling about the orb now before them. It was then that Midna lowered herself down to place the vessel below what was left of the spirit. The tears rose up from their host and connected with the ball of light once more.

Then it happened, most likely because he had been expecting it this time. His scales reverted back to purple.

Link, regretting he had even let the words of his befuddlement slip out, turned away from her. He noticed that the wounds he had previously sustained-the bite from the baba serpent and the scratches on his nose from the shadow beast-had faded. Only his broken wing remained.

He looked up to where the spirit's light had once gleamed, pulling himself upright, though careful to avoid bringing more tenderness to his body, which pulsated with his own blood once more. The water had begun the glow a bright yellow; the surrounding rocks of the mountain village were now splattered with green designs. A single drop of water rose from the spring at the middle of the base of the waterfall, and it fell again in the same fluid motion.

A second sparkle ascended from the water, but not a droplet. The complete orb of light. The spirit's light. It rose high above the spring until it found a comfortable spot and began to burst outward with its light, whirling arms of great luminescence bouncing around its presence. Finally, the brightness taking on the shades of greens and blues, a form began to take shape around the radiating sphere. Blinding, smooth wings lifted from the topmost hemisphere and flapped downward with a swoop that Link not only felt in wind but also in warmth. The wings continued to move, bringing themselves up and in, curling toward a body that had not yet been formed.

When the appendages finally retreated from their central position, splaying out around the orb, there now hovered the great white and yellow and green body of a giant bird. Its sharp talons clutched its most prized light; its body was comprised of smooth feathers, and its face of indistinct proportions. It was almost … human. The nose and eyes were surrounded by a nearly heart-shaped design of black splotches on yellow, and the lips were human, oddly pink.

"Eldin..." muttered Link, awed by this creature more so than by any other being of the light he had before encountered.

As its wings-decorated quite elaborately in natural black swirls-flapped lightly in an involuntary manner, the human lips spoke. "Yes. I am one of the light spirits of Hyrule. I am the spirit that guards these lands." Its voice matched the elegance Link had heard in the tones of Ordon and Faron, and yet there was a new sense of wonder at hearing this being's singsong voice.

"O great hero chosen by the gods, the dark power you seek lies in the sacred ground of the proud mountain dwellers," it said, raising its sight to look at one of the more precarious mountains of the range. Fire sizzled at its peak. "But already those grounds have been defiled, draped in shadow and seeded with evil. You must go to those sacred grounds and cleanse them."

With just those words, Eldin stretched its wings and body out fully. Then its wings collapsed inward and swallowed itself and burst into thousands of dribbles of light. They faded again into nothingness, returning to their watery home with a silent splash.

Link was left to himself, Midna stealing her gaze from the disappeared spirit and switching it to her partner as if trying to determine what he now thought. Truthfully, Link felt as though he was simply a means to an end. Midna's attitude toward him had never truly bothered him, never really gotten under his skin-whether human, dragon, or lupine. He knew that she only wanted his skill in retrieving the Fused Shadows, but it seemed to him in that moment that Eldin was simply exploiting his talents to fight for Hyrule, when it-as a spirit protecting Hyrule-should have been. Perhaps it was this way with the others as well, and they had only gone about approaching Link and speaking to him in a more gentle way. The other spirits had even given him advice and bestowed upon him knowledge of his friends' whereabouts. He had come to greatly respect-even admire-the great light spirits, but after his conversation with Eldin he just felt slighted. Perhaps it was only that his thoughts still dwelled on Ilia, since he had not seen her with the others, and maybe it was that he had hoped that Eldin would have helped him in his search for Ilia as Faron had for the children.

Yet, after these thoughts had passed through him, he only became disgusted in himself. He had been chosen by the gods, and he had a duty to uphold. He had even told himself after the battle with the Diababa plant that rescuing Ilia, Epona, and the children would have to be second priority, and that if he was to find them out in the wide lands of Hyrule, it would be during his journey to save all the peoples of Princess Zelda's darkened kingdom. It was his honor to uphold the mantle of the Old Hero, his responsibility to wear the leather boots of that hero with strength and courage, discarding his own desires, and his own selfish pride … even if it meant … never finding Ilia...

Thoughts broke into shards in that moment, realizing that he had taken several steps into town and that he had heard a nearby door creak open. He quickly looked back to see where Midna had gone, but she no longer stood at the spring, and with a furtive glance downward he saw her one eye wink up at him. He shook off his disturbed contemplation and looked up to the door of the sanctuary, the half-demolished building that had housed the Ordonian children and the four Kakarikans.

There, standing in the doorway, stood Rusl's son. Link stopped dead. He wanted to smile, to acknowledge the boy in some gesture, but speech and movement seemed impossible in his disbelief. A flood of relief washed over him completely yet mixed with an inability to grasp that the young boy finally stood before him, safe-even though just a little while ago he had seen them all safe.

Colin only stood there, as if the same state had rained over him as well. But soon, as Talo, Beth, and Malo peeked out from behind him, Colin was able to put his astonishment to words, calling out his name. He started to run toward Link, but in that moment, the other children grasped what was going on and Talo and Beth bolted for the lone figure standing at the water's edge. They paid no attention to Colin and jostled past him, either unintentionally or forcibly grounding him to the dirt. Malo exited the building at a slower pace, idly walking around Colin's fallen figure and looking at him as if he were merely another grain of dirt in the path between him and Link. This was the exact opposite reaction Link had expected. He thought that at the sight of him, Colin would scream and flee from him.

When Malo arrived at Link's side, Talo and Beth were already celebrating, leaping up and down, dancing back and forth on the balls of their feet. "You see, Beth?" Talo was boasting. "I _told_ you Link would come to save us!" Link only passed them quick glances.

Colin looked up and watched as the other children rejoiced around Link.

Link looked behind the children at Colin, with the smallest of smiles, yet one that said everything that needed to be said between them. What the boy did not know, however, as he returned the gesture and stood to race to him, was that Link knew that how much the others wanted to mask it, they had not really believed Colin when he had been the one-not Talo-to declare Link would rescue them all. Link remembered the snort of disgust and disbelief that Talo had expressed at the mention of his name. But Link would never punish any of them for it, for he understood that they were children after all. Most children had the peculiar habit of getting into trouble and not believing they would escape the predicament until they were actually in the arms of a trusted adult.

By this time, the children all circled about him, and the four other figures that he had met without their knowledge came forth to greet him. It did not surprise Link that Barnes was the last out of the sanctuary, taking cautious, fearful steps toward him. He nearly laughed aloud at him, remembering his ridiculous behavior within the house.

The tallest figure, Renado, and the black-haired girl stepped up to Link, the children shifting aside a little to allow them room to talk. "So, you are the one from Ordon whom these children spoke of?"

Link had to look up to return his gaze; the man was nearly a head taller than Link is in human form. He offered his name, regardless that he already knew that this man had heard it from Colin.

"We are well met. I am Renado, shaman of this town," he replied, the short, masked man settling to stand between the shaman and the girl. "And this" -Barnes giggled nervously, upturning the metal and saluting Link- "is my daughter, Luda." Barnes took his arm down quickly, and hid his face, trying to disguise the fact that he thought he had been honored with an introduction.

The girl with short-cropped black locks looked to be about Colin's age. She smiled and nodded at Link in greeting as Barnes flung his arms in quieted anger and started walking off. Impa stepped forward, Sparx hovering over her shoulder.

"You must be the Purple Dragon of Legend," she said. "My grandmother, the original Sage of Shadow, used to tell me tales of your heroism." She caught the unnatural bend of Link's broken wing. "Renado, his wing is broken. Spyro needs immediate medical attention."

* * *

A few minutes later, they were all inside the sanctuary. Renado was realigning the halves of the fractured bone in Link's wing while Impa went to see Saria to get some red potion to speed up Link's recovery. Link was confused. How in the world did Colin recognize him in his dragon form and why did Saria and Impa mistake him as the Purple Dragon of Legend?

To center his attention on the children and away from his confusion, Link looked to the children. "What happened to you?"

"The beasts took us and left us to die," said Colin, his voice grave. But then he smiled. "Mr. Renado and Ms. Impa found us."

The shaman looked to the boy but spoke to Link, "At first, I couldn't believe that they had come from so distant a place south as the Ordona Province..."

Colin shifted, trying to make sense of his thoughts and what had happened. "Yeah, I…. We don't remember much. All of a sudden everyone was captured, and then … until now it's been like..." He struggled for a definition.

"A nightmare," Malo's tiny voice offered.

"Yeah, it was like a terrible dream," finished Colin, a flash of fright returning momentarily to his pupils, "and we couldn't wake up..."

As Link began to ask of Ilia, where she was, why she was not with them, Renado's words took his place before any of them noticed the questions burning within his eyes.

"Nightmares are everywhere these days, it seems. This village has certainly seen its share of recent hardships." His voice weighed in weariness; perhaps internal affliction had ironed his soul at seeing the townspeople attacked and the village itself in shambles. "The dark beasts attacked, but even worse was the sudden and inexplicable change in the mountain-dwelling Goron tribe. They had long been our friends," he said, and seemed to slip into a reverie of those earlier times, "but suddenly, they began treating us as foes. Even now they refuse to permit us entry into their mines or even into their city beyond."

Renado sighed, frustrated, defeated by the ravages of the twilight. "It strains the limits of belief … to think that such a gentle and proud tribe could change so suddenly... It makes me wonder if something in those mines," he pondered, looking toward the peak, "is the cause of this change..."

"Perhaps they don't want anyone to get hurt," Sparx suggested. " Perhaps that Daruk character is learning how to control Divine Beast Rudania and it's not going badly."

"That might be the reason," Renado admitted. "No one would want to be crushed by Rudania. But Rudania is needed when the Great Calamity comes."

The shaman broke free of his thoughts after a few seconds and again looked toward Link, dismissing the words that he had just spoken. "In any case, you must take these children and flee this village before more nightmares descend. I, of course, cannot leave my village in such a time. There is no telling what may happen to us here. I will try to coax the Gorons back from their recent change of heart."

But Link grew reluctant. "Wait. I cannot let you go alone. The children are safe here now. We could run into more trouble on the long road back, and looking after four children on the return trip would be difficult. Besides, the only way back is through the Lost Woods. The children might get lost in there and become skull kids. I feel that it is my place to help you." He was careful not to say anything of the spirits, for they seemed to be quite ignorant of the fact that he had just spoken to one just minutes ago. The less he revealed to his friends about his destiny, the less his enemies would find out about him and the true threat that he had become to their cause.

"Link, there is no telling what may happen to this village. I cannot ensure their safety forever," the shaman replied.

Renado would not relent. Link could see that.

"Please, the night is upon us. Let me offer you a bed before you return with the children to your village."

Link again realized how tired he was. "Looks like I have no choice with my wing in this condition," he replied.

But sleep would have to wait.

_The perfect opportunity..._

* * *

After Renado finished putting the injured wing in a cast and a splint, Link saw the four children to bed in the upstairs bedroom of the house in which he had killed two shadow beings, answering most of their questions of his journey vaguely, leaving the details for another day … when all was again at peace.

He had to reassure himself that he would live to see that day, live to tell them about his exciting yet challenging voyage.

Downstairs he met Renado. Luda had already been sent to bed in another room. The shaman silently showed him to a room on the bottom floor of the house, right across from his daughter's bedroom. "You may have my bed for the night," he offered.

"But I can damage it," Link protested. "I don't want to cause unintentional damage to anything." After a hushed, friendly argument, Renado allowed the youth to refuse his hospitality and gave to him a blanket and a patched pillow. The shaman looked on as Link fluffed up a makeshift bed on the floor of the main room with the attached bar. He lay the pillow down in a corner, and tossed out the folds in the blanket, waving it twice before letting it settle to the floorboards. That was when Impa returned from the Lost Woods.

"Renado," she called. "I have some Red Potion for Spyro." She approached the dragon, a bottle in her right hand. She held it out to him.

"Thank you," Link stated gratefully. He grasped the bottle in his paw and drank its contents. He felt a tinge in his wing as if the bone was rapidly stitching itself back together. He gestured to give the bottle back to Impa but she shook her head.

"Keep it," she replied. "The world owes you considerably for what you did for it."

"You must be mistaken," Link replied. "I'm not the Purple Dragon of Legend. I haven't been to the Dragon Realms at all. I lived my entire life in Ordon. How could I be the legendary Spyro?" That caught Impa off guard.

"But he might be your future self," Impa countered.

"All right," he conceded; still not convinced. "Have it your way." He set his attention back to the blanket and pillows that Renado gave him.

She turned to Renado. "I'll be calling it a day now. See you tomorrow." Impa turned around and left.

Link felt the eyes of the shaman plunging into the back of his skull, knowing that he was not seeing him to bed, but perhaps making sure that he would settle down for the night and not sneak off into the mountains at night. Link tried to prolong his preparation for bed as long as he could without making Renado suspicious of his intentions. So he reverted to his human form and resigned himself to truly disrobe his accessories.

He unlatched his belt and all items attached-the scabbard, shield, lantern, boomerang … everything-and laid them to rest to the side of his bed, making it only seem that he wanted to be ready in case any mishap were to break out while he "slept." He then removed his cap and donned it on the hilt of his sword and curled into bed under his cover.

He closed his eyes, but his wolf-like senses were still a part of him, and he could feel the eyes still watching, could smell the body of the shaman still standing in the doorway. Link was slightly embarrassed with himself when he felt that his body had involuntarily coiled up into a position much like that of a four-legged animal when trying to fall into dreams. But he did not move.

Minutes ticked away before Link could no longer pick up the man's scent, and he forced himself to remain alert for another many minutes, keeping his eyes tightly shut.

When at last he decided that everyone had to be asleep, Link's arm bolted out from under the covers and latched onto the sheath of his sword.

* * *

The mountain pass proved quite treacherous in the dead of night, but Link trudged on. If Renado refused to allow him to travel up to the Gorons with him, then he would simply go there first. He needed to know what he was up against at least, for it seemed that the troubles in Goron territory were at the epicenter of the twilit activity.

Link avoided many steaming geysers along the route that he had chosen, nearly being singed by one that had been hidden by a jagged wall of rock. But he did not relent. This was Eldin's wish, the wish of all the spirits and that of the goddesses. He had been given great power, and it was his destiny to use it to help the people of Hyrule. He would not allow a stubborn and proud shaman to halt his journey.

When he at last reached an outcropping that overlooked the base of the mountain that both Eldin and Renado had indicated, Link stopped and hunkered down onto the rough stones. From there he had a clear vantage point, even in the eerie darkness. Many yellow-orange figures lined the levels of the mountain below and there were many hustling about and talking with one another around a campfire.

If only Link could find a way to bypass them all, could find an opening into the mountain, the volcano that housed the mines of the Gorons.

He squinted through the night air and found a path that wound up and up, ending near the summit of the mountain, and what was more, a small slope to Link's right seemed stable enough to hold his weight without crumbling, a tiny path that would lead him down to the base and then back up once more. He would deal with evading the eyes of the Gorons when he completed his descent.

And maybe … he might have time to track down and up the rocks before dawn, time to talk with the leaders of their tribe … before Renado woke to find him gone.

Link gathered himself up and placed his left foot down on the top of the slope, testing it, and found that it would hold his weight, but just before he could step his other foot onto the path … he was jerked backward, tumbling down the outcrop. His worst fear was that a Goron had ensnared him, that he would be going to see the leader the hard way, but instead...

"How fortunate you are in one piece!" Link was face-to-face with the shaman. "If the Gorons had seen you..." But a gleam in Link's eye reformed his anger into a question, one that Link did not need to answer. "You are trying to reach the Gorons of Death Mountain? It is too dangerous up here, Link!"

"I have to do something!" argued Link, but at a tone that would not carry to the Gorons below. "At least I know that Rudania is still slumbering." He pointed near the crater of the volcano, where a mechanical lizard rested. "Daruk is down there with several others."

"You have a point there," the shaman admitted. "This problem must be isolated to the mines themselves if Daruk postponed his training on piloting Rudania. However, they recognize only strength. A normal person could never persuade them!"

"Oh, so you can then?" returned Link, ripping his arm free of the man's hard grip. There was an absolute sparkle of rebellion within Link's eyes, but not against Renado. His rising anger at the shaman only proclaimed his need to do something, to help the village of Raaru, the help the people of every village.

Renado could deny it no longer. "You truly wish to set yourself in possible danger to help us and the Gorons?"

"Yes."

Renado looked hard at Link, and after a moment, he nodded. "I know _one person_ who was able to best them and earn their trust."

"Who? Where can I find this person?"

"I believe you already know him. He is the mayor of your home village. Bo." Renado then continued, the latter part of what he said painful for him to accept. "Go to him. And please, while you are there, if you do not wish to risk taking the children, please let everyone know that they are safe. We will take them back when we can get a hold of a horse and cart. For now, they are welcome in my home."

"Thank you," nodded Link.

They headed back down into Kakariko together.

* * *

By the time they reached the periphery of the village, dawn had emerged from shadow. Renado and Link headed for the house in which the children still slept soundly, but all at once, Link halted abruptly in his tracks. Renado stopped and looked to him questioningly. They both stood in the center of the road. "I hear something," was Link's solid reply, as he unsheathed his blade.

Several squeals screeched from behind them, and Link turned about. Heavy footfalls echoed through the mountainside village. Sensing grave danger, Link took up a defensive stance in front of Renado, who had also remained to discover the source of the commotion.

Just then white hair came screaming into the village from the northern end, and at the sound of a neigh, Link realized that it was Epona who now came galloping at full speed through the town, two green-skinned bulblins riding in her saddle. Obviously, they were not in control of the beast since they were both shrieking and holding on for dear life. Link lowered his sword, and watched as a bulblin slid off completely and held on to the back of the saddle. Epona reared violently, tossing herself about insanely, either completely frightened or very angry. The foot soldiers flew off, and Link could tell by the loud sounds of their impact that they had been killed.

Link sheathed his weapon and started for Epona, but he stopped short when she began cantering forward again, unaware where she was and afraid beyond measure of how many more creatures would try to harness her.

She did not stop when she saw Link. She did not stop when there were only feet left between her and the two men.

Link jumped out of her path and pulled Renado with him.

Epona skidded to a halt at the edge of the spirit spring and tossed her head once more, white hair flailing about her magnificent form. Link left a startled Renado and leapt up onto his horse's saddle from the back. She was immediately riled, however, and tried to toss Link off her back in the same motions she had used to rid herself of the other two creatures. She was in such a state that she could comprehend no concept except escape.

Link clutched one hand to her reins and the other to the front of the saddle, and his frightened horse pulled him into an intense exercise of simply trying to stay seated. She took off into the spirit spring, and before they crashed, turned quickly about, nearly flinging Link from her backside. Unsuccessful, she lost no steps in continuing her rampage up and down and around the town.

"Epona! Calm down! It's me! I'm not going to hurt you!" Link repeated over and over, until finally, after being flung left and right constantly, her hooves began to slow. She at last came to rest at the edge of the spring once more. This time however, she did not toss her head nor try to dislodge her master from her saddle.

Feeling the intense beating of her heart, Link slid off the saddle and approached her front. "That's my girl. You remember my face, don't you, Epona?" he calmed, patting her mane. He took her head in his hands and leaned his forehead against her cheek, closing his eyes.

"Your horse?" he heard Renado ask from behind him.

Link looked up and nodded. He explained how he had lost her, Ilia, and Colin to the raid in Ordon and how the other children had been taken when he had been unconscious. He mentioned nothing of his fall into twilight. "If they were taken from their homes so violently, then it is best you were off. They need to know their children are safe."

Link nodded and mounted a now tranquil Epona. He pressed his legs gently into her sides and they took off at a slow trot. When they reached the gate that led back into the fields of Hyrule, Link looked back. Satisfaction rose up within him. To see the faces of the children … to have Epona underneath him once more...

"You're not too shabby a wrangler after all!" said the familiar voice of Midna.

He turned to her-knowing that she had obviously ascended from his shadow-and found her with her arms folded and a sly smile written across her face, and he said plainly, "No, not at all."

With a strange glance back at him, she disappeared into his shadow once more, and Link threw Epona into a gallop, pleased that he had, for once, caused Midna a loss for words.


	10. True Strength

**Chapter 9: True Strength**

Link knew that the only ways back to Ordon currently were through the Eldin Caves and the Lost Woods, but he couldn't access the caves without getting seen by Gorons and he didn't know how to safely navigate the Lost Woods from the outside. This left him in a predicament. He had to talk to Mayor Bo, but he can't reach him. That was when Impa approached him.

"I see that you are troubled," she acknowledged. "I might be able to help."

"How," Link asked. "A wall of darkness prevents me from going over the Great Bridge of Hylia or into the Lost Woods and the Eldin Caves are blocked off. If you're saying that you know a way to teleport me to Ordon, what is it?" Impa moved her hand to a bundle of cloth that was attached to her belt and handed it to Link.

"This is what the Hero of Time used to get to retrieve the Master Sword one hundred years ago," she replied. "Its music has magical properties." Link unwrapped the cloth to reveal a blue ocarina. Link now understood what Impa meant. "It can take you to the Forest Temple in the Lost Woods."

Suddenly, a tune came to Link's memory. Sparx sometimes hummed it and disappeared. He usually hummed it while thinking about Navi. He had an ocarina back home and knew how to play it.

"Thanks for the assistance," Link stated. He put the instrument to his lips and started to play. The tune was a minuet. As he played, magic radiated from it, as if it was trying to pull him somewhere. When the tune ended; he, Epona, and Sparx vanished.

* * *

They reappeared in a forested area surrounding the ruins of a mansion. The stairway to the entrance was destroyed and moss coated the exterior. He still saw the wall of twilight to his south. Link urged Epona into a gallop southward, toward Ordon Village.

While he rode through the Lost Woods, it seemed there were now bokoblin soldiers patrolling every route that Link needed to travel. Perhaps the usurper ruler of Hyrule could see that his shadows of twilight had receded from certain areas of the kingdom and had dispatched the guards to search for any sign of a citizen's interference. Whatever the reason, however, Link only felt obligated to slay those nearest the entrance of the Eldin Caves to keep the children and the remaining residents safe. The remaining soldiers Link refused to touch. Leaving them be would ensure that the ruler would be unaware of Link's exact whereabouts, for if a high number of his minions became unaccounted for, Link was sure that there would be an investigation into the disappearances and the dead bodies that would then be discovered.

Innocent people were likely to be held accountable if that were the case, people that Link refused to be sacrificed in his name.

He kept Epona at a soft trot, avoiding the patrols and by midday Link arrived at the border of the Kokiri Village. He kept his senses about him, ever searching the woodland for any sign of further patrols.

He met no resistance on his way through the cave that connected Faron to the Kokiri Village, back past Coro's house, across the Ordona bridge, and into the familiar grounds that were the outskirts of the village. He past the spirit spring of Ordona, and through another break in the trail, he was staring up at his own home. He called Epona to a halt at this point and looked up at his house. It had only been a few days since all of the chaos that had spread across Hyrule had come to his knowledge. If not for Flash and Nina, the house itself would have looked abandoned. The grass had grown longer and there was a plant on the left side that had begun to wiggle its way up the wood.

But Link tossed away all sentiments and pulled his horse's reins to face her toward the path into the village.

* * *

The first parents that approached him were Sera and Haunch. After Link comforted them with the knowledge that their daughter was indeed safe, he followed the path to the house with an attached water wheel. He dismounted and let himself into the house. At the sight of Link, Jaggle and Pergie stood up from the noon meal they had been silently eating, smiles crossing their lips. Though, after they shared their comforts that Link had not been hurt, they directly asked about their missing sons.

Link reiterated a short tale to them about his findings, and only left their house when he had convinced himself that the news of the boys had eased their hearts.

He grabbed hold of Epona's reins and walked up the main trail of the little village and hiked up the incline to Uli and Rusl's house. He tied his horse's line to a rail of wood that was attached to the porch and knocked on the front door. After a moment wherein Link could hear the shuffling of feet and saw a flutter of hair at the window, the door was thrown open. Uli stared at him through the opening.

"Link! You've returned! Any news?" she said immediately.

"Colin's safe. All of the children are."

A sparkle of life returned to her face in that moment and the giant weight that had been worry lifted from her countenance. She welcomed him inside, wishing to hear the story of Link's trek. At the conclusion all Uli could say was: "Rusl will be glad to hear of all this."

Link remembered seeing his mentor in her house during his last visit and the memory of Rusl lying down in bed, tattered and bloodied, prodded his concern. "How is he?"

"Oh, he's resting still and doing far better," said Uli, and Link breathed again. "His wounds are healing. Knowing him, he'll be up and walking in no time."

Link nodded. It was something. None of the people closest to his heart had yet suffered a wound from which they would not recover. Rusl was recuperating in the next room, the people of Ordona were still untouched by death, the children were safe, and his trusted horse was well. And though he had only met her once, he had a lingering care for Princess Zelda. Perhaps it was her soft voice, her gentle face, her pleasant manner, or the sacrifices she had made in the attempt to protect the lives of her subjects. She was a wise and selfless woman, and he admired her bravery.

But there was still Ilia.

How long would it be before he met her on his travels? How long until he found her, safe or otherwise? Would she also have been spared the wrath of their separation?

Link bade Uli farewell after a few more minutes of easy conversation and was in high spirits upon his departure, but there was still one person to whom he needed to speak. And Link did not have any good news for him.

He made his way through town, leaving Epona at Uli's house until he was ready to leave town again. She had neighed reluctantly at her master for leaving her side once more, but his kind voice and the familiar territory of her home soothed her.

At Ilia's house, Link found Bo sitting on the outside veranda, dangling his pudgy legs over the edge and looking down at his hands. Fado stood on the stairs leading up to where he was perched, apparently in an attempt to console the distressed older man. Link had stopped a moment to observe the mayor's depressed stature, knowing that his tidings would only leave his heart heavier—especially with the coming knowledge that the children of all the other parents were safe.

Link approached the elevated veranda slowly, and Fado noticed him first, turning about. Although Fado was the rancher of the village, he was still a young man near the same age as Link. They had grown up together, and it was clear to Link that, by the gracious and tight hug that Fado ran down the stairs to give him, the rancher cherished their friendship more than anything. When Link finally emerged from the embrace he could not help a smile when he saw happy tears streaking the face of his friend since boyhood.

He then looked up at the house to find that Bo was now standing looking down at him with a piercing, hopeful gaze. Link dismissed himself from Fado and climbed the stairs so that he was face-to-face with Ilia's father. Bo took in Link's new appearance, for no one had seen him but Uli the last time he had entered Ordon.

"Come inside," said Bo. "Tell me everything." His tone was that true to a father who had lost sleep due to a daughter's disappearance.

* * *

"I see," the mayor said, after having heard Link's final repetition of the events that had taken place. "So they're all safe and in Kakariko..." Bo heaved a sigh of relief. "Well, that's good to hear. Renado's an old friend. If they're in his care then we can all relax."

Link and Bo were seated at the table in the foyer—which was also the kitchen. Link only sipped at the tea that the mayor had brewed specially for him. He did not want to advertise how incredible his hunger had become, for he had not eaten—or truly slept—in some time, and he refused to take charity from Bo. He did not feel that he deserved such kindness.

Bo's eyes narrowed then, and Link knew what his next ray of questions would concern, for not once had Link even mentioned his daughter's name. "So, why are you keeping me waiting? How's my little girl? Is Ilia all right, with the rest of them, is she?"

"Ilia..." Link hesitated before he spoke, choosing every word in his reply before delivering it. "I have not found her yet. She wasn't with the others." He looked away, ashamed that he had failed both Bo and his daughter.

"That's not what I was hoping to hear," said Bo, playing exaggeratedly with the handle of his cup. "But," he looked up, "I guess I need to think of all five of those poor kids, not just my own. They're all in danger." He sat thoughtful at the table for many moments, only silence existing between the two.

Link did nothing to break it.

But after heaving a sigh, the mayor focused his glance once again upon Link. "I shouldn't be feeling sorry for anyone, though. I wish I had a way of helping you."

"Actually, Mayor, there is something..." Link started, casting his eyes back upon the rotund man. "You see, the Gorons—"

"What?" Bo blinked largely. "The Gorons of Death Mountain?"

"Yes, Sir. You see, there is something I have to do," said Link, careful about his words, picking only those that would not reveal his true purpose within the mines. "The Goron tribe has become … distant from those of Raaru Village. They're not allowing them into the mines or even into the mountain passes beyond the village. I was hoping to talk with them, negotiate, but Renado advised me against it." He took a deep breath. "He told me that you knew how to gain their trust. I was hoping—"

"Ah, so Renado told you that?" said the mayor. Link was not sure if it was pride or agitation that crossed his oddly-trimmed mustached mouth. "Well, it is true. I did defeat the Gorons in a contest of strength and earned their trust." The gleam of satisfaction was now quite noticeable in his words and gestures.

Bo seemed to be thinking hard in that moment, considering Link's words and even—looking over his body, as if testing his muscles with his eyes. At long last a smile spread across his face. "Please, come into the other room. I'll teach you what you need to know."

* * *

Link felt silly and uncomfortable. He had stripped off his clothes and gathered himself into a pair of shorter brown pants and a sash. Also, he had wrapped a band of white cloth round his wrist to hide the recent scar he had gained from the chain he had once worn as a beast. As he prepared himself in a corner of the room, he could hear Bo changing into lighter clothes as well.

"The basic rule of sumo wrestling is that whoever can push the other out of the ring first is the winner," Bo was saying. "You can do this by using three simple techniques. Grabbing and pushing, striking, or sidestepping. But rather than bore you with a bunch of explaining, why don't we just get to the real thing? Step in the ring when you've finished, lad."

Upon reflex, Link fluffed his matted hair. When he turned around, he was surprised to see the mayor of the town so bare, wearing only a loincloth. But the embarrassment did not last long, for he reminded himself that he did this for the people of Raaru. He had to gain the trust of the mountain tribe.

They stepped into the ring and crouched down opposite one another. Bo lifted a leg and pounded it back down on the mat—a show of his strength. Link repeated the movement, the smack of his bare foot against the ring softer only due to his smaller size. Then their match begun, Bo launching himself at Link. Though, remembering what he had named as the three techniques, Link sidestepped the lunge. When Bo recovered and faced Link again, the youth struck his hand against his face, and as the man was occupied with the sudden tiny pain, Link grabbed at him … and pushed.

Bo was nearly to the outside of the ring when he was able to push Link off him, but Link was faster and smaller and took the shove in stride, ducking when Bo slapped at him. From his low position Link thrust himself into the man's midsection and applied the full force of his strength. Within a second Link watched as the mayor tumbled backward, out of the ring.

"Well," gasped Bo, as he gathered himself up, laughing, "it seems you understand the basics. Care for a rematch?"

Link smiled.

* * *

After what seemed an hour of training, Bo finally relented in the activity, and he and Link changed back into the old garbs.

"You've got natural talent, Link," praised Bo, as they made their way back into the foyer. "And you've gotten a sight stronger in the short time you've been gone. I have high confidence in you."

Link's false smile disappeared as he watched Bo retreat into another room. Being inside Ilia's house made him think of her, and it pained him terribly that she was not the one in the next room. He wanted so much to see her face and the smile with which she always greeted him. Without thinking, he moved to the stairs that wrapped around the right side of the room and up into another section of the house. He remembered sneaking around the outside of the house on the hill that rose behind it and sitting in the tree that sprang up from the earth so that he was level with her bedroom window. Many a night he would stealthily race up to his favorite bough so that he and Ilia could continue their conversations when she had been sent to bed, and many a morning he would sit in the same branch, tapping on her window to wake her, her smiling face greeting him when she opened its glass.

As he thought of the tree, he suddenly found himself staring out at it. Unconsciously, his feet had brought him up to her room. It was a small space, to be sure, for the top room had been split in two by paneling that broke in the middle to create a door. He had never heard Ilia complain. The half that was connected to the steps owned a tiny table set off to the side. Inside Ilia's space a bed sat off to the right and a shelving unit to the left. The window that had bordered their countless conversations sprang out in the middle of the two items. A small, withering plant sat upon its pane.

He stood there for an eternity it seemed, just longing for her to be here, for her to be safe, for it all to have been a nasty dream. But it was not a dream.

He took a cup of water from the table and splashed it onto the dying plant before he set off down the stairs, a tear streaking his cheek.

* * *

He traveled back to the Kokiri Village on Epona. The Kokiri were doing their usual thing. He looked for Saria. She was sitting on a stump, playing an ocarina. He dismounted Epona and walked up to her.

"Saria," he waved. She looked up from her instrument and smiled.

"Link," she beamed. "It's good to see you again."

"About what you asked me a few days ago," Link replied. "Faron told me that I was descended from the Hero of Time."

"That's real swell," she answered.

"But I have a problem," he groaned. "The Gorons aren't letting people access to Death Mountain. Is there another way back to Raaru Village without going through the Caves?"

Saria grinned. "I'll be happy to help guide you through the Lost Woods."

"Thanks, Saria," he replied. "Why are you being so generous?"

"It's because I'm the Sage of Forest," she answered. "It is my responsibility to ensure that people don't become Stalfos in these woods."

Once they reached the border of the Lost Woods, Link thanked Saria and continued south towards Raaru Village."

* * *

In the desolate street of Raaru Village, Talo and Beth were playing a game to occupy their time. Talo had hidden in a crevice near the sign that announced the town's name, and Beth had just discovered his whereabouts. Colin and Malo watched from their earth seats at the door of the sanctuary as Malo ran from Beth, who was trying to catch up so that she could tag him.

But then the ground began to quake and a low, terrifying rumble echoed against the walls of rock surrounding the village, making the noise seem much louder than it truly would have been. Talo and Beth stopped immediately, looking around for the source. Colin and Malo stood up then, also passing their gazes all about. Then their sight was drawn to the westward entrance into the village.

Beasts riding beasts. The bulblin riders and their leader screamed through the narrow path and continued onward through the street, paying no mind that there were children in the thoroughfare that were about to be slaughtered by their beasts' hooves.

Talo retreated, running at a pace he never thought possible.

Beth stood there, looking at the approaching figures, rooted by a massive dose of sheer terror.

Malo stared on, unable to digest what was happening.

Colin turned to the door and outstretched a hand, meaning to call for Renado, but he turned back to look at Beth. There were only seconds left. She could not move, and there was no time.

He had to do this himself. He left Malo—who now disappeared into the sanctuary—and sprinted for Beth, and just before the hooves pounded across her face.

It was then that Barnes emerged from his house and looked around for the disturbance that he had felt vibrating up his legs. A large, masked face was looking into his face just feet away. Barnes trembled, and meaningless gasps of troubled breathing sprang from him. The plump beast pushed its helmet mask up and red eyes met his, prompting Barnes to lower his own mask.

The ogre growled but was then distracted from the villager when it heard a horse's neigh from the north. It turned and saw a green clad man riding fast atop a steed, directed right for the ogre and its horde.

Link watched painfully as a large green hand drew upward holding a limp and bruised Colin for him to see. The ogre grinned and snorted then sped north with its minions.

Link followed, desperate and infuriated. He knew that fat face, those red eyes. It was the same ogre that had separated him from Colin in the first place. He was not about to let it escape with the boy a second time, not when he had already told Uli that her son was safe.

He felt rage burn within his skull.

It had taken Ilia from him as well.

When Link came to the field that had been spread out between mountains and cliffs, he spotted the ogre and its bandits lined upon the ground, facing him. A wall of twilight stretched across the horizon.

Colin had been strapped to the top of the ogre's pike that displayed a long, frayed red flag. The boy was still unconscious. The ogre goaded Link with a wave of its hand, and Link unsheathed his long blade, ready to split the beast in two. But it blew on the same horn that he had seen it use when it had captured his friends, and more bulblin riders came careening over the hills of field just moments later, arrowheads aflame. And the ogre rode off.

A need for vengeance welled up in Link so great that he was ignorant of everything else but the soldiers and ogre ahead of him. He avoided their arrows with quick flips of Epona's reins—though, most of the time, she did not need to be told to dodge the blows—and headed straight into their midst. With simple flicks of his wrist, blood had already begun to pour from several of them. He heard a few loud thumps behind him as he past the horde, sweeping his blade in and out of their gathering.

By the time Link emerged from their swarm, his face had already been tainted with spurts of their blood, his blade now shining from the multiple kills. His eyes flared insanely at the sight of the crimson that dripped from the weapon's edges, and he raced through the field to reach the ogre taunting him with the boy that waved precariously above it.

He quickly squeezed away the distance that remained between him and the monster, yet the bulblin riders had returned to cut off Link's attack on their leader. Arrows soared through the air, their heads dancing with wild orange lights, and Link yanked Epona to the right to evade half the assault then banked left. He tightened his legs around Epona's middle, released the reins, and allowed her to steer him straight toward one of the riders. He held his sword at the ready as he shifted his shield between the oncoming flares.

Multiple arrows jabbed his defense and it sprang into wildfire. Link tossed it away. _At least it wasn't me._

He leaned to the left and swiped his blade, taking two heads off. Their boars bucked and continued onward with their loose bodies until it collapsed.

An arrow then grazed Link's sleeve, and although the lethal point had missed him, its fire had spread to his shoulder. He patted it down with his free hand and then grasped the reins again, jerking her in another direction. The ogre was now far off in the distance, the two remaining riders following it toward the Great Bridge of Eldin. Link pressed on.

When Link arrived at the entryway of the great stone bridge, he halted Epona. The two boars that belonged to the riders were now left to the side, and on the other side of the bridge, he could see a distinct figure. The ogre, facing him, the pike now attached to the front of the boar's armor.

Link's senses warned him of ambush, but his desire to rescue Colin surged stronger and was intermixed with a feeling that he had not been aware of until today: revenge. His eyes narrowed. It was his duty to rescue Colin, no matter the cost to his own life, no matter that both the spirit and Midna wanted him to purify the mountains. They would have to wait. Colin would be dead without his intervention.

He flicked the reins and Epona started forward.

Just as he passed the two pillars that attached the bridge to the field, the bulblins retreated from their hidden holes to each quickly toss a pile of wood into the exit. The last one sent an arrow into it from above, and fire now burned at Link's back as a flare heated his heart. There was no turning back now. He would battle the ogre and he would only face three obstacles while trying to defeat it: the narrowness of the bridge, its mighty weapons and armor, and the hazardously swaying Colin—who could drop at any injury that the master undertook.

The huge boar underneath the ogre reared and charged. Link followed suit, brandishing his stained blade low to one side. He would not be able to deliver a direct blow, but maybe...

Epona remained center of the bridge, just like the boar creature, but in the last seconds before they were about to clash, Link pulled her to the right and struck with his left, slashing the lacings of a piece of armor. As the heavy metal clanked to the stone and fell into the wide expanse below, the two continued to their separate sides. A pile of fiery wood greeted them both and they turned around to face one another again. They started at each other a second time, this time Link feinted to the left but as the ogre swung a mighty axe, Link turned to the right and leaned over so that the arc of his left arm could reach the exposed flesh near its armpit.

Momentarily stunned, the ogre lost its axe. As the boar continued onward, it slipped from the saddle and fell to into the abysmal canyon below. The only honor Link gave the monster came from holding his blade high, covered in the blood of the deathblow. Epona reared to her fullest height on her back legs and snorted and neighed.

The humming nerve within Link's soul—the one that had demanded vengeance—began to calm, and he turned to see that the boar collapsed and fell off the bridge.

"Colin," he cried. Link lept off Epona and dived after the falling beast. He sheathed his blade and willed himself to change into his dragon form. He soon caught up to the boar, slashed through the ropes that were around Colin's limp body, grabbed the young boy, and flew back onto the bridge, but not before catching a glimpse of the silhouette of a desolate temple at the bottom of the chasm.

Link reverted to human form, pulled the boy into his lap, and started off toward Raaru astride Epona's back.

* * *

On Death Mountain, a Goron was using a telescope to see the events that occurred on the Great Bridge of Eldin. He had white hair on his head in a style similar to his role model, Darunia, and on the outsides of his forearms. He was wearing a chain that served as a sash and a carrier for his favorite weapon, the Boulder Breaker, along with a sash that had a specific shade of blue that a select few people wore. He was Daruk, one of the four Champions of Hyrule and pilot of Divine Beast Vah Rudania. He gasped at the moment when Link turned into his dragon form.

_I'd better tell Darunia about this_, he thought. He rolled into a ball and went to find the former Goron patriarch.

* * *

By the time Link had reached the road in the village, Colin—lying down across Link's right arm—was beginning to stir. His blonde hair was matted to the sides of his face from the smoke of the fires. Their blue eyes stared back into the other's. Colin immediately smiled, but weakly.

"Link? Is everyone okay?" asked Colin, his voice cracking.

Link smiled and held the boy tighter. "They're all fine. Look, just up ahead."

Colin dragged his head to the side, and smiled when he saw the faces of Beth, Talo, and Malo. Renado and Luda were gathered behind them. "Good."

Link halted Epona before the mass, but stopped dismounting midstream when he heard the boy speak. "Beth," began Colin, "I'm sorry. You know … for shoving you. Are you mad?"

With all eyes now on her, Beth could only shake her head. She was truly thankful that he had saved her life and sorry that it had been at the cost of his own life. Link could see that she felt solely responsible.

In the pause that ensued, Link took the opportunity to slide off his horse.

"He can have a bed in my house," said Renado, and Link nodded.

He started for the house, but arrested his step when he heard Colin's voice again. "I think … I finally understand."

Link looked down. "Oh?"

"I understand what my dad meant when he told me I needed to be stronger, like you, Link." Colin took a breath as he examined his fist. "He wasn't talking about strength, like lifting stuff. He was talking about being brave." His fist relaxed and he looked up at Link again. "You saved me, Link, didn't you?"

"That's right."

Colin beamed. "You … you can do anything." His attention turned to the mountain in the distance. "You can do something to help the Gorons in the mine, too, can't you?"

Link looked at Renado first, before answering. "Yes."

A weak smile toyed with the boy's lips, and it was either from relief or exhaustion that he collapsed in Link's arms. The other children gasped, fearful, and Talo even tried to help Link carry him into the house, but Link knew that the boy would be all right, that he only needed rest. His injuries would heal.

Link lay Colin down in one of the upstairs beds and covered him gently. The children, Luda included, remained at his bedside. Link turned out of the room and set to examining the frayed sleeve that had been partly singed. He then felt the stickiness of his face and remembered all the blood that had collected there from his kills. He must look a fright!

Renado came up the stairs, just as Link had wiped a hand across his face, looking at the blood now on his palm.

"Please," the shaman said. "Take a bath in the spring, we'll wash your clothes, too."

"But—"

"I don't think you'll be impressing anyone, not even the Gorons, with such an appearance," returned Renado. "The evening hours are leaving us. Soon it will be nightfall. You should eat and _sleep_ before moving up the mountain."

A smile tickled at Link, and he nodded. He stepped past the shaman and retreated down the stairs and through the front door.

Renado watched him leave … and frowned. He wanted, with all his heart, to believe what Link had said to Colin was true. With any hope the Gorons would bestow their trust upon the young man that now knew hardly any pleasure in life at all.

Chaos had made him a man.


	11. The Plea of the Gorons

**Chapter 10: The Plea of the Gorons**

When day had broken, Link had already left the house and had started up the path through the mountains. He made his way carefully back to the outcrop that he had found two nights ago. The journey took longer than he had hoped due to the new weight upon his back.

He had received a metal shield from Malo—who, oddly enough, had started up his own mart in Kakariko. Apparently, Malo had been positive that he would not be returning home any time soon. The shield bore the crest of the Hylian soldiers: the red loftwing below a symbol that bore identical resemblance to the mark on his left hand. Seeing the yellow triangles adorning such a prestigious item made Link wonder. _Where in Hyrule do I come from…?_

Lying on the rock, Link surveyed the base of the mountain, where many Gorons were working and talking. The path that he had seen before was now out of the question. He would be spotted before he was able to descend even midway into their depths. Tossing his gaze from one crevice to the next, he found no way that would give him enough coverage so that he would not be discovered by the Gorons. He would have to wait for the blanket of darkness.

Scooting back, he searched for a spot where he could hide until night came, but it was in that moment that an oddly shaped stone caught his attention. It rested only a few meters down the path he had come, and he wondered how he could have looked over it, seeing as it had been painted by nature with a grey tone.

Link pulled himself away from the outcrop and walked back to face the stone. A whole had been carved out of its middle and symbols were inscribed on its surface below the puncture. Link recognized them as musical notes, six symbols arranged on a few lines.

… _to overcome the threats that face you … search for the ancient statues... Sing their written melodies... awaken my spirit..._

The words came back to Link like a blow to the chest. He proceeded to clear his throat. He looked around for any sign of the Gorons, and when he saw that he was still alone, he uncertainly pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played the tune written on the stone. When he became accustomed to the flow of the melody he pronounced their pitches with the legendary instrument. The song had a sort of healing sensation as he played.

When the melody died on the air, he heard a clang and then and flash of white. Again he was surrounded by white, a beautiful castle in the distance.

"We meet again." Link heard the ancient voice and turned to watch as the great golden wolf rose into the skeletal figure of his mentor. "You have a little more of the look of a hero than you did before," said the shade of times-gone-by as it looked across at the youth. "Do you feel that you are ready to earn the next skill?"

"I do," Link nodded.

"Very well," breathed the shade. "The second skill is the shield attack. Let it be hewn into your mind!" The old hero took a step forward and raised its blade and shield. "No matter how well-tempered a blade is, if a foe is clad in armor and bears a shield, the sword will do it no harm."

Link thought of the ogre he had slain yesterday, and he only just caught the frown forming on his face before the shade could see the hatred in his eyes.

"When facing such a foe," the grotesque figure continued, "you must thrust your shield against the defenses of your enemy." The shade demonstrated the rough movement with its own instrument.

The soldier then brought its shield back against its body. "You will attempt this technique upon me."

Link prepared himself from battle, and raised his shield tight against him. This time, the shade did not wait for Link to perform the movement and began an assault, though Link was sure that the skill that the ancient hero demonstrated was only a fraction of what it was truly able to perform. Link moved around the armored skeleton, and when it turned to meet him, he bashed his shield into the shade's and it was momentarily stunned and off balance. And, knowing that the warrior could not be killed, he angled his blade and struck hard around its shield.

"Excellent!" said the soldier, righting its body. "Open a hole in your enemy's defenses and strike without hesitation! The shield attack may also be used to repel the projectile weapons of your enemies. Repel my magical attack!"

Link had barely enough time to react to the quick movement that followed, lifting his shield at the very moment the ball of energy screamed toward him. When he saw the solid, flaming mass about to hit, he slammed against it. The orb backtracked and clouted the shade's shield and dispersed. "Perfect!" his instructor shouted.

The rattling warrior loosened its grip on its weapons and took a few steps toward its protégé. "There are five more techniques for you to learn, in time." Its raspy voice echoed in Link's ears, scratching them roughly. "The path to becoming the true hero is a long one, but once you have grasped all of these hidden skills, you shall be worthy of walking it. You must persist on the lonely path of the sword to obtain true courage and earn the strength to conquer the great evils of the world!"

The shade paused then, and Link saw hesitation welled within its red gaze, but the ancient one knew how to overpower such instances, and it backed away. It left Link with only one command. "Do not forget your discipline with the blade before we meet again!" it called back in a hard yet strangely kind octave as it walked away.

And before Link could think or move, his vision was again a white blur of nothingness and fell hard to the ground.

* * *

Link stood, his sight returning. In front of him, he saw the ancient statue from which he had called his mentor, but to his left, looking up toward the outcrop, he saw a new bump in the rocks. He blinked several times and squinted away the rest of the blur that had invaded his eyes. The new feature, a boulder, then bounded down toward him. Link leapt out of the way, the rock nearly rolling over his foot.

He clung to the rock wall as he looked down the path, the boulder crashing to a halt against an overhang. Link panted a sigh of relief, even though he found it quite odd that the boulder had not broken apart or even been chipped.

His heart steadied, Link pulled himself away from the wall, but something twined about his arm. He turned to his left and was flabbergasted. There, right in front of his eyes, was a Goron, peeling itself away from the rock. Link jerked around and discovered that there, too, a Goron had begun to step out of the rock surface. Eyes wide in disbelief, Link felt another tug and his right arm was captured. However, Link did not begin to struggle against their iron grip until he watched the boulder below morph into a bipedal mass of hard stone.

The Goron meandered up to where Link was held prisoner. Link looked up into its flat, painted face. Its eyes were a fiery blue. For a moment the large circles only burned into Link's eyes, but then, under its ridiculously small nose, the long line that served as its mouth chiseled into a smile which twisted its face into an even more hideous sight.

"You will never pass into our mountains!" its deep, garbled voice declared. "You cannot hope to match our brute force!"

"Well, I've come this far," retorted Link.

The smile coiled into a frown. "And yet you stop to play music to the mountains? Wishing for luck?" The Goron snatched the Ocarina of Time from Link's hands.

"Not one of my better ideas, I assure you," said Link, still wriggling against his restraints. "Though I am not a Champion, I wish to help."

"Enough talk," the Goron to Link's right said. "Let's take him to Gor Coron. He will know what to do with him."

After considering, the Goron in front of Link nodded to the others. Link was dragged along at their surprisingly fast pace up the path. He felt as if his forearms were about to break at any moment from the hard pressure the Gorons used.

"Stop," a voice called out.

Link's captors turned around and saw another Goron approaching them. His eyes were a fiery purple, the spikes that were on his head resembled hair and a beard, and the symbol of the Gorons was tattooed on his left shoulder.

"Brother Darunia," one of Link's captors said. "This human dares to travel this trail when we don't allow-"

"Unhand him," Darunia ordered. "I'll take him to Gor Coron myself. You know fully well that Hylians can't make it up to the mines without preparations. Did you give him the tonic?"

"No," one of the captors replied.

"What tonic?" Link asked.

"One that protects the drinker from the blistering heat of Death Mountain," the other explained.

Link's captors reluctantly handed Link and the Ocarina of Time over to Darunia after handing him a bottle of some liquid.

"Thank you," Link gasped. "I felt like they were going to rip my arms off."

"No need to thank me human," Darunia replied. "Come along, you have a Goron Elder to talk to. Drink that."

Above, the crater at the summit of Death Mountain began to boil, and spat out rock after rock of burning lava. The stones fell in a sporadic fashion. Link's procession was stopped only momentarily when the largest of the rock tumbled down in front of them and pierced the earth of mountain base. Darunia led the green clad warrior around it and up the mountain.

* * *

Darunia and Link walked into the circular room. A large mat sat center of the cavern-like chamber, and to each side were three large, golden-yellow Gorons that began cracking their stone knuckles and growling at the sight of the intruder. Link looked up to see them approaching.

"ENOUGH!"

The room rattled at the deep voice. The Gorons stood rooted. Behind them, Link could see two Gorons standing at an exit, torches to the side. The two white and yellow tattooed Gorons shifted apart to allow the one who had spoken to gain entrance into the chamber.

Link had thought that the members of their tribe all looked alike, their skin a deep bronze color with round heads and painted bodies, and their only item of clothing being loincloths. Yet when a shorter Goron stepped into the chamber, Link realized he had been wrong. The Goron's head was shaped differently, and its belly and elbows were circled in bold pink lines. Yet, though the rock man stood shorter than the others—drawing up to a height that nearly matched Link's—his voice demanded immediate obedience and respect.

"Is this young one such an opposing enemy that you must all gang up on him?" asked the Goron in a fast paced voice. "I think not, Little Brothers." He glided as he stepped out the rest of the way, standing at the top of five stairsteps. He looked down to Link and beckoned him forward.

Link brought himself to his full height, pushing away the itch to rub the hurt from his back. He stepped past the other Gorons, as they too gathered around.

"I am the Goron Elder, little human, Gor Coron," he introduced.

"I'm Link Spyro Avalon," Link replied. "Descendant of the Hero of Time." At the mention of the legendary hero, Gor Coron lifted his eyebrows in amusement.

"Well, Link, because of certain … circumstances, I must lead the tribe in place of Darbus, our current patriarch," he said, stressing his reluctance to say anything further on the issue just by the inflection of his tone. "Tell me, little human, do you come from the village below?"

"No," answered Link. "I am from the Ordona Province. The children of my village were taken, and I left in search of them. I found them in Raaru, where they are staying for now."

The Goron's face bubbled into a grin, his countenance more pleasing than the last Goron Link had seen attempting such a feat. "You have done well to come this far. You are strong … for a human. However" —his stare became as cold as a slap in the wind— "The mines beyond are sacred to my tribe. Outsiders are not allowed at this time. Unless..."

Gor Coron stiffed his stare even more, and Link felt invaded by the relentless gaze. Knowing that in that moment, the Goron was judging him, Link mustered every ounce of courage that was within him so that he did not break eye contact and kept himself from even blinking.

After several long minutes, a smile once again danced across the Goron's visage. "I could make an exception with you … but you would have to beat me in a contest of power. Are you willing, little human?"

Link smiled and raised a brow. "Quite."

Gor Coron grinned and led Link to the center ring, and they each took up position facing one another at separate sides of the mat. The Goron flexed a leg high into the air as his brothers encircled them to watch the coming match. Dust flew when Gor Coron slammed his foot back down onto the mat, and Link followed suit, showing the viewers only a certain extent of his lower strength. He saw many of them chuckle at his weak attempt, and smiled inwardly.

Gor Coron hunched over, placing one fist on the mat, waiting to begin the contest. Link returned the Goron's stone stare and dodged quickly to the side when the elder launched forward. Link slapped him round the middle and grabbed out for him, but the Goron reacted faster than he had anticipated. Before he realized it, he was being pushed back toward the edge. Link recovered from the shock of the bulky Goron's speed and struggled out of its grip.

However, once Link had wrestled himself free, the Goron's palm impacted with his chest. The brute force of the hit made Link careen backward, but before the Goron could again grab hold of him, Link jumped to the side and grappled the rock man around the waist. _Enough of this dawdle. _And he pushed as hard as he could.

The Gorons round the ring, the guards at the door, and Link himself were all astounded when Gor Coron smashed against the chamber floor. Link dusted off his hands merely to hide his bewilderment. He had not imagined that the rock people that Bo had beaten long ago had been this tough, and he was only so glad that he had been able to ground the Goron soon.

Now he only prayed that the Goron would be honorable enough not to demand a rematch.

"Young warrior," the Goron spoke, and Link held his breath … hoping. "You have a strong will … and sharp eyes." Gor Coron rose from the ground, and Link hopped down from the ring. "Fine traits."

The Gorons dispersed from around the pair and lined up along the walls, out of the way as Gor Coron led Link back to the bottom of the stairs. Link watched the elder Goron's eyes, looking for any tell-tale signs of what he was thinking.

Finally, the Goron broke free of his contemplation, in which he had many a time cast Link a wondering thought. At last, he asked, "How would you like to use your skills?"

"What are you talking about?"

Gor Coron frowned. "You have seen it, I would bet. When the mountain began to rage, all four of us elders—including Darbus—went inside to investigate its anger. We have a treasure that was entrusted to us by the spirits" —Link could almost feel Midna's rise of lust for the spoken object— "and we must protect it.

"But the moment Darbus reached out and touched the treasure … everything went wrong. He collapsed … and before our very eyes transformed into an unspeakable monster!" The horrid event seemed to replay in the eyes of his rock-wrinkled face. "He began to rage through the mines, trailing ruin behind him, and the eruptions grew more and more frequent and more severe. We used all of our strength to seal him deep inside the mountain. It … grieved us … to do this to our patriarch, but we had no other course of action."

Gor Coron shook loose of the memory into which he had momentarily collapsed and looked straight at Link. "I ask this favor of you, young warrior. Go to the aid of Darbus. Make no mistake," he said. "The spirits have guided you here."

_If only you knew_ ...

"I, Gor Coron, on behalf of my entire clan, ask you for your aid!" the Goron's voice boomed.

Courage chiseled its way across Link's countenance as he replied, "I will do what I can."

The Gorons all bellowed, some in relief and others contempt. But Link did not pay any mind to those that disliked lowering themselves to receive the assistance of a tiny human.

"You two!" Darunia called to the guards. "Let the young warrior pass."

Link nodded to Gor Coron as he left the large man's side. He passed through the assembled Gorons and ignored the sporadic looks of disdain and ascended the stairs. The tunnel into the mines was long, narrow, and barely lit, making Link wonder how the bulky and squinty-eyed Gorons were able to pass through.

But before the Gorons behind him labeled his hesitance wrongly—as fear rather than curiosity—Link headed into the mines.

Below him, from his shadow, he could hear Midna's snide remark of which only his ears were now able to pick up. "And _our _reward … will be _your_ treasure..."


	12. Common Ground

**Chapter 11: Common Ground**

Darkness did not reign for much longer as Link walked along the narrow tunnel. Heat began to creep into the passage, lighting his hair with invisible flames as sweat dripped from the ends of his locks and off the edge of his chin. His body smoldering in the new atmosphere, the weight of his shield, sword, and accessories—even his very clothing—seemed so much heavier. His muscles cringed under the pressure of the intense warmth, and Link thought back to the spirit spring and how only last night he had bathed in it.

At long last the tunnel began to widen, opening up into a large cavern inside the mountain. Parts of the rock walls were melted away, the lava falling into pools below from the intermittent cracks. The pressure in the chamber was so great that in a few spots, geysers of lava had formed, the red liquid spewing into the air every so often, splattering the crags that were still a part of the ground. Where the lava had eaten away the rock, the Gorons had constructed platforms of strong—but somewhat rusting—metal. Link cautiously made his way across the rock and metal floor until one metal pathway exited. Link followed it through a tunnel, lava churning below him and rock looming above him.

The path dove out into an even larger area. He stood ever so still as he took in every detail of the gigantic operating room. There were no Goron workers to speak of; however, huge cranes, turning wheels, and other heavy machinery were still working in the mines as if their creators were still present and controlling their every movement.

Link continued on his way across the many tiered platforms, finding his way to the nearest doorway. He traversed the area quickly, assured that if he remained in any one spot for too long, the heat would eventually wear on him. Down the slope of one metalwork platform, Link came to a door carved out of rock. He slid the door open and stepped into the next room.

Without any time to think, his reflexes were already taking action. A lizard beast, called a dodongo, had leapt out of its pocket of rocks and steam to intrude on the invader, but Link had already leapt into the room and away from the beast before it had scuttled anywhere near to him. It reared back its green head and blew flame from its snout, giving Link barely any time to roll out of the path of the blast. The lizard tossed its head, looking for its prey, but Link then came down upon its body, sword drawn.

But the sword only clanked against its green scales, and fatefully realized that the rough armor was too hard for his blade to pierce. Dancing around the creature and evading its explosions of flame, Link tried to locate some area of the beast that was not protected so well by the dull scales. When the creature turned about, searching, Link found its vulnerable area and grinned.

The lizard was beginning to turn back in his direction, but Link kicked a loose rock and the dodongo instead twisted around and blew its raging fire on it. As it was distracted, Link threw himself down onto the beast, landing his blade into the red tail. Stunned by the sudden pain, the lizard writhed under the pressure of the sword, turning onto its backside. With the underbelly exposed momentarily, Link shook his weapon free of the bleeding extremity and plunged it straight into the reddened stomach. With a squealing twist, the dodongo writhed no more.

Now Link could observe his new surroundings in peace. The area was covered in gaps of metal, lava surging upward from the holes. Obviously, the direct heat of the flares below had worn away the metal encasing the red liquid, and it seemed that the Gorons had left it in a state of reconstruction, pieces of metal sticking up in different places. The only moderately safe zone was a small rock path to the side, a faded green color emanating from the wall that rose up beside it. Another door had been fashioned at the other side of the pit.

Link lifted his sword free and started for the narrow path, but not even halfway to the safe patches of rock and metal on the other side, a piece of stone gave way from the weight of his foot, and Link leapt back against the wall, watching as the rock was engulfed. He wiped the sweat from his brow; he did not like being so close to such a threat. Yet when he tried to set on his way once more, he could not move; his back was glued to the wall.

Stunned at the impossibility of this, Link held his panic at bay. The ground beneath him was beginning to crumble. He flung an arm back to find to source of his predicament and soon realized that his shield was the item holding him in place; however, it was not stuck on any rock along the wall. He tried moving backward to the ground that he knew was safe, but he could only inch along at a slow pace, the shield shrieking as it scooted along the wall.

He at last returned to stable ground, ripping himself from the wall with tiring effort. He had cleared the rock path, which nearly completely shattered into the fiery pit beneath him. Bringing himself up, he removed his shield and found it scratched in many a place. Link frowned, seeing the triangles dented and feeling ashamed somehow. But then an idea came to him.

Link jerked off a piece of the damaged metal floor and threw it at the green-tinted wall. Shock consumed him as he saw it slap the rock but remain in place. A tiny spark fizzled between the wall and the object intermittently. A smile then crossed his lips, and he peeked again toward the ravaged floor. He set down his shield and moved out to the platforms.

The task of ripping four identical slabs of metal from the floor had been far easier than Link had expected. The heated state of the material made it less tedious to tear and form it to his particular need; though, his fingers did receive a few burns. He brought the chunks—and a clump of hot rock—back to the safe zone where he had slain the dodongo beast and sat down beside his shield. He disrobed his feet and set to work.

Link placed the metal pieces and the rock down and removed his cap. Holding a boot upside-down between his legs, Link grabbed a piece of metal and positioned it at the toe of the boot. His opposite hand covered by his hat, he scooped up the hot rock and ran it across the edges of the metal several times until it had been seared onto the shoe. Smiling at his work, he attached another piece to the heel of the same boot and then repeated the steps to his other leather boot.

When Link had finished he threw the stone down and looked at his hat; scorch marks had been embossed upon it. Shrugging, Link decided he was too hot to return it to his head anyway, and he tucked it in his belt for safekeeping.

"I hope you know that you just ruined a good pair of boots," snorted Midna, as Link stepped back into his boots, and he was propelled to send an apology through his thoughts to the Hero of Time who had once walked within their leather confinement. He tested his new soles and satisfied with his rushed work, decided to try them at their true purpose.

Link threw the shield over his back again and headed for the path. He lifted a foot tentatively to the greenish wall and felt the powerful suction vibrate through his foot as it was pulled to the vertical surface. He tried pulling it loose, and though he had to exert an incredible amount of strength to manage the feat, he was pleased. The shoes would serve their intended function.

Stepping onto the wall, one foot behind the other, he adjusted himself to the new style of sideways walking, feeling as if the higher side of his body were squishing into his lowered half. The heat from the pit below beat at his cheeks, and he propelled forward, awkwardly moving toward the other side. When he jerked one foot up, he had to continually correct his stance, for when he stood on one foot, his body arched downward.

By the time he reached the opposite side of the room and had removed himself from the wall, his calves ached and his thighs screamed. He took a few seconds to rub away the tightness, but quickly reminded himself that pain could not slow him down. He stamped over to the door and opened it.

The room within looked like a shrine, nearly mirrored to the room in which he had met Gor Coron, but this one was much smaller and more cluttered. Books, statues, and wall carvings littered the high walls, and in the center of the room, a sumo mat had been built. Yet within that ring, a little clump of rock sat, smoke steaming out of its top. As Link stepped further into the room, however, the stone took another shape—that of a tiny Goron. It's back was the formation that had been spouting jets of fog, and at the top of its pointed head gushed more smoke from another hole. The Goron's minuscule legs made Link wonder how the rock man could even stay upright without his cane supporting him.

His old, bleary eyes looked up at Link, "I thought I felt a presence," the Goron's ancient, cracking voice spoke. "But what a surprise to find a young human. Yet … why have you come?"

Link conveyed his audience with Gor Coron to the old Goron and told of his mission to help Darbus.

"Ah," the steaming man exclaimed with new life. "If Gor Coron has faith in you, then your heart must be true. I am Gor Amoto, one of the four Goron elders. If you are to lend this tribe your power, you will need this."

Gor Amoto passed a disassembled device into Link's hand. It was comprised of a long bluish body and half a golden ring at the top.

"We elders had to lock our patriarch in a room deep within these mines," the Goron said, a watery sadness seeping into his words. "That is a shard of the key that, when merged together, form the key that will open the door. There are two other pieces of the key that you will need to obtain from the other elders within the mines."

"Thank you," breathed Link, stowing the key shard in the cap now hanging from his belt.

Gor Amoto nodded to the young human then turned about and slowly paced over to a corner. He sank back down into his lumpy form and made no noise except the low hum of the smoke rising from his cratered back.

* * *

Link finally worked his way back to the room with the large cranes hanging from overhead. Their flat surfaces had been engineered with the same green magnetism as many of the walls. While some of the swinging arms were dormant, most of them were actively collecting crates from moving pathways and turning about to deposit the cargo to a higher level. And without realizing where he was standing, Link was pulled upward along with a few crates. It was he—pulled by his shield—who hit the crane first, and after shaking himself from his daze, he quickly pulled himself upside-down onto the soles of his feet and leaned as far out as he could, hands over his head. The crates that had been sucked up below him, smacked into the crane, missing Link by a foot.

Looking behind him he was thankful the cargo had not impacted with him. Yet, then they were on the move, and he grabbed onto a side of one of the crates to brace his swaying body. They stopped meters above another level, and Link no longer felt the vibration at his feet. He pushed himself back from the crate as he and the boxes fell toward the pile of cargo below. Hopefully, he could land on the rock beside the containers, for it would be smooth compared to the rough metal that he would make contact with otherwise.

Unfortunately, Link crashed into the side of a crate and the sharp edge ripped a small but deep cut along his upper left arm. Link spun from his collision and landed face-down on the rock. The crates that had been snatched up with him fell a safe distance away.

"That was graceful," giggled Midna.

Link picked himself up with a moan. He leaned against a crate, first holding his stomach. He then recognized the searing pain in his arm, and his hand flew to the wound where blood ran slowly down his skin. A hole had been worn into his green and white clothes and chain mail undergarment. Grimacing from the gash, he had nothing with which to bind it, and resolved that he would simply keep pressure on it with his hand until he found something else … or until he had to use it to defend himself.

Link limped a few meters away from the deposit until the pain in his foot had ebbed away. In front of him was another door, which he gladly passed through. On the other side was a room quite similar to the previous chamber, yet it expanded more outward rather than upward. He noted that this crane room was obviously older than the one now behind him, for there were some pathways and slopes built with wooden planks.

He made his way through the maze of wide, twisting platforms until he came to a chained door, having crossed decaying planks to reach it. With a shrug he lifted his blade from its sheath, a painful throb echoing through his arm, and cast the blade down upon the metal bindings. They fell loose from the sharp cut, and Link batted them aside and pushed open the door.

Darkness pervaded the next room, but to Link's lupine eyes the space was merely dimmed. He hardly paid any attention to his blue orbs' ability any more, for though he still feared the thought of transformation into the beast, he had admitted to himself that the talents that he had received as a human in return were far worth the pain. He needed every asset, every strength, if he was going to continue on his journey to rid Hyrule of the unnatural darkness.

He noticed a frail figure lurking in the corner of the room, another Goron shrine, and as he stepped toward the slumped frame, it turned to him. This Goron was also small in stature, but only due to his back doubled over. A large rectangle face with a long and nearly toothless mouth looked up at Link's scratched face. "Oh…. A young human? Why have you come this far into our mines?"

Again Link explained his presence, and showed him the key shard that Gor Amoto had gifted to him.

The Goron squealed in delight. "I am Gor Ebizo. If you truly are here to help our tribe, then you will need my piece of the key."

Gor Ebizo handed Link a piece similar to the first.

Thanking the Goron, Link turned to leave, tucking the two shards into his hat. But at the quaking voice of Gor Ebizo, Link stopped. "There are dangers that line your path to reach the last elder. There is a weapon, left by an ancient hero, hidden up ahead in a cargo room. We have protected it through the generations, and it would help you on your way. But you will first need to speak with the guard." Gor Ebizo returned to his musings then, his back to Link.

Tilting his head as he watched the Goron, Link was slightly reminded of Midna. She also had a tendency to give him a piece of information and then disappear from conversation immediately afterward. Link wondered whether he should say anything or simply depart, and he soon opted for the latter, leaving the slouching Goron to his mumbles.

* * *

Link marveled at the engineering of the next room, which had been carved cylindrically. Lava poured from the many cracks along the encompassing wall, creating a pit of fire below. The two sides of the chamber were the same, catwalks protruding outward from the opposing doors. They met in the middle by a large magnetic platform shaped in curves, the bottom doming downward. It looked almost like a crane head, only upside-down. Four massive and durable chains connected the platform to the ceiling that loomed high overhead. Crates of ore were stacked at one side, making the platform yield only slightly to that side. Link assumed this was the storage room of which Gor Ebizo had told him. He could have stared in awe at the ingenuity of the Gorons for ages, to learn their ways of construction.

However, he had to move on.

Upon taking his first step onto the large ring, his feet buzzed to life and became more difficult to move, but he had become accustomed to exerting the necessary power for lifting them one step at a time.

"What business does a human have coming here?" a deep voice boomed across the chamber.

Link stopped all movement, and while he slowly reached for his sword—his arm squirming on the inside from its wound—he cast his eyesight all about the room, looking down, up, and into every corner and crack.

"No business, I say!" the voice reverberated.

"I have come to help your tribe," argued Link, being sure to project his voice in a deeper octave. His eyes continued to search.

"This is a forbidden place!" the cruel tone echoed again.

"Gor Coron sent me," Link tried to reason. "Gor Ebizo told me—"

A laugh bellowed from the voice's hiding place, and a body emerged from the shadow of a boulder on a short cliff just about Link. The Goron's arms, back, and head were vastly armored, its hunks of metal casings making it seem twice the size of a normal Goron at its distance from Link, whose left hand now crept up the scabbard at his back upon locating the mass of moving rock. "Puny talk from a puny human," the Goron said from behind a rusted silvery helmet.

The Goron then leapt from his perch and landed heavily onto the magnetic platform, and it immediately quaked beneath his profound weight. Two opposing chains snapped causing the platform to collapse slightly, just above the deposit of fire and lava. The crates toppled, many falling into the abyss of fiery death. Fortunately, the two chains that still secured the platform above the pit were resilient enough to hold up the massive weight, but Link wondered … for how long?

Having fallen to his side from the impact, Link looked up at the now approaching Goron, who had the appearance of an armored and red-painted boulder. "I don't want to fight you," shouted Link, a fire in his eyes.

The large sockets of the Goron stared back at him, amused. "No, of course not. Dangoro not let you pass."

Dangoro rubbed his knuckles together then waved Link to defend himself. Breaking free of his hesitation to bring unnecessary pain to the Goron tribe, Link pushed himself up and drew his defenses, setting his shield just below eye level and his sword ready in his hand. Dangoro reared back an arm and pulled his other in close. His fist crashed down, but Link leapt to the side, the hit landing on the platform and rocking it dangerously.

Link slashed at the Goron's large arm, trying to sever its armor from its body as he had done with the ogre beast so many days ago. His hope was to make certain his strength, prove himself, without causing the Goron mortal injuries. However, the rage Dangoro fought with made Link's attempts at half-hearted battle difficult.

The Goron pounded once more, narrowly missing the human's toes and shaking their support terribly. The chains groaned for relief. And as Dangoro's attacks became more and more aggressive against Link and threatening to the stability of the platform, Link was forced to abandon his battle plan.

But the green clad warrior's assaults were meaningless; he found himself unable again and again to break through the defensive arm that shielded the body of his foe. It was then reminded of his last lesson with the ancient hero.

… _if a foe is clad in armor … the sword will do it no harm_... Link could clearly see the skeletal mouth moving. _Open a hole in your enemy's defenses and strike without hesitation!_...

Resigning himself to the technique so that he could open up his enemy to the attack, Link approached Dangoro cautiously, after he had missed his prey once more. While the Goron was momentarily preoccupied with his anger, Link lunged his shield against the weight of the folded arm, and watched in amazement as the large boulder rolled backward onto his buttocks. Link slashed at the exposed rocky flesh, and with a groan, Dangoro balled himself up, crashing down onto the platform.

Link could no longer reach any part of the Goron's body, for now, the only rock exposed was shelled in metal. However, there was no need for Link to strike again because once Dangoro had forcefully pounded himself into a sphere, the platform had rocked and tipped.

Even with his own magnetism, the Goron's weight was too much for the armor to hold still, and he slid from the green surface.

Link watched as the Goron fell toward the fires. But Dangoro unwrapped his body and, with a sudden fright at realizing his doom, stretched out a thick arm. He caught onto a ledge but lost his grip and continued to fall until he caught onto another outcrop. He pulled himself up, but with the lava churning just meters below him, one of the shooting sparks landed atop his helm. Dangoro only fleetingly panicked and threw the mask from his face. He then started back up the wall, a deathly stare contaminating his face.

He had every intention to squash Link when he leapt up from a ledge and caught onto the careening edge of the magnetic platform, but when he had lifted his gargantuan body upward only partway, a sword tip met his throat. The blade did not pierce his stone skin, but simply rested there.

Dangoro looked up at the warrior. Link's cold gaze was just as menacing, perhaps even more so, than the Goron's. Dangoro realized that his peril was unavoidable, that he had lost. Admitting defeat, the Goron commended Link, his stone eyes softening, "I did not know that humans were capable of such strength."

Link understood that this was his version of forfeiting and allowed Dangoro to rise and stand opposite him … however, he did not stow his blade just yet. "You are going to see the patriarch, yes?"

"I had intended to, yes," replied Link, still wary, though sheathing his blade. "As I was trying to tell you earlier."

Dangoro bowed in shame. It seemed that though he was the guard, most of his strength lay in his pride and not his muscles. Link took the opportunity to convey his need of the weapon of the Hero of Time and of Gor Ebizo's blessing.

The Goron considered the young man's request and finally bowed once more. "Come," said Dangoro, and he led Link off the wobbling platform to a door framed by two torches.

Link followed the Goron into the next room. It was filled with crate upon crate and also was home to many Goron artifacts. Dangoro ushered Link to a corner of the room. Leaning against the wall was a carved wooden box, decorated brilliantly with red stones. Opening the box with Dangoro's permission, Link picked up a long cylindrical package from its depths. He stripped back the lacings enclosing it at the top and slid out an ornately embossed bow. Dangoro lifted another item from the chest and handed it to Link. A quiver of brightly painted arrows.

Link thanked Dangoro, pushed the bow back into its case, and slid both it and the quiver over his head and shoulder.

"You must save our patriarch," said Dangoro. When Link nodded, the large man added, "One of our elders is in a shrine just ahead. You should see him." And with a grunt, Dangoro backtracked into the previous room to repair the damage that he had cause, but Link thought that perhaps he would do so more to mend his shame.

* * *

After passing through a crumbling room of pure rock and fire, stalactite threatening to break loose and fall down upon him, Link gladly crossed into the next room. His arm was pulsing from his brief altercation with Dangoro and resented that he would possibly need to use it again to save the Gorons' patriarch.

A red beam threw itself at Link, singeing his shoulder. With a yelp of pain, Link hopped behind a curved wall. He peered around the corner and saw five statues the same height as him. Their heads rotated, oddly, a glowing device centered on one side of each of them. _He could have warned me of a security system_, Link grumbled.

Link quickly turned back into his hiding place when the leftmost device spotted him and shot a red shaft toward him. The sparks destroyed a portion of the wall, and Link shielded his eyes from the dust. As the pebbles settled, Link pondered a way to bypass the red eyes of deathly vigilance.

Something rubbed against his back, and when he leaned forward to slap away the disturbance, he felt the case of his newly acquired weapon. Quickly, he removed the bow and retrieved an arrow from his quiver. As he nocked the shaft and pointed it carefully around the corner, he could remember hunting with such a device as a boy, under the instruction of Rusl. He aimed directly at the circling head and waited, just as he had patiently sat all those many years ago when he had his game in sight.

His arrow pierced the red socket and the entire head stopped all movement. The other statues, being inanimate, paid no attention to the destruction of one of their own and continued scanning. Link readied another arrow, shifting himself.

His arrow cracked in two as it struck its intended target.

Link repeated the feat thrice more and moved out into the room, though, casting glances all about the room, preparing himself for any other assault that may surprise him.

However, the room seemed still now, and Link lowered his arm and began gathering the arrows that were still intact. Sparks flew about his head sporadically as the statues' last attempts at life failed. However, there was one statue that truly seemed to spring to life, for it moved forward, creeping toward Link as if every inch taken was torture to its rattling stone body.

Link raised his bow, nocked an arrow, and pulled back on the string in one swift motion.

But the stone ceased movement in the next moment, and a thick, rocky powder swam through the air, settling around the sculpture.

An intricately tattooed and painted body appeared from behind the statue. Red beads danced about on a chain surrounding its neck, and an oddly shaped hat seemed glued to its head. It approached Link, and Link aimed higher when he realized the strange beast stood taller than him. Yet, its blue-painted lip uttered friendly words, "Ah, how you remind me of the Hero of Time, standing there, holding the ancient weapon we Gorons have protected throughout the ages."

Squinting through the hazed room, Link lowered his bow only slightly, the man stopping before Link and bowing.

"I sensed you would be arriving," the Goron spoke in a smooth, peaceful voice—not at all like the Gorons with whom Link had spoken. The Goron frowned when he saw the burn mark on Link's shoulder. "I must apologize." Then he turned back to Link, who had now tilted his weapon down completely; though, the arrow remained loosely nocked.

"I am Gor Liggs," he introduced.

"Link Spyro Avalon," the young warrior offered, still unsure.

Gor Liggs paid no attention, and stretched out his hand. "I believe this is what you are searching for. Take it."

Link accepted that the Goron was one of the elders and that he posed no threat, and though his nerves were still aflame, he returned the arrow to his quiver and leaned the bow against his leg. Gor Liggs shoved his hand further toward Link, and the young human lifted the final shard of the key into his hand. After marveling at its elaborate carvings, Link removed the other two from his dangling hat.

"Combine them," commanded a mystical tone from the Goron.

Link located each groove on the pieces and overlapped them onto one another until finally, the three pieces became whole again.

"A word of caution!" hissed Gor Liggs, and Link's head snapped up. "We elders do not know how powerful Darbus may have become in his grotesque form. I lay my trust in you, however, for your power has brought you this far." He looked gravely down at Link. "The locked door is just beyond the next room."

Link nodded and gazed at the key again, yet at a scuttling noise, he looked upward. Gor Liggs had turned and retreated back into his concealment.

* * *

Link entered a room which boiled at the highest intensity he had yet experienced within the mines. There were two levels to the room; Link stood on the elevated end. Yet, a path sloped and curved about the right side. Link quickly scuttled down the metal planks and was seared immediately by the blazing heat. Lava swam only an inch below the edge of the now rocky plain. Sweat dripped down his face, and he could feel his white undergarments sticking to the flesh of his legs and arms and chest. Breathing deep, Link wiped his forehead and turned from the edge.

His bow was still at hand, ready at any moment to jerk an arrow from behind him. In his left hand he held the newly reconstructed key.

Sunken into the stone, a massive door echoed the pain within it. A representation of the Goron's most sacred jewel loomed above it: the Goron Ruby. Chains as thick as Dangoro's arms made entry impossible, however, Link set his bow against the door, behind the restraints, and slid the key into the central lock at which all the chains were connected. Link turned the device about slowly, and with each slight twist, the metal ropes fell to slap against the wall or floor. When the last chain fell, its descent to the floor rang through Link. It was the last link that had protected him from the horrors waiting beyond the mass, and now, there was no longer an excuse for him not to cross the threshold.

Link dropped the key to the floor and picked up his bow. He returned the weapon to its case but did not lace it lest he need it. He drew his saber, took a deep breath, and pushed in on the central piece of the door. It creaked inward.

The circular chamber had an eerie dark tint. With his enhanced vision, Link could make out beautiful white pillars encircling the area. It appeared to be another of the Gorons' shrines that had been built into the mines. Glittering objects caught his attention and he looked to the floor.

More chains. These, however, were attached to the walls and led out to a figure standing dormant in the center of the shrine. Link brought his gaze upward and followed the figure's shape until he saw two more identical chains hanging down from the walls and circling the wrists of the body.

The darkened figure stood nearly as tall as the pillars, meters above Link, claws inched out of every tip of each finger and toe. Its head hung down, as if sleeping, and bore a carapace of hard tusks. Rough rasps of breath came from its lungs … breathing that soon took on more life.

A brightness shimmered on the top of its slumped head. Link took a step toward it to see that its red eyes were now open and gazing outward. At the smell of the tiny human, the mouth spread wide in a deathly roar, echoing long weeks of isolated torture. Teeth as long as Link's arms sprung wetly from its gums, desperate for sustenance. The creature began to calm, and Link took a step backward.

"…Darbus?" asked Link.

At the mention of the name, the beast began to writhe and tug on its restraints, and it screamed at Link, its face stretching down just inches from him. Its bottled anger burst forth from it to ignite itself. Fires raced up and down its body; though, its flesh seemed oddly protective from the deadliness of such an affliction. The flames bouncing around its frame, a new light pierced the room and gave wicked life to the bare walls.

With another few yanks, the chains about his hands broke free, one at the wrist, the other at the ceiling. It stomped forward and the chains in the walls gave way. The flares toying with Darbus laughed cruelly at Link, and immediately threw a clawed hand toward him, sending him sideways into a pillar. Link picked himself up quickly, holding his hip, and dashed behind the white column. Desperately, Link tried to think as Darbus roared again, wandering toward him slowly.

He tried calling out to Darbus, but the blazing redness made two words combine when he spoke, "Fire—us! Stop!" But once Darbus reached Link's hiding place, he slashed out again, the pillar crumbling to the floor.

Link had rolled away and run behind another pillar, stalling for time until he decided what he was going to do. He peeked around the beam and watched as it sniffed at his trail. Then he noticed something odd about the headpiece it was wearing and was reminded suddenly of Midna. A part of the carapace was made up of a Fused Shadow, what he and Midna were truly after.

_But there's no way I can get to it!_ Link shouted at himself. But then the thought occurred. _Not with a sword anyway_...

Link sheathed his sword and pulled his bow out, nocking an arrow. He aimed at Darbus the moment the creature had spotted him. Growling, it drew nearer, but Link pushed away all fear and kept his position. Once the monster was close enough, he let his shaft fly.

Darbus's forehead was struck by the blast, and momentarily blinded with pain, Link climbed the pillar next to him, and once he was perched on the top, he leapt for the dangling chain to which Darbus had once been attached. He seized the rope of metal links and swung straight for the creature's head and released his grip once he was directly overhead.

Landing hard on the uneven surface, Link immediately started pulling at the section of the helm that he needed and which would likely free Darbus from his terrible fate once freed from its menace. However, once Link had obtained a firm grasp on the Shadow, Darbus tossed his head, and Link was thrown off.

Link crashed hard against the floor and a spurt of blood shot from his mouth. But he did not yield to the pain; he propelled himself backward as Darbus approached … even more furious than before. Frantically, Link righted himself and leaned against a pillar. He racked his brain for an answer, and only one solution presented itself.

_If you can't stop the big fiery monster, destroy things like the big fiery monster_ ...

Link wound around the back of the column and pushed his back up against it, and since it was so near to the wall, Link utilized its help and pressed a foot to it. He rammed all his strength into the pillar and finally heard the satisfying skid that told him it was beginning to tip. He pushed harder until he could assure himself that it would fall the rest of the way on its own. He stowed his bow back into its container and slid out his sword.

"What are you doing?" screamed Midna angrily, reading Link's intentions and jumping out of his shadow. "You're going to end up killing him!"

"Since when did you care about anything except yourself?" Link shouted in return before he could stop himself.

Darbus had fallen face down onto the floor, pressed underneath the enormous white shards. With a leap from the broken pieces of the pillar, Link landed onto the large carapace. Ignoring the countless boisterous objections from Darbus, Link steadied himself on the swiveling head. He stabbed his saber as carefully as possible into the headpiece as he could and began working the Fused Shadow free.

After minutes of impatiently weaving his blade about the ancient piece, the Shadow broke off into his opposite hand. Immediately, there was a low grumble, and the walls began to quake. Link leapt off the monster and tucked the precious artifact against his chest. He could feel a darkness emanating from within it, and a strange coldness crept up his breast. He was broken free of the oddity when Darbus stood and began struggling against an unknowable force.

All at once the eyes stopping glowing in rage, and the body was reduced in size, toppling over in the shape of a Goron. Link knelt at his side.

"Is he …?" started Midna.

"He's alive," returned Link, but then he rose, turned on Midna, and glowered at her. "I think it's time you told me exactly what these Fused Shadows are," he demanded, still holding the newly acquired piece tightly within his folded arms. "Faron said the spirits locked them away, said it was a forbidden power. I don't understand why you need this power. Look at what it did to Darbus!"

Midna gazed down at the unconscious patriarch, but she caught her sympathy before it consumed her eyes when she turned back to Link. "I'll tell you a story," she sneered. Then her eyes clouded. "Zant..." Her voice shook with anger at the name. "That is the name of the King of Shadows who has cast this pall of shadows over your world. He's quite strong." Midna approached Link and grinned ominously. "You would be nothing to him in your current state. But Zant … will _never_ be my King! I have nothing but scorn for his supposed strength."

She turned her back on Link. "Not that your Zelda is much better. It still appalls me that this world of light is controlled by that princess. A carefree youth … a life of luxury..." Her voice trailed off. Though her thoughts were unknown to Link, he could feel a well of misery undulating from her tone, as if she were … envious... "How does that teach duty?" she asked, trying to snap herself free of whatever emotions had raged into her.

Midna partly turned back to face Link, but still did not look him in the eye, for she had been unsuccessful in liberating her strange emotions from her outward appearance. "But I guess I shouldn't begrudge her the circumstances of her life. She didn't choose it, after all. And I would never wish harm on her...

"No, as long as I can get my hands on the Fused Shadows," Midna looked at him, "I'll be just fine."

They shared a glance then. It was the first time that they had truly looked at one another, and though Midna had not directly answered his inquiries, he understood. She sympathized with Zelda, with the light world, but she still only had an eye for helping herself. She wanted the Shadows to dismiss Zant from power, the king that she resented. And although she was outwardly selfish, Link saw something in her in that moment. Something foreign to her. A sparkle of courage.

They were beginning to become more like one another than they had realized. While Midna had taken on new perspectives of the light world and its inhabitants, Link had become more independent and rebellious. Neither of them were sure that they liked these new faces of themselves, but they could not remold themselves into what they had been before their first meeting.

In that moment they truly became … partners. Though they still did not absolutely trust each other, they had reached a common understanding, one that led them both to take another step forward.

Facing Link, Midna lowered her gaze, and a hidden pain overtook her. Link stretched out an arm and took her hand in his. She blinked, looking up at his hand and then to him. He was holding the Fused Shadow out to her.

She accepted it and then looked back at him. His stare was blank, but she could see beyond the plain façade. He was devoted to the same cause. They both craved the destruction of Zant, King of Shadows.


	13. Lanayru in Twilight

**Chapter 12: Lanayru in Twilight**

After Link had returned to Gor Coron and Darunia, he spent an hour receiving their thanks and requests to tell of his journey within their mines. Though he was battered and fatigued, Link recounted the events, leaving out only certain details … such as what had happened to their sacred treasure. In Link's silence at the question of whether it had been left intact, the Gorons read his expression falsely, believing that his reluctance to reply was due to his shame in its destruction. Link let them believe so, for it was in their best interests that they not know he was collecting the ancient treasures...

By the time that Link was able to politely pry himself from the Gorons' presence, he was ready to collapse, but he refused to allow his exhaustion best in. He thought it would insult the Goron tribe.

As Gor Coron and several others dived into the mines to retrieve Darbus, Link and Darunia stepped outside.

Evening had dawned, spectral colors skipping through the skies above. Link sat on the ledge, collecting his strength to descend the mountain. _Why can't they escort me back down? _he chuckled to himself. With a wearied suspiration, he looked across the rocky range. He had not appreciated the beauty of the mountains until now … when all was settled, calm. The threat was over and it was then that Link saw the reflection of sky beating peacefully against every peak and mountainside.

But there is but one last Fused Shadow to be found, he reminded himself.

It was time to move on.

Link hummed as he gathered himself up. He took one last look at the mountains below. _So many provinces that I have never ventured to, he mused. I have saved this mountain country from darkness, and I cannot even spare time to explore its great wonder. I suppose it'll be like this everywhere I go._

Darunia faced him. "I recognized you the moment I saw you," he whispered. "Do you have Midna with you?"

Link was shocked. "How do you know her?"

"I fought in the War Across the Ages," the Sage of Fire replied. "You are younger than when we fought side by side on the battlefield, though."

Midna decided to emerge from Link's shadow. "What do you want, Sage?" she asked.

"I only wanted to wish you luck on your quest," Darunia answered. He looked west. "The sunset is beautiful today, isn't it?"

"It is," Link stated. He spun on his heel to leave. "But I'll come back to see a sunset like this again … when it's all over..."

* * *

Night reigned when Link and Darunia had finally escaped the mountains to enter Raaru Village once again. Link's limbs were shaking with pain, and his shoulder injury had worsened. The sight of the familiar village brought a smile to his face.

Luda ran down from the porch of the nearest house to welcome him back, however, frowned once she saw his battered face and singed clothing. "Come, my father wished to see you the moment you returned."

She led him to the two-story home and quickly ushered him inside. Link made an effort not to wince when she accidentally and unknowingly rubbed up against his sore hip when entering the house. "Father!" she called up the stairs as she and Link ascended them.

Renado peeked out of the room that Link had left Colin and met them at the stairs. If the shaman was alarmed at Link's bloodied and burned appearance, he did well to mask his concern. "Link, Colin woke a few hours ago and wanted to speak to you. He said it was important."

"Thank you," said Link, and he brushed past, and without catching himself, he brought a hand up to his chest in an attempt to lessen the beating pain that thumped against his ribs. Renado and Luda watched as he disappeared into the room, concerned.

As soon as Link entered the room, Colin—who had been lying down in bed—hurled the covers from his body and ran to Link. Disregarding his own discomfort, Link knelt down to catch the boy when his weak legs forfeited their support. "Are you alright?" asked Link.

Colin looked up at him, and thought the bruises of his capture still spotted his face, he was more pained at seeing Link's battered appearance than his own discolorations. "What happened to you?"

But Link smiled, even as a trail of blood slipped out the corner of his mouth and drizzled down his chin—the aftermath of one of Darbus's rather brutal hits. "Don't you worry about me." Link helped Colin to his feet and they seated themselves beside one another on the edge of the bed. "Now—"

"It's about Ilia," burst Colin.

Link's head snapped to the side, looking directly at the boy. "What about Ilia? Do you know where she was taken?" His heart roared.

"Those monsters left me with the other kids," started Colin, "but Ilia … all I know is that they headed north."

Link looked from Colin to his scratched fingers, their flesh burnt slightly from the task of reshaping his boots.

"Whenever I thought I couldn't go on," Link heard the boy saying, "I would think of you and Ilia and hold on." Colin took a breath. "Do you remember what I told you back in Ordon, Link?"

Link grinned. "That when you grow up, you're going to be just like me." Yet his smirk faded. _But look at me; I don't want you to be like this. I don't want to see you hurt._

"So, you don't have to worry about me anymore, Link. I'm fine now." Link returned his gaze to Rusl's son and to his surprise saw a reflection of himself. Colin's blue eyes seemed as fierce and as strong, and his golden locks framed his face in lines of bravery. The innocent boy within Colin had disappeared.

Link assured himself that Colin indeed was safe without his protection, and his trust in Colin's abilities and unwillingness to lie defeated gave to Link the kind of strength that he himself needed, for though Link's body sat in a deep and painful exhaustion, seeing Colin's hopeful twin oceans enabled him to pick himself up. As Link brought himself to stand, he kept the smarting ache in his hip at bay. He refused to stagger before the son of the blacksmith.

"When next I return to Raaru," said Link, his eyes burning with the abated distress in his heart, "it will be with Ilia."

Colin stared up at him, sad yet hopeful.

Link, however, could not bear another mention of Ilia. The pain he would feel if he could not find her … if he would end up shattering his promise...

He left the room without another word or glance toward Colin, the boy who had always been like a little brother to him. Link heard Colin squeeze himself back under his covers to sleep through the night, and when Link knew that he was alone, he leaned against the wall at the top of the stairs and winced, holding back a bellow of torment. His shoulder pulsed madly, his hip raged frantically, and his chest heaved painfully. His face, burnt by the lava's heat as if it had been the sun itself and scratched along the chin, cheeks, and temples, seemed to scream its own callous song, humming inside his nerves like the constant vibrations of the cranes inside the mines.

Renado then appeared at the top of the staircase and looked apprehensively toward the drooped frame of Link. The young warrior immediately tried to right himself. "I did not think it wise for you enter the mountain pass those days ago," began Renado, "but I misjudged you then." The shaman fell into a reverie, and a smile caught his lips. "In Hyrule, countless tales are told of the ancient hero … and your deeds bring them all to mind. But even heroes need help sometimes … and rest."

Link smiled, his mouth cracking through the blood dripping down his chin. Renado looked toward the door of Colin's room. "You have so many demands upon you now, Link, and I think it is your destiny to help this land. Do not let the fates of the children trouble you. I will watch over them. I swear it.

"For now, however," the shaman said, turning back to Link, "you must cleanse your wounds and take a day of rest." Renado's lips broadened. "Come, I'll take you to the hot springs above the village."

Link had no strength left to thank the shaman, showing his gratefulness by accepting his help out of the house and up a rocky path of the mountain village. And when they reached the hot spring, Luda sat waiting, bandages, towels, and mashed herbs at her feet. The young girl helped Link in removing his weapons and belts as her father began sorting through the bowls of medicine.

Once Link had stripped down to his white leggings, he blissfully sank into the deep waters of the spring. Steam rushed over him as he submerged himself to the neck, sitting on a rocky ledge in the water. He wiped away the blood clinging to his mouth and chin and leaned his head back onto the edge above the water.

Renado dabbed two fingers into a medicine bowl and leaned over Link. He chuckled softly when he realized that Link had fallen asleep.

However, it was no light matter. The shaman's grin disappeared. Link, a hero of the time, had tired by the end of one day within the mines of the Goron tribe, and he had sustained such brutal injuries. Surely there were far worse situations into which the young warrior would be cast, and he feared that Link's path would lead him into a corner, that the youth who had saved Raaru Village and purged the rage of the Gorons would one day enter a fight that he would not be able to win. The thought sent shivers down the shaman's spine.

Would Link, the heroic youth from Ordon, suffer at the hands of the gods? Suffer the very fate from which he tried to save so many?

A half hour later, they moved Link and his weapons to Renado's room. And as Luda took the soldier's garments and set to work mending them, the shaman visited the sanctuary … where he prayed to the gods.

* * *

Link woke to Malo and Colin sitting at his bedside. The former was holding Link's bow and ogling over its intricate carvings. The latter ran out of the room yelling something that resembled "He's awake!" Groaning, Link tried to pull himself up and lean on the wall that the bed was propped against. His body bare save for the blankets that covered his lower half, he looked over himself. A bandage still concealed the wound to his shoulder, but other than that, all the pain his injuries had caused him had seemed to vanish.

He looked up at Renado when the shaman entered the room, Colin standing at his side. "How long have I—?"

"Nearly two days. But it was rest well needed," Renado added at Link's expression.

"I need to be going. Where are my clothes?"

"Here," the shaman said, pointing to a chair that had all his articles draped over its back, his gauntlets, belts, and hat relaxing in the seat, and his boots bowing against a leg. "My daughter tried to mend your clothes as best she could." Renado looked to the boys then, "Come along, Colin, Malo."

But as Malo set Link's bow onto the bed, he whispered, "Where did you get this? Can you really shoot it? How far off can you hit a target? Can you show Talo and me?" Link was glad to see this side of Malo again, for the last time he had seen the boy was when he had given Link the Hylian Shield—and within Malo's mart, he could hardly pass as a boy with the way he conducted himself.

Yet before Link could answer, Renado hushed him and prodded him out. Link gave the boys a wink as they turned from the room. He then climbed out of the bed and examined his clothes. His white and green clothes still bore their black marks, but they had been stitched so that the holes were no more. His hat still bore its scorch mark. Link shrugged and began dressing.

* * *

Raaru village was a much different place as Link surveyed it, stepping out of the shadow of Renado's doorstep. Some of the mountain tribe had come down from their lands and were clogging the thoroughfare of the town. Link noticed Gor Liggs himself sitting comfortably and meditating on the Malo Mart porch. Another Goron had its arms around quite a large crate, entering Barnes's house and shop. Curious, Link followed.

Inside Barnes's house the Goron clambered up the winding stairs to the right on Barnes's order. Barnes, standing on the opposite side of a counter, loaded tiny round balls from a pail and into a shelf. Obviously, the paranoid man felt eyes staring at his back, and he turned around to face Link.

"Oh!" Barnes was immediately flustered. The bumbling man apparently knew what the young hero thought of him—the village idiot. But Link simply thought of him as nothing else than a coward, at often times amusing one at that. "Renado told me how you persuaded the Gorons, and well—ahem—I suppose I _should _thank you," he said, trying to act professional in his haste to get rid of Link so that he did not feel so embarrassed. "When the Gorons wouldn't have anything to do with us, I had nothing left. My business is run out of the ore they bring down, you see." A glimmer of childish enthusiasm flickered in his eyes. "Would you" —he held up one of the orbs— "care for a demonstration?"

Link, unsure what the sphere was even supposed to be used for, had no say in the matter, Barnes leading him up the staircase and out an elevated back door before Link could respond—or even consider the question.

Barnes placed the tiny ball next to a boulder, lit a frail cord on fire, and ran back inside the house. Link, squinting at the device and dwindling string, did not know what the function of this object could be, and its inaction befuddled him. Only when Barnes yanked him back, swearing under his breath, did he realize that it was supposed to be dangerous. Link could not see how it could possibly be-

Debris was hurled at the door and as a booming rattle filled his ears so loudly that he clamped his hands over them. Directly where the sphere had been situated, a cloud of dust rose into the air and expanded outward with the moving breeze. After the brown haze cleared, Link observed that the boulder had disappeared and a mild crater had indented the ground where the ball had been. He turned to Barnes, who only giggled wildly.

"What—?" Link started.

"A bomb!" answered the lanky man. "And I have plenty more."

Barnes led him back down to the lower level, smiling insanely to himself. He loaded three of the bombs into a small sack and handed it to Link. "A gift," said Barnes irritably. "But if you ever want more, they won't be free of charge!"

Understanding the abrupt dismissal, Link took his leave of the bomb maker's shop, only halfway regretting he had entered in the first place. The new weapons might serve him well on his journey. He tucked the sack into the pouch on the back of his belt. Looking up, he saw Renado and the children exiting the sanctuary and house. Link reached them before they reached the thick of the crowded street.

"May the graces of the great goddesses who shaped Hyrule bear you on your way," said Renado as he bowed. Oddly, the shaman seemed wiser than before he had been when Link had fallen asleep two days ago. Link wondered why the man's eyes sparkled with a keener understanding, but shoved it off when he looked to the faces of the children.

A wordless farewell lodged itself between them, and only Talo broke the silence with a whisper. "So … can you really shoot that bow? How about that pole on top the lookout tower?"

Beth elbowed him and he fell silent, yet hopeful. She looked up at Link with large, admiring eyes.

Link passed on his thanks to Renado and Luda and a short goodbye to the children. He hated goodbyes and hoped that he would never have to suffer through one more terrible than his abrupt and violent farewell to Ilia.

He whistled for Epona with her favorite six notes and leapt into the saddle from behind when she galloped past without skidding to a stop. Link did not turn in his seat to wave but removed his bow from its case and shot an arrow for the pole atop the tower. It struck its target at its very tip and wobbled at the sudden stop.

Link smiled when he heard the jubilant screams of Malo and Talo behind him.

* * *

Link and Epona traveled through the unfamiliar territory south of the village quickly, Link tossing his gaze about the surroundings often, watching for any sign of an ambush.

Epona galloped at her mightiest speed. It seemed she, too, wished to find Ilia. Yet as they crossed the middle of the wooden bridge, Link felt a strange bump at his back. He brought Epona to a halt and lifted a hand to his backside. The pouch had become lighter, and he fearfully turned about, spotting one of the small bombs rolling and bouncing backward across the bridge. It struck the wood upside-down and its fuse began dwindling, ignited by the hit.

Eyes wide, Link froze, panicked.

"What are you doing?" shouted Midna. "MOVE!"

Just as the bomb exploded, Link slapped his horse's reins and outraced the detonation which now crumbled the bridge. When Link passed the end of the bridge, he halted Epona and turned her about partway. The entire elevated path no longer existed, the bomb having caused instability in the whole. The bridge was now bits of flaming blisters that descended into the river below.

He looked away, wincing, to see the blackened face of Midna. Her arms were crossed. "You are honestly the clumsiest hero I have ever met."

Shoving off her remark, Link continued on his path. He would concern himself on how to return to Raaru once had found Ilia.

Link passed through the grey-stoned surroundings quickly, searching for signs of the twilight barrier that surely existed on the border of the Lanayru province, and after crossing a short wooden bridge and dispatching the bulblin guard that brandished its weapon, Link spotted the orange-tinted blackness that rose up from the ground, encasing the land beyond in a dark terror.

He dismounted Epona and told her to find a way back to Raaru. He then approached the wall of dark flames.

"Ah, finally here," breathed Midna at Link's side, her one red eye staring into the tumultuous haze. "Only one Fused Shadow left. So, this is … the last of the twilight you'll see, I guess…." A slight quiet came over her words, a soft farewell to the unnatural darkness preparing itself within her. Yet, all of a sudden, the Midna that Link knew resurfaced, the bold and selfish side. "Whether or not you accomplish your final task and survive is up to you."

Link could barely see her arms fold when she turned to him. "So, shall we enter the twilight?"

Hesitation did not exist anymore. Link nodded, and braced his body for the coming mutilation.

* * *

The crunching torture of the transformation never dwindled in power, yet the act in itself Link had come to no longer fear. If it had not been the wish of the gods for him to mutate into the beastly creature, he would have been like all else in the foreboding darkness, a wandering, lost spirit to forever drift through life in the fear of unknowing. His back buckled and broke and reformed in a more prominent arch and he felt the teeth within his mouth stretch. All his garments and accessories became extensions of his body, and a furry coat of grey, black, and silvery white grew at an accelerated rate from these additions as well as from his now quite tanned flesh.

Standing upon his four legs, it took him less time to recuperate from the trauma than the two previous metamorphoses. Midna had watched his changing body, and Link, this time, caught a trace of emotion in her eye when he looked to her. The instant she knew he was watching her she clouded her feelings and narrowed her eye in her usual half-snarl. To dismiss the subject further she hopped onto his backside, prodding him along.

Link followed her unvoiced instruction and tried to ignore the sparkle that he had seen within Midna. She had seemed almost … human. Sympathetic. Sad. And Link sensed something else. She had looked at him so sorrowfully, so guiltily, as if … she were responsible somehow. Midna was now bothered by how he had to suffer; he could nearly be certain of it. But even if he asked her she would never resign to her hidden truths.

However, her bond with the twilight was strong for some reason, and perhaps it was this struggle that pained her when she had looked at him. Whether she valued Link more than the unnatural darkness of which she had been so fond even before they had met. Which attachment was stronger within her?

Link had a sinking feeling that one day, either soon or quite distant, that Midna would have to choose one or the other…. And when that day came … where would her loyalty lie?

"What a shame that this is the last of the twilight. I had become so fond of seeing it covering this world..." Midna murmured. Perhaps it was her own cruel version of hope that she added, "Or is it really the last time we'll see it?" It seemed she forced herself to laugh, for it did not sound as unforgiving as most of her chuckles.

Yes, the twilight held a special place within Midna. Why, Link could not even begin to guess.

But he set all his thoughts aside when he tripped over a rock in the road. On his animal instinct, he barked at it after righting himself, yet there was something peculiar about this rock. It was not ordinary for stones to be shaped that way. Closer inspection revealed a tiny leather pouch, one that smelled of fresh hay and the wildflowers outside Ilia's window.

Ilia!

The pouch belonged to Ilia.

… _Link, can you promise me this? …don't try to do anything out of your league... Just come home safely..._

He could hear her words so clearly, see her so perfectly. That warm smile... Her gentle, caring embrace...

"You smell that girl, don't you?" said Midna knowingly. "But remember, this scent could be quite old."

Link shook free of his memories, ignoring all chances that he would be led to a dead end, and set down on his path, registering her scent within his nostrils and following the trail that would lead him to Ilia, the fifth and last Ordonian who had been taken.

* * *

Even though they were merely spirits of glowing green who were unable to be heard unless Link strained his ears, Link awed at the sight of all the inhabitants in what Midna had called Hyrule Castle Town. That, however, Link could have deduced on his own, for the castle in which he had met Zelda loomed behind the city.

Sight-seeing, though, was not why Link had entered the town. Ilia's scent led him down many a tight roads, and he ignored the bobbing green lights as they traveled about their day, obviously unaware of the gravity of their circumstance.

Finally, after stepping out of a Hylian guard's way, Link came to a house built into the same wall as the houses beside it, just as most of the houses in Castle Town had been constructed. Link read the sign beside the partly open door which proclaimed the premises as _Telma's Bar_.

Link entered, his skin crawling with a nervous tickle.

Off to the right, a bar stretched the length of the wall; and to his left slept an oddly proportioned, blue-skinned boy whose breath came in rasps as he lay upon a makeshift bed made of boxes. At his side was who Link guessed was the barkeep and—did his eyes deceive him? After all these days...

Ilia sat right in front of him.

Link stepped up to her, and barked … but Ilia could not hear him; she continued to stare at the boy. "This boy," said Ilia, and her soft voice resounded in his ears. He wanted to store the hum of her voice within him forever. "Can you save him?"

Link had not truly understood the seriousness of her query until the barkeep answered, and he was pulled violently from his yearnings. "All right, little lady, try to settle down," the plump woman was saying. "I've sent for the doctor. But this is strange." Her brow furrowed. "A child of the Zoras... I wonder if this is all related to the incident the soldiers were talking about in the back."

A Zora child? Incident? Perhaps all this had been the work of the last Fused Shadow. Link half wished he could stay with Ilia; his other half willed him to do something about their situation. Ilia could neither hear nor see him, and yet he supposed it was better that way for now. He did not wish to frighten her in his current state of appearance. Besides, she seemed well enough. This Zora child did not. His judgment forced him into action, and he sprang from them and bounded into the midst of the soldiers Telma had mentioned.

"We've had many complaints from the citizens who cannot send prayers to the spirit spring of Lake Hylia," the commanding officer was saying to his second-in-command. "And we have received orders to investigate why the spring is inaccessible. Understood?"

"Yessir!" shouted the second-in-command and the four others lined with him.

Link did not linger to overhear anything more. He glanced at the map pressed out on the nearest table and located the lake, memorizing the location and how to get there. He then turned tail and headed for the door, sending one last look toward the downcast Ilia.

* * *

As per his memory's orders, Link left Castle Town through its west exit and followed the westward path of the field toward Lake Hylia. They met no resistance along the way, and Link thought it odd, seeing as though the soldiers had said that no one could reach the spirit spring that was supposedly located on the lake. If dark creatures were not the problem, then…?

Link approached the famed Great Bridge of Hylia that had withstood generations of erosion. Midna leapt off his back and walked along it. Link watched her for a moment. He could not remember ever seeing her use her feet; she had always hovered above him or simply stood. It found it strangely entertaining the way the movement made her head and helm wobble.

She looked over the edge of the tall sides of the bridge. "Hmm, long way down." She raised a dark brow, "Is this what passes for a lake here?"

But Link caught wind of an acrid smell and looked to the floor of the bridge. What looked like blackish liquid was spread all over the stones from one end of the path to the other. Link barked, but Midna only frowned at him. Growling, he ran for her. But he was only halfway toward her when an archer on the other side shot a flaming shaft at them. Midna ducked and it fell to the blackness. It was then that she realized their situation.

A flare leapt up from the drop point and identical fires spread out from it, beginning to engulf the entire bridge in flame, yet though the bridge itself was made of stone and would not be destroyed, Link and Midna were soon cornered, more fiery arrows sailing to the ground. "Oh no! We're trapped!" she gasped.

When at last Link finally reached Midna, he thrust his snout between her legs and pushed up on her buttocks, bumping her up into the air. He nudged forward slightly, and when Midna came crashing back down she landed roughly on his back. Without retort, she grabbed onto his fur and watched the fires close in on them.

Link did not fancy the thought of burning alive and, in Midna's panic, did not rely on her to find a solution.

There was only one chance they had at survival, and he did not hesitate; he prayed.

He felt Midna hug him round the neck and heard her prolonged scream of "Are you _insane_?" as Link leapt from the edge of the Great Bridge of Hylia.

* * *

All of a sudden Link and Midna were no longer falling. They were unable to find air, choked. A coolness had clouded over them, had crowded around them. They were throttled by the force that bubbled and hazed about their eyes. Link sputtered, fighting the transparent shield against the air. Midna grabbed and writhed, trying to find which way was up.

At long last Link felt a yank on a tuft of hair behind his ears, and both he and Midna were coughing up the droplets of water that had seeped into them during their struggle. Link held onto the shore side, Midna crouched beside him. After he had hawked up the sparkling and deadly liquid from within him, he pulled himself completely onto the solid earth. He passed a furtive glance at Midna, realizing what had just happened.

They had fallen from the bridge to land in a pool of water … and Midna, knowing that he could not swim so well as a wolf, had saved his life. She had done so without hesitation, which made Link assume, hopefully, that she truly did have humane interests, for saving lives was a human instinct.

Midna, however, seemed not to notice, sitting down to face the water, sneering. "Well, that was a close one. We're lucky this puddle was here. If this is a lake..." She left her last thought incomplete and gathered herself up. "Well, you heard that soldier. There should be a spirit spring somewhere around here. Why don't we take a look around?" She leapt onto his wet fur as he brought himself to his paws.

Looking about, Link realized that they had taken to a shore were three green lights emanated. Sniffing closely, he breathed in the smell of sweet fish. At a murmur's level, Link could barely hear the lights speaking. "The drop in water has been faster than predicted..." the lowest glimmer judged.

"At this rate, Lake Hylia will dry up. It's a race against time..." another said with a wearied sigh.

"Yes, the lake will most definitely vanish if we don't somehow get water from Zora's Domain upstream," the third agreed.

Link was inclined to listen further, yet past them in the distance, something caught his eye. There was a stubby man wearing a pink shirt that was too small to cover his plump belly, however; Link allowed himself no time to be amused at the sight, for the chubby man was running as fast as his short legs could carry him as he screamed, "MONSTER!"

Following close behind the man flew the largest bird that Link had ever seen. An archer sat atop its back, readying an arrow as the man lodged himself underneath a piece of equipment that sat on the wooden raft that housed what Link assumed was his shop. The archer released the shaft and it sailed straight for the ducked citizen. Link, having run to the aid the man, leapt up and caught the arrow in his mouth. The dark duo turned their attention on Link and Midna.

If his alter ego were capable, Link would have smiled at the fact that he had caught his enemy off guard, however; now was no time for such behavior. As Link fought, he heard the portly man behind him whimper and curse, "What is going on? Are the zoras upriver responsible for this, or is this a curse from that spirit that hangs around up there?" If the little man had said anything else, Link was unable to hear his murmurs, for his engagement with the winged beast took a great deal of his concentration. He wondered, for as long as he could allow himself the privilege, how odd it would be to find a beast attacked by thin air. He quickly turned into his dragon form.

The dragon took advantage that the bird's agility somewhat decreased seconds before the archer released a shaft toward he and Midna. When the dark bowman aimed its next weapon—Link just dodging the last—the dragon stepped out of his evade and leapt for the belly of the winged creature. He ripped at its wings, trying to climb up to reach the more threatening opponent, but when he sunk his claws into the bird's chest again, it wailed and teetered. Its pained, twisting flight thereafter threw Link from its feathers and let out an awful screech.

Ignoring the bird and benefiting from its distracted rage, Link pushed hard upon the ground again with his hind legs and launched himself for the archer. The bird's wings flapping downward as he sailed left a direct path toward his target, and he soared mouth agape. Crunching down upon his foe, Link snapped his jaws shut around the fiend's neck and gave a jerk with his mouth as he descended back down to the ground, a limp body now in his maw.

Link tossed the corpse aside and felt another weight lifted. He looked to his side to see that Midna had slid from his back and was now gazing up at the bird creature. Curious, Link turned to follow her gaze. "It's a kargarok creature, though, infested by the dark Twili magic," she informed.

Unexpectedly, Link then heard a soft melody of alternating high and low pitches and was surprised to discover that it was Midna's voice. The creature calmed slightly and lowered itself to a more manageable height. As Link watched Midna leapt into the air, trailed by the too familiar black, red, and green bubbled magic which seemed to define her very essence. She caught onto the kargarok and slipped into the seat from which the archer had just moments ago been stolen. At once, it reared, and Midna yelled. "Stop it! I am your new master now. Settle down!"

As soon as its failing wings died to a sustaining flap that was merely used to keep it suspended, Midna called down to Link. "We can use this beast to get us all the way to the water's source."

Link nodded up at her. It was consent, and strangely, Midna was beginning to hear the words he wanted to speak within this garbled speech.

"Hmm, you want to see the light spirit first, don't you?" she said, scratching her chin. "Well, it _is_ on the way, so why not?"

Commanding the kargarok to snatch Link up in its talons, Midna then steered her new ride up to the cave where the light spirit was said to dwell. Once at the edge of the opening, the bird lowered Link to the ground. He could already hear the sorrowful harmonic voice that he had come to associate with the lamenting spirits.

Looking back, he watched as the bird landed on the edge and leaned over to let Midna down. After ordering to wait for them, Midna followed Link into the spirit's cave.

Inside the hole of the lakeside, darkness reigned. The glow of Midna's arms and eye contrasted with the hard black of the cave, yet Link could still make out the overall shape of the grotto. But within moments, Link's draconic ability mattered not, for the pair then stumbled upon the resting place of the distressing spirit. Its weak and splattered light gave off a weak orange tint that lit the walls, however, the dimness sustained Link and Midna's normal vision.

A rasping sigh floundered from its unseen mouth. "I am … the last of the spirits of light … consumed … by twilight..." its light voice wept. "Hero … Chosen one of the gods... You have … done well to make it this far... Please, gather my scattered tears of light … that were stolen by shadow. Take this..."

Again, it was Midna who clutched onto the vessel when it appeared from out of the waters' depths.

"I am sure … you know by now … the forms that these dark insects take … when they steal our light... In this shadow realm of twilight … the insects are invisible … much like the humans of this world... By collecting my stolen light … you shall lift the final cloud of twilight … that threatens to cover … all of Hyrule..." With another gasp the voice fell silent, submerging itself once more into its unnerving song of lamentation.

Link and Midna exchanged a silent glance. To think that they were so close to banishing the twilight from Hyrule. There remained only one last spirit to aid, and then the dark mantle that had engulfed parts of the land would be lifted. An evil curse set upon Hyrule by a tyrant king. Midna had not revealed much about him to Link, but he understood the tone with which she said his name. Zant. Clearly, a history swelled around Midna and the king of twilight, but Link had never pressed the matter. He had learned all he had needed to know at the moment, back in the mines of the Gorons. He knew that the memory of this king troubled her, but he would only ask of him again when the need for information would outweigh the careful distance Link had constructed to keep from hurting her.

Midna had lately become more than just useful to him, and he suspected that she saw him the same way now, for they had come to a bitter understanding after their battle with the darkened form of the Goron patriarch. He had learned that there was more to Midna's selfish desires than self-preservation. There was a terrible past that lay deep beneath the thick skin that she had grown so fond of wearing. He saw the way that she glanced at him occasionally now, the furtive stare that spoke that she had a developing care for him as a _person_ and not just a means to an end.

So, there they stood again, gazing into each other's eyes again, the same thought passing through both of them.

Maybe. Just maybe … it was nearing the end of their journey. With the completion of the Fused Shadows, Midna and Link would be able to fight Zant on an equal foot. When that time came, it would be up to their skills to decide the outcome of the battle.

Heaving a deep breath, Link and Midna exited the chamber, the latter holding closely to the vessel that would hold the last of the tears of light.

The last leg of their journey before the battle that would decide the fate of Hyrule and so much more.

Once outside again Midna immediately mounted her new beast, which had taken up a perch on the adjacent bridge network. Without pretense, Link felt two taloned feet wrap around his midsection again, and he was uplifted. "Well, those Zoras said something about the source of this problem being upstream somewhere, so why don't we just see for ourselves while we're hunting?"

Her tone seemed uncaring, but Link had learned to disregard the melodies of her voice in most situations, for he supposed that it was a way of shielding herself. Keeping an eye out for the buzz of the insect thieves, Link relaxed in the kargarok's grasp, enjoying the time to rest, even if it would be short-lived. As the bird sailed off, a coldness struck deeply within Link, and he was reminded that his fur remained wet from their fall. Yet, it was more than just his mess of hair causing the problem. A sinister chill seemed to infest the lake.

As they flew upriver—after having obtained a few tears in the immediate area—Link admired the beauty of the vast river. Although there was little water trickling down the gully, the great scale of the channel amazed Link. There were outcroppings along the edges, cut deep into the sides of the trench in the mountain that formed the great river. He had to wonder, however, how much of these formations were truly supposed to be underwater.

Halfway through the ride up the path, shimmers began appearing ahead of them. "There are insects through here," Midna shouted down to him. With that declaration she leaned into the bird, and Link braced himself. In the next moment, the kargarok breathed its wings in close and shot straight for the dangling lights that had attached themselves to the ceiling of an underground section of the river.

On Midna and Link's approach, the insects began to scatter, fluttering about in futile attempts to escape. With three well-placed snaps of his jaws, the bodies of the shadows deflated and dispersed into nothing, leaving the core of their shells to be scooped up by Midna tiny hand.

The threesome then began the climb upward, to reach the top of the river where the lands would flatten again. Upon a stiff grassy edge, the kargarok lowered Link safely. Midna leapt from the bird demon to regain her usual seat with a rather soft landing. He could feel her shiver against the air and his matted coat, but she tried to brush it aside. "Well, then. Where's the village of the Zoras? Let's look for it. But it's getting cold, so hurry up!"

Her voice snapped inside his head, and combined with the bitter sting of the rising cold, a quiver trembled down his spine momentarily. Shaking himself of the feeling, he caught a glimpse of another green form, sitting on disconnected stairs. He trudged over to a shack built into a hollow of the riverside shore and heard the woman's voice as it shook in the cold. "…those Zoras up to, anyway?" he heard her ask. "The river's run totally dry... Oh, I can't work like this." With a soggy pout, she added, "I miss my fur coat." She rubbed her arms then folded them tightly over one another. "Whoever thought renting out boats was going to be a good idea, anyway?"

She was silent for a moment, but screamed suddenly, and Link understood why.

A large glinting bug sprang out from underneath the brush beside her boat rental shop, and ran in a beeline form towards her. Before the woman had time to react, however, the bug had been stamped dead. "What? It's gone?" Her voice trailed away as she jerked down her head to hide behind her warm hands and frazzled pouf of hair. With a shrug, Midna collected the blue light that rose from the ground.

Link approached the trench behind the woman, and—looking down—realization dawned that the ditch served as a continuation of the river, for there was a bridge of wood at the bottom that Link understood connected the opposite shorelines of the river. Though, without water, the floatation raft would not succeed in its intended purpose. What made the use of this bridge more necessary was the fact that Link could see a couple green sparks dotting the bank on that side. Now his curiosity about the river turned into an investigation. Returning the water flow to the region was now a foremost priority.

Link placed his paws carefully about the edge and slid easily down into where water should have been flowing. Searching for the direction toward what Link assumed would be Zora's Domain, Link spotted the bend in the river to his right and followed the curving path past icicles and frozen spots of rock until he reached the mouth of the river.

They were on a immense stone structure, perhaps dug from the side or top of the mountains behind it. The enwrapping cliff faces were lined with sharp edges. At the highest points in the iced cavern there lay the actual sources from where Link was sure the water normally spewed, for below the opening and hanging off of some of the rock walls and ledges dangled a stiff mass of ice, most presumably a frozen waterfall that had thickened over quite swiftly from a massive burst of frigidity.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Midna asked throwing back her arms. "I thought it was getting colder, but this? Who would have thought that it would be all frozen? This is the Zora village, right? Well, why don't I see any then?" She finished her line of rhetorical questions as she scanned the area over twice. "Well," she craned sideways so that she could see Link's face, "why don't we go look for them?"

Although Link had begun to see Midna differently, he could always count on her way of speaking to him as a filthy peasant, for she had the air of pompous nobility that he had heard tell of in his bedtime stories when he was an infant. At least, she was not the one that had to freeze her feet. He could even feel that the water on the long tendrils of fur that danced below his chin had crystallized, and it was a chill that had reached his very bones.

At least, however, he was in his dragon form to keep himself warm. Midna's ebony and ivory skin surely pained her by now, for the frigid air swirled about them and pulled his muscles tight. Breaking free of his rigid posture, he regained his flexibility as he moved, and as long as he remained in motion, he knew that his body would react well with the new climate.

He cantered ahead and began his long climb up several staircases, snapping at and pouncing upon the insect thieves as they spotted them. Soon, the tears that they had thus gathered nearly consumed the vessel of light. There were not many more to recapture.

Inside, though, his vigilance paid off, for they were immediately attacked by a shadow beast. Link had begun to associate them with messengers that always seemed to bare ill tidings, for whenever he encountered these creatures, there always happened to be something needing fixed or someone needing saved.

Right away, Link ducked, crouching low enough for the long, sticky fingers to miss Midna as well. Turning to his foe, skidding on the ice, Link growled. The monster twisted its skinny body about, its lumpy joints flexing. It brought its head back in a whirl of motion, its thick, black tendrils of hair flaring about. Link did not wait any further for it to recover from his evasion, and he swooped in low, striking the creature in the midsection with a bash of his head.

The messenger floated back and slammed into the side of the cavern roughly. Ice dust coughed out from its landing and caught in Link's nose. Distracted by the heavy sneeze that followed, the messenger was then upon him. Midna crawled out from under the restrained dragon and leapt onto the creature's backside, pulling down two locks of hair as if they were the reigns of a horse. The black figure shrieked and let loose Link as it tossed its head. In the motion its hair passed in front of the dragon, and Link bit down hard on a group of three and yanked.

Another piercing cry lit Midna and Link's ears to ashes, as Link scampered backward to a manageable distance, three black and lifeless fingers of hair trailing blood from his maw. With a triumphant yelp, Midna pulled back further on its hair, and the beast wriggled to achieve liberty. But its chest had been exposed in this arched position, and Link spat out the useless extremities and charged the beast, ripping and clawing across the monster's breast.

At last the messenger heaved and fell over, inert. Its body shattered into dark shards and disappeared into the air.

Link looked to Midna, a violent yet radiant expression having overtaken her features. She returned his stare after a brief moment as she collected her breath. Link nodded his approval and thanks, but she simply turned to scoop up the vessel that had fallen from her cradling arms.

Finally, they were granted the chance to look about, and it appeared to only be a hollow in the mountainside, for there was nothing but ice. Yet with Midna's words—"Whoa. Hey! Look down below the ice!"—he redirected his gaze beneath his feet. An intake of breath served as a gasp as he found to what she referred. Below them was a pool, frozen over by the same curse as the river, yet within its cylindrical form, were the bodies of at least a hundred Zoras, paused for who knew how long in their swimming strides.

"This is really strange. What in the world happened?" asked Midna. Then she rounded on Link, disapproving of showing her discomfort at the sight. "Hey! So, what do you want to do? We can't just leave them like this." She stroked a finger across her chin. "I think all we need to do is thaw them out."

"Ah, I think there may be a way," she affirmed. She raised a hand, and each of them began to break apart. But before Link's body was jerked apart by her mysterious magic, his thoughts shifted back to the fact that she had finally included herself in the situation. Before she had only addressed problems with what _he_ had to do to solve the trouble, but now, she was actually involving herself. And he took that as a good sign.

* * *

When Link's senses returned, he stood alongside Midna, though his surroundings had altered. Death Mountain rose up before them, the home of the Goron Mines. Link could not understand how Midna meant to solve the Zora's problem with their new location. As convenient as it would be to take up a portion of the hot lava from the mountains to melt the ice, Link knew that carrying the molten rock was impossible.

As if sensing Link's doubt, Midna giggled. "Don't you remember that rock that nearly fell flat on top of you when Darunia was taking you up to the elder?" she asked, pushing off from the ground as she faced Link. By the force of her strange magic, he hovered next to a large rock. "It's been here for a while, but it's still pretty hot."

Without a second glance toward Link, she lapsed into concentration that seemed—by the twisting of her features—to be painful. Then the rock was enveloped by undulating red magic. Link closed his eyes as he felt his body yanked apart yet again, and when he opened them, he and Midna stood once more on the construct that had been the icy Zora's Domain. The hot chunk of rock that Midna had brought along impaled the ice below it and began to slowly melt the crystals back into water.

Luckily the construct was there for Link and Midna while they watched and waited for the boulder to perform its new function. Though, the rock had thickened the air with more heat, their surroundings were still rather chill, and noticing Midna's single shiver as she sat down, Link stretched so as to nonchalantly shift closer to her. Without appearing to notice, Midna simply stared below the thawing ice at the frozen Zoras, lost in her thoughts.

Before long, larger pieces of the ice began to crack free of the whole. Link knew that their reprieve would soon be over, for now that the ice melted steadily, he and Midna would soon fall to their true task once more. "Who knew something so dangerous would come in handy," remarked Midna, as she watched.

Twitching motions soon caught the Zoras, as the chill began to peel away from their bodies to renew its flow. The volcanic rock sank deeper and deeper still until, at last, it struck the bottom and lodged into the floor of the now lake below. The water's current mostly restored, Link and Midna stood and searched about. Certainly they would find more of the insect thieves within the domain.

As Midna climbed onto his back, Link pranced off the steps that ascended into what Link thought would be the throne room and flew down to the well where many Zoras were beginning to leave to seek refuge in their village as they glimmered in that unnatural green light. Link could hear their mumbles and coughs. "Was I unconscious?" one asked himself. "Are you okay?" one inquired of another. "What of those in the Rito village?" a warrior-like one said as he leaned over. "I wonder if the downstream areas are all right," another reflected.

Just then, a red-scaled Zora that wore a blue sash and jewelry joined them, an ornamental trident on her back. "What of Vah Ruta and Lord Jabu Jabu?" she asked in a regal tone. "If the invaders did anything to them..."

The other Zoras nodded in understanding. "We understand, Princess Mipha," one of the others replied.

Link understood by most of these remarks that the people of Zora's Domain would recover, therefore; he wasted no more time in reassuring himself of the fact and searched through the entire domain for the insects he hunted.

Throughout the area Link only encountered one such dark demon, and since it appeared that it, too, had been subjected to the layers of ice, its movements were stiff and was easily overpowered.

Their duties completed, the pair made for the exit as they took a last look about the now refurbished domain. Waterfalls were again falling from above into the pool, and the decorative etchings that defined Zoran architecture could now be glimpsed on the construct. With the Zoras now adjusting to their circumstances, Link and Midna steadily paced themselves as they exited across an enormous bridge.

"Wait!" a voice shouted, calm yet grievous in tone. Halted, Link turned about.

Above the enormous bridge, a form appeared. It was not like the greenish bodies of the other fish people; its figure rippled with an elegant glow. Before them hovered a female Zora, and by the ornamentation upon the attire that adorned her body, she was one of noble stature like Mipha. The large tail-like fin that flapped down from her head swayed at the side of her body, as if to serve as a balance. Her fine hairlike fins tumbled down about her head in soft yellows and vibrant reds, and as it lay about her shoulders, it drew Link's attention to the elaborate necklace that looped about her throat and chest. The only features that seemed without sparkle were her eyes, two vessels in which Link saw much pain and atrocity. Her eyes had bore the sight of much grief; of that, Link was already sure.

"Please," she continued, noticing that they had turned, agreeing to give her ear. "You must allow me to thank you for revitalizing both my people and this spring, which is the water source for all the lands in Hyrule. In life, I was the queen of my people. I was called Rutela." Her voice remained gentle through her acceptance and declaration of her fate. It explained the nonexistence of any beams reflecting from her eyes, and it also clarified why she wore such stunning apparel.

Midna's tone, however, was much less gentle. "Not to be rude, but we didn't exactly do it for you guys." Yet this statement, to Link, was rather contradictory, for had it not been she who had proclaimed that they could not have left the Zoras in their frozen state?

Rutela's eyes darkened from their lifeless grey tint, her arms spreading out. She seemed to ignore the little imp as she continued, her beautiful gown swaying in her dimension of death. "The dark ones... They raided this village and, as a message to my people, executed me before them." Link could only imagine her past fears of knowing death would befall her so publicly. "Young man... You who take the form of a proud beast..." she said. The fins trailing down from her arms twitched slightly as she fell into a silent trance. Upon awakening a mere second later, she focused upon the dragon again. "I have something to ask of you."

Link perked up, listening closer.

"When the dark ones descended upon our village, I sent my youngest one, Ralis, to Hyrule Castle to inform Princess Zelda and Queen Hilda of our fate." There once a quiet snuff at the latter names, which Link understood to have come from Midna. Rutela had either heard her and disregarded Midna's reaction, or she had simply not noticed. Regardless, she continued on to her purpose, "But... I fear danger followed him from this doomed place. I feel it." A sorrow Link had never known overtook her voice. "His presence grows fainter to me over time... But my time in this world has passed, and though I would give it gladly, I no longer have a life to risk in his rescue." Her body began to falter in its form, fading slowly in its constant fluctuations. "Please, would you save my dearest Prince Ralis? If you accept, I will bestow upon you the protection of water, a power that will grant you the ability to swim and respire in very deep water as if you were a Zora and that of a Goron's strength and heat resistance.

"Please," she said, eyes brimming with tears that would never splash upon the earth of life. "Save my son."

Her body then became one with their surroundings, fading into the nothingness with which she had become one.

Midna's condescending tone was the first to rattle Link from his blank stare. "So, if we help her, she'll grant you the power to swim in the deep water like a Zora, huh?" She looked down to Link, her gaze breaking him of his rooted stature. "What are you going to do then, Hero? Oh, but I don't suppose you should meet the prince as a dragon." The giggle that followed was one that Link had learned to easily evade.

And with a sharp turn of his body, he departed from the elegant Zora's Domain.

* * *

Evening loomed above them, overtaking the already dimmed skies. Blinking away the cold, Link move to the edge where he had landed upon leaping from his climb up the icicle that no longer existed. In its place flowed a frigid waterfall. Actually, upon tossing a glance about, Link realized that it was not alone, for there were many falls where there had been clumps of frozen water.

The dragon chose the grassy path by which to descend, for now that the ice masses had been removed by the heat coming from Zora's Domain, many more paths could be traversed. As they made their way down to the riverside, they caught bits of conversation from the many Zoras awakening from their strange sleep. "…attacks by the shadow beasts..." "…volcanic boulder under the domain…" "…appears that the cave to Snowpeak in Hebra is still frozen; we'll have to wait a bit longer." "…need to check to see if the places that take their water from here have been affected…"

As the minutes ticked by, Link finally managed to bring them to the bend in the tunneled waterway, and upon resurfacing to the evening light, he heard another more interesting discussion. Two Zoras stood upon the natural bridge which overlooked the river and another path in the water that Link had not before noticed. He supposed that it, too, had been mired by the crust of the ice.

"Do you think Prince Ralis passed down the river?" one asked.

In reply, the other said, "He must have. This is the only waterway that connects to Hyrule Castle. Come. Let's follow this path to search for him."

Assenting, the first Zora nodded, and they dived into the river, their swishing fins carrying them out of sight.

Link pushed away the urge to follow them, for in his state, he would be of no help to the prince even if he were able to locate him. There was a more vital matter at hand, first. The restoration of light to the region needed to be completed.

Remembering the dark insects that he had seen on the opposite bank, Link quickly crossed the floating wooden bridge, and crouching down upon his stomach, he prepared to pounce upon his first victim.

Teeth met the sensitive skin of the insect's wings before it had time to escape, and with Link's second bite, he rendered it lifeless. As Link moved on to his next and last target, Midna swiped up the glowing blue tear that floated up from its dead host. Midna grabbed Link's horns as he leapt onto a slope in the bank, snapping his jaws down upon his prey. Though, this one had buzzed away just in time to only suffer a minor injury to its feeble leg.

Quick in his reaction, Link retaliated by stamping his paw down upon its wing. Trapped, it bit and stung at his limb, but Link did not relent, for its attempts at freeing itself proved futile. He clamped his maw over the head and ripped the tear free. Midna collected its light, and her voice conveyed her uncertainty. "I thought that would be the last of them, but there's still one missing. We've searched everywhere." She broke through her doubt, however, and leaned up against the scales of Link's head where she could feel him panting. "I guess it's back to the spring, huh? Maybe the spirit will have a clue." Her eye slanted as she grinned, her pointed tooth peeking out of her lips. "Or do you need more time to catch your breath?"

Growling underneath his quick breaths, he looked down the steep river which would lead them back to the spirit spring. At this angle however, he spotted of a small overhang that he had not before noticed. Upon the grassy extension there rested a rather familiar stone. Strutting up to it, he recognized the dirty, broken appearance of an ancient statue. Reading the melody engraved upon the harmonic lines, he etched the notes into his throat and sang.

The wolf howl that emanated from his vocal chords did not dismay him, however, he seemed to fall deeper into the melody, swaying his head with the music. When he blinked the river had disappeared. Remaining was the protrusion upon which he had stood, but all else had become dark, stormy. The brightness of white that he had expected could be seen in no crevice of the countryside that he overlooked. The familiar castle of Hyrule slept wearily below him, fissures of fire raging behind it in the mountains.

His attention snapped to a sudden luminescence above him, where he discovered the golden wolf who—sitting on a higher protuberance—gazed down upon him with those blearing red eyes that had seen already so much violence in the world. Expectant eyes.

Realizing, Link again howled the melody that had been imprinted into his mind. When he repeated the tune, the majestic voice of the golden wolf sang with him. The moon above twinkled and it was then that Link sensed a distinct memory of desert shine within him, though; since he had never seen the renown Gerudo Desert, he supposed that the recollection had drifted upon the music from the other wolf, the shade of an old kingdom.

When their duet died upon the frozen air, red eyes bore into the twin oceans of Link. "Let teachings of old pass to you," the golden wolf spoke, though his mouth uttered nary a syllable. "Take sword in hand and find me."

The darkness swallowed the wolf as it leapt away from the illusion. The surreal world ripped itself apart, caving in upon itself, sending Link away in the coil of fracture.

When Link regained himself within the real world, night had been set upon the land. He did not grace Midna with a glance to respond to her questioning gaze, for she had not appeared with him in that other dimension. Her only signal to clutch his fur tautly was his body's inclination toward the river.

Once again they plunged into the cold of Zora's River, the current carrying them to the Hylia River that, in turn, carried them back to Lake Hylia, Link using his wings as if they were in flight to go faster. The quick flow of the river deposited them at the middle of the lake, where the force of the waterfall crashing down from the waterway lost its power. Astonishment reigned within Link as he gaze about the refilled lake. The plump man who had been attacked by the monsters now settled upon his raft which was connected to the land by a short wooden bridge. There was also now a direct path from the surface of the water so that they could reach the spirit's cave.

Paddling toward the opening, a reflection on the water caught in his eye, but when he turned, the gleam no longer presented itself. Puzzled, Link swam over to the broken planks of wood which surrounded the location where he had noticed the reddish purple twinkle. However, any sign of its presence seemed erased. Perhaps, he concluded, there had been no gleam at all. So, he started back for the spirit spring.

That is when a buzz invaded his ears. He twitched, trying to eliminate the harsh sound, but upon tilting his head to scratch away the noise, he saw it. The gleam had turned into a whirl of pulsating red and violet sparks which circled about some invisible force. The variations in the color reminded him of the insect creatures. Cautiously, he paddled toward the humming, fractured lights. He sniffed at the oddity as he climbed aboard one of the shattered rafts. When the shimmers dove at him, he dove out of its path and turned to recognize its true identity.

Four eyes sharing the same blazing green hue, the dark insect fluttered above Link and Midna. An enlarged body spawned from its smaller form, having a bloated slug-like appearance. Six pustules erupted from the balloon of its lower body, these spots spouting forth and elongating into flabby tentacles that danced with the strange energy. Four thin yet strong wings enabled the creature to hover above them.

It rained down upon them again, but this time Link leapt onto it and bit at its soft spots. The tentacles drew his attention, and therefore, he snapped at one of them. Putrid smelling pus and blood trailed from the wound, and the bug reared, knocking Link from its belly. Angered, it dove back into the water, its violet hues shattering the surface of the lake. This, Link surmised, was what had caused him to falsely accuse the water of its former reflection. When it whipped about and drove straight toward him, he bounded away onto another plank of wood.

Immediately, the parasitic beast splashed from the water and hurled itself toward Link. Dodging, Link hopped onto its backside. The parasite reeled, trying vainly to shake Link from its fleshy back, but this only succeeded in giving Link the leverage to topple onto the beast's front once more. Digging his front claws into the spongy belly, Link clamped his jaws over two more of the flexing appendages. A growl bubbled from the bug's chattering mouth. It snapped at him, but Link crawled up its chest and heaved himself past the long, barbed legs that had also lunged for him. Once at its shoulder, Link gashed two of its wings with a thrash of his claws.

At once, the insect battled the gravity that pulled at its opposite wings, which fluttered ever more quickly in the attempt to compensate. Its effort in vain, the parasite and Link dropped and crashed into the water. It had landed upon its back, however; and though it tried to escape, Link seized the opportunity and clambered down its length. Avoiding the barbs, he ripped through the last of the dangling extremities and then dealt with the true master. With a swift pounce, Link tore its head, and its flashing green eyes oozed.

It then lay limp in the water.

But then its body began to sparkle and Link descended into the water as its burst into nothing, leaving behind a bright ray that cast off Midna's doubt. She grabbed for the tear from atop Link's wet back and settled herself against his scales.

The last of the tears had finally been collected.

Link swam to a raft and grappled on with his paws, letting his body sway in the now peaceful waters of Lake Hylia. He stared at the entrance to the spirit cave and found himself in a daze.

His humanity would soon be his again. Yet, he had begun to ponder on the notion of being a human. Every time he returned to his birth state, it felt less natural. The feel of the skin tight around him had begun to feel constraining. Whatever this new feeling really was, Link was unsure, yet he did not take pleasure in every change that had been brought upon him by the shroud of the twilight.

He wanted to reassure himself that his humanity was his identity. Yet, though his human appearance had been set upon by his birth … was it still his natural self?


	14. Malefor and the Dark Interlopers

**Chapter 13: Malefor &amp; the Dark Interlopers**

The light that dispersed from the cave when Midna let the vessel drop into the dim waters of the spring blinded them so intensely that they both had been forced to shut their eyes. Perhaps it was that the spring was sealed from any natural light that could interfere in contrasting with the pure luminescence of the spirit. Drops of water bounced and splashed from and into the water, restoring its true color with each trickle. The rocky vines that encased the walls and ceiling were revived, and they hummed with their surrealistic green radiance.

Sloshing through the water below was the long form that comprised a creature of which Link could not name. Finally it burst through the surface, its head halting just feet away from the ledge upon which Link and Midna stood. Its lengthy and slender body stretched back and coiled beneath the surface of the water. Its gigantic maw held the shining orb of light that had now been revivified. The two huge white eyes upon the sea serpent's head bore into Link's, and the remolding of his body began.

The scales across his body returned to their usual vibrant purple color as they turn back into his skin. Blonde locks fell about a face that shrunk back, cracking. Earlobes appeared and stretched in their correct direction facing the back of his head. Sharp claws shriveled into reshaping fingers, and his legs once again were straightened from their hunched position.

Lying on the ground, Link had physically become human once more. Midna looked to him, and his still posture upon the ground seemed incomprehensible to her. He was human. Why was he not moving or grunting in pain? Was he…?

She leaned in toward him to check his breath, but upon a glance to his face, she noticed that his eyes were still that of his wolf form. She then understood. Though, his appearance was once again human, the soul of his birth identity had not yet been restored. A sudden scream from him further encouraged this notion. The transformation from wolf to human and human to wolf no longer truly dealt any great pain to him, but the spiritual reformation still agonized him.

He clutched at his chest, and Midna noted that his organs and heart were most likely now returning to their former state. His heart beat erratically. He closed his lupine eyes tightly, and with his opposite hand he grabbed the moist earth. He choked and gagged, moaned and cried. At last, a final shriek shocked the air, a final pain that spread his eyes open as they condensed into their oval shape.

Leaning in toward the ground now, Link purposely misplaced any pride that was his. He cared not that Midna, a usually sneering and selfish partner, watched on. He still held his chest, as the fingers of his other hand toyed with the grass, using this motion as an outlet for any further unvoiced pain he endured. He heaved his breaths deeply, as if testing that his old lungs were still working. He leaned his forehead against the cool grass and closed his eyes. From this torture, he did not request a reprieve. He simply stole it.

Midna sat down to wait. His rest was due. He had been struggling through so many fierce battles and home bound atrocities that she understood. He had been fighting to save Hyrule for so long. Indeed, he had rested following the safe return of Colin and after freeing Darbus from the curse of the Fused Shadows, but no event that he had spiraled into proved more wearying than having his body crushed apart only to be reformed in just as brutal a fashion.

Yet, this troubled Midna. Upon his first descent into the twilight, the transformation had thrown him into unconsciousness-which was where Midna assumed he had again gone-but the reconstruction that had followed had not traumatized him. His body had remolded itself in silence as Faron had spoken with him.

His second wolf mutilation had weakened him only momentarily, recovering quickly from its accursed pain. Yet to contrast, Eldin's restoration of his body had still been painless because he was in his dragon form. She remembered the broken questions he had uttered and his puzzlement at Impa and Saria mistaking him for the Purple Dragon of Legend.

The third time he had fallen into shadow, he had been accepting of the torment and even less time had been spent in recuperating. She remembered how he had almost immediately been able to canter off to continue his journey. Perhaps it had been that he had every last urge to find his lost friend, the last of the Ordonians, but Link-even though knowing where she was now-still had to bring her to the safety of Kakariko Village.

As he lay before her, his body draped against the ground as if a knightly nobleman sleeping in all his elegance, there was still terror raging within his beating heart. The fierce pounding of it rattled her, and the emotion creeping up in her nearly frightened her. Allowing the feeling to progress so much within her caused the better half of her fear.

Though his metamorphoses into the lupine animal pained him less and less each time, the fact remained that returning to his human form had progressively become more and more unbearable.

How many more times could Link withstand such brutality? Or even more distressing...

How long would it be before these transformations became so tormenting to him that he did not wake from his unconsciousness?

* * *

Link at last awoke, hours later, grunting. Pushing himself up slightly, he looked about. Midna, having glanced over at his movements, had uprooted herself from her moist seat and approached him.

"Are you done sleeping then?" she shot, masking her true, rattled feelings well.

He moaned in response and his gaze followed the radiating light in front of him. Blinding though they were, he stared into the patient eyes of the last spirit. Link rose from his earthly bed to stand before the noble entity, shaking away the last of the pain that he had endured.

"My name is Lanayru," the ethereal voice spoke, after judging that Link had indeed recovered well enough from his divine torture. "Your efforts have at last restored each of us light spirits in Hyrule. O, hero chosen by the gods... The dark power that you seek..." the spirit's tone fell as if in disappointment, but it quickly recuperated. "It waits in the temple set in the bed of Lake Hylia, a sacred place for the Zoras, and home of the Sage of Water.

"But" -its voice was shattering, precaution and disturbance both set upon its pitch- "before seeking it, you must now bare witness to something … and never forget it. You must know that it was the will of the goddesses that we lock away the forbidden power."

Into Link's eyes the spirit bore its most intense gaze, and Link was forced to close his membranes to shut out the blinding force. Yet, when he reopened his eyes, he saw all around him … nothing. A blank emptiness. No feeling. No reason to breathe. And suddenly he was weightless; he no longer stood upon the ground of the cave. He looked down upon himself, and found that his Ordonian clothes again adorned him.

When he had worn those garments … he had been innocent, ignorant to his true place in Hyrule and to the land's distress.

Within the blackness Lanayru's voice broke into his ears, and the severity of its words struck Link immediately. "When all was chaos, the goddesses descended and gave order and life to the world."

Three bright lights burst from the blackness and danced about Link. A crimson flash engulfed him and suddenly, within its wake, there sprouted formations all about. He felt the ground beneath him at last. With a turquoise blaze, grass grew from under his feet and trees flourished within seconds. In another blast of light-this one emerald-sparkles of life pollinated the world. Goats roamed about in the distance and birds flew high in the skies.

Ilia stood beside him...

"They had granted power equally to all who dwelt in the light and then returned to the heavens. The lands where the goddesses descended came to be known as the Sacred Realm."

Lanayru's voice had grown distant in Link's mind, as if numb to the fact that it existed. He had fallen into the illusion that had been painted around him, and the singsong voice had merely become a hum within his ears. He could still hear Lanayru, understand the words, but it was as if this vision were his reality.

He and Ilia watched in amazement as the three beams rained upon each other, and in a flash, three of the most golden triangles circled above them.

The very symbol that had branded Link for as long as he had known.

"For ages, the people lived at ease, content in mind and body. But soon, word of the Sacred Realm and the Triforce spread through Hyrule by the NightWings, and a great battle ensued."

Ilia's eyes began to droop, as Link himself staggered. For some reason, the sight of the triangles had created a deep hunger within him. He turned to Ilia, but instead of her glimmering green eyes, their identity had been consumed, and he now faced her dagger point. But she gasped and sputtered before she could steal his life.

Her dagger clanked to the ground, and her still body followed soon after.

Pleased and caring not that the blood staining her garments was the very same blemish that tainted his sword, he tossed his weapon to the ground. Her death meant nothing to him. Now he could pursue his prize.

He raced from her body, his attire shadowing the hero that he had now become.

"Among those living in the light, interlopers who excelled in magic and the mighty Malefor appeared."

The figures rose from their earthly womb and laughed at Link. One was a purple dragon that Link realized to be Malefor, the Dark Master. The others were darkened forms, eyes filled with red hatred. Yet, what was more, they were a mirror into Link, reflections of the lust that billowed throughout him now. A colossal form sprang from the ground behind them. The Fused Shadow. Its darkness shielded the triangles.

"Wielding powerful sorcery and Majora's Mask, they tried to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm and the Triforce. Malefor wanted to use it to end an ancient curse cast by the Demon King Demise upon your ancestors, Hylia incarnate and her chosen hero."

Malefor held up a paw as a humanoid with scaly skin and fire for hair materialized, battling a warrior that bore great likeness to Link, of whom Link assumed was Hylia's Chosen Hero.

The demonic being was defeated by the warrior.

"My hate... never perishes," Demise proclaimed. "It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again! Those like you... Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero... They are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander in a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!"

Upon that proclamation. Demise and Hylia's Chosen vanished and the interlopers stretched out their arms, just as Link had realized his mistakes. The murder of Ilia... The lust for the great power... He tried to shield himself from the force that threatened to rip him apart, but-

With a scream, his body burst into pieces, consumed by the interlopers.

He had now become one of them, sneering at the pathetic nature of all other things living. All the good in him has been banished into the air, and he grinned with his counterparts. A laugh escaped him. The Sacred Realm was his to control.

"It was then that the goddesses ordered us three light spirits to intervene."

Orbs of light descended upon Link, Malefor, and their comrades, and they searched about, looking for a path of evasion. But … there was none...

"We sealed away the great magic those individuals had mastered."

Link watched in hate and fear as the Fused Shadow and Majora's Mask tumbled out of his reach. He jerked himself about and stared down the light spirits. The vilest shriek of the most hateful rage escaped his lungs, and he wanted to slaughter every last sentient being for revenge.

Suddenly, Link had returned to the true world, Midna looking on in wonder, curious as to what Link had seen, for the look upon his face had been a constant stare. A daze, unknowing, unblinking.

"You know this magic," warned Lanayru. "It is the dark power you seek … the Fused Shadow. O, hero chosen by the goddesses... Beware... Those who do not know the danger of wielding power will, before long, be ruled by it. Never forget that."

As if to impress the issue further, an image of a thousand Ilias tumbled through his vision. Each of her bodies fell upside-down before him. Some laughed at his mistake of killing her and taking the destructive power for himself. Others sneered. But most wept, pleading, haunting him for his accursed actions.

The deepest sorrow within him erased the sneer that painted his face, and suddenly, his chest heaved and he awoke to the real world. Lanayru had gone already, watching over the land in its dreams.

Ilia's murder replayed in his mind, and something began smearing his vision. The danger of the Fused Shadows loomed above him. He hated the thought of their might, their raw power. He recalled the lust that had consumed him, a hunger that had driven him to madness. It, too, had infested Ilia, and she had turned a dagger upon him. He had killed her. The sight of her shining blood rattled his mind, and he crashed to his knees, weakened by the horrifying thought.

Such an accursed power...

But Ilia would never.

He would never.

"Ilia..."


	15. Lost Memories

**Chapter 14: Lost Memories**

Blaring music struck a chord in Link's ears, and he looked up from his path to look under a shady spot in Hyrule Castle Town's central square. There a troupe playing music and danced. The occasional passerby tossed spare rupees-the currency of Hyrule.

In the darkened streets of the capital of Hyrule, the flickering torchlight toyed with Link's disorientation. He had not completely recovered from his retransformation, and the crowded streets mixed with the constant buzz of conversations that hummed in his ears did nothing to help his situation. Everything in the town appeared different in the evening of the restored region. His wolf eyes had painted him an entirely different view of the town, and his senses were distracted by the lingering burden that he now carried: the truth of the past, the truth of the human flaw. He shivered at the memory of seeing Ilia dead.

Midna's voice radiated within his head, but he admitted to himself that he had been so unfocused that he had only caught traces of certain words. He was certain that she had mentioned the Zora Queen's promised reward for her son's safety. And of course the words "Fused Shadow" weighed heavily from her tone.

Combining with Midna's hushed voice, Link grasped phrases of other exchanges between the townsfolk. His mind attuned to certain words, he only picked out words that interested him and discarded the rest as if they had not been spoken. There were gossiping women standing by the large fountain that sprouted out of the center of the square, and though their conversation focused on the son of Queen Rutela, they had no information except that he was still at Telma's bar. This he knew, but with his human eyes still adjusting to the wicked change and the different appearance of the town, he could not remember the way.

Other folk were rejoicing that the water supply had replenished itself. Some were splashing the fountain's water over their faces and others were taking it in buckets back to their homes. The Hylian guards that stood watch over the town did nothing to halt the frantic public. Another woman complained to one of the guards about how he had not helped in solving the problem with their water. Apparently agitated quickly in her conversation, she began screaming at the guard, issuing names that irritated Link's throbbing head.

Link exited the center of town and drowsily sat down in a corner of the alley to catch his faltering steps. All the excitement of the town wore on him and caused his eyes to start clouding over. He could barely concentrate. Head focused upon the bricks under his feet, he breathed silently for a moment, and this reprieve served him well. After nearly ten minutes wherein he forced his mind into a false plain where numb pains in his body bothered him no longer, he returned his gaze to the streets. The feral quality in his eyes had finally diminished and he could glance about the town without becoming dizzy.

"I see what is in your future!" a voice of deep femininity issued toward Link. He gazed up, disinterested, but allowed the large woman to speak. By her appearance she seemed to be one who masqueraded as a fortuneteller, and her bejeweled clothes and hair pronounced that she had been quite successful in her choice of occupation. "There is an uncertainty that lies within your future, young man."

Ignoring the absurdity, Link rose from his seat. Of course there was an uncertainty in his future. Link suspected that every citizen of the land could propose the same. He did not need a self-proclaimed psychic to reveal events to him that he already knew.

"You are troubled," she yelled to him, but he started down the alley. His facial expression could disclose the very same to any of the gossiping women back at the fountain. "Something stands in the way of your happiness," she said, and at that, Link glanced at her, realizing that he could not recall the last time that he had truly laughed. "Madame Fanadi can show you what your path holds," she smirked.

But at the same time, he overheard two Hylian guards as they made their way past him. "…shift is finally over," a plump one finished.

"Where are you headed?" the other asked.

"I'm going to put my feet up at Telma's for a bit," he said. "I'll see you on the guard in the morning."

As the two guards parted ways, Link could barely hear Madame Fanadi anymore as she reeled in another customer. He attuned himself to the rotund guard. This fellow would lead him straight to the bar.

Stepping away from the fortuneteller's booth, Link carefully followed behind the guard without catching his notice. Link drifted back five people's lengths, tracking the soldier's movements through the dense crowd. Townsfolk crisscrossed constantly through each other's paths, but Link managed to keep an eye on the spear-bearing Hylian. Link also hid the fact that he was trailing someone as noble as a Hylian soldier, looking about, greeting people, measuring fruit.

At last the guard descended a set of stairs, and the surroundings again were becoming familiar to Link. Reassured that he could relocate the bar without further aid from the Hylian, Link settled himself at a booth for hot springwater tended by a Goron. When Link had given the guard ample time to settle himself in the bar before crossing through the swarm of people to reach the stairs. After navigating the steps and the narrow street that followed, Link stopped at the entrance to the bar.

He would at last see Ilia with his own eyes. He would finally be able to hold her once more. She would be safe.

Link heaved a deep breath, opened the door, and stepped into the light.

Immediately, Link heard a man yelling, "That is a Zora child. It is beyond my expertise!" A rather old man then bumped into Link on his way out, growling up at Link through spectacles that enlarged his eyes outrageously. The tiny man left in a huff, slamming the door Link had opened.

"Doctor, wait! If something isn't done, this child will…." The new voice trailed away, as a slim figure came near to Link. At last … Ilia...

Her head downcast in disappointment, she barely noticed Link. Yet, when she turned about, she sent her gaze toward him, and in that moment Link smiled widely.

But something was wrong. The sparkle in her green eyes had faded. Distress filled her orbs now, and a strange emptiness had pervaded her. As she looked at him, no smile coiled her lips. She turned from him, and Link took a step forward, but he could think of nothing to say in his confusion. He could not understand it. He knew that she worried for the Zora child, but even the Ilia that he knew would have given him some sign of recognition, some indication that she was glad he had found her. But in her eyes, there lingered no merriment. It was as if she could not identify him.

Lines of concern etched themselves into Link's face as well, for as he stood there, overlooking the scene, he could not help his wandering mind which tried to fathom why Ilia had not greeted him with even a nod.

"Well, this isn't good," said the large red-haired woman who Link had surmised was the owner. She had kept her focus upon the Zora child. "A human doctor won't do."

Ilia plunked down upon her seat beside the Zora. He breathed inconsistently and his body was stiff. Ilia leaned her head upon the makeshift bed, and the gasping cries that tore from her sent shivers down Link's spine. He wanted everything to reach out and comfort her, but he could not move, bewildered still. He merely looked on, passively, unable to react in his depressed state.

"Wait, that old coot reminded me," said Telma. "I've heard of a shaman in Raaru Village, in the Eldin lands, who's tended Gorons and Zoras."

This perked Ilia's interest, and she immediately leapt up to face the barkeep. "Is that true? Perhaps, if we take him there..."

A gargled cough interrupted Ilia, and five soldiers met the ladies' gazes. "Inadvisable. Too dangerous!" the middlemost guard proclaimed. Each guard had apparently been resting from their shift, for Link noticed the chubby Hylian that he had followed off to the left. "But," the soldier continued, "we can't turn a blind eye to a pretty girl in need, either. We'd better escort you. Right, boys?"

The question was met with a simultaneous battle howl from each of the men as they waved their spears ferociously.

This made Telma smile. "Well, isn't that nice? To reach Raaru we've got to cross plains that are each infested by sentries. But we'll be safe now."

However, the raging war cries had subsided, and when Telma turned to thank the Hylian soldiers, all but one had fled the bar. He, the portly one, faced Telma's frown alone. He noticed that the others had disappeared, and he hopped and escaped the tavern as well, with Telma's screams snapping behind him. "Cowards! Don't _ever_ show your faces here again!"

But as she now faced the door, she at last noticed a young man garbed in green. "Oh my," she said in a jolly manner. "Looks like we've got one young swordsman left."

Link brought himself from the disorder that pounded within him, to look not at Telma but at the young, fair-haired woman behind her.

"I don't suppose you would escort us, would you, young man?" asked Telma.

Link stammered a moment, familiarizing himself with speech once more since his metamorphosis. "I... Yes, I will. By the way, I witnessed the shaman treat a dragon's wing."

He had said it to Ilia.

Telma, however, broke Ilia and Link from their connected gaze. "Well, that's a relief." She turned to Ilia, "Why don't you start hitching the horses to the wagon. I'll be up to help in a moment. How interesting that Renado tended to a dragon..."

Merry that something could at last be done for the Zora child and also puzzled at why she had become so flustered under the gaze of Link, Ilia sprinted out the back of the bar.

Telma watched Link all the while and noticed how his stare had not been shattered. His gaze had not faltered from Ilia since he had entered. When she knew Ilia had left, she directed her next to Link, taking a step closer. "You know that girl, don't you?"

Eyes wide, Link looked up to Telma. "She... Yes. I've traveled so long to..."

When his voice faded, Telma understood his puzzlement. "It's a real shame," she began. "She can't even remember her own name right now."

Link's heart fell. What had that beast done to her?

"Bless her heart." Telma glanced at the Zora when he gasped. "She found this poor boy collapsed in the road, so she did all she could to save him. More courage in that girl than in all the soldiers of Hyrule, for sure!" She turned back to Link then and spoke with an even more tender voice. "You lend your strength to her, you hear me?"

Link nodded. Of course he would.

"Now, let's see about what route we should be taking, huh?" she winked.

In agreement, Link followed Telma to the back of the bar where the map of Hyrule had been conveniently rolled out for some time. "The shortest route would be to follow the town's eastern bridge into the Eldin province, but that bridge fell some time ago when all the strange, dark demons began appearing."

"We could go west," proposed Link, a bit of vigor returned, traced a finger along the path as he discussed it. "If we follow path to Raaru through Hyrule Field, we can cross through the canyon into Kakariko from the west. It should take the night for us to reach the village."

Though Telma frowned, she agreed to the course. "There are even more guards in these paths, as my sources tell me. We'll need to be quick then." She then indicated his sword and bow. "How well can you use those?"

Comprehending the gravity of the situation from that remark, Link cocked his head somewhat. "Well enough."

She nodded, pleased. "Well then, young soldier. I suppose we should be off. Come along."

* * *

Once Link and Telma had reached the public corral at the western end of town, Link spied Ilia bringing their last horse out. It was only when she faded into the crowd, exiting the town, that Link awoke from his daze to enter the corral himself. He approached his red horse unaccompanied, for Telma had left him to load up the wagon.

He had found Epona as he had made his way toward Castle Town. He had hypothesized that she had wandered away from Raaru in search of her master when the veil of twilight had lifted.

Link patted down her tousled mane and took hold of her reins. He would be taking Ilia where she could rest in safety, but he wondered how long it would be before she could truly acknowledge who it had been that had escorted her there. The thought of her not knowing, not remembering him... His throat swelled and hardened at the unbearable thought.

Tossing away the pain for the moment, he negotiated the congested streets as Epona trailed behind him. Outside of the town and across the short bridge, he found Ilia and Telma. The latter had just heaved the last of three crates into the wagon, as Ilia continued in hitching the second horse.

"All right," nodded Telma. "I'm going to get the child and a few more supplies. I'll be back in a few minutes."

An awkward silence settled between Link and Ilia as the young girl finished her chore and noticed they were alone. Nervously holding her hands, she looked up at Link. He gazed down into her dulled green eyes, and for a moment he thought that she registered some clue as to the reason for his apparent melancholy. When she asked his name, thorns stabbed his heart. So, she really did not remember.

"Link," he offered. Yet, when he said it, it was as if the vibrant sparkle that he had always associated with her eyes had returned. He knew that the name was familiar to her, but he could visibly assess that her inward struggle to remember where she had heard the name before had been in vain. The gleam faded from her eyes.

"I will never in all my life forget your kindness, Link," she returned gently.

Needing to break away from her before his emotions ran freely, he took his leave, barely holding back the tears that had formed behind his blue orbs. He needed to survey their route and he required a moment alone. He ascended a stairwell just inside the town doors, coming to the flat surface of a parapet that overlooked much of the land. Below, he found Ilia, sitting on the edge of the wagon and staring into her hands. He hated leaving her to a dark isolation, but he, too, needed seclusion.

The wind at his height was strong yet as warm as he thought a kiss might be. He wrapped himself in that feeling, shrouding himself from the world. Everything he had worked for had now been for nothing. The woman to whom he had shared deep friendship could no longer remember their long days together. Sitting by the spring... The evenings he had perched in the tree outside her window... The times they had played in the water with which they had bathed Epona... The nights she had woken him in fear of a dream... The mornings that she had joined him for the dawn meal... Every time they had exchanged a glance... All those times meant nothing to her now. She could not even recall his face or his very name. The thought shattered his soul.

He had come to realize that nothing in life-or at least in his-ever came without a price. Nothing in his existence had been easy to come by. Everyone in his heart eventually faded from reach. First, his parents, which he had never known and wished so badly to know their fate. He had lost his Ordonian friends for some time, only for them to be recovered after their innocence of the world-the very childhood-had been stolen. Rusl had been severely injured, and he supposed that his mentor still lay healing under Uli's care. And Link's very identity-his life-had been taken from his control, which made him wonder if it had ever been in his management at all.

And now Ilia. She had been stolen from him, the essence of her life captured. Now, as he surveyed the distance to Raaru, he questioned if the past had really occurred. Those memories that had once existed as a road between their souls were now no more. They were lost moments, and Link wondered if they were now just lingering fantasies that he wished had happened. The bold line in which they had been drawn within his mind had now become a hazed border between reality and make-believe.

But he quickly snatched those memories that were lost to her and drew them back to their rightful place within his soul. He had to remember all the years that they had spent in each other's company. One day perhaps Ilia would return to her former self, her memory restored. They could then rejoice in their reunion.

He would wait his entire lifetime for the day to see the return of the familiar glint in her eyes. But until then he had to bare the pain of her lost memories and move on in his quest to save the land of Hyrule from the king of twilight.

He turned about, the path before him memorized, yet just before he could take a step toward the stairs, a certain golden face met his gaze.


	16. A Night's Ride to Raaru

**Chapter 15: A Night's Ride to Raaru**

A shrill howl ebbed from Link's ears as he blinked past the whiteness that had become of the world. No longer did he stand atop the town parapet. The wolf's greeting faded and a body weighed down by ancient and rusting armor balanced itself before Link. Once again mentor and protégée had come together in the surreal existence that Link had not yet been able to understand.

"We meet again," the red-eyed warrior said.

Remembering his last encounter with the spirit of the Hero of Time awoke Link to his circumstance. Again the old knowledge of this soldier-now that Link had again retaken his human form-would be passed down to him.

"It appears your efforts have begun to return some vigor to Hyrule," the shade spoke as he began to circle Link, as if sizing how much he had grown since their last encounter, "but it is far too early to relax."

Link felt a stab of guilt and embarrassment at this harmless comment. Had the ancient warrior been watching his idle yet thoughtful solitude?

The skeletal shadow stopped again before Link, impaling the young warrior with its sharp red gaze. "Do you feel ready to earn another hidden skill to steel yourself for the forthcoming battles against more powerful foes?"

"I do," nodded Link.

"Very well," the hero of old times bowed. "The third skill is the back slice. Let it be hewn into your mind!" The voice bellowed strongly throughout the vast expanse of white nothingness. The figure pounded his blade into the blank ground. "A mere shield attack is no match for an enemy protected by a thick, full-body coat of armor. Such enemies," the grotesque teeth informed, "are often focused on guarding against frequent frontal attacks. They often leave their backside unprotected. This is when you will utilize the back slice, as I will demonstrate."

Slightly concerned, Link allowed his body to remain unguarded as the warrior unsheathed its weapon and came at him. Just as soon as a more common attack would have struck him, the old soldier fell into a roll and rose only when it had come to Link's rear. In the same movements, the shade sliced its sword in an upward arch, though; the assault remained undamaging to Link, the blade missing him by inches.

"Do you understand this technique?" its rasping voice questioned.

As Link nodded he also noticed how the only life that seemed to spark within the ancient hero was the rattling that its armor made when the shade moved. Unsure if it was wise to stray to the thought of his mentor's state, Link rounded upon the warrior upon its command to perform the skill he had just been shown.

Racing up to the dark figure, Link feigned attack-just as his instructor had-but then split to the right in a dive. Link twirled upon rising and slashed his blade across the warrior's back. The skeleton uninjured-though unable to express emotion through its decayed features-expressed its pride in a loud roar, "Very good."

Link returned to his presumed station wherefrom he looked onto the form of his master of the sword. It seemed those dark eyes gauged him then, and Link felt nearly uncomfortable under their twin vigilance. Just moments ago his deepest feelings had been strewn across his features, to be read easily by any individual. And he could not help wondering if his teacher had noticed that his focus had betrayed his sword arm at the moment of the blow. He hated realizing himself that his blade had only just slightly twitched.

But the decomposed figure bowed to the knowledge only slightly, as any well-practiced instructor might assess a student, "You carry yourself well, but do not forget the proper timing for swinging your sword while you jump.

"Do not neglect your daily sword training between now and the next time we meet," its hoarse tone boomed. Then, bowing low, the shade and the white blur of its world drew back and splintered into shards of black.

Link had once again regained his footing in the real land, and he realized that the darkness now before his eyes was the chill of night. Link committed the strange lesson and all the words that the old warrior had spoken to memory. He then stepped down the cold stone staircase, winding his way back down to the wagon where Ilia, Telma, and the Zora child-whom Link could now acknowledge as Ralis, prince of the Zoras-waited for him.

Seeing that Ilia and the Prince had been settled into the wagon, blankets tossed about them for comfort against the bitter night air, Link straddled Epona quickly. He wished to begin their voyage to Raaru as soon as possible, for every glance he had given toward Ilia had just continued to sharpen the pain that she could not recognize him. On the other hand, a breeze had begun to rustle the night's stillness, and a cold wind had begun to chill his bones. The sooner they arrived in the mountain village the better for all of them.

From the wagon, however, Ilia poked her head out. Tentatively, she repeated her earlier sentiments to Link. "Thank you so much for this, Link."

The dull sound his name made upon her ignorant lips made him quiver, and his eyes drooped. He wondered if it would always be this way or if someday-even if she could not reclaim her memory-he could ever smile at her again.

But Telma revitalized him with a grin, "Little lady, I think you'd best save your thanks until we're safe in Raaru. I wouldn't worry, though. This swordsman of ours has great eyes, honey. They're proud and wild … like a feral beast." Oddly, the part of him that could still be identified as lupine did not bother him. He had learned acceptance some time ago, and the compliment to his blue eyes reengaged his mind for the hardship to come. "We need a beast right now, to keep the true ones at bay." said Telma in a softer tone. Perhaps, Link thought, the drop in her voice intended not to further frighten the confused and disoriented Ilia. Then she heightened her pitch again, and blew a kiss to their escort. "If we make it to Raaru safely, we'll just thank him then."

Telma looked toward the dusty path that led into the pass that would open into Raaru Gorge. Her gaze did not falter as she called over to Link, "You ready?"

In reply, Link pressed his legs into Epona, and she reared high and cantered off through the pass. Telma snapped the reins of her horses and soon followed after the green-garbed rider at a steady pace.

Pulling ahead of them at a reasonable distance, Link scanned the area with his bestial eyes, searching for any sign of the sentries he and Telma both knew were littered across the lands. So far, there seemed to be no resistance, yet did not stray far from the wagon as he continually scouted ahead.

As they turned a bend in the road, Link stretched back a silent hand, motioning for Telma to halt the cart. Understanding, she pulled easily on the reins so that the beasts would remain hushed. Link then leapt from his horse, eye focused upon a bulblin archer that had obviously abandoned its post to rest. Drawing his blade, Link crept along through the path, drifting from Telma's sight. He circled behind the archer as it sat humming upon a log.

Suddenly, the quiet melody stopped, and Link returned to Epona sheathing a bloodied saber, and-if the barkeep was not mistaken-there were a few dark freckles upon his face that had not before speckled his visage.

Link motioned Telma, and she again cracked the reins, but when they passed the spot where tiny puddles of red stained the ground, Telma could not identify the owner of the liquid out of the darkness. She stared ahead at the young guard, and a reassured smile dotted her lips. She had been unsure if his small appearance had housed the kind of ruthless quality needed to dispatch the sentinels across their path, but know she realized that there was much more to this youth than could be guessed by merely his form.

Moments passed by quickly, and they soon rolled across the bridge that stretched across Raaru Gorge. Ever vigilant, Link threw his gaze everywhere at once. At any sign of danger upon the high rocky walls or the dangling boughs surrounding them, Link immediately cast an arrow. Each time a shaft was thrust from his bowstring, Ilia and Telma could hear the complementing thud of a dead soldier.

Having traversed this area before (under the veil of twilight), Link knew the location of each bokoblin guard. And although the vast field did not provide much cover for the large wagon, Link navigated them through the field with only a slight difficulty. To add to his comforts, the trees populating this plain were so placed that he was able to stray from the set paths. Taking several detours that wrapped them through a small orchard and a pond, it was not until a few hours later until a sentinel noticed their carriage.

The violet-skinned guard signaled to the other two near its position, and they assailed the cart together as it passed by. Ilia's yelps drew Link's attention. He yanked back on Epona and sprinted backward as he drew his saber. Its hard steel bashing through their bodies, the three guards were dispatched quickly.

But before they could recover from the altercation, Link spied bulblin riders speeding toward them. _Spotted!_ Link panicked. Obviously drawn to the sounds of the bokoblins' efforts, the riders were coming in swiftly, two per boar, arrows hopping with blazing tips. A shudder fell through Link's spine and he turned Epona toward Telma. "Up the ridge! As fast as you can go! Now!" He pointed with his tainted sword, and his frantic voice caught in Ilia's ears. Leaning outward, she glanced up at him.

Link near enough to the cart, she grasped his other arm. "Link?" she called in a frightened tone.

Torn between the furious battle to ensue and his wish to be with and console her, he angled himself on the tousling Epona so that her grasp slid down his arm, and he gripped her hand firmly. "Not now! Don't worry."

Ilia's next words were interrupted when the carriage gave a jolt and broke their hands apart. Link looked into her downcast face but brushed aside the emotions that had risen within him to gallop off toward the rushing bulblin riders. He blamed the sting in his eyes on the wind that now beat against his face.

He had faced this situation before, facing riders as these on horseback. Now, though, he concluded that this situation should prove far easier, for there was no leader to command their attacks. He noticed by the way they moved that they were a disjointed group, swerving and only just realizing the movements of their fellows when they needed to readjust their course. This would be an asset to Link. If he planned his attacks on the four pairs just right, then those alongside the assaulted would tilt about to attack him moments late.

Relying on their disorganization, Link pounced upon his first victim, the first wave of fiery arrows streaming above his head. Thrusting his sword throughout their unit, Link had downed three bulblins before they had even been able to ready their next volley. By the time they released their shafts, Link had moved on to the rearmost riders.

His strategy proved effective. Their delayed responses were just what he had expected them to be.

Another two riders dead.

However, the bulblin whom had lost its companion already turned its mighty beast upon Link, crashing into Epona. An irritated neigh escaped her as she landed hard upon the cold grass. Link's leg trapped beneath his horse, he could not evade the dagger-wielding bulblin who then leapt and perched atop Epona. Its smile released a putrid scent from behind its teeth, but when Link went to attack, he discovered that his sword had been wedged underneath Epona as well.

Link braced for the coming brutality, but suddenly, the bulblin lost its balance and gripped the saddle upon which it stood. Epona had jerked about until her forefeet where precisely placed, and with another shrug, the bulblin flew from her back onto the ground meters away.

His mobility returned, Link grasped his sword and sprinted for the bulblin as it attempted to right itself. Blade met flesh, and the rider fell motionless.

Recounting in his head, Link tossed a worried gaze about the entire field. One pair had escaped him.

In the distance he could see the blazing arrow of the second rider aiming at the wagon only feet from it. When the cart disappeared into the canyon entrance, Link regained his sense of movement. He seized his dead enemy's dirk as he again cloaked his saber within its scabbard. He whistled at Epona and she sprang into a gallop, Link hopping into her saddle, dagger ready for the kill.

As he feared, he had not reached Ilia and Telma in time. When he rounded the bend in the canyon walls, he found the tarp of the wagon ablaze. Ilia's screams rattled Link, and he could see her through the smoke as she tried to cover Ralis from harm. A deep, raging pit of anger shook loose inside of Link and he leaned forward in his saddle, a deep furrow in his brows creasing his forehead. Before the archer astride the boar could aim another shaft, Link steadied Epona directly behind them. As he leapt forward onto the pair, the dagger pointed lethally at the foes, Link simultaneously and unconsciously ripped his boomerang from his belt and whipped it toward the wagon.

After he silenced the bulblins with heavy slashes to their necks, Link gaze upward just in time to realize he had just caught his returning boomerang in his opposite hand. The wagon's fires now vanished, Link belted the item once more. Telma refused to stop the carriage now, for they were headed into the gorge, where bokoblins had been stationed once more. Discarding the filthy dagger, Link leapt for Epona as she passed him, hauling himself upright as she sped for the cart.

Link steered her to the front of the wagon, where a bokoblin stood staring dumbfounded at the cart raging toward it. Without reaction, the dark-skinned foe was impaled by Link's blade and fell backward into the abyss of the canyon. Link passed over the bridge quickly as Telma tailed him closely. After a last kill, Link turned Epona on her heels at the pass that entered directly into the mountain village.

Telma tossed him a thankful nod, but he did not notice. His eyes paced the dark grounds, which now bore the stains of the falling rain. As thunder crashed over the distant fields, Link tugged on Epona's reins and pursued his charge into Raaru.

* * *

Although rain poured from the heavens, the feel of the warm water against Link's face refreshed him. He could feel his hands shaking as he tore the cloth from his cheeks and placed it gently once more upon the edge of the wash basin.

Within a corner room of Renado's house, Link could now truly rest from the horrors he had faced since last leaving the town. He had come to associate a strange kind of security when surrounded by the red mountains. Cuts spotted his knuckles and face, and after cleansing his face from the stains of the sentries, Link leaned against the table upon which Luda had set the basin and closed his eyes longingly.

He was alone within the small room, waiting for news of Ralis. It had been nearly a half hour since their coming to Raaru, and though he had been happy to see the Ordonian children again, a sadness had swollen within him, and he could not bring himself to face their questions about Ilia's safety. He had stolen away to isolation since his arrival, and save for Luda, he had admitted no one into his temporary room.

"You know," came a voice that startled Link, "sulking isn't going to bring that girl's memory back."

Midna. This time, however, instead of his usual silence at her remarks, Link barked back, "I know." He breathed deep. "It's just-" He stopped himself before he went on. Had he really been about to confide in the little imp?

Groaning, he splashed more water onto his face, but dissatisfied, he instead dunked his entire head into the basin. He wished he could wash away his feelings that easily, and realizing that that was exactly what he was trying to do, he jerked his head out of the stimulating water. It could cleanse blood, not grief.

Disgruntled with himself and the situation, he turned on his heel and sat down against the table, his drenched locks splattering against his face. He pulled the towel from above him and wiped it carelessly across his visage.

At last a knock rapped against his door, and Luda cracked it open just slightly. "The Zora child sleeps, now. My father wishes to speak with you. Please, come."

Relieved that there was some news, Link sprang to his feet, plonked the cloth back onto the table, and joined Luda in the hallway. She led him across the creaking floorboards to the railing of the terrace that surveyed the downstairs. There, Link met Renado, who looked over the railing at Malo and Talo as they played. Telma also occupied the room below, sitting in a chair that leaned against the bar.

Renado turned to Link as he came forward. Luda retreated into the room where Ralis slept as Colin exited and stepped up to the two men. "So, is he going to be all right?" the child asked.

Smiling, the shaman nodded. "He has passed through the worst of it. As long as he rests, he should recover in due time."

Colin breathed a sigh of relief, and when he looked up to Link to share a grin, he discovered that Link could barely mimic the gesture. Before Colin could inquire as to his state, Renado asked, "Do you know the fate of his mother?"

Link broke his gaze with Colin to face the older man. He should have been expecting the question, but its mention slapped him hard.

"He has been mumbling deliriously about her almost constantly. Her welfare consumes him," pressed Renado.

It seemed all voice had been lost to him. Never had Link been demanded to relate the death of a loved one, and the memory of seeing the queen's ghostly form made his eyes flinch. This small movement betrayed Link's composure, and Renado shook his head gently when he noticed this. "I can see the knowledge grieves you. It must be an awful memory."

"Yes, I-" Link tried. He calmed his disconcerted nerves by closing his eyes momentarily then staring up into Renado's knowing gaze. "She wanted to be sure her son was looked after."

"Then I'll stay with him until he's better!" Colin volunteered, and it was the first time he had seen Link smile since he had returned. "No matter how long it takes."

"Is that so?" asked Renado as he walked over to the boy and crouched low. "Thank you, Colin."

It was then, however, that Link's attention was drawn to the doorway that now lay behind the pair. Luda leaned in over Ilia to tend to the Zora child, and as she did so, Ilia looked up from a daze. A vacant expression filled her eyes, and it was unbearable to Link. He knew that she was trying to remember and that somewhere the knowledge within her beckoned to her.

"Renado..."

The shaman regained his footing and regarded Link.

"I need to ask you-"

"We should discuss this downstairs," interrupted Renado.

Link found it unnerving how the shaman could always read the thoughts within his mind before he even spoke them aloud. He followed him downstairs, Colin tailing behind the both of them. Renado seated himself, his eyes quivering in the light, as if he was trying to decide how to word the news.

The young warrior remained patient, oddly thanking that there was a silence before the storm of ill tidings, as he knew would be the case. Yet it was Colin who prompted the shaman. "Then is it true, what Luda said about her?"

Breaking through his quiet, Renado nodded. "Yes, Colin. Ilia has lost her memory, and regaining it will be no simple task."

Sighing, Link collapsed into a lean against the wall. He looked at his feet, shaking his head. So, there was a chance, but not a very good one. He blinked back a few tears when he heard Renado try to comfort Colin. "It will be all right, child. If we just give her some time, I am certain that Ilia will find her heart again."

_Her heart..._ Link's own heart convulsed at its mention. His chest heaved tightly, gripped by the iron weight of grief and misery.

"So, Colin," Renado continued, "I'd like to ask you to stay in this village until then. It is our turn to show the courage that you have already displayed." This cheered the young boy, and he raced back up the stairs.

Renado then turned his silent attention to Link, who then jerked himself from his trance. He only hoped that a shadow covered his face in the dim lighting so that the shaman could not detect his true state. "Thank you," said Link. "Colin is-" he watched as the boy fell out of view toward the room where Ralis rested. "He has always been very fond of Ilia."

With that, Renado stood, his voluminous robe swishing behind him. He approached Link by a few paces and peered into the young man's twin oceans. "He is not the only one, I see."

Slightly embarrassed, Link tore his gaze away, trying as hard as he could to keep his tears at bay. He did not want to look at the man as he said softly, "She doesn't even remember my name, my face. My eyes..." Taken aback at his words, Link was startled to see that Talo and Malo had stopped playing their games. They sat on the floor, their backs to him and Renado, but he knew that they must be trying to hear what was being said. Although, Link could not retain his emotions any longer. "I look at her," he confessed, "and I used to see..." Link shook his head at the notion, and rephrased his statement. "I look at her now and all I see is pain."

Renado allowed Link a moment, and when he was sure that the young man had collected his composure somewhat, he spoke. "I know it must be difficult for you, but this will take time. She needs to remember by her own efforts. Too many words may confuse her, but" -Link directed his full attention to the shaman- "perhaps you should try speaking with her. It may help."

Reluctant yet wanting to help Ilia in any way that he could, Link finally nodded. He moved from Renado toward the stairs, and Talo and Malo shifted furtive glances toward him. They had not been able to hear Link's voice which had been lower than a whisper, but from what they had been able to gather from the pieces they had overheard from Renado, Ilia's situation did not bode well. Another indication that sent a tremble of worry through them was the telltale smears below Link's eyes.

Renado observed Link as he ascended the last step; then he turned to the two children. The hour late, he ushered them into another room to prepare for sleep.

On the landing above, Link peered into the rather wide room that housed the recovering Zora. Colin helped Luda by wringing out a fresh cloth of cool water and handing it to her. Ilia's seat, however, now lay unoccupied. Link stepped further into the room and peaked into a corner where he found Ilia staring out a window into the night sky.

It took a few moments before Link began approaching her drained appearance. What if she asked him questions that he could not answer? What if he would be unable to comfort her in her most desperate and frightening time of need?

He tried to clear his throat of its hard lump, but he only succeeded in drawing Ilia's awareness to his presence. Nervously, he stepped alongside her, and she waited for him to say something, but when he did not speak, she returned her gaze to the outside world. Unsettled and now unsure of himself, he, too, averted his gaze to the chill of raining twilight.

After several moments, Ilia spoke to him, though, without looking toward him. "I want to thank you again. The Zora child is saved due to your efforts." She looked to him then, "You've been so kind to both of us, helping those that you don't even know. It's … reassuring."

When she glanced down to her hands, no amount of uncertainty could restrain Link any longer. "Ilia, are you all right?" he asked.

"Oh?" She raised her eyes to him, unsure as to why being near to him caused her heart to ache. "Is-Is that my name?"

"I-uh-yes." Link turned his gaze downward and toyed with the window pane. How long had it been since he had gazed out Ilia's very window when he had gone to see her father? He could remember wishing she had been with him, yet now that they stood together within an altered scene of the same, Link knew that his wish had been incomplete. He had wanted her safe. That is all he had cared about. But now … now he worried for her sanity.

"Ilia..." She tested the name upon her lips. "Yes, it does seem familiar. Wait," a hopeful sparkle radiated from her green orbs. "Then-do you know me after all?"

"Yes," Link breathed. "I-I know you don't remember, but I wanted you to know that I shall always be here for you … as I have always been."

Ilia smiled, finding some consolation in the notion. "I suppose it was there when I met you, that feeling that I knew you somehow. It's like one of those faces in the market that you see-someone you've never known and never will meet. When you see them again, you recognize … but you can't seem to place where you saw them before." It seemed that Ilia was trying hard to convey her difficulty. "That's how it's been with you. When I saw you in Telma's bar, and then … when you told me your name … I thought I'd seen you someplace before, and I can't seem to remember where that was."

Link could not think of anything proper to return to this pronouncement, and his prolonged silence forced more questions from Ilia. "How-how did we meet? Before then in the bar?"

An agitation swelled up Link's spine, but the feeling was so misplaced that he staggered slightly. Only moments later did he come to realize that it had been Midna's impatience that had escaped from his shadow to crawl into his flesh. Ignoring Midna, Link tried to find the right words to say to Ilia, therefore, speaking slower and more carefully. He did not want to confuse her memory with too many details. "We were childhood friends," he began. "We grew up together in a small village. I can't exactly remember how it happened. I just know that I have always known you."

"Hmm," she gave out a short, light chuckle. "That's nice." She lost herself in another daze, and Link understood that she was likely dissecting this new information to see if it made any sense to her frazzled mind. He did not want to interrupt that process, so he remained still, observing her agitated silence. Yet before long, it seemed that she had either surrendered for the moment or forgotten what it was Link had said. Either way, she stared back up at him, the dazzle that had lingered in her eyes for a few moments now reduced to a faint glimmer. "So, will you be staying the night?"

"I'll be leaving again in the morning," he affirmed. And before she lapsed back completely into her mindless trance, he asked, "You'll be staying here then as well? Until the roads are safe again?"

"Yes, Renado has allowed me, too, to stay under his care in this village. And it does seem lovely here. Such wonderful children..."

Realizing that more facts would disquiet her thoughts further, he bade farewell to her, leaving the conversation before he could restrain himself no longer from the desire to embrace her and to keep her within his arms.

When he left Ilia, he felt like sinking into a bed to try to sleep off his discomfort. He had shown more of his inner feelings this night than he could ever remember in his life. Yet they were dangerous times in which they all now dwelt, full of hardship. The strongest of bonds were often tested so cruelly in times as these, and that thought alone did nothing to settle his heart, as he wondered if he would ever feel the adversities that had so obviously altered his imp companion.

Instead of gaining accessing to solitude once more, he stepped straight into conversation with Telma, who had been observing the happenings within the room for an amount of time Link refused to demand. "Nice to see there's still hope here. And it's always nice to see happy results repay your efforts," she said kindly, in a tone that actually made Link feel warm.

She stepped over to lean against the railing of the extension, as Link drew up a stance beside her.

"But those skills of yours..." She shifted, and Link looked to her directly. "Any chance you're of the mind to put them to use for Hyrule?"

"How do you mean?"

"What hope there is in Hyrule is frail and dying," she shook her head as she pulled herself up straight. "But there's still a group trying to do what it can. I am a member of that group." She stepped toward him and offered her hand. "I'm Telma, by the way."

Realizing that they had never formally exchanged their names, Link presented his and grasped her palm. Though he had already known the barkeep's name, Link did not think that it would be wise to try to tell her how exactly he had come to surmise her identity, seeing as though he had been in the form of a beast at that time.

Retaking her arm she again perched against the railing, but this time bent over to see the room below. "I may just stay here a bit longer myself. I'm still worried about Ilia, and-well, never mind about the rest." Link followed her gaze to find Renado clearing the remaining dinner that had been prepared for the children.

Telma then switched back to Link. "I want to see you again at my bar, you hear me, Link?"

"Whenever I am in Castle Town," grinned Link.

"You know, that bar is actually a kind of safe house for my friends. We don't exactly advertise ourselves to the Hylian guards. I'm sure that they wouldn't prefer ruffians trying to do their job." Telma laughed, but then another thought occurred, and she snorted unkindly. "They'd probably arrest us if they discovered the secret passage that leads into the castle. But if you ever need anything, you just stop by."

"Thanks."

With a wink Telma bade goodnight to Link and thundered down the steps like a giddy child. Link watched from above as the shaman cleared the last of the dishes and made his way into the hall, though, only to be stopped by Telma, who dug straight into low conversation.

His smile already faded, Link had come to the point where sleep promised no rest. Perhaps it would be better if he cleared a few thoughts out in the cleansing downpour before turning in. Resolved, Link poured down the staircase and twisted out into the chill of the splatters from the distant-but natural-sky. And that was the most soothing.

The sky … dark … but free of the twilight curse.


	17. Zoran Gifts

**Chapter 16: Zoran Gifts**

When Link had stepped out into the cascades of heavy droplets, he had immediately pressed his weight against the wooden railing of the porch steps. Silent and slightly cold, Link was lost in a dark existence, wherein only he could guess his thoughts. Yet, he had forgotten that no matter how much he seemed to stand in solitude, the term had not existed to him for some time.

Midna sprang from his shadow, a shade herself, for in the light world she appeared as such, with only her blazing red and yellow eye visible through the splatters of rain. "It's nice that you saved your friends, but what are you doing? We need to get going," she snarled.

"No, I'm resting here for the night," he objected.

"Don't think I don't know the real reason you want to stay."

Link could detect that she did guess his feelings when he looked to her, but with a furrowed brow, he turned away, refusing to look at her.

But Midna simply popped around him, and her gaze looked accusatory. "I hope you're not blaming me for what happened to her."

"Not for how much I'd like to," said Link, though a tone of reproach seemed to contradict him. Truthfully, Link had been blaming himself, however, for through every point he tried to think the situation through it always came back upon that initial moment when the ogre had come and stolen her away. For that moment he charged himself with the responsibility. He had been unable to save her, having fallen injured and incapable.

Yet, now that he thought on it... Was Midna accountable for this in some way? Had she contributed to the state of Ilia? When he thoroughly searched his mind, he came upon opposing answers. Wherein she had originally reminded Link of the tragedy and his desire to search for them by combining her ambition into the mix, therefore administering him to the idea of travel to find his missing friends, it had also been she that had tumbled his mind upside-down. At one point in his journey with her, he had concluded that he would find Ilia if he came across the opportunity, but the need to locate the Fused Shadows had then been an absolute priority … until he had discovered their true darkness.

At that ill thought, he remembered Lanayru's imparted vision. How he had killed-murdered-Ilia, and it had all been for the power shown before him. The three sacred triangles had been a new source of lust, and just as the Interlopers and Malefor, Link had wanted the power for himself. He recalled how his veins had throbbed when he had become as blinded by sinister thoughts as they … how he had become just as them. Through the power of the old, dark magic of the Fused Shadows and Majora's Mask, he had achieved in obtaining that which he had desired: those beautiful golden triangles that had billowed such power, he could have lived off their energy for ten thousand lifetimes.

Unconsciously, Link realized that he stroked the back of his bare hand. His gauntlet having been removed-though without remembering having done so-he had brought himself to face his left hand and the darkened mark that symbolized those very triangles he had murdered for. How had this sacred mark that had existed since the dawn of their known civilization brand him? Was the power so strong that it was feared?

Was that why his parents had left him? Or had they left him at all? Had they known the truth of this mark, that it was a powerful yet denied sacred object, and hidden him away? What was the truth to all of this? Who were his parents? Why had he been separated from them? Why was this mark his own?

He broke free of his thoughts after a long time, but he discovered that Midna had obviously been drinking in his actions all the while, trying to guess his thoughts. Though, she said nothing, her eye spoke her mind. She, too, wondered why the mark adorned his skin, and Link realized that this was likely the first time that she had seen the back of his bare left hand. And … was that a twinkle of greed in her eye? Or was it jealousy … or perhaps even anger?

Puzzled yet denying the conversation to spring between them, he gloved his hand and forearm once again. As he turned back in for the house, Link's final thoughts centered once again on Ilia, and how-no matter how much he wished he could indeed blame Midna-he had been the guilty one. He had failed her.

His hand on the knob, suddenly he felt chill, though not due to the rain. The feel of something so mystic that seemed to melt away the sound of the closing thunder drew him away from the building. His chest sighing easily with his breaths, his mind became numb and oddly dizzy. Then a presence that soothed his body came to him, and he closed his eyes. He had never quite felt this way before, and he could not understand why he felt drained yet regenerated in the same moment.

Upon opening his eyes, there hovered a nearly transparent woman. She hung in the skies as if its ornament, displayed to contrast the illness of the lightning. Link recognized her as Rutela, the late Zora queen, at once. "This way," her voice whispered, and though her voice had spoken so softly, Link could distinguish the words as if they lived inside of him.

He did not look to Midna but followed the queen immediately as she floated toward a section of the town that he could not remember ever entering before. Midna, too, pursued the elegant Rutela behind Link. They passed through a gate pressed between the sides of the mountain and were beleaguered by tombstones. The cold, wet drizzle poured across the stones of the dead, and a quiver shot up Link's spine. It was here that he realized that he had never truly suffered the loss of someone dear. It was hard to imagine the many ceremonies that had been conducted upon these very grounds, and it left a frigid hole within Link.

He bit back the strange feeling and followed Rutela up handmade stairs of chiseled grey stone. Upon the terrace Link watched as the queen faded into the rock wall, past a stone that now shimmered of a deep blue light. As if by magic, the stone vanished, exposing a narrow tunnel to view. Acknowledging that the Zora queen wished him to follow, he crouched low and began edging through the shaft. Midna descended into his shadow.

Link peeled his body out of the hole which opened out into a dark cavern. It was quite large and lit by the greenish hues that glowed within the water that fell from the cracks along the ceiling. The central light source that led his vision was that which emanated from Rutela, who hovered a small distance away over a rather large gravestone. Link leapt into the deep, cool water of the cavern and swam over to the tiny patch of land that served as a tomb.

Rutela looked down upon Link, a smile lighting her face, yet still no radiance beating from her dead eyes. As Link wiped the droplets from his face, the queen spoke softly, "I am deeply grateful to you for aiding my son in his time of need. You were right to bring him here. Raaru Village is a sacred place for the Zora people. It is where we take our eternal rest."

As she said this, Link noticed that many other shimmers dotted the cavern floor underwater and on other island patches. These, no doubt, were the tombs of many Zoras.

"My late grandfather, the Hero of Time," she said, looking to the grave beside Link, "also rests his spirit here. It is no coincidence my son found his salvation in this village." Her gaze befell the young Hylian once more, and she nodded kindly. "Now, that which I have promised you..."

Her graceful hands lifted before her, and her fins billowed outward and twirled about her body. Within an instance great bristles of pure blue light followed in cascades from her hands, and a bundle formed within her grasp. She floated down to Link so elegantly that Link refused to blink. Her tendrils of hair, her voluminous robes, and her swaying fins whirled in a kind of ceremonial dance. She handed the lump to Link, and he accepted without a word.

"During his lifetime, the Hero created garments specifically for his successor, garments that house the abilities of the Zora and the Gorons." Then she nodded again, her head tilting slightly. "Now, at last, I can join him in slumber. And yet..." Her sorrowful gaze burned into his eyes. "My son still knows nothing of my death. If you are to see him again, please, pass on this message. Tell him..." She decided on the correct phrasing. "Tell him he must not grieve his mother's passing. Tell him she wanted him to be brave and live on as a protector of our people like his sister, Mipha. And … tell him his mother loves him … without end. Tell him this."

Her last words burdened unto Link, she made her final departure and faded from existence. Link stared for some time at the spot where she had once been. A smile gently pulled at his lips after a time. She had gone peacefully, without regret. It was that tranquility that Link hoped would envelope him on such occasion … when his end came.

"Well," thundered Midna's voice as the lightning outside echoed onto the outside walls, magnifying the sound within the cavern. "It's a good thing we got this nifty armor then. So, aren't you forgetting the important thing here?"

Link directed his gaze onto Midna, who had risen from his shadow once again.

"The last Fused Shadow..."

The mere mention sent a shiver through Link's entire body, and the images that he had seen of the fate of the Interlopers once more descended upon his vision. He tried not to listen to Midna as he followed the route back out into the graveyard and across the village thoroughfare. He had already stated that he would take a night of rest; if Midna wanted to waste her breath, then so be it.

But when his arm reached the knob of the house, Midna's voice rang higher and more determined, competing with the wilderness that now defined the storm raging above and around them. "Remember what Faron the light spirit said. That you would need the Fused Shadows to defeat the dark overlord Zant to save the world." Her voice grew angry. "So, even if you go back now with all of the people you saved... The whole tragedy would just repeat itself. You know what you need to do. We need to go to the temple in the bed of Lake Hylia."

Link judged her then. He had thought she had changed since their argument in the patriarch's prison, but perhaps he had been mistaken. Still she thought of only her desires. Could she not see that he was exhausted? Could she not understand that, if he did not take half a night's rest, just the zooming thoughts and ideas that clogged his mind would alone deprive him of any strength he was left with if they set off now? His sole decision for staying had not been because of Ilia's health.

He thought back and remembered that he had not slept since he had descended the mountain of the Gorons, and even after that, his wounds had not fully been able to heal. He had started off again, still weary, to wage new battles and bear new atrocities. It had been a grueling time for him. After having not properly rested after being firstly mutilated into a wolf, he had marched along the path, following the scent of Ilia toward town, a distance that had in itself tired him. And having been thrown into fight after brutal fight after they had landed in the puddle that had once made up Lake Hylia, new cuts beat across his skin, and bruises freshly tainted his tanned flesh.

Rest was due.

When Link turned the knob, Midna's voice boomed. "We need to go now."

Defiantly, and with a flicker of annoyance in his eye, Link pushed in on the door. Midna growled, her pointed tooth making an appearance, but before her reluctant partner banged the door in her face, she ducked into his shadow, reserving herself to a silent rage.

* * *

When Link awoke from a most troubled sleep, the first rays of dawn peeked through his window. He rose from his worn bed and approached the small window that peeked into the world outside. Batting back the light curtain, he peered into the sky. The storm that had fogged the previous night had already cleared, leaving trails of sporadic clouds. Link ignored their weak attempts to appear menacing.

He rubbed a hand over his face, stealing away the last of his sleep. The cool air danced against his bare chest, and at the notion he parted from the window to look to his belongings. Sitting in a chair beside the bed laid his green garb yet underneath the familiar tunic, Link found two new sets of clothes. One was red with golden plating on the gauntlets, boots, and chest. The other was a set of blue and black armor. He grabbed the pile of new blue and black armor.

He could not postpone another journey any longer. Without knowing when he would next be able to afford pleasant rest as he has taken for himself that last night, he laid out each piece of new attire on his bed sheet. Firstly, he traded his white leggings for the black and then pulled on the tight and short sleeved shirt. He then wrapped each part of his leg armor onto his body, his feet appearing as flippers after he had completed the task. Link next strapped on the blue armor plates and the chain mail about his chest and waist. He dug through his own pile of garments and weaponry until he located his gauntlets, belt, sword, and shield.

Link flexed his fingers as he equipped each gauntlet in turn, trying his best to ignore the scar that adorned the right. He continued in wrapping the straps of his scabbard about his chest and pulling his belt tight around his armored waist. After slipping his shield overtop his sword and slinging his quiver and bow over his shoulders, he returned an empty bomb bag to one of his pouches and tucked his boomerang tightly into his belt. His lantern remained on the floor of his temporary quarters; it was foolish to take it into the depths of Lake Hylia.

He then turned to the very last piece of armor. Link gently picked up the ancient helm. It was comprised of a head fin much as to the likeness of a Zora, dotted with white on the seam which divided the black bottom from the bluish top. A golden design which had the imagery of a Zoran helmet adorned the crest.

As Link donned the helm, a wave of nostalgia overcame him. This armor had been made had been in a time of peace long ago by a hero who had fought for the same kingdom as he did now. In that moment Link began to wonder what troubles had barraged the ancient hero. Had he been through personal tragedies? Had he had doubts? How many dear friends or loved ones had he lost in the fight for Hyrule? How long had the past hero traveled the arduous journey before the land had once again been filled with peace?

Link shook away any doubt. The last hero had succeeded, for Link had grown up in a land free of malice until now. His path was an important one, one that-at its conclusion-would see the reign of a new dawn, a dawn that would pass with the death of evil. The death of angry shadows.

He could feel a shiver of excitement run up his spine from Midna's hiding place, as he headed for the door. He knew that she craved the power of the Fused Shadows. The power could help him defeat the king of twilight, she had said, but he could not dismiss the unsettling feeling that the Shadows deserved to remain locked away.

But he shut the door upon the notion. He had decided to aid Midna long ago, and through all his misgivings he would remember that. He could still not dismiss the way he had come to see Midna within the mines of the Gorons, and perhaps it was due to that moment that he continued-the hope that she truly was a good being, that she cared more than she seemed comfortable showing, and that she would use the power of the Fused Shadows wisely.

That she would use them not just in the act of preserving her own realm and race.

* * *

Link dismounted Epona smoothly, stepping onto the top of a cliff that spread deep into the lake below. The crystal waters shimmered with each glint of the sun, but Link did not have the luxury to watch the display of dancing lights.

As he stood above Lake Hylia, Link lifted the black veil connected to the helmet over his mouth and nose. The air about him seemed to become unsatisfactory. He breathed in the heavy air and had trouble filling his lungs. Somehow understanding this oddity, he chose to dive at that moment. Wind flapped against his body, and he soon shot through the surface of the water. He had held his breath, but now it was time to test his theory of the Zoran armor.

He took a small breath at first, cautious, but found that air indeed filled his mouth and nostrils. He was a little unsettled at the notion of being able to breathe underwater, but the feeling was empowering. Never before had he believed he would be able to swim underwater at his leisure, set to explore whatever formations attracted his eye.

However, his purpose here was an important one, and he had no time to dawdle in the fascination of the new ability. He set off for the center of the lake, his strokes paced evenly. Link neared a drop in the lake floor and peeked over the edge. The image before his vision amazed him. In a deep hollow, the Zoran people had etched a grand temple into the stones. Columns of many lengths curtained the mouth of the shrine, speaking in circular patterns of which could not truly ascertain their meaning. Further pillars had been transformed in the same manner, stretching out from the temple in an oval. Assuming that this space had been crafted for some ceremonial nature, Link swam closer.

Once he noticed a gathering of Zora warriors, garbed fully in their majestic armor, Link hid behind a collection of rocks on a higher tier of the lake's many deep layers. Without knowing if he would be welcome in their party, Link took to the deduction that staying out of sight would be wiser for the moment. He watched on as they discussed some issue. They were arguing about something, but after a few minutes, they swam through the opening of the temple.

After taking a moment to digest the obvious distress that some of the warriors had expressed in their movements, Link pushed aside the fear of not knowing what he would face inside. He flapped his feet into motion and whirled his body out from behind the rocks.

He descended into the entrance of the temple of the lakebed with any qualms as what may lay ahead. It was a road that he would have to face, and at the end of his journey into the Zora temple, he would either succeed in acquiring the last Fused Shadow or...

He hauled the thought from his mind.

And yet, if he were to accomplish his goal, what would the gathering of all the fragments of such a dark power bring about?

Link kept the distracting thought at the back of his mind and plunged into the shrine.

* * *

Inside of the entrance, Link followed a tunnel that wound down- and upward until he surfaced within a circular chamber. Above, tentacles of the cavern ceiling threatened to fall upon him. He climbed out of the entrance pool. His gaze followed the smooth plane of the wall until he discovered the threshold that would lead him into the depths of the shrine.

He unmasked his lips, taking in a natural breath of air, and he stepped into a chamber that rose up before him. He took in the spectacle of the cave as he stood upon a broken stone bridge. Waterfalls of various heights and widths splashed into pools below, which trickled into crevices, disappearing to other deeper chambers. Stalactites taunted him from above and threatened his steps. However, Link took another pace forward to decide on how to cross to the other side.

But as soon as he took that step, the stone beneath him creaked and slid. Its stability lost under Link's pressure, the beginnings of the bridge collapsed. Link tripped over one of the breakpoints and was sent tumbling across the rest of the construction. He halted abruptly at the bottom of the slope, crashing into the side of a layer of the ascending rock platforms behind him. Link gasped at the hit, his back having taken the brunt of the fall. Yet he soaked in the pain and released it in a breath. He pushed up from the uneven ground and pulled himself up to lean against the cool stones.

With a glance upward, he noticed that-like to reach Zora's Domain-all he needed do was climb. The layers of rock were piled atop one another as if a secondary path-a large staircase-to the door that loomed above. Link mounted each stone as it came, quickly making his way toward the cavity.

Once Link reached the last tier, he discovered that the portal had already been partially opened. Though, Link knew that the state of the door would pass to the doing of the Zoras he had followed. Perhaps if he could pursue their trail, he would discover the possible whereabouts of the last Fused Shadow.

Link passed through the opening and could not stop his mouth from falling agape.

So many architectures he had seen in the past days, and yet every race seemed to have their sole preferences as to design. He marveled at the elegant ingenuity of the water-dwelling people. He walked out onto a wide bridge, its railings crafted high and with swirling patterns. The loud beating of water assailed his ears, and when he peered through the wide gaps in the stone railing, he could see a river surging under another pass beneath him. From what he could tell, the river coiled about the center room located on the other side of the bridge, and there were several other passageways that led off from the central chamber. And if it was Zora's River that frothed below, then perhaps the underwater tunnel that had led him here had traveled farther up the river than Link could have determined. This shrine could have been within any part of the upriver tributaries, constructed deep within the mountains and flooded so that no other but a Zora could enter.

Yet, he would have time to admire such resourcefulness and skill later … he hoped. For now, he needed to locate the last Fused Shadow, and if this piece proved to be a part of some cruelty as the other two had, he needed to find it before the Zoran warriors became entrapped in its darkness.

He jerked his vision from the spectacle and headed toward the central chamber. The ornate double-doors were enough to enlighten him that the ceremonial shrine was located inside, but as if to emphasize to spiritual visitors, Link found the room inside a masterpiece.

To decorate the ceiling of the circular room there hung a massive chandelier made of what looked like hollowed glass, and within each piece gleamed sapphires that brightened the chamber. The light was dim-unnatural to his human eyes-however, the blue stones served there purpose. Several holes in the rock dotted the ceiling in a circular pattern. If there was a reason for these niches, Link did not know.

There were three levels to the chamber, he could clearly see, for each level merely wrapped around the wall, unenclosed save for railings of the same make as the bridge from which he had just come. The third however only consisted of a domed structure that peeked out of the surface of a pool of water. That, Link surmised, was likely the entryway into the holy place of the Zoras.

Reaching the gateway would prove more difficult. After descending the giant staircase that led to the second floor, Link stood at an open archway that spilled into the pool, and he realized that surface of the water below, though deep, did not meet the opening of the dome. And the outside of the dome and the cylindrical mass that it sat upon had been polished smooth, so he would not be able to simply climb to the opening.

It seemed Link was too late. The Zoras had most likely already descended into the shrine. Their fate unknown to him, he worked through to a solution quickly. Perhaps it had been the Zoras who had reduced the amount of water so that none following could enter, whether concerned for the irreverence a visitor would bring to the sacred place or for the well being of such a visitor, Link was unsure.

Link dove into the water, masking his lips. The level of the water measured roughly the height of three bodies according to his calculations, but how had the Zoras drained only half of the water?

He surfaced and peered about the wall of the pool, sloshing through the water quickly, his eyes racing. In the next moment, his sight fell upon a fracture in the stone, and he paddled over to it. He found the fissure a few meters long, and as far as he could tell, the split was deep, crawling along a path that fed into the reaches of either the lake or a tributary.

Link smiled. All he need do was supply the crevice with enough water to allow the pool to fill while the water simultaneously flowed through the passage. Though, it would take a large amount of water, Link was sure that-being constructed below a vast water source-the temple was sure to have weak areas where the Zoras had built weirs to control the amount of water that entered the temple. Or they would be able to completely cut off the water, as Link had assumed had happened. And though he had seen nothing indicating a spillway which would lead him to such an area, it was his only idea.

All Link needed to accomplish was to locate such a device and open the flow so much as to allow him access to the central dome without flooding the entire complex-which would end in possible disastrous consequences.

His mind set, Link stroked back to where he had entered the pool and climbed the rocky wall until he could pull himself onto the second floor once more. There being many rooms, Link decided to search the top level first. It seemed more logical that a spillway would be located above.

He climbed the steps of the ornate case and searched the first floor for any indication for a waterway. There were many gaps in the balustrade, however there were no indentations that would serve for the course of water. A little dismayed but not doubtful in his idea, Link took to exploring the door at the top of the staircase first.

Beyond the bridge outside, he entered through the next gateway to discover a network of passageways through which he cautiously traveled. His paces quickset and his eyes roaming, Link thought over his situation. If the Zoras had indeed been the ones to empty the pool, then at least one would have to stay behind to control the weir, closing the way to both itself and unwanted visitors. It was that thought alone that made Link reassess the circumstance. If he did find such a device, and a Zora guarded it, what would Link's reception be?

Though he had saved their prince, only Link and the late queen were those who knew of the deed. The Zoras still believed their Prince missing and in danger. Yet if Link even uttered the prince's name, the Zora would begin demanding all his knowledge on the matter.

And if Link were in the Zora's position, he would not accept only a stranger's word that the one he served was alive and recovering... Not to mention the fact that Link did not suppose any Zora would knowingly admit a foreigner to traverse their sacred grounds.

Yet he pushed all distracting thoughts at bay. Whatever the danger, he would deal with the situation as it unfolded. At moment, he had to find what he was searching for.

* * *

Link had passed through many a corridor and swum through many connecting channels by the time he surfaced from a water pit infested by the dangerous bari creatures. Their bubbled heads convulsed like breathing lungs as they floated through water, crawling after their prey, and their long tentacles-it was said-had the power to electrify their quarry into paralysis. Fortunately for Link he had always been a skilled swimmer, having grown up next to a small lake, and he had bypassed each bari without nearing their shocking tendrils.

Wrenching himself from the winding tunnel, Link immediately thanked his senses for choosing this path first. Within the next room, a hollowed cave, he could see the fin of a Zora's head. The fish-man facing away from the opening, Link could easily distract him. He went to pick up one of the loosened stones, but he stopped in mid-action.

Had the Zora been monitoring the area, he would have heard Link surface from the water. Disregarding his initial ideas of encountering a possible guard, he cautiously stepped through the opening. He turned to the Zoran warrior to find horror. A jagged rock jutting out from the wall had pierced through his breastplates, the Zora's face left in a pose of agony, voiceless mouth agape, void eyes staring.

Link's mind had already begun racing with questions before he had noticed the Zora's blood trail reaching back into an adjoined cavern. He started tracing the path, but a low rumble greeted his ears, a menacing growl. Upon reaction, Link turned and sought out the source.

Above him, in high outcroppings, a dark mass moved about. Link drew his blade, prepared to stave off his own demise.

It was then that the mass fell from its perch, aiming to land upon the newcomer. But Link leapt from beneath its shadow, crashing into the Zoran corpse. The body fell from its pike, and when it and Link landed hard upon the ground, something shot out of its hand. Curious, Link quickly found the source of the strange chain that had flown from the Zora's fingers. Detaching a rather odd device from the gauntlet, Link found the small lever that retracted the coil.

Before exploring the object further, Link avoided another attack from the amphibious creature that he now described to himself as some sort of toad. Enormous in size, it bobbed and rocked about upon its wobbly stomach. The creature must have lived unbeknownst until now in the many large fissures that lined the temple. Though it was apparent none of these splits in the foundation had threatened flooding, foul creatures had infested the areas, or perhaps had already dwelled there for some time before the Zoras had even constructed their shrine.

Yet though the toad's movements were distorted by its size, it was obvious that it was quite used to squishing its way through narrow spaces quickly. In no time to spare, the amphibian had blocked any escape for Link with its bloated mass. In a slight panic, Link's fingers flexed upon reflex.

He did not realize what had happened at first, but once a patch of dust and pebbles tumbled down to him, Link noticed that he had triggered the chain of the device to shoot out again. The end had lodged itself into the ceiling. Tugging on the chain, he found the connection solid, and without another moment's hesitation, he flicked the lever within the object. His body was hoisted into the air just as the toad pounced.

As Link hung at the ceiling, he heard Midna's amused and slightly annoyed voice. "How is it everything you accomplish is by some stroke of clumsy luck?"

Ignoring her comment he discovered that there were two other levers within the device. The only way he would find out their purposes was to test them, and so he pressed the middlemost. Instantly the chain began spilling out, lowering him at a slow rate. Pleased, Link understood the use of the last switch, and he only pressed it when he had angled himself in a position wherein he would land upon the toad's backside.

He fell instantly and quickly, the claws of the head retracting and the chain coiling itself anew within its confinement. Link's saber pierced the sticky skin of the creature as he crashed onto its back.

The toad reared, trying to toss the hurt from its body, but it only succeeded in forcing the blade to slide downward through its backside. By the time Link tumbled to the ground, the sword finally loose from the amphibian's body, it had suffered a wound too severe. Its back completely sliced open, it collapsed sideways, its body fluid spilling onto the rock, a rank smell lifting into the air.

After regaining his breath, Link knelt next to the fallen Zora, sheathing his sword. He gently pulled the warrior onto his back. There was another chain device attached to his other gauntlet, and Link pulled it loose. His intention was not to desecrate the soldier but ensure that the same fate did not fall upon him. These accessories would provide him with additional means of protecting himself from harm.

After Link adjusted the clawed devices onto his own armored fingers, he rearranged the corpse into a more noble position and placed the Zora's pike next to his scabbard. He closed his eyes in respect for the dead. He then rose and faced the blood trail.

Link followed the droplets into the next chamber, consisting of a spiraling slope that reached up to a barrier that fenced away the surrounding water outside the temple. Yet there was sure to be a way to open the obstruction to allow for the water to manageably be used to fill up the pool some distance now below him. But how would the water pass out of the chamber and into the central room?

That is when he found what the Zoras had likely constructed as the conduit. At one section of the wall, two identical channels-large enough for a Zora to swim through-had been built.

Link quickly ascended the coiling slope-hoping to reach the other Zoras before they suffered the same agony as their comrade. At the top he found a large lever connected to the side of the weir, decorated as if it were a stone fin. As soon as he pulled down on the mechanism, the barrier began to shift. Water spilled into the room faster than Link had anticipated, but before he could lift up on the lever to reduce the flow, the water splashed out and swept under his feet.

Captured by the current, Link fell onto his backside and sped down the way he had come. He tried grabbing the raised edge of the slope but to no avail. The water coursed over the sides as well, making the stones slick. Link could only surrender to the gushing stream. He folded his arms in tightly when he came to the dual conduits. Time escaped Link and he was forced to hold his breath-unable to reach for his veil-as the water sent him coursing through one of the channels.

His body arched and swayed and turned as he rode the water through the passage. Though he bumped many times into jagged and broken bits of rock, Link refused to react to the pain, for in doing so, he would have breathed in the now deadly liquid.

At long last the channel came to its destination, the cold water falling through an open hole some distance ahead. Link only prayed that the conduit was as wide at the end as it had been at the beginning. Otherwise...

Link did not have time to think of the other possibility.

At once, he reached the hole, and his back arched as his legs were the first to fall through. When his torso passed into the space below, Link hurled out a hand to grab hold of the edge of the opening. His hand fighting the slick of the rock and the pressure of the water against him, he had only a few seconds to look down to see that he had returned to the central chamber of the temple-coming out of one of the holes to which he had not been able to place purpose.

Link then found himself falling, spiraling through the air. Disoriented, he did not dare try to use his newly acquired devices to help him since he could not tell which direction was up.

He landed hard in the pool below, one of his feet smacking brutally against the edge of the stairwell on his way down. Fazed by the blow, his yelp died out once he was submerged in the water. Link's breath clogged, and he fought both pain and the absence of air simultaneously. Unable to adjust himself to his circumstance quickly enough, he became dizzy.

Yet just as his senses had begun to cloud, he felt a jerk at his shoulder, and in the next moment, he was sputtering.

He now clung to the wraparound edge of the dome structure, readjusting himself to breathing once more. Looking up he found that Midna sat upon the platform, dangling her feet into the water. A laugh escaped her. "Do you realize…? That's the second time I've had to come to your rescue. What a hero you are." He found her resulting sneer easy to ignore once the pain in his foot quaked through his leg once more.

Yet-bruised, sprained, or broken-it did not matter. He had to continue on. He could not turn back.

Link yanked himself up onto the platform with some difficulty. Halfway through the motion, he grimaced, but he quickly erased the tell-tale sign so that Midna could not see his pain. He lifted himself to his feet, leaning inside the archway of the dome. While Link adjusted to the smart in his extremity, he looked into the dome. It held only one thing.

A small puddle of water etched into the floor.

Yet, Link realized, the puddle deepened into the ground.

Shrugging off his pain as best he could, he approached the smear of liquid and bent over it. There was no telling how far it reached into the land beneath the temple. The only way to discover what lay within its waters was to explore, and so-Midna trailing behind in the wake of his shade-he lowered himself into the watery pit, raising the veil over his lips and nose.


	18. The Merging of Light and Shadow

**Chapter 17: The Merging of Light &amp; Shadow**

The waters within the holy place of the Zora people grew surprisingly brighter as he swam further into its depth. Lights much like the sapphires of the chandelier in the room above dotted the wrapping wall in dense intervals. Eight pillars stood silently in the undisturbed water, circling the floor. This, surely, was the very center of Zoran worship. A place left undisturbed and unseen by prying strangers. But their sacred place had been besmirched by an evil so powerful... So feared by the gods themselves...

Just then, Link noticed a crimson light in the distance. He propelled himself through the water as swiftly as he was able with his injury. Yet upon meeting his destination, he discovered that the scarlet gleam had in fact not been a light of Zoran manufacture. The red had been splattered onto the surface of one of the lights. Link's eyes roamed about, searching.

Not far from him, he spotted prone figures lying on the ground of the shrine. He swam over to the mass of five bodies, spread about in different positions of death. All of their faces were wide with screams unheard, suffering that had yielded to the hand of forever nothingness.

Then he heard a sputter, and Link turned to a Zora splayed across the mutilated body of another. His helmet had been shattered, its pieces fallen to his side. The Zora-eyes narrow, life fading-gazed up at the blue clad warrior. Perhaps in the warrior's agony, he mistook Link for one of his own. Or even the Hero of Time.

"No … turn back... You must- A monster..."

A hazy emptiness overtook the Zora's crystal eyes, blood seeping out of his mouth and floating through the water about him.

Alerted, Link immediately turned his vigilant eyes upon all corners of the shrine, yet he found nothing.

Just then, however, what felt like a rope coiled around his torso and he was hurled away from the Zoras. Grabbing about his waist, surges of what seemed a boiling fire rippled through his insides. Through the shocking jolt, he realized it was a sticky tentacle-resembling that of a bari-that enwrapped him. He tried to free himself from the tendril that attempted to sap his life, but it sent another bolt of electricity through his veins. Link staggered momentarily, the searing trembles of energy traveling through his body diminishing his ability to react quicker.

But before the jelly-like vine could attack its victim again, Link managed to reach his saber and cut himself free. Once liberated, Link wriggled loose of the waters surrounding his fallen opponent and search for the source of the tentacle at what he hope a safe distance. When his vision followed the path along the mutilated, limp appendage, he saw shiny sparkles dotting the wall. They made up the vague outline of an oval.

He started to approach the oddity, but when the white glints began to flex in- and outward of each other, Link's caution warned him otherwise. Instead, he quickly took refuge behind the nearest column and peered around its edge.

There, at the opposite end of the shrine, a giant maw contracted. Seven stringy tendrils, minus the injured eighth, spread outward, testing and tasting the water. Link tightened his grip upon his hilt as he watched the maw and its dangling appendages move out from the wall, carrying behind it a menacingly long tail. Large barbs coated its scaly flesh. Its eel body rustled back and forth in continuous motions, propelling it through the shrine, exploring every inch its sensitive tendrils could reach.

When the eel neared Link's position, he kicked off from the pillar with his uninjured limb toward the creature. He angled his sword quickly, for the monster had already sensed the rippling disturbance that he had created. And once Link was close enough, he hacked off one of the limbs, and as the creature roared, Link swirled downward in a jerky motion and propelled himself down and out of the reach of the eel, snipping away another tendril.

Link slunk to the floor of the shrine, silently observing as the creature reeled insanely. In its rage the eel slammed into one of the columns. The stone cracked as it bent over, and Link quickly evaded each of the crushing pieces as they fell near him. Yet, he did not rip himself clear of the rubble, hoping that if he remained still, the monster would assume him flattened by the chaos it had caused. It also gave Link time to search its body from afar for any other possible weaknesses.

Without a slight inkling as to where the beast's heart may lie within, its eyes set at the sides of its head attracted his attention. Perhaps if he were to use their soft tissue as a niche into which he could pierce the creature's brain. Constrained by the creature's thrashing which threatened to tumble another pillar in his direction, Link took to his only scheme and dove out of the ruins before the next column collapsed into pieces just where he had been.

At that precise moment, a feminine voice screamed in terror and Link realized that a female Zora was about to be crushed by the remains of the pillar. Her scales were a vibrant baby blue and her eyes were a deep purple. She was wearing a skintight outfit that allowed her fins flow from her arms.

"Grandmother!" another voice screamed. Link turned to see Princess Mipha dive out from behind another pillar.

Link looked at the monster once more. It was some distance away now, Link judged the angles from which he could assail the eel. The only area upon its head that proved the least dangerous to approach was the top right where he had killed its main defenses. Link propelled himself higher through the water, wincing slightly at the sharp pain that tinged in his foot. He hoped his current abuse of it would not affect its later function. He could have easily stolen himself away from the confrontation against the eel, but he could not back down. Link assumed by previous education-from his altercations with the wild Diababa plant and the malicious entity that had once been the Goron patriarch-that this sea serpent was likely a manifestation of the Fused Shadow piece itself.

Defeating it would be the only way to end its wickedness and obtain it.

The eel, calmed from the pain of its amputations, now circled below Link. He steadied his blade before him, positioned himself at the correct angle, and aimed his newly acquired clawed device at the beast. Adjusting for the light current that the motions of the serpent created, Link shot the claw directly at its head.

The hook landed deeply in the flesh between its eyes, and all at once Link was hurled through the water after it as it lurched and tossed about. Link, having immediately pressed the third button of the clawshot when he had seen its talons puncture the beast, sped toward its head with dizzying momentum.

And just as Link landed between its eyes, evading the tentacles upon his entry, he thrust his sword through the confining water so forcibly that it ran through its eye until his hilt guard met membrane. An agonizing squeal ricocheted through the water, and to assure that the shriek not only meant the suffering of losing half its sight, Link unsheathed his blade from its useless bubble, twisted sideways, and plunged it into the depth of the other eye.

Its maw flexing angrily as it screeched, its high wails nearly shattered Link's eardrums. He held fast to the creature though, waiting to see if the damage he had caused would have the effect he had been hoping for.

In all its wriggling, the unbearable pain had reached a deeper chord within the serpent, and within minutes of the rustling of its twitching, dying nerves, its tail coiled in upon its head. And then its body floated limply, crashing softly to the ground.

Detaching his clawshot Link dismounted the beast just as its colossal body began to blacken. He stared at the giant as its flesh fell in upon itself as if it were a wilting rose. The darkness took over and crinkled, morphing the serpent into bits of dust that, within the same instant, imploded and then burst out in all directions.

For a moment all sound had been stolen, the fragments of shadow floating all about the darkened waters, but then every tiny speck flew past Link, swirling, and assembled in one distorted mass. Link swam toward it and then watched as the form reordered its pieces to become a Fused Shadow … the last of the pieces.

He grabbed the Shadow as it descended through the water and again felt the disturbing power ripple against his chest. The darkness seemed to swell the most within his leg, and he realized that its strange magic was indeed crushing in on his injured foot, making the pain worse than what it had been.

He stole a last respectful look toward the fallen Zoras before he began the swim toward the surface. When his skin met the cold air of the temple and pulled away the mask of his helm, he placed the Fused Shadow upon the floor.

Midna rose from his silhouette and immediately stood next to Link's prize. It was then, when Link gazed up at her, that he realized something that he had never before thought possible. There in front of him was not the last of the Fused Shadows. It was only the final piece of those lost, for upon Midna's head was her customary helmet, however, its top piece-that which fit perfectly upon her round head-was nearly identical to the Fused Shadow he had just acquired.

He watched as her eye glazed. "Now that I have the last of these, I can prove that Zant is not the king of shadows as he claims to be." Her tone lowered considerably, swearing. "His power is a false one."

She looked at him then, holding her precious Shadow within her tiny arms. "I'm sorry to have dragged you all over with me, but..." Her gaze faltered for a moment, and her words were left unsaid. To fill the gap, she stuttered for a moment and then said, "Maybe the spirit can heal your foot. That is if you can walk as well as you can swim."

The all-too-familiar sneer that has covered her lips as she spoke had lost some quality that it had retained in the past. Link shifted uncomfortably as he held himself, half-in and half-out of the water. He was not completely sure why, but the falter in her attitude warmed him as much as it confused him.

He nodded then, agreeing to the return to the spirit spring, and pulled himself out of the cold water.

Water infused of unholy death and unspoken evil.

Before he could take his leave, a voice called out to him.

"Wait!"

Link turned to see Mipha and her grandmother standing there.

"I thank you for defeating that beast," Mipha stated. "It just appeared out of nowhere."

"You're welcome, Your Highness," Link replied.

When the older Zora looked at Link, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Link!?" she gasped. "How are you-"

"You must be mistaken," Link replied. "I don't know you, your majesty. I'm from Ordon Village to the east of this lake."

"Oh," the elder replied. "You look a lot like my late husband, you know."

"Was he the Hero of Time, by any chance?" Link asked.

"Yes," Mipha confirmed.

Link smiled. "That makes me your cousin, Princess Mipha."

The two Zoras gasped. "How?" Mipha asked.

"I met the spectre of the Hero of Time," Link replied. "He told me that I had his blood in my veins."

The elderly Zora smiled lightly. "That explains why you look like him, correct?"

Link nodded. "Now if you excuse me, I have a light spirit to visit. It was nice speaking with you."

At that, Link bowed and left.

* * *

When Link surfaced in the middle of Lake Hylia, he could not have been more pleased to see the sky, the sun beginning to brush its colors across its length. Link swiveled about to locate the entrance to spring, and, upon distinguishing it is the distance, swam steadily toward it.

There seemed to be a weight crushing against his body, a small corner of his heart swelling in reaction to the close proximity of the fully gathered Fused Shadow. He fought the alien urge of redirecting himself from the spirit's cave. It was strange how the dark pieces somehow beckoned-demanded-not to enter the home of one of those who had oppressed its might so long ago. Link wondered if Midna felt the same pressure within her.

What if her desire to claim the Shadows was due to the hold it had already had upon her? How long had she worn the Fused Shadows as her crown? Was it the power of its darkness that controlled her?

Yet Link tossed the last notion aside. Her sporadic kindness to him over the course of their journey together was evidence enough that even if the might Shadows had indeed swelled within her at times, she had not been wholly swallowed by its magicks. He had sometimes been caught within its grasp as well, so it was clear he could not judge her upon momentarily succumbing to its awesome power. Though, she was a strange being in herself. Perhaps she held some immunity over its affects.

Link soon limped across the threshold of the cave, diving into temporary blindness. Within moments of unguided paces, he entered the spirit's lair. The warm gleam of the rocks and reflections of the water upon their serrated surfaces still amazed Link, inspired him even. It was as if just being near to the warmth that he had returned soothed him, gave him purpose, and made him realize each time he felt such sensations that he never stray from his need to conclude his predestined path.

It was then-staring at the spring-that he took notice of the fact that pain no longer collided between his nerves when he stepped upon his right foot. Within the water he saw a faint ripple, and realized that Lanayru had already sensed his pain and banished it. Link looked down at Midna then, who had walked alongside him into the cave. Her stare disturbed him somehow as she watched the wrinkles of the water below.

It was then that Link sensed it, too. The growing bitterness that seemed to echo from the pool.

Clearly, Lanayru had hoped that the companions would have been able to find some alternative to using such a device, which had been locked away by the spirits' power for good reason. Ever since Link had learned the true malevolence of the Shadows, he had second-guessed himself, but it had also become clear to him that-no matter how the spirits and he wished it-there was no other way.

Link sympathized with the spirit. Lanayru had seen the pandemonium that had erupted due to the use of the Fused Shadow in the past, but now … the spirit had helped in the retrieval of the very darkness that it had been ordered to lock away for eternity.

But there was … something else.

In the next instant, a dark cloud seemed to descend upon the cave, and Link could barely catch his breaths.

Link scanned the water and the surrounding hollow upon instinct, but only turned about when he heard Midna's yelp. Standing solidly behind him was some creature. Its body was human, dressed in darkened ceremonial garbs which were outlined in red. Silver armor fell heavily about its shoulders and extended upward about its head, covering it in a triangular helm that had the appearance of some large-eyed insect.

And in one ornately sleeved hand, it held Midna's black neck. Her gaze faced the eyes of the insect.

"Zant," she spat disgustedly.

At that declaration Link was finally able to place an image to the wicked king of shadows. His dark appearance reeked of the presence of sickly death, as if he were the embodiment of the terrifying fear that welled inside all those near to the end of life.

Upon instinct of learning the creature's identity, Link lashed out … but the shadow king snapped an arm toward him, and a wave of dark magic knocked Link to his side.

"No!" screamed Midna, her hands clawing at Zant's fingers.

Link's spear slipped from his slick fingers and cascaded into the water below. He lay dazed from the energy just exerted upon him, but his mind was still aware of what was happening within the cave.

It was also then that Lanayru lurched up from the pool, descending upon Zant. Bright rays of green and white bounced across the rocks, but with a flick of his wrist, Zant's magic drowned that of the spirit's, and it was cast away, its light shattered and corked by shadow.

Again, the world collapsed into twilight.

Midna heard the moan emanating from Link as he wrenched at his chest, and she understood that the violent change of the air and lands had struck within his soul its inability to exist in such a form.

The imp-her color returned-writhed in Zant's grasp, desperate.

But then, in a deep place within her soul, she felt Zant's magical entity, ripping at her sanctuary. By force, the magic surrounding the dimension in which she had stored the Fused Shadows she and Link had collected fell to the king, and they were yanked once more into existence, hovering at Zant's side.

Anger and anxiety flustered within her, and she struggled in vain to repossess the Shadows.

A laugh echoed within the helm of Zant. "Did you honestly mean to take an ancient and withered power like this and turn it against me? Foolish Midna." He brought the imp closer to him. "Traitor."

His voice was sticky yet higher pitched than Link had expected. But his tone seemed so silky, so sure of himself, though, it was quite demanding and harsh.

"Why do you defy your king?"

"King?" Midna scoffed. She ripped at his knuckles. "You who do nothing but abuse the magic of your tribe?" Her face coiled into rage, her tooth breaking the seam of her lips.

"You imply that my power is … our _old_ magic?" Zant shrieked an insane laugh, but then his voice suddenly became frigid. "How dare you."

Link struggled to push himself onto one knee, looking up. "Midna..." He groaned, stretching out a hand to her.

Midna looked to Link for an instant, but in that single moment, she was tossed aside, away from the spring … and Link. She watched Zant as he approached her, his paces solid and boding the worst fate.

"This power is granted to me by my _god_!" spat Zant, his voice culminating into a wild fire of hatred for her dishonoring sneers. "It is the magic of the King of Twilight, and you will respect it!" As he spoke a mass of red and black began collecting within his raised palm, consuming the energy of the dancing twilight specks about him.

But Link, though his body had already begun the transformation into his lupine form-teeth sharpening to points-he gained the better part of control over his human body and ran at Zant full force. "No!"

Distracted by the raging Link, Zant's energy was dispelled just as the blue clad youth reached him, sparks of red, black, and glowing green exploding into the cave.

Zant caught Link by the neck. A hand that felt like the cold of death itself, fingers like the skeletons of nightmares, cloaked in a sick flesh of putrid bones. Immediately, Link grasped the hand and tried to pull it from his airway, but a pain in his chest grew a hundredfold. A scream burst from the warrior, one that defied all his pride. Vines of darkness crawled through Link's insides, clogging his breath.

The King of Twilight, satisfied, released Link.

The warrior staggered upon his feet, trying to grip the new pain that flushed his senses. And that was when he felt it … something sharp at his chest. He touched it, wrapped his hands about it, and finally when he looked down, eyes bulging as they began to morph, he saw the dark rock that pierced him.

A breath of air escaped him, and he fell backwards, landing hard.

"Link!" screeched Midna. She ran to him, regardless of Zant standing watch.

Her mere presence at his side seemed to keep him conscious as he struggled to wrench the black crystal free of his body. But the more he seized at its mass the more it caved into his flesh. Blood trickled from the enlarging wound, and a line of red began to smear his lips. It seemed no use to try to free the mass from within him, and he relented, his strength escaping him. His body arched and twisted, echoes of his horrid shrieks reverberating louder and louder as they peeled from his mouth.

"Mid-na..." he called desperately, the agony seizing him completely. He lifted a hand, clutching her shoulder. "Mid-"

His eyes clouded, darkened, and his hand slipped away, but Midna seized it. He fell into blackness when the crystal imbedded itself completely within his chest, his flesh mending itself. He was already unconscious before his mutilation was whole.

Midna stared at him, disbelieving.

No. He could not be … dead...

But then her body was jerked backward into the air, and she hovered-chained by dark magic-at Zant's side. "Foolish Midna. Do you forget? That beast is one of the light dwellers who oppressed our people." It was as if he could read her every thought-every emotion that her wet eyes betrayed. "No matter how much you may desire otherwise, you will never be more than a shadow in their world." Midna's chin fell, her gaze deep with some feeling that she could never remember being in company with. "You cannot consort with their kind!" Zant shrieked.

"But … if we can make their world ours," hissed Zant, "light and darkness would meet at last. Our tribe would take back their realm … and sweet darkness would blot out this harsh light! And that Midna..." -the plate of armor covering his mouth suddenly sprang upward with a mechanical clang, and bluish lips, sticky with the cruel air of what had once been light, breathed in her ear- "is why I need you.

"For all our people," he promised. "Lend me your power."

Her answer was plain and simply spoken.

"Never! Link will become the one being that will defeat Malefor and I want to see that happen! If not for him, we wouldn't even be standing here! You doubt the legend, do you!"

She could tell that a sinister air choked him as he sighed, frustrated. "Then-" His magic cast her body high and threw her to the direct center of the spring, and the very motion of it strangled her for a moment. "-I will return you to the light world you so covet!"

Upon realizing her mortal danger, she struggled against the unseen reigns of his power, but she could not free herself. She was trapped, and when Zant forced away the twilight, Lanayru assailed her vision. The spirit, enwrapped by the same magical force of Zant, could not detach itself from the murderous act.

The eyes of light itself attacked Midna, coiled around every fiber of her existence, and within a harsh fraction of time, the rays fondled Midna's body and stole everything that made her what she was. Her skin boiled and an unnatural white blemished her.

Her dying scream was the only thing that Link could hear within his blank state.

* * *

When Link awoke he found it hard to focus on anything. There was a savage hunger within him, and it consumed him, yet a voice within his mind questioned the strange feeling. He growled at the dim light that spread over him. Yet within that mass of fading light, reality assailed him. Knowledge came back to him. With its last struggle against Zant, Lanayru had whisked him from the reach of the twilight king.

But when the luminescence clouded into the darkness of night, an animalistic rage flared within Link. Lupine instincts. The need for food. Natural, violent instincts. At the sound of faint breathing, he tossed his mane and peered behind him where a black and white form lay. His snout heaved in a growl, drool splashing from his teeth. His jaws flexed wickedly, but just as he was about to snap his maw round the figure's leg, its head turned to him.

"Link..."

Memories swirled within his crazed head. That was his name. A name. An identity. His soul.

And he remembered how she had said his name within the spirit's cave. Desperate. Needing him-wanting him-to live. He realized that the darkness that had transformed him had been one so powerful that it had grasped his very thoughts as well and churned them up so wickedly, so violently... He had to fight himself to remain conscious and in control.

"Link."

"Princess Zelda... Take me to-" Her injuries too severe, she fell into silence, panting, trying so frantically to stay alive.

Immediately, Link wrestled her body onto his back, Midna limply holding to his fur as he raced toward the castle that stretched into the dark, raining sky. A memory blasted against him as he fought the urge to lick Midna's flesh from her bones. Telma had once nonchalantly revealed that there was a passage leading into the castle from her tavern.

He galloped across the fields of Hyrule, blowing past tree and pond and brush.

If he slipped into his lupine instincts for even a moment … Midna would not survive.

* * *

Now existing within the light realm in his wolf form, all the citizens that strolled about in Castle Town could see the creature that Link had become. Though, none knew that the wolf had actually once been the reflection of their identity, and each passerby screamed and ran in their own accord.

When Link happened upon a watchman-spear pointed at Link's nose-Link distanced himself quickly from his separate half that wished the guard torn from his path. Instead, Link merely growled and snapped, and he passed by the frozen form without altercation.

He soon leapt down the street leading to the bar, but stopped short of the door. If he entered he would meet the same welcome. But he had to try. So he knocked by scratching the door with his paws. Any situation that ended in him being corned by those that should have known his face would bode ill for Midna. Pacing back and forth for one split moment, Link's eyes searched the walls of the tavern. He spotted a window in the second level and a pile of boxes that were either empty or full of merchandise, the identities of which Link had no time to waste over guessing.

He immediately leapt atop the crates, swiftly ascending the stack until he was within reach of the open window, curtains flapping wickedly, drenched in the downpour.

Link jumped instantly, aiming perfectly and landing smoothing inside. He tossed a look at Midna, assuring himself that she was still there, struggling against the creeping darkness of nonexistence. He sped through the top floor until he found the stairs. He took the steps two at a time, but cautiously casting his sight about so as to not bump into any unsuspecting patron.

The case emptied down into an area behind the bar where Telma stood, chortling merrily with a portly, mustached man. And it was within this storage room that he uncovered a gateway into a tunnel. Pawing at the lock-which was just lying upon the latch-Link lifted the tiny bar, and the door cracked open. He nudged his way inside, and sped down the passage that began to smell like a sewer the further in he went.

Familiar grounds.

He barked back at Midna, trying to tell her that they were almost there. But she could only answer with a gasp, which was growing weaker and softer by the instant. Link charged ahead, racing past every obstacle, leaping over every break, breaking down each gate.

He would not lose Midna. Not this way.

He would never let her die. He took that oath the moment he came to the circular staircase that he bypassed in his dragon form.

This time he didn't know if he can become his dragon form. Flying up the chamber would be faster. If he can't, he expected the difficulty, but unlike last time … Midna's life was at stake. He focused on turning into his dragon form. He felt the weight of his wings on his back and Midna wrapping her arms around his neck.

He rose to the challenge, leaping into the air with a flap of his mighty wings. Within a few moments, Link had managed to clear the decaying stairs.

At last, he had reached the room that had so long been the princess's and the queen's dungeon. He tore at the wooden bar that locked the double-doors, and smashed them open when the board fell in two halves.

Link sprinted into the darkened room, rain softly pattering against the windows. He searched about but saw no one in the unlit chamber. He then felt a weight lift from his back, and he turned to see that Midna had fallen from him. She grunted in pain, and that is when Link saw the figures approach. The women dressed in black mantles.

Zelda and Hilda crouched next to the couple and examined Midna immediately. Link watched on, expectant of a miracle.

But Midna reached her hand up to the princess, the gaze in her eye courageous, accepting even. And Link was not sure he liked the look in her eye and the tiny lift in her mouth. "Please... How do we break the curse on this one?" Her voice struggled.

"I'm fine for now," Link consoled Midna. "You are a more urgent matter."

Zelda grasped her hand.

"You need this one … to save your world..." said Midna, and it was then Link understood. Midna had not asked for Zelda so that she could be saved; she had needed to speak her last words to the princess and to assure herself that she would not die in vain.

But Link could not accept it. He nudged her. "Midna," he muttered. "I can't bare to lose you. We are partners in this adventure."

Yet Midna smiled at Link-with so much care-and she continued as she looked up at he who had been her companion for so long. "You must help Link."

He could not shake off the warmth that he felt each time she said his name.

Zelda looked to Link and stretched her right arm. A wave of heat flooded his body but soon receded. The princess shifted slightly, "What binds him is a different magic than what transformed him when he first passed the curtain of twilight, an evil power. He is lucky to retain his dragon form." She tightened her hold on Midna's hand. "Our world is one of balance. Just as there is light to drive away darkness, so, too, is there benevolence to banish evil. The Four Sword Sanctuary is a place that lies deep within the lands guarded by the Great Deku Tree. There you will find the legendary blades, crafted by the wisdom of the Picori. The Four Swords."

Even as she spoke, a light crept within Link, but every time he heard Midna's gasps of fading breath, his heart recoiled.

"Evil can never bear to touch them," Zelda persisted. "The evil covers you like a dark veil. Those blades are the only things that can cleave it."

Midna's breath became unsteady. "That's good. Link … you can get to the woods on your own … right?" Her voice trailed to Zelda then, unable to manage movement any longer. "Princess... I have one last request..." she gasped. "Can you tell him … where to find … the Mirror of Twilight?"

An astonished breath escaped Zelda and Hilda. "Midna…. I believe I understand now just who and what you are. And despite your mortal injuries … you act in our stead." Underneath Zelda's hood, Link thought he saw the trace of a tear line her beautiful face. "These dark times are the result of our deeds, and yet it is you who have reaped the penalty."

Link glanced down at the imp, her body sick of mismatched black and white, but Zelda and Hilda demanded Link's attention with her gentle tone. Somehow, it felt as though her presence would make every terrible thing that had happened disappear. "Link, chosen hero, we, too, have been granted special powers by the goddesses." They tugged at the white gloves that masked their fingers, and there upon the back of their hands laid the same glowing triangles-the symbol of the Triforce-that had branded Link since birth, Hilda's differed slightly by being inverted.

The princess looked down to Midna one last time. "After I am gone, Link, I wish you to use this cloak. It bears the magic of the ancient Sheikah race, and it will protect you against the twilight once you have retaken your human body."

Stunned and uncertain at what this comment truly meant, Link stared dumbfounded for a moment, but as Zelda clasped Midna's hand in both of hers-a light gleaming about the very presence of her being-it was Midna's words that awakened in him the exact knowledge of what the princess was doing.

"No!" cried Midna. "Link, stop her!"

But it was too late. Midna's body glinted in the brightness that Zelda passed on to her. Gleaming greens outlined the familiar color of black and white upon Midna's skin, her hair tumbling about her in wild orange and red and yellow waves. Zelda, however, fell backward, eyes closed.

There was no sign of life within her.

Midna looked to her hands, emanating the comfortable warmth of life once more. Seeing her head downcast, Link rubbed his snout against her cheek. She looked up into his eyes, understanding what it was that he could not say. They could not allow the princess of Hyrule to die in vain. Within Midna there was a new life, a restoration of her soul which had come about at the merging of Zelda's light into Midna's dark identity. She could exist as more than a shadow in Link's world now … but at what cost?

"We go to Faron Woods," declared Midna, bringing herself out of her thoughts.

She knelt down to Zelda and removed the cloak that had once protected her from the effects of the twilight. "I have taken all that you had to give … though I did not want it," she whispered to Zelda's deaf ears. Link approached Midna's side, lowering his head in respect.

Midna turned to Link, and smiled softly.

"Wait," Hilda said. "Before you go, I would like to give something to Link." Link faced the queen.

"This is for you," she stated as she took Link's paw in her hands. The symbol on Link's paw flared to life. When the glow faded, it was slightly different.

"May the goddesses be with you," Hilda declared.


	19. The Four Sword Sanctuary

**Chapter 18: The Four Sword Sanctuary**

Midna clung tight to Link's horns as he soared over the fields of Hyrule.

Link's mind raged. Not in the attempt to digest all that had taken place within Zelda's and Hilda's company, but in the effort to keep his animal nature at bay. While he had been in the presence of the princess, his mind had been clear to the events, however, now that her light did not surround him in its pure form, a war raged within him. Zant's crystal had been a polluted invention of the evilest of magicks. Not only had its darkness taken over-once again-his physical being, but now Link knew that if he stumbled for even a moment within his disarrayed mind … he might lose his sense forever.

He growled at the inner evil trying to command him, and Midna gazed down at him. He felt her shift atop him, but he could not concentrate enough to think on how she had changed during the past few hours. His mind was too fragile, and he needed to spend all his energy in keeping it intact.

The rain pounded against his scales, and the night clouded viciously about them. Suddenly a figure rained down upon them not of the sky. A bokoblin warrior. But Link's anger broke the sentry's neck in one snap of his jaws and he simply continued on.

Down through the outskirts of Faron, Link galloped in his wolf form, and Midna's heart leapt. All they need do was locate the Sacred Wood and Link would again be himself, his mind untainted by the dark presence of Zant's evil.

Familiar territory raced by the pair as they headed deeper into the woods. Link supposed that if the ancient ones had wanted to shield the holy grounds from the sight of the world, then the Four Swords would be buried deep within the land of giants, a place not even the dwellers of the wood oft traveled. It was said that those who entered beyond the giants of the wood never returned, swallowed by the maze that it had become.

Link and Midna would find out for themselves what had happened to those ancient explorers, for upon no map of Hyrule had there ever been marked a Four Sword Sanctuary-or anything related to a long lost holy place.

Link pushed through the swamp when he came upon it, leaping from tree branch to trunk until he landed safely upon the other side of the dark murkiness that had infested its length. A shiver had sprinted through Midna. Seeing Link jump directly into the swamp and leaping to his next destination without hesitation made her think that perhaps the instincts of the animal he had become were controlling him more than he realized. Any rational human-as Midna had labeled Link-would have carefully considered their route through such a danger before embarking. Link had plowed through the obstacle without thought.

Perhaps thought was no longer possible to such an extent... Midna thought it through, though. Link's consciousness had to have been intact, for it appeared-for the moment-he had a general idea in which direction he needed to travel. He still knew what he needed to find to bring him back.

For the moment...

At last he and Midna pierced through the forest and had come to the edge of the giant wood, where they had once discovered an ancient sanctuary wherein they had found the first fragment of the Fused Shadows. Odd, how they had returned to the place where their journey together had truly begun.

Before Midna even had time to look upon their current surroundings, Link had already cantered off in the opposite direction in which she had been looking. Headed straight for the cliff side which dropped into another section of the wood below them, Midna questioned Link's sanity; however, he leapt at the last moment, directing them toward a hollow in one of the giants.

Midna wrapped her tiny arms about Link as if she were a collar, and the quake that jostled through both their bodies assured her that they had landed on something. But Link's immobility did not last for long, for within the next moment, they were again airborne for another fleeting instant of terror. It seemed, though, that-as Link's animal senses had been heightened-he could detect a path quicker and far easier than he could have ever done as a human. And-Midna had to admit-he did seem more agile and able within this state.

_I think you're getting too comfortable in that body_, she had thought. It had seemed as much when she had thought it-after he had managed to ascend the dangerous terrain of the once frozen Zora's River. But now his harmony with the body of the wolf seemed complete, almost natural. Yet this time... This time things were different. He had not chosen this state. He had thought he had been rid of ever feeling the mutation again. Midna had seen the relief in his eyes when he had flexed his human bones again some time after Lanayru had restored him. All those other times... He had accepted his fate, she knew. He had to turn into the beast to save people … the people of his and her realm. He had known the cost. But this time...

This time it did not make her crawl with that strange feeling she had felt course through her. Sympathy, had it been? What ever it had been it did not matter. Now she felt-angry. She wanted to destroy Zant, to make him suffer as he had done to so many under his power. She wanted to make him suffer for hurting Link.

It was that very feeling that confused her, though. How many times had she looked to him with disgust, looked to him as a tool? For so long in the beginning, she had regretted having to travel with such a beast. And yet she smiled at how he had seemed to catch her traits of skepticism and of rebellion. He had changed within the time they had spent together, but now she realized... She had changed, too.

But the jerk of the next landing sent her thoughts flapping away with the rustling leaves he had disturbed upon his fall. She looked about and saw an archway made of bark, where two boughs of different trees had reached together and woven around the other. It was a magnificent sight, for the trees about them were again their usual height, though; they were of some mysterious species that she had never seen the like of before. Boughs twisting elegantly about themselves, and their roots jutting up and out of the ground to curl around those near. Their green leaves-shaped as majestic crowns-whistled in the gentle winds.

Midna looked around and saw that the giants were now behind them, lifting up from the canyon below, a drop-off directly behind Link's hind legs. Above, the trees sprang into a canopy, as if shielding its very existence from the outside woodland world.

"How did you find this place?" asked Midna, impressed with the wolf, yet rather worried.

No bark or growl replied. Instead, Link moved onward, totally aware of all his surroundings-but was he aware of his own mind?

Indeed, Link struggled, trying hard to concentrate as he propelled himself forward. He could feel his human conscious slipping farther away with every step he took. If he could not soon find the resting place of the Four Swords, he feared he would lose his sanity forever. But when there came a faint odor upon the air, his mind fogged, and his last effort in fighting back the thoughts of the wolf failed.

All at once Link reared, and Midna was thrown to the ground. Orange tumbled before her eyes, and she tossed back her mane to watch in horror as Link excitedly sniffed at the air, drool pouring down the hair of his chin. She could see one of his eyes at her angle, and what reached out from Link's blue socket frightened her. An insane gaze of hunger, licking at the air it smelled.

She pushed back her fear, gaining her footing on the ground of the strange forest. She approached Link. "What do you smell?" she tried, hoping that her voice would force his sense to return to him.

But his reply came in an angry growl, and though every bone within Midna screamed for her to back away … she moved closer. "Link … it's Midna. Remember, we have to find the Four Swords?" And for a moment, the eyes of the wolf seemed to flash with Link's answer, but a savage darkness regained the animal quickly, and it sped off under the archway of the trees.

"No, Link. Wait!" called Midna, racing after the wolf.

There were so many winding paths, closed in by the density of the wood, and Midna soon found herself becoming lost. It seemed that the wood was a labyrinth, narrowing in some tunnels, others ending abruptly by rows of trees. Yet there were still few pathways for any visitor to stray through; though, as Midna soon discovered, some of the roads twisted about into areas she thought looked the same as other places through which she had already passed. Feeling misplaced very quickly, Midna soon slowed her sprint into a vigilant pace, searching the paths for any sign of recent tracks.

Just as she thought she had lost herself completely within the woodland maze, she heard the trickling of rushing water. She guided herself along by her ears until she spotted, between a patch of trees, a spring which filtered lightly along two small waterways that spilled into crevices, which-Midna assumed-led down into the cavernous reaches of the giant woods surrounding this spot of mysterious land.

She did not have time to admire the simple complexities of the area. She needed to find what had happened to Link. She doubted that the confusion of this place had bothered his ability to navigate, for it was in an animal's nature to be able to sniff their way out of any dangerous circumstance. Yet-what had Link smelled on the air? Midna could detect no odor other than the scent of the rain sticking to the leaves and bark in the cold night air.

Yet then she realized that the trees shooting up around her seemed more solid, and oddly, a grey tone had infused their bark. Upon closer inspection she realized that the trees and vines that covered the forest here were actually growing against stones. She tossed her vision about and it was then she saw it. The crumbled outline of a building long left to the fate of time. Erosion had pulled away the roof and any remaining bits hung loosely, held up by the mass of the trees that had grown about the structure.

Midna entered the stone housing and discovered that plant life also flourished within its decimated walls, peeking up through cracks in the floor. She crouched over a section of the floor that glinted in a feeble yellowish color. She swept away the rubble that covered the spot to find the rough outline of three triangles-the very symbol that she had seen upon Link's hand. She looked up, and two identical statues-figures somehow untouched by time-stared back at her. They appeared ceremonial in nature, but their scathed bodies made her think that perhaps they were the guardians of this place.

The evidence was conclusive. Link had done it. He had found the Four Sword Sanctuary.

Between the statue guards, a tunnel stretched back into the rubble of the building. But then a shuffling noise distracted her from exploring her find any further. In an adjacent room, the dark colored wolf was hunched over some object. Midna entered through a broken archway, stepping over a collection of loosed stones, but when she came to Link, she was horrified.

Link crouched over long dead travelers, the rank of their clothes and hair and flesh a putrid smell. Midna nearly vomited but she composed herself within an instant. What exactly did Link think he was doing? His jaws ripped at the armor and garments covering one ancient man, the rotting flesh exposed to the cooling rain that continued to drench their bodies.

"Do you know what you're doing? Don't you dare!" reprimanded Midna, running up to him.

Link turned and, lowered on his haunches, growled insanely at her figure. Midna halted mid-step and backed away only a few paces. He had truly become deranged, she could see. But his very salvation lay within the chamber past the statues. She could feel it. "You have to come with me now. We're here for the Four Swords, you idiot!" She wanted to help Link, but she could not help her irritation from seeping into her words.

But Link ignored her presence and dug his maw into the decayed flesh. He tore at all his teeth could reach, feasting upon his dead victim with a passion that scared Midna. How would she ever...

Midna felt a cold presence assail her backside, and upon the soil and stone before her she saw a shadow, moving slowly past them in the room behind. Link turned up his nose, sticky with the fluids of the decomposed body. A bark flew wildly from his tainted breath, and he tossed his head, pushing away from the body and sprinting after the silhouette. Midna quickly followed, catching a glimpse of a skeletal shade-dressed in ancient armor-as it headed into the passage between the guardians.

She blinked several times, disbelieving, before following after Link-who had chased the ghost-like being. She only had time to glance at the broken stones that she surmised had once assembled the door to the passage, the stones making up the vague outline of a bird holding something within its talons. She race up a long trail of stairs behind Link, her small, short legs exerting themselves quickly. But once she reached the pinnacle of her climb, she found a somewhat circular room that had become a clearing within the broken stone walls and old trees. Only two items decorated the floor of the chamber.

Link stopped abruptly his eyes tossing about the room, searching for the darkness that he had followed. But as far as Midna could tell, the phantom warrior had disappeared, perhaps into the very walls. Link growled in anger and called out to the missing shade in a series of malevolent barks.

Then the items in the center of the room began to glow, a blinding glint creeping about the room, lacing it with its bright color. The energy of the shimmers burst outward and Midna guarded her eyes with an arm. She watched, her jaw agape, as the madly snarling Link was consumed by the light, its waves undulating about his body, consuming him wholly within its gigantic palm. Suddenly, Link's form darkened, contrasting sharply with that of the light, and the shadow covering him grew larger and larger until at last-in a whirl of flashing rays … darkness collapsed and fell away.

In that same moment, a figure-eyes closed-appeared in the bubble of light that had destroyed Link's dark embodiment. Brownish blonde hair fell in straight and waving curtains about the clean-shaven, youthful face. It was in that moment that Midna could see Link's true likeness, his inner soul for the beauty that it was. His head tilted back slightly, breathing in softly and exhaling lightly through parting lips.

The light circled his body, and as the rays lowered, Midna could see the reshaped body of Link, the muscles of his torso defining the edges of his blue armor. His arms were stretched out somewhat at his sides, the light twirling about them. His hands-perfectly reformed-flexed, and the luminescence finally lowered completely from his body, revealing his strong legs. When he at last opened his eyes, he lowered his head, hair falling against his cheeks. He looked to his body and hands, finding himself again.

He gazed around him, the walls of the half-fallen structure reaching as high as the heavens themselves, it seemed. Rows of trees had merged with the stones. Rain fell down upon Link through the canopy, and he stretched out his arms and tilted back his head. Once again his eyes were closed, as he breathed in the air deeply. A smile littered his face, and it bloomed into laughter.

Midna stepped up to him then, a small grin lining the features of her lips as well. "Are you okay?"

Link's response came slowly, as he opened his eyes once more; he brought in his arms, but bent one out before him, palm upturned. "I have never seen the world like this before," he said, an amazed thrill deep within his voice. "Being so close to such darkness-such a brutal evil … to exist without it once more…. Rain and light have never felt so cleansing."

"And so has come your true test," a rough voice spoke out.

Link and Midna whirled about, searching. A shadow emerged from the remnants of the light-the shade of the Hero of Time. Midna gasped at the ghastly figure; Link merely shifted his weight uncomfortably. His undisturbed visage made Midna realize that this skeletal boned man had visited him before. When and how she did not understand, but she made no gesture to reveal her uncertainty.

"Your time has come, young warrior, to attest the name of Hero," the familiar, red-eyed soldier declared in its low, scratchy hum.

Link turned his attention to the objects that had freed him from evilness. The Four Swords. Hilts of pure gold, their blades shimmering testament that time could never dull their surfaces nor weaken their resolve against evil. An ornate symbol of the legendary Triforces had been engraved upon the pommels of the blades.

Link stepped up to their low pedestal and wrapped two careful fists about the leather straps that had been laced about one of the hilts. Palms sweaty, Link pulled at the hilt and bursts of light shot into the room from the crack in the pedestal as the sword lifted free of its ancient home. He raised it to the sky within his left hand, as if showing the gods the result of his birth-the mark in time that proved that his destiny truly did lie in saving the land of Hyrule. The pommel glowed and three more Links appeared momentarily, each one wearing a differently colored variation of Link's clothes.

"The swords accepted you as their master," gasped Midna.

"Indeed you are the Hero of this time, the Hero of Hyrule's greatest legend, the Hero of Twilight," the shade spoke. It approached Link, standing before him and the pedestal.

"So this," Link gazed about, "is the Four Sword Sanctuary." His gaze fell to the Four Swords, taking in their beauty, how they glinted in even the night.

"Yes," nodded the warrior. "Within the Four Sword Sanctuary, the most ancient sanctuary in all the history of Hyrule. Second to only the Temple of Time, home to the Blade of Evil's Bane." The shadow's tone seemed to falter then, but it did not give evidence to its existence.

"May I ask how it became lost to Hyrule?" said Link tentatively. He had never really spoken to the spirit, and it made him anxious-wondering how one was supposed to interact with a shadow in conversation.

But it responded just as any living being. "Lost? No," the hissing voice replied. "Forgotten. The children of Hyrule have long lost their memory of where it lay. The legend remains within the pages of history, but there are so few who have passed down the knowledge of its existence. It is because of this that it became lost, and so the walls of this great sanctuary fell into ruin, awaiting an age once more when the might of its treasured possessions would again be needed."

"Were you once their master?" Link had wanted to ask the shade of its past life so many times before this, and now, it felt pointless to leave the question unasked.

"I understand the hardships you face," it affirmed. "In life, I accepted the duty as the hero from the Master Sword. I fought many battles; however, the end of my journey and the War Across the Ages have also been the end of my life as the Hero of Time."

Link could not keep his composure at that statement, and his lips curved into a frown, eyes widened. Fear gripped his heart. For an instant he could not breathe. He looked into the red eyes of his mentor, and for a moment he could not speak. But finally, through a cracking voice, he inquired, "Then … is that my destiny? To die in saving Hyrule? Is that the destiny of the Hero?"

"If you allow it to be your destiny. We each have our own path; no matter how many heroes this kingdom has seen, no one path is repeated. You have to accept that in the battles to come you may fall, but it will have been your decision." The shadow's voice seemed to reverberate, piercing into Link's soul. "But if I am not mistaken, you have already accepted the possibility of such a fate. One cannot walk this path without facing their fears, facing themselves at some point. If you have not battled with yourself, you soon will. You will decide if you could die for the people of Hyrule.

"On my path, I faced my fears; I accepted my destiny, my role, in the perseverance of this kingdom. You must remember that if you are to falter, there are countless innocent lives that face extinction." The shade placed a skeletal hand upon Link's shoulder, its hard grip desperate. "If you falter, will you remember to pick yourself back up?"

Link had spent much time along his journey thinking on that very notion. He had been wounded numerous times along his travels, and each time he had pushed onward in spite of his own pain. "I will fight for Hyrule as long as evil threatens it."

The shade took a step back, nodding-pleased with Link's reply. There was a certain quality of peace that enveloped the shadow from the past in that moment. But to shatter their silence, the shade's tone boomed, "Are you ready to finish your training?"

After pulling the other blade from the stone, Link inclined his head and took a step back from the pedestal, the Four Swords comfortably at his side. Midna receded into a corner of the room as the grotesque form began to circle Link.

"Now that you have taken the Four Swords, a new power will immerse you," the shade said. "We will unlock this power within you, for only your harmony with the blades will allow you to truly banish evil. This power could also be harnessed with the Master Sword."

Link listened and watched in silence as the warrior spoke and moved, removing his shield from its nest.

The shadow being stopped opposite him, both looking to each other from the side. "You will come across fully armored enemies who can move swiftly about the battlefield. To them, a back slice would be futile. Upon such foes you must make them flinch. Perform a shield attack to unbalance them; then, as they will be stunned only momentarily, you must be swift. Leap above them and greet them with your blade by immediately striking from behind." And before Link realized, the shade had darted toward him, knocking its round defense into his and hurdling itself overtop him.

An icy blade then descended upon his neck, resting there menacingly.

"This is the helm splitter. Show it to me." The soldier backed away and prepared itself for Link's attack.

Link twirled one of his new blades, feeling oddly relaxed with its weight within his grasp. He sprinted toward his mentor, and though he was not expecting the shade to react-moving quickly from his reach as it had said such foes would-Link stepped into the movement relatively fast, sharply redirecting himself. He landed a shield attack against the dark figure, and in its temporary lopsided frame, Link stepped up onto the surface of its shield in order to give his jump the necessary height required to hurl himself behind it. Once Link's feet were again firmly upon the ground, he twisted his wrist about. Steel touched rotted flesh.

"Impressive," its hollow tone rang.

Link let down his offense, and again the pair faced each other, several paces between them.

"However, the ways of the sword are known to many creatures, and some have strengthened their guard against simple techniques. To any such foe," the old voice instructed, its body pacing the hallowed grounds gently, "the mortal draw will be most effective.

"Sheathe your saber." As it gave the order, it, too, cloaked its blade within the scabbard upon its spine.

The command seemed pointless, though, for if Link was to learn this ancient warrior's skills they would need to use their weapons. However, Link remained respectful and silent, ever vigilant of any step that could conclude in an offensive strike.

"You will need to cast aside your most basic sword skills. For this technique to be successful," it spoke, approaching Link, "you must wait until your foe is directly upon you." It stood over the youth, the scarlet within its eyes flashing wildly. "Then, before the enemy can see through your ruse-and when they leave their flank open upon their own attack-you must quickly draw your blade."

Within a blink the dark form had whirled its saber free, blade once again at Link's throat. "There can be no defense for this," the aged voice said in a malevolent octave. "The mortal draw deals only death."

The deceased-though not lifeless-body backed away, blade at its side. "Now, prove to me that you are capable of this lost art. Ready yourself!"

Link readied his left hand for quick action, his arm lying tensely upon the air.

Then the phantom came at Link, swiftly at first, dancing from side to side. Its pace slowed, however, and it came closer to Link. Until, finally, Link could smell its rank odor, and a shadow passed over his face. The glint of the blade flashed within his eyes, and just at the pinnacle of the shade's assault … Link's hand flew to the hilt of the Ordon Sword and brought its full weight hurtling through the air. Just at the last moment, Link pulled his attack, the blade landing a hair's breadth from the soldier's wicked face and neck. The shade's sword had only come within a foot of Link's shoulder.

"A pointed strike!" his mentor raved, its voice sounding hoarse at such a tone. But the tone once again lowered at its next. "But do not forget. This attack leaves your life at risk. I advise the utmost caution whenever you should so choose to implement it." The soldier straightened its stature as Link withdrew his weapon from its threatening angle and swapped it for the Four Swords.

"Now, as I said before, the Four Swords you now wield holds a great power, one that you as their new master must be able to control and call upon when needed. Its strength courses within you. Wrap your mind around their entity."

As his instructor implied, Link closed his eyes, searching within himself for the power that surged within him. After moments of silent meditation, searching every crevice within his mind and soul … a warm light enveloped him, stole him into a whirlwind of color and luminescence. Link gasped as the heat of its energy seemed to shroud his body completely. And as he opened his eyes, he saw that the Four Swords hummed with a faint glow. Link, surprised and a little unsettled at how accessible such power was, looked to his teacher.

But the shade only seemed to shine with pride, its darkness seemingly lessened in that moment. "Very good." Its face reflected in the beaming swords, the shade gazed upon it as if remembering what such power had once felt like. But it soon shed its eyes from the blade, "The energy of the blade can be used upon any number of foes around you, if you concentrate its power properly. Whether a simple stroke or a jump strike, the surge of its power will stun or kill your enemies. Now, I wish you to learn how to channel that power.

"If multiple foes were upon you-" it said, its outline becoming hazed, the silhouette of its body difficult to distinguish. Its defining lines severed, and within an instant, two identical shadow forms emerged on either side of the phantom. Thrice upon Link the shade circled, its voice echoing among the trio of moving teeth. "-you would need to channel your power evenly across the field. Attempt to control the power before I strike."

A little daunted at the image of his mentor threefold, Link hunched his shoulders slightly, coming down into a lower stance. He leveled his blades horizontally within his upturned palms. Focusing hard, Link delved within the fissure of his soul that now stored the legendary energy of the blade, but before he could spread its warmth throughout his extremities, a chill gripped his nape.

"Come now, young hero," the shade at his back said. "Always bear the power at the forefront of your mind, ready for any possible attack. Never let it dwindle from your soul's fingers."

Marking the instruction Link retained the power he had built up within him and prepared for his mentor's next assault. This time, however, the three figures receded into the recesses of the shadows within the chamber. "Be ready for attack at any moment!" its voice bellowed from the walls.

Link held his hilts tightly, though, hung them loosely at his side. Straightening himself slightly he turned about the room, eyes constantly swiveling as he placed his steps carefully. He could feel every raindrop upon his armor, clanking in harmony with a rumble of thunder that echoed against the deep cavern of the giant forest surrounding the grove.

In her corner of the room, Midna could see the outline of one of the figures within a shadow behind Link, but she did not call out a warning to him. This was his battle to win. Time had already made Link a man, his boyhood having shed itself from his eyes completely. There was not a time when Midna could remember hearing him honestly laugh. Time would make Link a hero, the one this shade had spoken of.

Link stopped at the sound of shuffling footsteps. He turned about on his heel, but to a sincere shadow, not an incantation of the warrior. However... Link swiped his blades overtop his head, turning as he did so, and the waves of crimson energy he released sailed directly into one of the dark soldiers. Immediately afterward, another aggressor flew in at his right flank, but Link gave a twirl of one of his blades, and another shot of faint red light ejected from its body, crushing into the second form. In that moment the actions seemed too simple, the power too easy to control-as if it were now an extension of his body.

Thus, when Link heard a creak of the grass near to his left-the sound picked up by the lingering presence of his lupine counterpart-he merely jerked his other blade back in and redirected it in its opposite path, the edge landing smoothly against the old hero's shield. Barely sweating, Link gazed up into its flaming eyes, and for a moment … he wished the shade was something more.

He had never known his genetic parents and had often wondered what had become of them. And in that instant wherein Link and the shade's eyes met, Link's desire for the parental love he had never felt increased to heights of the skies. Whenever he had crossed paths with this stranger from the netherworld, he had always felt such a strong connection to it. Not only did he cherish their blade training together, but Link had come to look to the shade as that missing link that seemed to fill the void within his heart … for at least a little while. Each time they parted, it was as if Link felt himself ripped apart once more-just as his heart had been torn when he had discovered as a young boy that Flash and Nina were not his genetic parents.

He had never been the same carefree soul since then...

"Excellent!" the soldier praised.

Link sheathed the Four Swords.

"You house the Spirit of the Hero," it beamed. "You, who now gaze to the future with vision unclouded." Its pitch then lowered, uttering words in an almost shamed tune. "I was never able to pass on the lessons of my life to those who came after me. You have eased my regrets, young Link."

Link felt the presence of another goodbye, and he started to take a step forward, but he hesitated, the brightening red within the old spirit's eyes sparkling. Link understood. The spirit had lived on after death for one purpose, a purpose that served not only the new hero but also-Link presumed-the wishes of the goddesses.

"Believe in your strength. Continue to push forward unflinchingly, and without straying from your path. For surely you can restore Hyrule to its stature of yore as the chosen land of the goddesses."

Link tensed at the words.

"Go, my child," the shade commanded as it backed away. "And if you falter … do not forget to cleave yourself from the ground."

And again, the paternal figure departed … for what Link feared would be the last time.


	20. Banishments

Author's Note: The reason why Sparx doesn't go into the Goron Mines is that he stayed in Raaru Village to be with the Ordon children. He obviously can't go into the Water Temple because he can't breath underwater and he is a dragonfly.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Banishments**

Midna watched solemnly as the shade faded into the very shadows of the damp night. A clap of thunder shrieked above them; though, its booming voice did not seem to shake Link from his void stare, eyes that seemed suddenly hollow. It was an odd contrast to see his face so lifeless when there was a new surge of power within him. She approached Link then and something sharp stabbed at her foot. Rubbing her foot, she craned her head forward. An ominous shard of rock rested there, near the base of the pedestal. Realizing, she picked it up and continued on her way to Link.

"Are you all right?" she asked, the rain beginning to lessen its brutality as it lashed against their bodies.

Link did not respond. Instead, his face became rather pale-even in the dark light. More concerned than curious, Midna raised a hand as if to draw his attention down to her eye level. However, in that moment, Link buckled to the opposite side, a line of vomit shooting from his lips. He sunk to his knees, clutching his stomach. As he rocked himself, Midna placed her hand on his forehead.

"I'm not feeling that great," Link mumbled through cringing lips.

"You're not kidding." Midna could not help the tone of sarcasm that drenched her words. "Must have been all that exercise after a bad meal."

He fired a look toward her, questioning.

But if he did not remember that as a wolf he had desecrated the long dead bodies of travelers by feasting on them … it was best not to remind him of the act.

"Never mind," snapped Midna.

"We should get going," said Link in between pauses wherein he gagged on his breath.

"No. We should wait until you can actually stand up," she retorted.

This made Link laugh-though it was quickly drowned by a wince. He managed to explain himself through short breaths. "And yet, when I wanted to rest the night in Raaru… you were the one that wanted to get going."

Remembering their exchanges on that night flustered Midna, but she did not wish for Link to know that she actually regretted trying to push him. Had he not rested, an injured leg might not have been the only wound with which he would have left the temple of the Zoras. But she adjusted her features not to betray her emotions. "You know what this is?" she asked as she held up the dark object she had stumbled over.

Link turned his head only slightly, and the sight of the crystal nearly made his stomach heave again. Its lustrous red patterns made his heart leap in pain, as if his skin remembered the way it had so forcefully entered his body.

"It is the embodiment of the evil magic that Zant cast on you. It's definitely different from our tribe's shadow magic..." she noted, looking over it. "This thing … perhaps we should just leave it here, huh? Although" -Link could see her mind working- "if we kept it, you would be able to turn into the beast or twilit dragon whenever you chose."

"And why would I want to?" Link asked.

Midna hummed, her tooth smiling at him. "Zant was kind enough to give it to us; perhaps there will be a time when such a beast will be useful against him..."

Stomach gurgling, Link retched again; though, it was only an ill breath that reached his mouth. After his breathing was under control again, he looked to Midna once more, "So … this Mirror of Twilight..." His bones had begun to shake, set on by both his sickness and the light rain. "What is it exactly?"

"It is a portal to the Twilight Realm," said Midna, and as if on cue, a thunderclap sounded in the distance, silhouetting her words against a backdrop of obscurity. Something made Link cringe at the existence of such a device … such a realm.

"Twilight Realm?"

"It is the kingdom that the king of shadows rules. The Mirror of Twilight is our last potential link to Zant!" She turned away from Link slightly, only part of her face distinguishable. "The Mirror is hidden somewhere in Hyrule." She paused, taking a breath of moist air. "Link? I have to find the Mirror … to stop Zant." She turned her one eye upon her companion. "Will you come with me?"

The faint hint of a grin stretched across his face. She really had changed. Perhaps her near-death experience had opened her eyes to the fact that there were more lives involved in Zant's tyrannical path than those in her own interests. She had come to realize that sacrifices were necessary, that they were all suffering at the hands of Zant. It mattered to her now.

Link stretched out a hand to her. "Midna, wherever it is you go, I will follow."

It was then that Link could see the first honest smile that adorned her lips. Her single red and yellow did not quite irritate him as it had when they had first met, when that same eye had looked upon him with disgust. Not only did they have the same goal, but now … it seemed that they shared much more. In some mysterious way they had grown to depend on each other, perhaps even to the point of liking one another. And though it was true that Midna could still aggravate him, he had to admit that he could not imagine trading their journey together for even another hour being in an ignorant bliss to the crisis that plagued Hyrule.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked.

Link had shifted his body from pressing down on his legs, his hands now outstretched on the ground, steadying his breath in combating the raging of his innards. He nodded. "Well enough to start moving."

"Are you sure?" shot Midna.

"Yes," he laughed.

Unsettled at the new sociability that existed between them, Midna reverted to her old mannerisms as if to make herself feel more comfortable. "Just don't expect me to drag you along if you happen to faint."

"I've never had to ask it of you," said Link, standing.

She did not quite know what he had meant by that remark, and she was not sure she wanted to know. Link hummed a short chuckle. It had taken compassion and bravery to save him twice from drowning, yet he imagined that she had not really realized what such a reflex had really meant.

Trying to push their conversation into the past, Midna changed the subject, offering out a dark bundle to him as the shadow crystal disappeared from her palm, entering the dimension of her strange magicks. "Princess Zelda wanted you to have this, remember?"

Link took the item and shook it out, its black surface cascading in gentle ruffles. The back of Zelda's mantle bore the embellishments of the Sheikah symbols-a race that was said to be nearly extinct. Link had heard tell of stories of their people from Rusl during his boyhood. An ancient race of astonishing magicks; the protectors of the royal court. He could vaguely remember what had taken place in Zelda's dungeon. She had sacrificed herself in order for him and Midna to continue on … for them to finish the fight against the evil upon her kingdom.

He would not allow that sacrifice to have been suffered in vain.

Link threw the cloak back, wrapping it about his shoulders and clasping it together with the silver eagle broach. He steadied his breath before turning from the chamber of legend. He sifted through his thoughts, trying to place his finger on the best course of action to follow. The Mirror of Twilight was located somewhere within Hyrule, yet the kingdom was vast. They could not begin by blindly searching. They needed a starting point, a vague idea of where to look. And that … was the kind of intelligence he supposed the Group could offer them.

However, first things first. He needed to change out of the Zora garb.

And he needed to see how Ilia and Ralis were holding up.

* * *

The road back through the forest had taken them some time, for Link had not been able to remember his steps in arriving at the Four Sword Sanctuary, and now that he was human once more, he no longer had claws to catch any missteps. By the time they reached the outskirts of the Faron province, daylight had begun to peek through the dispersing storm clouds. Link peered about the trunk of a rather old tree, signaling Midna to remain back. He was still trying to get used to seeing her alongside him since she had for so long traveled within his shadow.

Sentries had grown thicker across the fields, and in the distance Link saw the faint outline of some sort of barrier clouding over the castle of Hyrule. Midna looked on from behind him, also spotting the twilight magic. Her lips pursed, eye narrowing. Zant had separated the heart of Hyrule from its people. Link wondered what measures the citizens of Castle Town had taken against such a frightening sight.

Yet now was not the time. Castle Town was far out of reach. He and Midna needed to reach Raaru… and wished to do so as quietly as possible.

Link signaled for Midna to follow, and he led the way across the field, ducking behind trees, crouching under sections of brush that densely littered the southern field. They had reached the edge of a shallow pond without being spotted by the patrols. Link's throat begged him for a drink, but he knew better. He would not give away their location to the surrounding guards by making ripples in a pond.

Midna's voice startled him then, as she whispered, "Link, look at your face."

Not sure how to respond to such a ridiculous notion-for why did his appearance matter at the moment-he nonetheless chanced a peek into the water. The reflection of his features seemed distorted. Perhaps Midna had not realized the faint outline until now since only now had they emerged from shadowed woodland. There, upon his forehead, was some strange marking, of a diamond-like shape, a dot within its center. There were also curving lines that spread out from underneath the geometric figure. "Wha…?" muttered Link as he scratched at it.

"It's always been there," murmured Midna, and he turned to her. "Every time you've turned into that beast. But..."

Link did not need her to finish her thoughts to know that this was unnatural. Immediately, he picked at the earth, grabbing a handful of dirt. He smudged it across his entire face.

"What are you-?"

Link's reply was immediate. "Once we reached Raaru and they saw…." Link paused, rethinking his intent. "If they knew what I have become do you think they would be reassured or even more frightened?"

Midna fell into silence, and Link soiled his face with one more fistful.

They soon regained their pace-Link having to focus on the path more intensely to stay the new unpleasing thoughts as to his appearance. As they reached the main pass into the mountains, Link and Midna quickly moved out of sight into a bundle of shrubbery to the left. Two spear bearing bokoblin guards patrolled the way, and there was no way to bypass them.

Cursing, Link looked about. The only witnesses to their deaths would be one other guard. Irritated that he would have to reveal himself to the sentries, he nonetheless drew his blade and raced from his concealment.

He was upon the two patrols before they even realized that he had launched himself out of the plants. He swept upon them like flames, extinguishing them quickly and mercilessly. It was then that the third bokoblin noticed Link and charged. Link knelt down and whipped out the dagger clipped to a dead guard's belt. The bokoblin was already at him-its sword at Link's ear-when he turned about, but he merely shoved the dagger up into its chest, Link's stare void of any emotion whatsoever-as if killing had become an afterthought to his existence.

Link watched wordlessly as the sword dropped from his opponent's hands. The body slipped away from the dagger and pounded hard into the moist earth, leaving Link's blade cloaked in blood.

"You should keep that, you know," said Midna as she stepped up to Link. "Never know when a fourth blade could come in handy."

Link cocked his head. True enough.

He bent down to the dead body and stripped it off its sheathed dagger as well. "Or a fifth." Link bent around to detach the other's empty case, and snapped both of the new accessories to the back of his belt.

They moved on through the pass then, watching the rocks on either side of them very closely, vigilant of anything that seemed to shift. After about a half mile trek, they spilled out into the familiar canyon, but they soon slithered behind a boulder. Two bokoblin patrols were moving up ahead. Link presumed that the employer of these mercenaries had grown interested in the goings on in the mountains, for Link had already slaughtered many of their kind without leaving any real trace of his involvement; however, now Zant knew Link, knew his great concern for the people of Hyrule … and those of this village.

If anything had happened to them...

Link drew his bow upon them then, retrieving two arrows. He nocked the first, aimed high, and released. By the time the arrow hit its mark, lodging into one's head, Link had already took aim of the second-gauging where its confusion would take it-and sent the next shaft soaring. The living guard had had time to turn around and take one step before it, too, became a heap upon the ground.

Link waited a moment, though, determining if there were others, hidden among the rocks. Seeing none, he sprinted straight for the connecting bridge, making all haste into Raaru.

* * *

The town seemed quiet as he stepped into the thoroughfare. He headed directly for Renado's house, taking cautious steps. He decided against rapping on the door; instead, he hung to the side of the house and peeked inside from the side of a dusty window.

Colin and Luda were in the foyer at the bar, preparing food and washing a variety of cloths. There seemed to be no sign of disturbance.

Link marched around to the front of the house then and pulled out on the knob, peering through only a crack. Again, nothing to signify signs of struggle. Though not entirely satisfied, Link opened the door fully, and the screech of its hinges brought him to Luda and Colin's attention, Midna having sunk into shadow out of sight.

"Link!" the boy yipped. Immediately, he excused himself from his chore and ran to greet Link. Neither his soiled appearance nor the few streaks of blood splatters across his cheeks alarmed Colin. His admiration and confidence of Link seemed to block them from view. It was then that Renado leaned over the balcony above, and soon after, he descended the stairs.

"We did not think to be expecting you again for some time," said Renado.

"I'm not staying long," replied Link. "I only came for some of my things. How are Ilia and the prince?"

As Renado spoke he led Link to a table, and they sat opposite one another. "Ralis stills rests but he does well. Ilia's memories are still lost to her; however, she is beginning to realize that the children seem familiar to her."

Link nodded. The memory of the sentries came back to him. "There have been many guards patrolling the area. I think you should take refuge deeper within the mountains."

"No," replied the shaman. "Barnes agreed to be on the lookout in the northern tower. He is usually not so eager to accept such duties, but I suppose the threat of death adjusted his view on the situation. Whenever they come near, he signals us, and we all head to the cellar in the sanctuary." Renado chortled. "Although, it is then my turn for the watch."

Link tried to stifle a giggle, but he choked at the attempt, which in turn caused a laugh to explode from Colin.

Luda then approached Link, cloth in hand and touched it to his cheek. On instinct, the feral beast within Link slapped away her touch, his glee suddenly wiped away. Luda gasped at the red mark on her hand, and Renado and Colin now wore stupefied expressions, as if Link had struck them instead. "I-I'm sorry, Luda," Link tried, reaching out a hand to console her, but he stopped midway. Colin could not understand what had caused Link to harm her, but Renado gazed upon Link with a more severe eye, trying to decode the menacing sparkle that had appeared within Link's eyes in that fleeting moment. "I didn't mean to," said Link, not allowing himself to touch her again.

"It's all right," she said softly.

But the shaman was not satisfied. "You do need to wash."

"No," Link barked, and again he found his heart thumping fast. Link slouched then, looking away from them. "I mean, there's no point."

"I see." Renado turned to Luda and Colin. "Why don't you take the others their food?"

The two complied, Luda trying to dismiss her smarting hand and Colin turning confused glances to Link every other step. When the children had retreated upstairs with the meals, Renado immediately faced Link once more, who stared back at him. "I really did not mean-"

"What are you hiding?"

The question was so abrupt that Link could not process its meaning at first, but the very fact that he paused proved to Renado that there was indeed something amiss. Once Link grasped his sense again, he knew that it would do no good to combat the issue. Renado would know he was lying. He wanted to tell the shaman. Maybe he would understand, or at least, keep the secret from the others. But Link could not bring himself to submit to such questioning. It was as he had told Midna. His state would not bolster their hopes. They would see him as a monster, for already he had frightened Luda and Colin. Perhaps locking them away-keeping them from getting too close to him-would protect them.

At that, Link stood. "I haven't slept well since before all this started. I'm only tired. I didn't mean anything." It was all true enough. "I'm truly sorry I hurt your daughter."

"Indeed, I believe you are, but..." It was clear that Renado had not been convinced. Link always had trouble in shielding his true self from this man. "I don't know what it is you're keeping from me-from us-but … I urge caution."

Renado stood alongside Link then, the youth staring back at him wearily. "What do you mean?"

"Sometimes the very things we try to keep from others are those things that we do not wish to accept. Secrets have destroyed lives. I pray that you do not allow it to extinguish your own."

So much was true in this. Link had learned to accept the fate of his identity some time ago; however, his mind still wished to disregard that anything abnormal had ever happened to him. He recognized Midna's feelings as they splintered up from his shadow. When she was a part of his dark half, he could feel her strongest emotions, and this one felt like a feared agreement. The acknowledgement he needed … to know that she felt the same way about his condition. Her transferred thoughts did nothing to ease his own alarm at the situation.

But he would not offer either of them his thoughts. His state of horror-though the spirits called it divine-would do more harm to him if he allowed it to infest his mind. The shadow crystal... The very incarnation of his terror. He silently swore that he would never use it, except when in his dragon form. If an obstacle stood before him, he would face it with the eyes with which he had been born. The transformations back into his human self had progressively become worse, so much so that when the Four Swords have cleansed him, the light of even the night had seemed so much brighter. He never wished to feel darkness so tight within his soul again. Even if he faced death itself … he would stand before it without the aid of his more agile lupine limbs. If he died … he would exit life as he had entered.

"I need to change," was all that Link could say, his voice choked by something he never wished to name.

"Your belongings have not been moved," said Renado. Was it disappointment with which he laced his words? The emotion was so subtle, Link barely recognized it. But, for the time being, the shaman would have to remain in such an attitude. Link could not express the matter to him, for he had never truly been one for words. He was a man of action, speaking only when necessary.

Link turned from the shaman, trying his best to hide the deep sadness within him … a despair that he had long tried so hard to ignore. But it was as if Renado's stare had torn a well into his heart, and everything came tumbling out.

* * *

Once he had dressed into his red garb and putting his other clothes in the bottomless pouch, Link stared out the window of his temporary quarters. He wanted solitude, some peace of mind. With Midna it was hard to concentrate. Could she feel him the way he felt her as she lingered within his shadow?

He decided he did not care. He needed to repair the gaping hole within him before he continued on. Distracted thoughts would reduce his ability to react to dangerous situations.

Why does this beast attack me, make me hurt the ones I care about? I thought it was supposed be a good thing that I was able to be the beast, Link thought. Divine...

No. It was a curse as far as he was concerned.

But now was not the time to think about what had become of his life. He had to lock all the bad away; he had to focus on his journey. It no longer mattered what had become of him along the way, only that his travels could not end until the cause for the dark terror was destroyed. When everything was settled, when it was all over … then he would have time to think.

But will I... The words of the shade returned to him, and they impaled his heart. …the end of my journey had also been the end of my life as the Hero of Time. The weight of those words increased a hundredfold. It seemed so real now. The possibility of death. If you have not battled with yourself, you soon will. How could Link have known, though, that his battle would have come so soon? And could he fight it now? Would he have to constantly keep the darkness at bay throughout his journey?

If you falter, will you remember to pick yourself back up?

Link had made the promise, vowed upon his own life that he would protect Hyrule, that he would save the kingdom from the surging evil that shrouded them all still. True enough that the twilight had been beaten away, but … fear still plagued every person, every race. Though none knew Link's name, his face, or that it had been by his selfless deeds that the spirits were able to answer their prayers … he would move on. He had to. For the princess, for her people … for the only ones he had ever known as family.

I will fight … for Hyrule, for peace … for hope.

* * *

When Link returned to the foyer, he stopped in the doorway. Ilia stood with Luda at the bar, washing the gathered dishes. He wanted to leave having said no more of the issue; however, the sight of Luda caused Link to grow more pensive. If he did not try again to excuse his action, would he have a second chance? Once he and Midna found this Mirror of Twilight, there would be no turning back, no second thoughts.

Soft footsteps made Luda look up nonchalantly, but when she noticed Link, she quickly returned to drying the plate in her hands.

"Luda?"

He waited for her to look at him, her response slow, as she finally decided that the plate had been cleansed. She turned her eyes up to him, unsure, and her uncertainty dimmed her eyes.

"I want to apologize for what I did." He held out an upturned palm. Understanding, she grasped his hand … though, cautiously. But Link merely cupped his opposite hand overtop hers, nodding slightly. "It will never happen again."

The shuffle of feet awakened Link to Renado, Colin, Talo, and Malo as they came down the stairs, but they all halted at the middlemost steps. It was obvious by the last two's faces that Colin had relayed what had happened. It had even been apparent in Ilia's hollow stare. Nonetheless, the tension between him and Luda no longer existed. Her thin smile acknowledged her forgiveness. Link glanced toward the shaman, and his small nod reassured him. Link patted Luda's hand, and with a half-smile, he turned away from her. "I'm off then."

Yet, it was then that Link heard the shaman gasp. Link turned toward him-he and the children having come to into the room. Renado looked behind him. Link followed his gaze to the empty wall. Confused, he looked again to Renado, who now stood several paces closer. "Those swords," Renado breathed.

Link hesitated at first, seeing the insecure faces of the children, but perhaps it was due to their apprehensive looks that prodded him into drawing one of the blades from underneath his cloak. The sword was a symbol of hope. Its glimmering surface seemed to hum.

"You … carry the blades of the hero." Renado looked into his eyes, and their fierce blue sparkled, shimmering against the glint of the blade. "You are a Hero."

Malo and Talo ran in front of Renado, marveling at the shining steel. Colin came slowly toward the scene, standing at Renado's side.

"I have a destiny … like any other," Link replied. He did not think he could come to call himself Hero. He was a man, a mortal who had been gifted the ability, the courage, to do great things. He sheathed the Four Sword. "My journey is not yet over. You may not see me for some time." He gazed across the many faces. Young Talo and Malo, who had always been such a handful; Colin, who had always seemed like a younger brother; Renado and Luda, who had come to mean so much to him.

Ilia … who, if events had unfolded differently...

Link cast away the hurtful thought. By the time she remembered what she had meant to him … how she had shared some many moments with him... His eyes fogged, and he slapped back a tear. He nodded to the group, his sight lingering upon Colin and Ilia.

And then he grabbed for the door. "Goodbye."

"Wait," a voice called.

Link turned to see Sparx dart toward him.

"May I accompany you to Castle Town?" he asked. Link nodded.

* * *

Link, Sparx, and Midna made haste back through the southern and western fields of Hyrule, avoiding the gazes of the many patrols. It was obvious that Zant did not want to give the peoples of Hyrule any hope of banning together against him. Their dispersed efforts would do little against his might. But Link did not want the citizens to interfere, for the king of shadows was much too powerful for any individual to battle. He knew magicks far beyond imagination.

_…This power is granted to me by my god!_

What unholy creature could have given Zant such power?

As the gleam of the sun began its descent below the horizon, Link crossed the Great Bridge of Hylia, discovering that Epona had not vanished from the area. During his time away, she had sought shelter under the thick canopy of a dense grove of trees. He whistled a melody of three pitches, and she greeted him at the end of the bridge, tossing her mane gleefully. "Shh, girl," soothed Link, brushing his fingers through her hair. He hopped into her saddle, looking down to Midna. "Let's go." Nodding, she pushed off from the ground, and flew into the saddle, sitting in front of him. She latched onto the saddle just as Link tapped on the horse's reins, and they flew on toward the castle.

Though Midna had straddled many creatures, she had never ridden a beast such as Epona upon a saddle. She felt awkward astride the animal; however, using her speed would allow her and Link to arrive at their destination much sooner. She then gazed across the surface of the barrier that shielded the castle from the town. Its orange flicker not only angered her, but an emotion of grief welled inside her as well. Perhaps it was the life-force of Zelda sustaining her that silently wept.

Whatever the cause for her desire, she would see it erased from history of this land. She would crush it.

By the time sundown arrived, Link and Midna had arrived at the bridge into Castle Town. Epona slowed to a manageable trot, and they entered the town through the gate. Hylian soldiers were there to greet them on the other side, and at the sight of them, Midna tucked herself neatly into Link's shadow.

"You there, get down!" a soldier ordered.

As ordered, Link dismounted Epona. "Is there a problem, sir?"

"Captain Avalon's orders. Checking everyone who comes and goes." The gate guard then busied himself by with looking over Epona's bundles. "As you can see, there's been some frightful stuff going on, with the castle and all."

A second soldier approached him, "Discard any weapons."

"Is this really necessary?" asked Link, reluctant in parting with any of his defenses, especially the Four Swords.

"Why you ask? Hiding something under that cloak, are we?"

Midna poked mentally poked him. "Maybe you shouldn't cause a scene. People are starting to stare."

But if Hyrule was attacked while he was there...

Without another solution to this predicament, Link gave in to the guards. They were taking precautions, just as he would have done if any armed warrior entered his home. He flipped the clasp of his cloak and caught it in one arm as it fell backward. As he tossed it across Epona's saddle, a young woman shrieked. Link turned immediately to the sound, feet placed firmly and poised to fight off any assailant. But when the woman had not been in any danger. Instead, she wore a curious smile. Dressed in blue as if to match the color of her hair, she beamed at him.

"Excuse me," she giggled. "Are you … are you the one they're talking about? The one who saved that Zora child?"

"I-"

"Oh, you are!" She giggled, hair bouncing.

A man, rotund and carrying a heavy bundle, approached Link. "So, this is the man who saved that kid. You seem a little young, though."

Unsure as of how to respond to this attention, Link remained silent, as a few more citizens gathered about the scene. The guards, anxious around the crowd, had stopped searching.

"Castle Town has changed," said a middle-aged woman with her son. "The soldiers and the citizens are all uneasy. And on top of that, this strange wall has fallen over the castle and we don't know what's become of Princess Zelda and the queen. But what they say you've done … it's brought hope back to us."

Unnerved at the townspeople's new interest in him-and their strange knowledge of his deeds-Link could not think of a thing to say.

"Hey you!" the portly man yelled toward the guards. "Are you really going to disarm the one person who protects us? You've done nothing about all this until the castle was sealed off!"

Link warily observed the crowd. A series of agreeing yelps erupted throughout the thickening swarm. If the Hylian guards did not allow him to pass, he knew there would be a ruckus. He looked to the soldiers, expectant of their response to the public demand.

"Yes, go on then, sir," the guard beside him replied.

"Before I do," Link said in curiosity, "May I ask ask you where Captain Avalon is?"

"He's in the bar," the guard answered. "He has a bad case of depression. He hides it when he is on duty, but when he isn't, he is usually in the bar attempting to drink his sorrows away or tending to his incontrolable daughter. His son, Volga, comes to visit from time to time, though."

Nodding his thanks Link whipped his cloak about his shoulders again and took hold of Epona's reins, towing her into the nearby stable. The guards quickly turned back to the gate, ignoring the taunts of the people behind them. The woman and her son were the only ones who followed Link-all else dispersing once more to their individual tasks, spreading the newest gossip.

"Sir?" Link heard as he nestled Epona into a stall. He glanced toward them to acknowledge the boy, but returned to his task as he listened, grabbing a bushel of hay. "Are you here to save the princess? Do you know if she is all right?"

"Child-" his mother started, but Link waved away her ensuing reprimand.

Link gathered his thoughts as he spread out a meal for his horse. "I will do what I can." Link peaked toward him then looked to his mother. "How do the people know of me?"

"Telma, the barkeep. She started spreading rumors of your deeds some days ago. As the word spread, it soon became fact," she replied.

"So, is it all true?" the excited boy asked. "Did you really save the Goron village?"

News of this deed as well? How much had Telma revealed to the public? Link nodded, though. Renewing the hope of the people of Hyrule would instill bravery within them as well. "What is your name?"

"I'm Soal," he said, rather eager that Link had been so interested.

"Well then, Soal," said Link, stepping away from Epona, after closing her gate. "Rest easy; I will save Hyrule even if it means my life."

Soal's smile dropped, and his mother seemed tense. "But wouldn't that mean … you'd die?"

In reply Link smiled, only his eyes betraying his calm. He left Soal and his mother at that statement, and entered into the torch lit town, throwing his hood over his face. It was one thing to allow the people the reassurance that a hero was among them, but it was another to display himself. He had become a symbol, yet the people needed to understand that he may not always be among them during a calamity. Therefore, if he kept himself from their eyes, they would not grow so dependent of him.

Symbols. Link murmured to himself. First, the mark upon my hand, then the blades of the Picori, and now my very life... How many more honors must I uphold?

He made his way through the thick crowd of night, reaching the tavern within only a few minutes. Inside, the air was thick with the scent of beer, laughter ringing through the atmosphere as crowding as the dense horde of common folk outside. He approached the bar, and Telma was there to serve him within seconds after consoling a depressed guard. "What can I get you?"

He tossed back his hood.

"Oh my, if it isn't Link!" she gasped, smile curving her lips. The depressed guard looked up from his drink and at Link in shock.

"What's your name lad," he asked.

"Link Spyro Avalon, sir," Link replied. The soldier suddenly beamed, his eyes watering with tears of joy.

"My boy," he stated, "you came back to me." Link was confused.

"You must be Captain Avalon," Sparx retorted. The captain glanced at Sparx.

"You must be a dragonfly from the Dragon Realms," came the reply. "What's your name?"

"The name is Sparx," he answered. "And I'm his adoptive brother." Captain Avalon turned his attention back to Link.

"You must come home," he pleaded. "Agatha is driving me up the wall."

"I might stop by," Link replied. "But I have a job at Ordon Ranch."

The captain's face fell. "I understand. Come by sometime, OK?" He downed his drink and exited.

"Anyway," Telma stated. "How've you been, honey? How's that Ilia doing?"

"Recovering."

"Don't worry," she reassured. "I'm sure that shaman will find a way to get her memory back. Hey, did you hear? Some of the townsfolk have actually pitched in to repair the eastern bridge out of the town. Of course, it's more due to that barrier over the castle that's stirring the people up. It's scaring them, but if you ask me … it's been the one thing that's happened that has actually made people realize that something is wrong." Telma shook her head, waving off her comments. "Heh, but never mind all that. How about I introduce you to everyone?"

Link nodded; he had been eager to meet the group. Though, a jolt of impatience pierced him. He needed information right now, not names.

Telma guided him toward a table at the back of the room, where nine individuals were gathered, obviously in a heated discussion.

"…I'll be investigating the situation further…" an armored woman spoke, yet she was interrupted by an older man, his face dotted with wrinkles. "…that's well, but there seems to be a disturbance in the desert. I am not saying that Snowpeak is not important, but we know for sure that they are regrouping..."

"No, all you have is an assumption," the dark-haired woman returned. "It was due to something in Snowpeak that the climate in Zora's Domain shifted so suddenly. That should be our concern right now. Ruto, Mipha, and Revali would agree with me."

"Everyone!" Telma shouted, and the argument fell into silence within moments, all turning their attention to her. "I want to introduce to you this handsome young man. This is the one I've been telling you all about. Link."

They all seemed to stare at him then, their gazes judging. The sixth member's face was covered by a helmet, only the thin line of his eyes revealed.

"This is Shad," said Telma, pointing out the bespectacled young man. Short locks of reddish hair dangled over his forehead. By the cut of his purple and brown attire, Link thought of him as a spoiled schoolchild. "He once lived in the castle; his father had been a butler to the royal family." It was no wonder then that this fellow tried to appear intelligent.

"Wonderful to meet you," he said, setting his book on the table. "Telma told us all you've been up to. Rather the formidable sort, are you? Not myself, I'm afraid. No, I lack, shall we say, physical skills. However, the history and legends of Hyrule are very much my area of expertise. For instance, have you heard of the sky beings known as the Oocca-"

"Go on anymore and you'll send him packing," said the dark-haired woman. "I'm Ashei. I grew up in the mountains with my father, who was a knight in the royal army, though he never really saw eye-to-eye with Captain Avalon, so he left. He taught me the arts of war as though I was his son." Then she leaned in closer to Link. "Right now I'm investigating Snowpeak. Things are happening there that-"

The older man cut her off, "-are not worth our time right now." He turned back to face Link, as Ashei stepped away to take a drink from her tankard. "The name's Auru. I used to be a tutor for the royal family, and so I know a great deal of their past generations and every terror that they have had to contend with throughout the ages. Speaking of which, I was just telling Ashei, here, that our attention should be focused on the desert." Ashei shot him an angry glance, obviously tired of contradicting him.

"Oh, why don't you each look into your own assumptions then?" said the purple haired man before facing Link. "It's nice to meet you, Link. I'm Vaati the Wind Mage. I seek to make up for the evil deeds that I have committed ages ago..."

"So you're searching for forgiveness," said the elderly Zora. "I quite understand that." She looked at Link. "Nice to see you again, Link. I am Ruto, the Sage of Water." She patted her granddaughter's shoulder. "And you are acquainted with Mipha, my granddaughter. Once again, I thank you with defeating that demonic eel in the Water Temple." Mipha only gave Link a shy look.

The Goron chuckled. "A person of few words as usual, eh, Mipha?" He faced Link. "How's it going, little guy? The entire Goron tribe is grateful for what you did for Darbus."

"You're welcome," Link replied.

The Rito warrior scoffed. "He couldn't have inherited the skills of-"

"Hmph," a familiar tone from the helmed man suggested. "This wickedness is not secluded to one place."

Link turned to the tenth member, eyes narrowed. Where had he heard that voice?

The man pulled away the helmet, and Link took a step back in surprise. "Rusl!"

"Yes, Link," the grey bearded blacksmith nodded. "I've known these people for some time, and when I heard that they'd gathered together, I had to see what I could do to help." He noticed how Link surveyed him. A worried glance. "Don't worry," Rusl consoled. "I'm completely healed. And Uli told me about the children. Ordon owes you a debt of gratitude. And by the sound of your adventures, it seems that the entire of Hyrule will, too."

"You know this lad, Rusl?" asked Auru.

"Yes, of course. Link, here is from my village. He rescued my son and the other children within the mountains."

"So, Link, what brings you here?" Rusl asked, as Telma brought up two more chairs.

Link tossed his cape to one side and sat down, as Telma momentarily retreated to the bar, fetching mugs for both herself and Link. When she seated herself, she scooted the mug toward him. Link ignored the beer and directed his gaze toward Rusl. "I need information about something … called the Mirror of Twilight."

All of them wore blank stares-except Auru and Ruto. After Link had spoken, he had turned his attention to his hands. It was from him that Link waited for a reply.

After a moment Auru coughed. "Why do you wish to know of it?" The white-haired man looked up, eyes boring into Link's.

"I need to find it."

"And in finding it, I am supposing you would then wish to use it," his gruff voice said quietly, so that the rest of the patrons could not overhear. "Am I right?"

Link refused to directly answer the question, however. He stared into the old man's eyes with the same unnerving twinkle.

Auru rubbed a hand through his hair. "This is why I have been telling you that we need to effectively scout the desert!" he said coarsely toward Ashei more than anyone. "I told you that something was going on."

"What are you talking about?" asked Link.

Auru took a gulp from his mug before speaking. "The Gerudo Desert once held a prison built to hold the worst criminals this land has ever known. It is said that the criminals who were sentenced to death were sent directly to the underworld by a cursed mirror that was kept within the prison's walls. I doubt that it has been moved or destroyed." The wrinkles lining his face seemed more recognizable to Link then; in his years Auru had seen and heard much, and he trusted his knowledge. "That prison is condemned, at world's end as some called it. I have been told it is haunted, that one can still hear the grueling shrieks of those long dead inmates."

"And the prison is known as Arbiter's Grounds," Urbosa added.

Auru shifted in his chair and cast a look about the room. He then gazed back at the cloaked youth. "I know that something is amiss there, and whatever it is relates to the current state of affairs."

Link eyed the drink set before him as he mulled over the information. The cursed mirror Auru had spoken of was the very mirror for which he searched. After he crossed the desert and he found it, there would be no turning back. His last battle would be beyond its surface. Without hesitating any longer, Link asked, "How can I get to the desert?"

Link heard Rusl's breath catch somewhat. Perhaps he had been hoping that Auru's description would have scared him away, yet if that were true then perhaps the blacksmith did not really know him after all. Link did not break his stare from Auru's, hoping that the older man recognized the absence of fear within him.

Nothing would stop the youth from finding the path into the desert, Auru could see. He pushed himself up from the table and grabbed a leather scroll from a shelf. He unlaced its clasp and flattened it atop the table, using beer mugs as weights. "The only pass that leads into the desert lies within the path connecting the Gerudo Fortress to the main field. Here." He indicated the unrolled map.

Link rose and leaned inward and memorized the location. The size of the desert in comparison to the other sections of the map was a bit daunting, but even seeing it nearly twenty times as large the eastern fields of Hyrule did nothing to divert Link. I'm going to need a supply of water, was his only thought. "Thank you for your help," he said, and he turned to Rusl. "Will you look after Epona while I am gone?"

"Of course," he accepted.

"Wait!" called Auru. "You didn't have in mind to be going alone, did you?"

In truth, Link would not be traveling alone, but it would raise too many questions if he offered them the truth, questions that he did not have time to answer clearly. He tapped his hand upon the hilt of Hyrule's Four Sword. "I'm never alone."

"Those grounds are infested by evil," Ruto persisted. "I was planning to visit the SandWing fortress anyway. Would you mind if I come with you?"

"Fine," Link admitted, "you can come." He faced Auru. "Then if we don't return in three days..." Link compromised.

"I'll be coming after you," the wrinkled man finished.

"On second thought," Sparx added. "I'll be dead weight out in the desert."

With that, Link bowed in thanks and turned on his heel with Ruto following him. The squealing of the door as he closed it behind them seemed to mirror the group's apprehension.

* * *

The dead of night covered Link, Ruto, and Midna as they traversed the path toward the Gerudo Valley by foot. Strangely, Ruto wasn't shocked by Midna's appearance. The cold sting seemed not to bother Link as much now that he wore the heavy Sheikah mantle, and perhaps its was more his peace of mind in donning it than the actual material which it was made of that warmed his body. Midna stepped along silently beside him and Ruto, concentrated upon her every footfall it seemed. They crossed the chasm, her bare feet meeting the cool stone with a soft pit-pat. She ambled along the road, keeping in step behind Link unconsciously, depending upon him for the moment to notify her of any danger.

When Midna at last gazed upward from her trance, she discovered that they had come far through the pass that linked the Gerudo Fortress and the field. Link now tossed glances into every crevice of the walls comprised of grayish stone. He halted suddenly, arms akimbo, turning about and glancing about. If he was not mistaken, this area had been the position on the map which Auru had indicated.

Midna threw her eye about, searching as well. There was a break in the rock in the westward wall behind Link. She had only noticed the receding stones due to the gleaming stars that shone brightly between the rocks. She pointed out its location to Link, and he shuffled about, a smile stealing his lips.

Not so difficult, Link thought. "Right. Let's go."

But as Link moved toward the passage, Midna took once pace and hesitated. "Wait, Link."

He and Ruto turned to her, and she looked away shyly. This behavior from Midna-a creature he had never known to be subtle-concerned him. He retreated back to her.

"There's something I want you to know." She breathed deep. "Do you remember what the spirit said about the Fused Shadows? What do you think happened to the magic wielders who tried to rule the Sacred Realm under the reign of Malefor?" Midna floated upward then, coming eye-level to Link; however, her gaze remained downcast. "They were banished, chased across the sacred lands of Hyrule and driven into another realm by the goddesses." She looked past him, toward the desert. "It was another world entirely. The antithesis of Hyrule, home of Giratina, and its denizens became shadows that could not mingle with the light... It came to be known in Hyrule as the Twilight Realm." Midna gazed into his eyes then, and Link could see-for the first time-true pain. She did not shield the vulnerability from him now, as she had so customarily done in the past.

"None could return from it to the world of light. They were forever doomed to live in the twilight with Giratina, flitting in the half-light of dusk, mere shadows of Hyrule." She looked away again, seemingly suffering under Link's entranced stare. "This is the history of the Twili as it has been passed down from our ancestors."

Midna heard a slight intake of breath catch within Link, and she looked toward her darkened hands. "Do you now understand what I am?" Midna's red eye bore into his. "I am a descendant of the tribe that was banished to the Twilight Realm!"

Everything fell into place. Every oddly fond remark she had ever made concerning the twilight. Now, it all made sense to Link.

"It was a peaceful place," she continued, "until Zant took control and transformed all of the Twili into shadow beasts. It's clear to me now that he somehow gained a great power previously unknown to our tribe, by the one he calls his god." She cocked her head, trying to compose herself. "In any case, I was sent from there, and could no longer get into the realm without his power... But there's a belief told among my people." Her eye flashed, the hopeful sparkle within it radiating. "Though the goddesses forbade us to return to the world of light, they left one link between the light and the darkness, passed to the protectors of Hyrule. The Mirror of Twilight. Your friend has given hope to this belief. It's our only path to the Twilight Realm."

Midna then seemed tentative, more afraid than Link had ever seen her. The dim twinkling of her eye showered so much agony that it seemed to combat the equal trust that cascaded from within her. She placed her smooth palm upon his cheek. Her hand was so small and seemed so fragile. She looked straight into Link's eyes, the distance between them seeming to be squeezed away entirely. "You'll come into the twilight with me … won't you?"

Link smiled and closed his hand around hers. "Midna, you don't have to ask me. You'll never have to ask me."

A warmth spread through her in that moment, and a small grin played with her lips.

Link would not leave her. He would stand his ground alongside her, and that was the most comforting thought she had ever encountered. Yet it still amazed her how fond she had grown of Link and how she trusted him so much. She could not think of a day that she could have not traded if just to see him smile, if only to know that he was there beside her.

If only such a feeling of security could always remain with her...


	21. What's in the Gerudo Desert

Author's Note: Don't forget to review with constructive criticism.

* * *

**Chapter 20: What's in the Gerudo Desert**

As night turned to day, rock soon became splattered specks, pebbles of brown spread across the path as if the heavens had dusted their clouds. The mountains fell away, crumbled into bits of rock that instead rose in dunes, particles of their sides floating away with light and strong winds alike. The sands of the Gerudo Desert had at last greeted Link, Ruto, and Midna. However, with sparse clouds dotting the sky, the gleaming mass above was free to heat the pebbles to high degree. The warmth radiating from the sand burned at Link's face, and already he felt sweat dotting his forehead and cheeks, his cloak choking and cooling his body at the same time. The red garb that he wore helped, though.

Yet Link, Ruto, and Midna continued on across the sands. They knew by the map Auru had shown them that the ancient prison was located to the northwest, and so, they directed their steady pace after Link had calculated their path from the position of the star above. Within the first hour of their fixed speed, spires appeared on the hazed horizon. They were still quite a long distance away, but their presence before Link and his companions assured them that they were heading in the right direction. Those soaring pikes were sure to be location of the prison, and fortunately, in the event that Link and Midna became disoriented, it would only take a glance about to spot the towering spires to redirect their course accordingly.

Their steps soon became strained as they crossed over dunes of various sizes, fighting gravity as their weight knocked sections of sand loose, the dunes trying vainly to force them to back to level ground. It had been at facing these difficulties that Link urged Midna to retreat into his shadow. It was useless for her to exert her short limbs at this point. Though her expression was argumentative, she did as he asked without retort.

Link and Ruto struggled as they treaded through the shifting land, leaving footprints behind that sunk deeper due to the many grains falling out of place and cascading down the sides of the mounds. Hours passed by quietly, and though Link and Ruto were unaccustomed to such constant heat, their pace never faltered. He wiped incessantly at his forehead streaming with perspiration, and he slapped away the hair matted to his face.

A few hours into his continuous path, Link halted his steps, heaving deep breaths. He slipped his water pouch from his belt and gulped down a small drink. The distance between him and spires ahead had closed by miles, but they still appeared so very far away. How big can this desert be? Link licked his lips and tied the waterskin off once more on his belt. At this rate it will take me a day just to get there. This reminded Link of the compromise he had reached with Auru. If it took him two days of just travel to and from the prison, a day was not exactly an efficient amount of time to set aside for any unforeseen obstacles he would face in reaching Zant.

Nevertheless, stopping to consider his time restraints did nothing to solve the matter. As he resumed his steps, his mind continued to churn. He could allow Auru and the others to bump into him on his way back through the desert, but if they came to his aid while he was within the Twilight, he did not want them to follow. If they entered into the other realm and suffered in the attempt to help or rescue him, he would never be able to lift the blame from himself.

As time progressed Link's thoughts trailed to other matters, trivial in comparison to his current mission, his thoughts intermingling and constantly jumping about. Ilia.… Would she ever remember their time together? Colin…. Did he truly forgive him for hurting Luda? Malo and Talo…. Had the cruelties of life been forced upon them too aggressively? Rusl…. Had there ever been a time when he had loved Link as a son? Captain Avalon…. Why did he give him to his aunt? Ruto, Mipha, Ralis, and the Zoras... Would they be able to fill that emptiness within him? He wanted to belong to someone so desperately, to feel as if he had a true place within the world.

Midna….

His thoughts lingered upon his companion the longest. Her appearance had seemed so alien to him once, so very long ago. Her vicious remarks, threatening smile, and her judgmental gaze. At a time he had hated all these attributes of hers, but as time had progressed, Link had come to realize that these were not faults. He had come to see her for her true self. Her way of speaking was of her personality. The ways her lips coiled at any circumstance were pure reactions, normal for any being. And now he rather liked it when she looked at him, the crimson within her eye seeming less hostile than it had once been.

The way she had pleaded for Zelda to help him … with what would have been her last moments. Midna seemed so much nobler to him, one who truly wished peace for all peoples. And he had to admit that he rather liked having Midna along now; her companionship was a constant reminder that—not only was he doing the right thing—but there were those who cared for him and the sacrifices he had made and was yet to make.

He caught a smile before it sprouted across his face, recalling that his deeper thoughts seemed to connect with Midna while she was within his shade. A little embarrassed and self-conscious of the fact that she may have felt what he had been thinking, he cleaned the thoughts from his mind, where he had been lost for some time, he concluded. The sun now glowered down upon him at its highest point in the blue expanse above. However, he had come closer to the prison, the circling pikes appearing larger and taller within each half hour of travel.

After several more hours of restless travel, he could distinctly see the prison below the pikes, only a half mile away. The building was nestled within a corner of mountainous, brown rock that erupted from beneath the sands. Yet he felt a mental tug on his mind as Midna called out, "Link, look!" He searched about, on his guard now. Over the head of a dune between him and the prison rose a stream of smoke. Link crouched as he moved forward then, precautious of any other visitors.

He ducked at the top of a sand hill and peered over. The large space in front of the prison's walls was completely flat … and there were guards. A campfire sizzled at the middle of their huddle, prepared for the sun's descent, which was coming quickly. Two of the bulblin mercenaries and their boars sat near the fire while two of the guards were stationed above on lone wooden towers.

He turned his attention to the structure beyond, and from what he could tell it was by no means inescapable, for its stone walls had fallen away in some areas. In several spots the ceiling had completely caved inward. However, the complex seemed to stretch back for some distance. Perhaps the sections at which Link now looked had not been the places where the protectors had locked away their inmates. This forward section only appeared to be closed off by a few gates, so perhaps it was merely the entrance into the real prison. Link's attention was drawn to the spires. Six in total, all capped by long poles that supported what appeared to be the symbol of the eagle holding something circular within its wings. Yes, that must be where the Mirror is located, he surmised. Now, just to reach it….

He scanned the horizon of the main entrance to find even more archer towers hidden among the stone. There were seven in total on the inside, along with ground guards that he noticed a moment later patrolling every walkway that he could see through the wrecked state of the walls. "This is good … and bad."

Midna appeared at his side. "How could this be good?" she demanded.

As Link answered her, he drew out his bow and counted out nine arrows. "Zant definitely didn't want anyone getting in there, which means that there is something he is guarding. Hence, I doubt that the Mirror has been destroyed."

"Well, of course—that's good," Midna said, and her brief pause directed Link's gaze to her. He did not quite understand the look in her eye, but he dismissed it. She was not one to respond well to questions at any rate.

Link peeked over the sands again, checking his targets. None of them had moved, and those on the ground paced through the same paths continuously. Link jabbed each of his arrows headfirst into the side of the dune, holding his bow loosely. Midna watch him impatiently, as it seemed he would never take aim on any of the guards. When he passed a glance toward the dimming sky, she lost all tolerance. "What are you waiting for exactly? A miracle from the heavens?"

"There are too many of them to just start taking them out," Ruto returned calmly. "We wait until the cover of nightfall. That way they won't see right away that their archers are disappearing. Then we stay to the shadows and take the rest of the guards out one by one." She turned to Link. "May I barrow one of your swords?"

"You may," Link replied before handing her one of his blades.

For a sage, she was not so bad at strategizing. Midna sank into the sand facing away from the prison. At first, she folded her arms and cast her gaze toward her feet, waiting. But as the night seemed to stave itself off on purpose, she threw her sights toward its reaches as if silently pleading the sun to fall. She could not handle remaining idle for long. Stillness was never something she had been good for.

She turned to Link; his gaze was so fierce, so intense and full of purpose. How did he keep his composure so well in dangerous situations? Of course, she was not one to lose her head in such times, but she had to wonder where exactly his strength came from. Was it simply that he had been given blessed powers by the goddesses? Or was there something else to Link that he had never spoken of?

Her thoughts were quelled however, as darkness suddenly appeared and cooled the dry sand. Link flexed his arm then and raised his bow, nocking the first arrow, greeting the chill with a smile. He released the shaft and it sailed directly into the forehead of the furthest archers above the campfire. The dead body had not even touched the ground below before Link had dispatched its twin patrol. The first corpse landed with a thud, rousing the attention of the two bulblins sitting at the fire, but the second caused more of a clamor, splashing into the flames and sending orange sparks flying in all directions.

Link quickly grabbed another arrow from its sheath in the sand and took aim of a new target within the walls of the entry while the guards at the fire tried to figure out what was happening. Link's arrow caught his prey in the neck, but he reacted by nocking another deadly weapon and releasing its assault upon the next sentry in line.

By the time the archers and ground troops understood what was happening and had rallied behind cover, Link had already dispatched five of the inward bowmen. Some began barking orders, others asked for instructions, but most tossed their gazes about in truly incomprehensive gestures.

_Thankfully these guards don't appear to be organized_, thought Link as he struck down his eighth victim. _All the more simple…._

As soon as the last of the archers were eliminated, Link threw his bow back into its casing and tossed his hood overtop his head to conceal his appearance further. "Ready?" he called to Midna and Ruto. When they nodded he jerked the twin daggers that he had previously inherited into his hands and raced out over the dune toward the campfire.

His voluminous cloak had been spotted for nothing more than a mere second before Link again slipped into darkness, the bodies of the two outside guards collapsed in the sand, several knife wounds painted across either of them. Even more riled at their deaths, the bulblins on the inside of the walls tightened their grip on their weapons, casting apprehensive glances in all directions, waiting for someone to call out the location of the attacker.

Link hugged against the outside wall, relying on his enemies' attention to be focused without their fortification so that he could sneak inside. He crept along, Midna and Ruto at his side, until he arrived at a gaping opening in the middle of a crumbled section. He craned his neck to peer inside, finding only one guard at this post—its gaze turned away toward the main gate. Apparently, its instincts had falsely indicated that any intruder would barge in through the front door.

To remind the bulblin that not all trespassers were ill educated in the ways of stealth, Link slipped in through the breach, slit its throat, and kicked it to the ground to muffle the better half of its dying gurgles. Midna remained close at hand, prepared to fend off any of the sentries at any moment Link and Ruto might fail to react.

Just as quickly as Link had slain the guard, he had receded from the reach of the flittering torchlight to calculate his next step.

By this time all of the patrols were on their highest guard, in a whirl of motion as they spoke to others around them and checked every crevice. Link did not wait to unleash his next attack, cloak spiraling behind his movements as he dipped in and out of the shadows in an intersection where three guards paced back and forth in their search. They dropped quickly, falling in a heap.

Link flooded through the area in this manner, slashing through unsuspecting foes. Midna cast magicks upon the few who caught sight of his cape, rendering them lifeless to the ground before they could attack. Link and his companions continued, dropping into every corner that crawled with the patrols, and they soon made their way closer toward the complex.

Link, Ruto, and Midna made their way through the narrow corridors, some with ceilings and others cleaved open to the starry sky. Link snuck up behind a guard at the end of a passage who clutched its sword with shaking hands, peering out into a room that spilled out in front of it. Link clubbed it across the back of the head with the blade of a dagger, but the thud of the body drew the attention of several surrounding guards, and before Link could escape through any breach in wall or ceiling, seven bulblins had encircled him and Midna. Link held his daggers at the defensive, as he felt Midna's back against his, also prepared.

One of the guards barked an order and they all began closing in on the intruding pair. Only Link's mouth and the tip of his nose were exposed to their sight, and he imagined that due to the mysteriousness of his present figure he would be able to intimidate them.

Link took a half step forward, stretching a blade out to his leftmost target. At once, each sentry stopped, trying to judge what action Link would take next. This breather was all that Link needed to secure his thoughts on how to escape. His plan formulated within an eye blink, and he somehow knew that Midna waited for a signal.

Link stepped into a furious dance then, his daggers whipping in all directions. First, he lunged toward his nearest foe, landing the knifepoint into its eye. Midna had called her body into movement at that point, adding rays of black-tinted red and green rays spiraling about the area, adding to Link's rhythm. During the altercation Link seemed to be everywhere at once, Midna at the center of the fight, focusing her magic and guiding their beams so as to miss Link.

He ducked out of the path of a sword and dove upward with a dagger, killing its master, and he then turned upon the next—and final—opponent of the group. This one, however, seemed more skilled with its saber and in keeping fear at bay. Link swiped his daggers in, but the bulblin parried and countered with a low slice toward Link's stomach. Link leapt back immediately, and greenish sparks flew out from behind the cloaked warrior, sailing directly for the guard.

The bulblin quickly brought up its guard, and the steel exploded upon the magic's contact, shards impaling the walls and the owner of the blade. Although, stunned by the pain of the sharp piece of metal that had embedded itself within its stomach, the foe darted away. Link chased after it as it led him into a small rectangular building. Yet when Link and Ruto entered, the bulblin was nowhere to be seen. Inside, there were at least eight boars, some eating out of their troughs while others rested. Though there were two that glanced up at the disturbance. There were two exits. The one he had used upon entering and another that loomed ahead.

He started for the open door, but all of a sudden a wooden gate blocked the way. He twisted about just in time to see a gate slide over the other opening as well. Link did not panic, however. He turned back to his exit and spotted a crack in the bottom. By this he could see that the gate was at least a foot thick. He looked to Midna, and she nodded in comprehension. Link stepped back as she conjured a dark orb of magic and threw it at the gate.

Yet it only made a small indention at its point of contact and only peeled away a few splinters. Link decided against asking her to use her energies to break down the obstacle, for by the time her magicks could free them, she would be too exhausted to lift a finger.

_Right, so maybe they aren't so disorganized after all_, Link said to himself. He had misjudged the situation. He had concluded that the guard he had snuck up on had been trembling due to the fact that none of them seemed to have known what was going on, and yet Link realized— _He was the bait._

But just as he had deduced how he had come to be in this situation, an odor wafted into the stable from the outside. He flung his hood back so that he could sniff at the air without the material restricting his sense. "Smoke," said Link.

Cursing, he sheathed his daggers and tossed his sight about looking for something he could use. His eyes sparkled at the item in the corner behind one of the boar pens. At least they're not the smartest bunch, he grinned, rushing over to where the heavy axe leaned against the wall. He gripped it tight just as the corners of the thatched roof exploded in orange fires. Link stepped alongside the door and swung the deadly blade into the gate. Its impact left a deep impression in the wood, and with another hit, chucks of wood began to break away.

Greatly satisfied, Link plunged into a fit of pounding against the gate, pieces small and large splitting away with each strike. Soon the flames above them had spread across the entirety of the ceiling, and the thick black fog filled the room quickly. The boars had begun to toss their heads in fright, and the sound of their squeals drew Link's attention to them momentarily. He amassed his plan quickly, hoping that it would work.

Link returned to his task, splintering the gate apart just enough….

The smoke attacked his eyes, making them cry with dry pain. Choking on the haze, Link stepped back to look at his work through squinted eyes. Content with how much he had been able to tear from its surface, he grabbed Midna by the waist and carried her quickly to a boar, Ruto following on their heals. It reared when they mounted its saddle, and Midna simply held tight to Link's arm, unable to see anything through her single eye and her heaving lungs while the Water Sage wrapped her arms around his waist.

Link directed the boar the best he could toward the gate, the animal squealing at the flames and the sudden weight. It tried to sever itself from the course Link had set, but Link sunk his legs into the creature and yanked on its reins each time it faltered to a side, directing its gallop for the unstable gateway.

With a horrendous, shattering crack, the boar broke through the decomposed doorway, flame spouting after them in a single burst of flashing orange. Its immediate and lethal spark caught the tail of Link's cloak, and he quickly patted down its existence. Free of the inferno, Midna continued coughing as they galloped away, Link taking the opportunity to fight back his own series of wheezes to retrieve a dagger and slay the bulblins that he came nearest to and forcing the boar to trample several others.

Link stayed upon the straight path that stretched outward from the stable, following its course through the encampment. Fortunately, it seemed to lead directly into the innards of the complex, and once the passage spilled out into an open area. Boulders of a broken structure seemed to have dotted the ground for mere decoration, for if they had once been apart of any walls there was only a short framework upon the ground that served as the evidence to the fact. A long stairway led up to the entrance of the prison, and it appeared to have remained free of the suffering to which the rest of the outside buildings have been victim. However, columns lined the stairs on its outside edges, appearing cracked and withered from the ancient years they had likely seen. Two balconies branched off from the entryway at the top of the steps.

But Link had spotted the archers upon these platforms too late, two arrows whizzing by his and Ruto's heads. In dodging one he misjudged the trajectory of the other, and it scraped along his right earlobe and impaled the ground behind him. Link's hand shot immediately to his bleeding ear, releasing the reins of the frightened boar as he cringed at the smarting pain. He drew himself from the rearing animal, stumbling with his hands busied and unable to steady his weight, Ruto at his heels. They sprinted behind one of the wrecked boulders that would conceal them from both archers' weapons. With the stone's width, Link was able to set Midna down—her coughing now controlled—and tend to his ear. He winced at his stinging touch against the open wound. It did not feel like a wide slash, but his blood had already stained the entire of the ear and now drizzled down his neck and collar.

He whipped his cloak to one side and withdrew his bow once more, peeling out an arrow from his quiver. He aimed it quickly when he ducked out to the right, sending it for the archer before it could target him. Link had concealed himself after he had fired and rightly assumed that the dull thud that sounded moments later had been the untimely death of the guard. Link peered to the left and spotted the second, crouched down behind a broken stone wall with only its head peeking out. Its bow was aimed directly upon Link's hiding place, and when Link had ducked out momentarily, it had fired a clean shaft that would have pierced his forehead had he not retreated.

Yet Link had no other alternative except to attempt to hit his mark before the bulblin did. Link removed another shaft and nocked it, pulling back on the string slightly. He searched his memory for the details on where and how the archer sat, calculating the distance away and from what angle he would need to shoot.

Taking a deep breath, he twisted out from behind the rock and fired after a quick adjustment of his bow then slipped back into his concealment … but not before the enemy arrow was able to graze the middle of his arm. Link had let out a yelp and clapped a hand to the wound, as his bow fell to his feet. He did not know if he had been successful in slaying the archer, instead looking to his arm. A straight rip of white was met by a line of blood.

"You have absolutely the worst luck," remarked Midna.

He smirked in return. There was a part of truth in that, he realized. Every danger into which he had entered, he had exited from with injuries. Perhaps it was that he had bad luck despite his skills, or maybe it was due to the very evil against which he fought. Either way, his personal pain and grief was nothing to be compared to that of Hyrule's. In spite of any wound, he had made a vow to continue.

Link gritted his teeth against the pain he found when he flexed his arm. Fortunately, it had been his right arm that had taken the injury, and he would still be able to use his sword without fear of dealing further damage in using it unless the situation called for such action to draw a second blade.

He peered toward the balcony then, the bulblin's feet dangling lifeless over the edge. Rather pleased with himself, Link grabbed up his bow, and fixed it within its case again. He, Ruto, and Midna then raced up the surprisingly whole staircase, and came to the entrance of the prison. Ornately carved torches—made of brass if Link judged correctly—curtained the outside of the barred opening. The gate appeared a newer addition … as did the lock that sealed it to either side of the cavity.

"Well, at least we shouldn't encounter any more resistance once we get inside," said Link thoughtfully. Before Midna could retort, he lifted one of the flaming torches from the loops that clasped them to the wall. He bashed its tip hard against one of the locks several times, and it soon broke away. Link wrenched the gate open partly and crept into the narrow corridor beyond, Midna and Ruto trailing behind him.


	22. Arbiter's Grounds

**Chapter 21: Arbiter's Grounds**

Within the prison there were torches everywhere, but due to the fact that no guards appeared to have been stationed inside, all were devoid of light. Link set flame to each as he encountered them, bringing a certain hollow life to the place. It felt as sickly as a tomb, and it had every right to be this way. By Auru's testament it was a prison of condemned souls. And whether it was his imagination or not ... Link thought he heard a distant cry of sorrow.

Nevertheless, Link and his companions moved forward in the meager light, wary of the shadowed areas that often crept with collections of tiny black bugs that shrieked at them in hisses. The floor had been laid out in flat tiled stones, but in many large and small areas, the rock had been cracked to reveal deposits of sand. Link avoided these naked spots as best as he could in the fear that any of them were natural quicksand traps.

They moved through a narrow passage, the air musty, hanging with the scent of decay, and as they worked their way into the next room, a pungent wave of death assaulted their nostrils. Link immediately jerked his head away from the scene within, trying to exhale the sharp odor. He balled part of his cloak and used it as a veil between him and the rotting bodies that lay before them.

The bodies had been piled in a corner long ago and had either been forgotten or neglected. The weight of the topmost had buckled over, spilling into the floor, and making the entire room seem to be a display of acrid death. The smell and sight attacked Link's eyes, the stale scent scratching at them. Whatever had happened here, it had not been completely as Auru had said. Perhaps the wickedest of criminal had indeed been sent directly to the netherworld, but what of these bodies? Was this room a deposit for the dead? It seemed unlikely. This room was the only way Link had found that led into the prison, which meant that it would have been the only way to pass in and out of the keep.

It would have been pointless to store dead criminals here ... unless other passages had been a part of the original design and had collapsed in piles of stone over the ages. Something just did not feel right, though. Maybe it was just that Link had never seen so many dead people and in such a way before. But it all seemed ... wrong.

It did not matter right now, however. Link's sole concern for the moment was to locate the Mirror of Twilight, and that meant searching through the entire forsaken fortress that he hoped would not be the end to his life as well.

He motioned to Midna and Ruto—who clamped their noses tight—and led them through the corpses, avoiding as many of them as was possible. They passed quickly through the door at the other side of the room—only to be greeted by an air of dampened dark and grit. Webs of dust blanketed the surface of the walls and the pillars that lined the grand hallway. In the far half of the rectangular room, a staircase sat, bordered on either side with two large torches. The familiar eagle crest had been stamped onto each of these torches, yet the oddest feature lay in the lights themselves. Radiant flares of sapphire were reflected about the room, the dull shade creating an even more eerie atmosphere that seemed to echo the faint shrieks of death that remained upon the air.

Above this flight of stairs loomed a giant chandelier at the same height as the two balconies at its sides that overlooked the hallway. The metal with which it had been crafted had rusted, and the chains that held it suspended from the ceiling threatened to snap at any moment. Link moved cautiously through the room, vigilant for signs that any part of the structure may topple.

Link led the way up the staircase and through the doorway at the top, and after a narrow passage, he and his companions arrived in an already dimly lit chamber. Its area was small, but the room expanded upward, a colossal statue filling the height at the far wall. Its figure detailed the form of a woman sitting cross-legged, though; her face had been chiseled away through its age. Its upturned hands—resting upon the knees—were the sources of the flickering light. Something that resembled a snake was coiled about the body of the figure. Faded blues and reds suggested that it had been painted once, and Link could only imagine the beauty it had possessed upon the day of its completion.

Yet Link had paused in that moment, awed by the appearance of such craftsmanship in a prison—a tomb. It confused him. Something of such elegance within a chamber of sorrow did not seem to make sense … unless it was the depiction of some netherworld deity. Whether this statue, bearing the power of fire and the lethality of a serpent, was present to ease the prisoners or to cast them into even more distress, Link could not guess.

He peeled his gaze from the figure to search about the room. There was only one offshoot at the left, but just as he approached the passage, he stepped back. Two lines of spikes stretched across the opening, a skeleton resting against several of them, the pikes having speared its chin, chest, and leg. Link moved carefully through the spikes, now realizing that the prison guards must have put traps in place, prepared for any attempt by the inmates to escape. And where there was one trap, there was sure to be a dozen more. He crept through the passage slowly, watching his steps and the walls for any indication of hidden switches.

Several closed cells dotted the length of the corridor on either side. No light existed within the passage, so Link held up his torch to the rooms. Some were empty, yet others held scenes horror, traces of gore remaining as evidence to tragic endings. Link, Ruto, and Midna forced back their vomit, trying to breathe in the decayed deaths as little as possible. Link removed his light from the tiny chambers as well as he could, only the front sections visible in the partial light cast upon them.

They finally reached the end of the passage, but the relief seemed only temporary. Link looked into the next room from the doorway. Above hung a chandelier like the one he had seen in the grand entryway, level with a partly demolished balcony. The chains that suspended it were clasped through a loop constructed into the ceiling, the chains each streaming downward, connected to loops built into the walls. However, all but one metal rope had remained attached, causing the chandelier to slope awkwardly.

Three passages broke off from the room, but they had been blocked by collapsed debris. Bones and skulls were scattered across the edges of the room, making a complete body difficult to locate. Link was beginning to realize just why there seemed to be so much dust clogging the air and covering the architecture. Dead flakes of human skin...

Waking Link from his disgusted stare was the creepy feeling that eyes were upon him. His spine tingled. He reached back for his hilts … but something cold and frail brushed across his hand. His eyes wide, Link heaved a deep breath. Everything he had encountered with this tomb had been dead for decades, but—what...?

A shriek echoed behind him, chilling the very air and reverberating against the close walls of the corridor. The shrill sound entered into his ears and seemed to quake within his very soul, freezing his feet to the ground. For only a few seconds, Link could not bring himself to move, even as his brain screamed for him to make some attempt. Midna seemed to have undergone the same state. And it was within those split moments that rough vines enwrapped his wrist.

It was this touch that awoke his senses, and he spun about to guard Midna and Ruto, but they had relocated to his side, having stumbled to her knees. What lay behind him now…. A face, wrapped in bandage upon filthy bandage, staring down into his eyes only inches away... Drool and some other fluid dripped from its mouth, raining upon Link's clothes. Its breath trailed into Link's mouth and nostrils, and he was again paralyzed. The absolute fear that reigned within Link's stationary body felt like no other he had ever before experienced ... as if his own death were mirrored into those void yet ruthless eyes that peeked through the dirty wrappings. He realized that its hand was that which had captured his, and life seemed to drain away slowly. It was as if the tattered red cape around its torso were Link's blood, swirling in an ocean of death, consuming his life as it pooled around him.

In that moment a cold so deep enwrapped Link's heart, and the world seemed to recede.

The bandaged creature lunged.

But ... so did Midna.

She crashed into Link with the full force of her strength, knocking him into the side of the corridor. The creature's grasp had remained taut, but Link's eye contact had been severed from the monster's. In that instant warmness returned to Link and his vigor was returned. Before the body could consume him in its stare once more, Link retaliated against its incoming eyes and mouth by slamming his torch into it.

Flame caught its dried rags, devouring it in a blossoming rose of orange. Its shrieks were suffocated by the wall of fire and smoke, as it stumbled blindly away to collapse in the middle of the passage. Link looked to Midna, nodding his thanks, but she glowered at him. "Never look them in the eyes!"

Surprise hit Link as hard as the undead creature had held his wrist. Midna knew what such creatures were … and what they were capable of? And yet ... a memory resurfaced within him of a day long ago. He had been nearly twelve years old when he and Rusl had been within the woods hunting ... the evening when Rusl had spoken of the cruelest of creatures. Undead beings ... soulless beings. There had been many names for them. Ancient races had called them Redeads. They had named walking armies of skeletons as stalkin, their formidable leaders as the Stalfos, and their four armed generals as Stalmasters. Link had doubted the tales of such hellish creatures, but now ... to have faced the vacant eyes of a redead...

"Uh ... Link?"

He turned about when Midna's voice came crashing through his mind again. The bones within the next room had begun trembling, and—as it clearly appeared—reassembling themselves. Before them, a room of nearly ten stalkin approached them, spears at hand.

Reflexes overtook Link's mind, and he was instantly in motion, calling for Midna to follow. Unable to detour through one of the passages since they had been obstructed, Link yanked out his blade while he sprinted directly into the midst of the stalkin force. He crushed some of their bodies to the floor again, but no strike seemed to keep them down for long. Midna questioned his sanity angrily, but she soon realized that he had not headed into the swarm—he was merely passing through, for the only direct route to the sole chain had been through their groping fingers and prodding spears.

Link did not have to say anything for Midna to understand his intent. As he came to the chain, she clung to his waist, and he smashed his blade into the bottom of the chain, tossing the torch away and seizing the whipping metal. Instantly, their feet left the ground, and they were cast upward as the chandelier fell onto the group of stalkin below, the torch having drenched two of them in flame.

Once Link reached the peak of the chain's upward swing, he released his grip, and he came crashing down to the balcony. Yet, he had not been close enough to land on it, his fingers barely clasping onto its edge. The impact of the stones into his desperate hand seemed to have broken his fingers, pain shooting through his arm. The rip near the middle of his arm began to pound with every heartbeat, the dried blood cracking open and sending a fresh wave of red squeezing out.

Link breathed deep and tossed his sword up onto the platform. He held onto the edge with both hands then, a small relief settling into his right arm. As he began pulling himself upward he could feel the weight that had been Midna lift from him. He saw a trail of bubbling black and red out of the corner of his eye, knowing that she had used her magic to propel her upward. Link heaved himself halfway onto the surface just as Midna landed. He pulled his legs up one at a time, and once he had managed to drag himself fully onto the balcony, he rested as Midna peered through the passage leading from their position.

"This is fantastic. It's pitch black and you tossed away our only light," she sneered.

Grumbling, Link picked himself up, grabbing his sword. "Well, if you preferred that I leave you with our walking skeleton friends, waving spears," —he said, peeking over the edge and then looking to her— "why didn't you just say so?"

Midna growled a response and turned to the darkened corridor.

The joke of a question had been more for Link's own peace of mind. He did not entirely like the idea of moving on without a way of clearly seeing, but he did not exactly fancy spending his time in a dead end pit with the soulless either.

Link looked around, realizing that someone was missing. "We not only have no light, but we also left my great grandmother behind."

Flexing his right hand to work out the pain it had endured, Link led the way into the dark corridor. Now that he realized that beings still roamed the ancient prison, he decided to keep his blade at the ready.

They blindly stumbled through the passage, using the stone walls as their guide. However, Link's hand barely touched the wall—his fingertips tracing its path—for he did not wish to set one of the spike traps that had been the death of the first prisoner they had encountered. Thus, he also stepped lightly, judging the ground before he pushed his full weight down. His eyes could see a vague outline of the walls and floor, but he lent more of his attention to his other senses. The wretched shrieks of long dead victims still cried out. There were whispering voices, too. Some seemed hungry for Link's soul, and others…. It seemed as if they pleaded for him, wanting his presence to banish the insane loneliness and silence that had fallen upon the prison for years.

Link nearly tripped then, stubbing his toes on a raised stone. He felt around the area with his foot, concluding that they had come to a set of stairs. After they had ascended nearly fifty of these stones, Link could see a faint bluish light outlining where the staircase leveled off. They reached the last step, and the room before them spread out in a large circular shape. The walls—dotted with columns—were cracked, sand seeping through at some points, creating strips of intermittent falls that pooled into the depressions of the floor where stone had been stripped away. The construction of the room was symmetrical just as previous rooms, and there were three other exits. The two branching to the sides led deeper into the level they had just entered, yet the third stretched on ahead of them, ascending to another floor.

The blue light, Link noted, came from above. The ceiling was partially open to the night sky, the calming beams of the moon shining down and embracing him. A certain relief encased him in that moment. It was a reminder that this tomb—though at the end of the world—was not all there was in existence. The rays reminded him that there was an outside world to which he would return.

As Link inched further into the room, he noticed strange markings on the floor, radiating outward in circles from the central point of the chamber. He came to the middle, and stared at the carvings out of pure curiosity. Some of the symbols resembled worldly things such as birds or people, and there was a curling mark that appeared like a staff. The other etchings were simple lines either curving or straight or jagged. Perhaps they were characters of an ancient writing, but Link could not discern their meanings. Shrugging, he looked away from the markings, but-

A low grumble shook the pebbles lying across the floor, and Link's footstep halted in midair. A shrill cry pierced his ears, and his head jerked about, looking for any sign of movement.

But he heard the prelude to his death before he caught sight of it. The heavy gust created by the black sword sailing through the air alerted Link, and he dove out of its path before it crashed into his last position. It embedded itself into the stones of the central symbols and rested there for many a long moment, wherein Link picked himself back up and watched the weapon closely for its next attack, his own swords at the ready.

His sight only left the strangely motionless blade to search for Midna. She was no where that he could see. Perhaps she had taken refuge in one of the many shadows splayed across the chamber.

Yet he could not tend to his fear for Midna for too long. The blade began to hum, and red symbols much like those decorating the floor brightened in a dull red across its surface. Link raised his sword to his side, prepared to either attack or defend against any creature that wielded the dark saber. However, the metal rose from the ground without any indication of a master. Nothing gripped its hilt as it was pulled away, but Link did not lend himself to surprise. He had experienced first hand what would happen if he succumbed to the shock of the unnaturalness of this place.

The blade swung through the air at an incredible arch, and Link—having no other way to defend against a sword as long as he was tall—leapt back to allow the engaged column next to him take the brunt of the attack. Debris fell from the pillar, its middle bursting away at the force of the strike. A fit of coughs captured Link's lungs as he tried to free his airway from the rising dust. When he looked up through the cloud, it was to see Midna once more.

Midna hovered near the center of the room, where the sword had returned, dangling the same as she. However, she spread a black magic outward around the saber, enveloping it in beams that soon sparkled with red and green and white. The blade writhed at the touch of the magicks, nearly slamming into the unmoving Midna several times. Something alien tugged at Link's chest each time the sword whirled close to her, but—somehow—it seemed she knew what she was doing despite the great danger she had put herself in.

The magic uncloaked the hidden figure within the shadows, a white hand forming around the hilt of the blade. A voluminous figure appeared from within the dancing lights. A sinister figure. Once ripped from its cryptic darkness, a cry of death itself rained from its body. Billowing robes floated about its frame, hanging loosely upon its skeletal shoulders. Its brightness soon faded, and the morbid black that seemed to infest the worst of evils shrouded the form.

It turned its head to face them. A ghastly face. Its head was shaped like that of a mutated ram, its hornlike appendages curling toward its head in a crescent shape. The triangular head shot outward in a snout like that of a demon serpent. Lethal teeth and fangs hung out of its wide maw when it screeched, saliva dripping from their tips. Its red eyes flashed ominously.

Its hanging, scaly flesh drew back Link's memories of childhood nightmares. The dead flesh of a rotten body, sticking to its bones and withered muscles tightly. Bony fingers laced around the hilt of the blade, and the other set flexed hungrily, its long and curled blackened fingernails crusted over with the sick and blood of prisoners long dead. Either this creature was a lingering soul of the netherworld, or it had dwelled in the chamber for ages, torturing and murdering the souls of the criminals at the will of the guards. Whichever was true it looked as though it had been left alone for some time, starving for the chance to resume its pleasurable killings.

The creature cocked its head, glaring toward Midna, however; when it swung its giant blade toward her, she had disappeared once more into shadows. Enraged, its head jerked toward Link, a low grumble consuming the air as it circled around, sword dangling at its side. Black smoke rose into the air in its wake like a wave of cold death. As the deadly sword and its master approached Link, the curdling mass of fog stretched for him like greedy fingers.

Link had no clue how to fight an undead foe, for how could he kill something that was already supposed to be withered and silent? He moved quickly for an exit, but two skeleton guards rose up quickly, as if they had gathered their pieces from the very walls and floor. Their cranium obviously larger than the stalkin and their bones standing taller, Link realized they were stalfos, the legendary demon leaders. Link stepped back, their swords crossing together to bar his way, and he looked across at the other doorways. Both of them—and the stairway he had used to access the chamber—were now guarded by stalfos couples, barricading him inside.

The Death Sword was upon him again in that moment of fleeting panic. Link barely missed the blade as it crashed down to where he had once stood. He abandoned the option of fighting through the stalfos guards for the fear that if he engaged one they would all be upon him. Such a battle could not be won. But—perhaps if he defeated their apparent commander, they would disintegrate back into the walls from whence they had come.

Link turned on his heel at that thought, the soulless creature still near. Whipping the Four Swords about in a fanciful fashion, Link grinned. He had also forgotten one very simple fact about his new weapon. _The benevolence to banish evil,_ as Zelda had described it. _Evil can never bear to touch it._ If that were true ... this Death Sword could be vanquished.

Link had concentrated his energies in that moment, blade flashing brightly. Recalling his final lesson with the shade of the former hero, Link empowered his blades with the energy that now coursed through his veins. Once the Death Sword came upon him again, halfway through its attack, Link swiped his blade toward it. A faint red glimmer shot out from the Four Swords and slammed into the creature. The sensation had stunned it, blade rocking unsteadily before it. Link took advantage of its temporary weakness and dashed for it. Unsure how long it would remain docile, he simply sped by it, casting his blade along its side as he ran. Blackened red clumps of fluid drained from its body, reawakening it to the present circumstance.

Screeching, it whipped its sword about and cast it toward Link's retreating frame. Link rolled out of its path and immediately sprang back up, facing it once again. He resisted the urge to use his shield as an extra defense, for it would slow him down and he doubted that its simple metal would protect him from the cursed foe before him.

Link avoided the Death Sword's attacks as they rained upon him. During his defense he took up every opportunity to stun the creature with a wave of red light, thundering down upon its body in his distinctive manner of slashes and thrusts before it regained its stature. It had been close to cutting Link's flesh several times, once tearing a hole in the skirt of his tunic, but it had not yet been able to draw blood.

After several more minutes of chasing after Link, its several bleeding wounds began to take a toll upon its reactions. Its movements were slowing, but in effect, its attacks were becoming more lethal in its desperate need to see its prey writhing in anguish and death. Link took this to his advantage. He feigned to the left, the Death Sword taking the bait eagerly. Just as Link moved in on its opposite side, the dark blade's weight thundered upon the ground. Realizing Link's deception, however, it slashed out with its bony fingers. Having not expected such an attack, Link barely missed its diseased nails. With no other alternative available, he again switched directions and leapt up onto the dark saber as the creature pulled it from the ground without missing a beat.

He moved swiftly up the blade and hilt, and he ducked when its opposite hand whacked at him, ascending the arm quickly. Though, when it hurled its fingers toward him again, Link was forced to jump off the arm. He had directed his plunge toward its head, roaring mightily as he came down upon its throat. The Four Swords pierced cleanly through the grimy flesh, and blood gurgled from its mouth.

A cloud of black consumed its frame. Link pulled his weapon free and fell to the floor. He shook away the hard landing quickly, afraid that the haze would swallow him as well. Still on his backside, he inched away from the shrieking, flailing figure, scooting back as quickly as his hands and feet would allow. As the darkness devoured the colossal creature, it reeled forward, aiming at Link with a dangerous, pointed hand. However, its fingers found the ground instead, inches away from Link's body.

The darkness pulled at the monster, and its fingernails etched long scratches into the ornate floor. From this, Link realized what had created the markings in the first place. Finally, in an echo as loud as the crash of an ocean tide, the figure burst apart. Black darts were cast about, fluttering wildly, and Link realized that these dark specks were bats. He raised an arm against their beating wings, protecting his face as best he could. Their shattering screeches pounded against the walls as they flew upward, escaping through the opening above.

Link exhaled a relieved breath. As long as he did not encounter another creature as such in the next chambers, he would regain his full strength in no time. Now, however, he had to deal with the stalfos guards. At the memory of them, he sprang to his feet, Four Swords prepared to send more of their soulless bodies to the darkness of the netherworld.

But the corridors were empty.

Thankful but rather confused, Link continued cautiously. Perhaps they had gone, or perhaps they had hidden to ambush him. Whatever the case he could not leave without Midna. He looked about at every shadow, but none seemed to hold the presence of his imp partner. He called out her name with no response.

His heart sank. Had the Death Sword hit her with one of its attacks?

Just then a figure descended from the ceiling's opening. Link assumed a battle stance, but Midna's familiar voice rang out from the shadow. "Well, it looks like that central chamber is just ahead," she pointed to the stairway that pointed upward. "A few more rooms, and I think we'll be there."

Link nodded, but he did not allow his relief to consume him completely. There were still those missing stalfos that he had a feeling he would need to deal with eventually. He started for the steps just as Midna added, "Good job, by the way."

He continued on with a smirk. "Not bad yourself," he returned.

Once they had ascended the darkened stairway, they came to a torch lit room that appeared to have no further paths branching off from it. At first, Link had looked to Midna for confirmation, but she expressed again that the chamber with the spires had been directly in front of them. Shrugging, Link inspected the room closer, finding that this chamber, too, was symmetrical in that there were indentations for three other passages. However, solid stone doors, which blended into the coloring of the wall, blocked each of them. There were no handles, no switches ... no apparent way of opening them.

Link removed one of the torches for better light and swept about the room, searching for anything that might be a clue as to how to gain entrance to the passages. The floor was not partly torn apart as the rest of the rooms. No secret lay there. He looked to the walls then, running his hands across its surface. He hoped that this was not a dead end … hoped that they would not have to return to previous rooms to find another path that circled around to some other entrance to the chamber beyond.

Behind the door would be the Mirror of Twilight. Link could feel it. There had to be a way to-

Was it really that simple?

Link's hand raked over something on the wall near the door he and Midna needed. Sand and dirt covered some kind of circle and rod. He handed the torch to Midna, who poured its light onto the area as Link rubbed his hand over it. Certain that he had stumbled upon the answer, he cleared away the grime, revealing a lever mechanism. There were three notches along the slit that housed the lever other than the niche in which it currently rested. Unsettled at the possibilities of what this switch could do, he argued with himself. It could activate a trap, but it could also open the door in front of them. It was worth the risk.

Holding his breath he moved the lever down one notch. The entire room seemed to rumble as dust around the top and bottom edges of the circular wall spilled out into the room. However, instead of causing some terrible ambush, the door they had come through closed while the door at the east opened up. As the powder settled, Link and Midna wheezing out the coarse grit, Link realized the ingenuity that had gone into constructing this room. There was a drum on the inside of the wall that the switch operated, closing three doors at a time. If Link was correct in his prediction that the Mirror lay beyond this point, this mechanism would have insured the guards that any criminal to be banished to the netherworld could not have escaped their fate by disappearing back into the maze of the grounds.

Link pulled the lever down to the third notch and held his breath as the drum shifted once more, opening the northern door and sealing him and Midna off from a quick retreat. Link regained the torch from Midna, and they peered into the passage that would lead them into the Mirror Chamber. However, the room beyond owned a massive staircase that spiraled about the wall, reminiscent of the one within Hyrule Castle, yet the height of the steps reached far above.

With no other path available to them, Link shrugged and moved into the room to begin the ascent. After nearly a half hour, Link had struggled his way up the steps, not daring a look below. His feet panged in resentment, but no matter their pain, he had to admit that it had been worth the exerting effort. The Mirror would be close at hand now. The last leg of his journey awaited...

At the summit a conduit led into another circular room … but no portal of any kind was visible. Instead, the huge room was filled with the eerie blue torchlight that they had first seen within the tomblike prison, the circumference lined with columns. A deepening sand pit consumed the middle of the chamber. Curious, Link approached the hollow and peered down. At the bottom there lay a prone skeletal structure of a giant beast long dead.

_At least it's already dead._ Link breathed a sigh of relief. Its hands were five times as large as him, and—if its four long horns were taken out of the calculation—the head appeared to be only slightly smaller than the massive ribcage that lay broken above a spine that also seemed shattered into many pieces. What the creature's lower half looked like, Link would not know, for the sand had blanketed the rest of its bones.

None of it mattered, though, for Link could see that in its state, it would not be like the undead skeletons and redeads that roamed the grounds. This monster had died a very long time ago, and it was no longer a threat to anyone.

Link noticed an opening high above on a second level. A draft eased into the room, and Link realized that the door was open to the outside. This had to be the way into the Mirror Chamber. He took in the room in its entirety, contemplating how he was to reach the doorway.

"You still live..." a strangely pitched voice uttered.

Link tightened his grip upon his sword, searching the room for the source. The voice was too familiar for comfort … that sticky tone of a dark entity.

"No wonder some of this land call you _hero._"

Link found the voluminous robes of the helmeted figure standing upon the dead creature's head. Zant.

"You," Link's voice trailed away in anger. The memory of how the Twilight King had cursed him resurfaced along with a dose of the agony he had felt during their first encounter.

"A bittersweet reunion, I assure you," the dark voice spat. Then a laugh gurgled from beyond the metallic veil. "I fear this is the last time I will see you alive." He spread his arms wide, calling upon the powers he had been granted. As his bony hands drew closed, a red ball of energy formed between his fingers, darkening outward from the center of the mass. A blade appeared within his hands, symbols upon its blade glowing in a magenta hue just as that of the Death Sword.

With one powerful thrust, Zant embedded the dark blade into the forehead of the skull, and a wave of red twilit etchings swam across its entirety. Just as the symbols faded once more, Zant turned away with a short, low chortle and disappeared in a vapor of black specks. Link and Midna remained silent for a moment, watching the skeleton closely.

The ground began to grumble, the sands shifting, the walls quaking. A frightful scarlet glow infested the hollowed eyes of the skull. They were lifeless sockets no more. The neck arched as all its splintered bones reassembled themselves, and the skull lifted before them, mouth gaping wide with two long fangs and rows of smaller, broken teeth. Its spine cracked loudly as it righted itself, yet it was unable to lift completely from the pit, for the sand had crushed the opposite half of its body.

No matter. It seemed deadly enough. It placed its large hands upon the sand and an impossible low growl sounded. It arched its spine, testing its reacquired flexibility. Link tried to work through to a solution even as skeleton troops clothed in decaying armor began to infest the pit, rising up from the sands. Some also crowded around the room … and there was a noticeable cluster at one end of the room.

_Perhaps there's another lever there that operates a way up to the Mirror Chamber,_ Link thought quickly. Nevertheless, he would need to deal with the Skeleton commander—the Stal_lord_, Link supposed—in order to reduce the troops to the grit that had been there existence. No matter how much he preferred to keep his distance, Link's only option in accomplishing this would be to remove Zant's blade somehow. It was not going to be an easy battle to overcome ... not if he wanted to remain in one piece anyway.

Link tossed away the torch since the blue fires and the rays of the moon were sufficient sources of light and prepared for battle. He stepped lightly along the edge of the pit, learning how the Stallord moved. Though it had already understood Link as its only enemy, it could not reach him. Instead, a bubbling growl emanated from somewhere within its hairy neck, and a spout of violet fog erupted from its giant maw. It bore down instantly upon Link—who veiled his face with his cloak as it clouded in his vicinity. It choked and attacked his eyes and skin. The spew burned him without fire, and Link raced away from its haze, seeking cleaner air.

Just as Link managed to clear most of the dark mist, the wind had already begun to assail it, driving it back, snuffing it out with its purer scent. Coughing out the last of its filthy residue, Link refocused his attention. He had lost Midna in the fog, but as he had learned with their encounter with the Death Sword—and so many other occasions before—she would be able to handle herself. Right now, the best thing for both their sakes would be to deal with the skeletal monster before the wind could no longer combat its bile.

Just as Link tested the sands in the pit with a careful foot—minding that none of the troops nearer him—he learned that his full weight would lead to his imminent death if he remained within its pool too long. It was not exactly quicksand, but its unstable quality did little to ease his mind. How would he even reach Stallord to sever the evil magic from its dead body?

Just then he heard a constant whipping of metal, as if someone were shaking a chain. However, its beats sounded as if they made contact with something. He removed his foot from the sand to look up—and just in time. The source of the strange sound had come from some spinning device sweeping around the circumference of the pit. A rim attached it to a groove in the inside edge. A second rim, set below the first, consisted of a thick, sharp blade that seemed to keep the device in motion, moving it along the circle. Two more—set in place by a pair of stalfos—joined the first.

Link was initially astonished that such mechanisms could be found within the prison, yet as he looked back on everything else they had encountered, these spinners were nothing less that he truly expected. Another obstacle in front of his path.

Or were they obstacles?

Link grinned. The center of the flattened tops did not circulate at their outside counterparts, and they seemed just wide enough for-

Just as another jet of blackened sick shot for him, Link—timing his step correctly—hopped onto a spinner as it passed by. His unexpected weight knocked it free from its cycle, and Link was thankful that latches were apart of its surface design. He linked his fingers around one of these, knees bent. He used the swing of his hips to direct the spinner, and surprisingly it did not sink below the sands. Its tottering movements and wide, arching turns did not take Link long to become accustomed to, but the troops that surrounded Stallord made his maneuvering difficult. He was often forced to ram into them, slashing their zombielike bodies at the knees and rendering them to the sands.

Every time Link lost momentum, he coasted the spinner back up to the edge, slamming the spinner's double rim back into the grooves, the bottom rejuvenating its speed. His newly acquired tactic kept him one step ahead of the troops and Stallord's hands and spray, but this also forced him to think quicker. Improvisation had taken hold of his strategy at the moment, for his only avenue he had thought to pursue had been to reach its head. The only way he could do so was either by ascending its flailing hands or its spine which was well guarded by lines of troops. Yet that alone enticed Link—just as their wall cluster had. If they were protecting something, odds were good that it would serve to Link's advantage.

Again dislodging himself from the edge, he zoomed toward the group around the spine, dodging Stallord's hands and stray troops when necessary. Link went through a rigorous workout in chopping down a few zombie guards at a time, regaining speed, and reentering the field over the course of long minutes before there was finally an opening in their barrier.

Coming in for the last time—he hoped—he avoided the walking dead and the swipes that Stallord made for him, aiming straight through the path in the defenses that he had carved for himself. Tilting his body at the hips, he spun past the last of the guards, arching in to the left to reach the spine. The colossal form intimidated Link for a split moment, considering the climb he would have to survive while it tossed about with him upon its frame.

Regardless, just as Link neared the beast, he pushed off the spinner. He thrust his sword into a vertebra, and disregarded the roar of anger and pain that echoed from Stallord. Link hugged close to the spine, holding fast to his hilt that kept him lodged in place. Once the greater half of the beast's writhing subsided, Link began to ascend its back. After he had gained a firm grip on a crack in a vertebra and two footholds to complement his position, he sheathed his blade and instead drew one of his daggers. He navigated across its bones in this manner until he reached its collar. Here he noticed that its nape was overgrown with matted hair, and he used this fur as a device against it, tugging on its strands to pull himself upward.

Stallord's thrashing grew in ferocity at this point, trying its very best to toss Link from its body, but however much it struggled, it could not shed him free. At last, Link managed to reach the summit of its mane, and he waited until its head was parallel to the floor again before sprinting across its skull. He partly dove for the hilt of Zant's blade just as it reared its head back completely. Link held fast to the weapon as his body dangled toward the ground. The sight of the staring troops below startled him. What if he were to fall into their eyeless grasp?

He shook the though away, and as his body again stood firm upon the wavering head, he jerked at the blade. It had been driven deep into the skull, but Link could not turn back now. This was his only option. He tugged at the sword, sheathing his dagger so that he could attack its evil with both hands, and it started to ease out of its cranium. It seemed to Link that pain should have been impossible to a beast made entirely of bone, but remembering how it had growled at the touch of his blade, he accepted that the removal of Zant's sword was dealing an immeasurable amount of suffering to it—no matter the unnaturalness of it.

Just as Link had managed to wrestle the long blade free, Stallord had reared its head. Without the sword to keep him attached to its head, Link was cast upward. He seemed to hover in midair for a moment, but gravity soon became greedy and stole his body once more, sucking him back toward the distant ground. During his descent the dark blade dissipated into black specks of nothingness. Link could see the troops below withering, disintegrating into the sands, their watery gurgling chilling his spine as equally as the wind slapping at his clothes and body as he fell.

Stallord's red plagued eyes began to drain of color once more, and its bony structure was falling along with Link, its mass carrying it down heavier and dangerously faster. Landing on the sand would be one threat, but now that Link was also faced with helplessly falling where gravity deposited him... He did not much like the idea of an even harder landing.

Just as its arms crunched into the pit, Link's descent stopped at last. However, his left side had smashed into one of the bones of one of its forearms. An awkward crack sounded and bounced him away from the site, crying out at the shattering pain of the impact. His body finally came to rest a few meters away, face up. Winded and struggling with a smart that he was too dizzy to comprehend, he lay there, sprawled, watching dazedly as Stallord's head came crashing down. He managed to regain half his senses to crawl out from under its dive. Its smaller teeth splintered upon its collision, flying out in all directions.

As the dust settled, Link looked down from the ceiling to see the head only inches away from his diagonal left. Sighing in relief he cast his glance about. All the troops were eliminated, but what of those stalfos he had seen deploying the spinners?

It seemed that in the shuddering end to Stallord, the quake had dislodged the spinners, which had been crushed by the monstrosity. But where were-

"So..." came the clicking voice of Midna. She loomed before his vision just then.

"You—"

"—have managed to get rid of the stalfos while you bested the beast," she giggled. "And once those troops were out of the way, I pulled the switch they were guarding, and poof!" She smirked, as she pointed toward a small spiral staircase made of brittle stones leading up to the opening. "We have our way out! Now, get up, hero."

Had she not seen him fall? His bones were killing him. He could barely move at the moment, every muscle within him still trembling from the pain of the fall. He was not exactly sure if he _could_ get up, and his grimace at an attempt immediately wiped the smirk from Midna's face. "Link? Are you all right?"

"I... don't know," he winced. "Just give me a minute." He closed his eyes, trying to take in the pain and breathe it out again. And though with each exhale, his body seemed to quiet its raging screams, his left wrist pulsed.

He managed to sit up, the ache in his back receding in time, but when he placed his hands on the ground to push himself up, he screamed out. He looked to his immovable left hand and realized—from its awkward position and his inability to move his fingers without sharp pains erupting at the attempts—that it was broken. He bit back another cry of pain, holding his forearm in his opposite hand.

"Link?" Midna's voice was congested with concern.

"It's alright. I'm alright," he assured through gritted teeth. He managed to rise to his feet and readjusted his legs to the idea of standing, leaning against the head of Stallord. "Let's go," he said at last.

When Midna nodded and turned away, however, Link released a wince, moaning silently. He shook back the cloak from his left shoulder to view the source of another wound. A small piece of bone that had cracked away from one of Stallord's teeth had impaled his flesh. Fighting back a squeal of torture, he ripped the fragment away as gently as he could and tossed it to the sands, dripping with blood. Link measured the severity of the injury, and so that Midna could not see how much he had truthfully endured, he jerked his cloak back over it, wrapping it over his left forearm as well as it lay in his palm.

Thus, he trudged on, tailing behind Midna ... uncertain that his true confrontation with the Twilight King would end in his favor now.


	23. Tales of the Gerudo King of Evil

**Chapter 22: Tales of the Gerudo King of Evil**

Link and Midna emerged from the prison and continued through a series of steps along the outside perimeter of the Mirror Chamber. From what Link remembered upon viewing this section from the dunes, they were circling about the exterior of a coliseum structure. He could see the desert and the encampment below through the breaks in the stone where the archways were located. But he did not linger on the sight, stepping over missing stones carefully. Once they reached the end of the steps, they turned inward to the left. And enclosed, circling aisle led back along the same path; however, it did not recede downward. Instead—as Link and Midna discovered—it led to an open arena.

Six grand columns spread symmetrically along the topmost level reached toward the heavens. Each was capped by towering golden rods that held what Link had come to realize was the royal family's crest at the top. The eagles of each pillar held a stone disc within their wings, all carved differently. Some of them were cracked with age, but their mysticism remained. Link's attention was drawn to the white chains leading downward from the base of each gold spire. They connected at a central point within the chamber, elevating a massive black slab of stone. Midna's interest, however, had caught the glint that shined at the summit of a dais in the center of the arena.

As Midna started for the stone platform, ascending its stairs as Link noticed the sparkle that had drawn her in. Link pursued her, even more tentative at the thought of travelling to the Twilight Realm in his condition.

When he heard Midna gasp, he had just stepped onto the base of the stairs. Alerted to possible danger, Link drew out a dagger and raced up to the top of the platform. Yet there were no threats to be found, and—barely any mirror...

The mirror sat comfortably in its perch, but its shimmering surface had been severed. A large chunk of it remained, but at least three-fourths of its silver had been cracked away. There were no slivers of glass upon the dais, no trace of what had become of the missing sections. Midna now sat at the base of the mirror, staring up at it with a hate-filled eye. Desperation crept into her gaze, and Link understood how she felt.

With the mirror broken, they could not travel the void that would bring them into her realm. Not only could they not pursue Zant...

Midna could likely never return to her home.

Just as Link sheathed his dirk, a glowing brightness began to shine down upon them. With sunrise still hours away, he grew puzzled and gazed upward. There above him and Midna, standing upon the crest directly before them, was a white figure. Its body was cloaked in a very faint golden gleam, heavy robes billowing from its frame. Five other bodies appeared above their respective spires. The only distinction between them was the soft color that radiated from their illuminated white bodies and their masks. Red, green, blue, violet, and orange.

Midna finally looked up at them when collective voices spoke, trying to separate her anger from her curiosity. "A dark entity lurks in the twilight. It houses an evil power."

"You who are guided by fate. You who possess the crest of the goddesses…. Hear us," the red-tinted form pleaded in a deep voice, Darunia's voice.

A firm voice boomed from the glimmering violet shape, its hand resting over its chest, "At the command of the goddesses, we sages have guarded the Mirror of Twilight since ancient times."

"You seek it," the softer tone of the emerald seemed to whisper in Saria's voice, "but the Mirror of Twilight has been fragmented by mighty magic."

The next—outlined by an orange hue—raised its arms wide, and its majestic voice added: "That magic is a dark power that only he possesses..."

Link and Midna turned to the last of these ancient sages, supposing that somehow their thoughts were intertwined, their memories of the times long past mingled together. The golden sage's head was bowed, as if lamenting the times of past. With two wicked words, its strong voice sent chills up Link's already aching back. "Ganondorf Dragmire."

Their voices quieted to hums, Link tried to digest what it was exactly that these beings were telling him. Crest of the goddesses, Link thought. His left hand seemed to burn in their presence and the mention of the creators—either that or the numbness in his broken appendage was demanding his attention. Sages? Protectors? Who were these beings? And who was this Ganondorf? The name seemed strangely familiar to him, like remembering the sensation of a dream without being able to recall its events.

Link posed his question to the mystical sages.

"He was the leader of the Gerudo who invaded Hyrule in the hopes of establishing dominion over the Sacred Realm little over one hundred years ago," the orange one began. "He was known as the Gerudo King of Evil, an evil-magic wielder renowned for his ruthlessness. But he was blind..."

The amethyst sparkle continued. "In all of his fury and might, he was blind to any danger, and thus was exposed, subdued, and brought to justice."

"Yet," the weary tone of the golden figure breathed, "by some divine prank, he, too, had been blessed with the chosen power of the gods."

This news startled Link. How many times had he been called Hero chosen by the gods...? Now this man, this demon of a thief, had been chosen for divine powers? How could a heart so apparently foul be granted such a gift?

"My duty was to execute the demon," the voice of the body cloaked in gold echoed. "His body pierced with the blade of the sages, but ... the Power he held grew strong again, and he lashed out against the predecessors of my fellows and conquered Hyrule."

"When he was defeated by the Hero of Time, we called upon the power of the Mirror," Darunia recollected, "to banish him to the Twilight Realm."

"And perhaps that evil power has now been passed on to Zant," Saria pondered aloud.

Midna sat beside the mirror, barely paying any mind to the sages now. "You're just now figuring out where Zant got his power? It's far too late." Her tone accused them of their ignorance. Link turned to her, questions within his silent gaze, astounded that she apparently had knowledge of all these facts.

Link remembered how similar the blades of Zant and the Death Sword had been, and he had concluded that the soulless beings infesting the grounds were widely spoken of in her world, the netherworld ... the Twilight Realm. He had understood how Midna could have had knowledge of their kind ... but to know of the King of Evil these sages spoke so carefully and concernedly of... What other secrets did Midna hide from him?

Link sank to his knees, lost in thought, trying everything to keep him from lingering on his pulsating wrist and shoulder.

"But..." another voice—that of the orange sage—resumed, "only the true leader of the Twili can utterly destroy the Mirror of Twilight. Zant could merely break it into pieces."

A true mark of a usurper. Some things would always be denied to such greedy individuals.

Link saw a frown appear across Midna's slanted lips. Deciphering her thoughts, however, was an entirely different matter.

"Once touched by Zant's magic," the golden sage said, breaking through Link's musings, "the Mirror of Twilight broke into four fragments, two of which even now lie hidden across the land of Hyrule. And the third, in the Dragon Realms."

_Hidden... So, this truly is not the end of my journey. Yet again I must set off._ The sages' words filled Link with a kind of sorrow. All that he had been through had been to reach this moment, and now ... to finally stand at the gate into the Twilight Realm and be unable to travel any farther... A hollow pit formed inside of his stomach. The people of Hyrule would have to suffer even longer as they waited for Link to find the missing pieces of the mirror. But how would he even continue in this state? He could feel his blood still draining from his shoulder, but if he applied pressure to it ... Midna would realize the full extent of his pain.

Though, was his pride so unstable that he could not even appear justifiably vulnerable to the only friend he had at the moment?

The collective hum of the sages woke Link once more to the present circumstances. "You who have been sent by the goddesses. Gather the three pieces and enter here once again. But beware. A dangerous power resides in those fragments."

As their voices receded into the darkness, all but one of their bodies slowly faded as well, becoming one with the dimension in which they dwelled once more, leaving the one bathed in the blue aura. The Sage descended from its pillar and stood in front of Link. Its robe slowly changed form, as if the wearer was changing. The sage lowered its hood to reveal that it was Ruto. She placed the sword that Link gave her in his hand. "You might need this," she informed. "Thank you for letting me use it."

Link looked down, eyeing the ground a little to interestedly as he thought over these new tidings. Perhaps it was this wondering gaze that drew Midna's fullest attention.

"So, Link. It looks like we're off to gather pieces of the mirror now," she said, resentment clearly definable within her tone. She pushed herself up from her seat and started down the stairs.

Perhaps Link had been expected to follow, but he could not bring himself to even lift his head.

Midna stopped to look back at him when she realized his footsteps did not pursue her. "Come on, Link. Don't tell me we can enter by night but not leave by it." But her frustration died away when he did not react to her words. He did not even shift. The void stare in his eyes drew her attention then, realizing that even if he had heard her, he could not bring himself to a response.

"Link?" She started back for him.

When he finally spoke, she was only a few paces from him. "I thought ... this would be the end of my journey..."

"Well, so did I," she returned. "You don't see me stopping though, do you?" Link tilted his head away slightly. She recognized that he had been slightly insulted or hurt at her remark, and only then did she realize that she needed to work on her conversational skills. She had never done much in the way of comforting others in her life, and it seemed that her lack of experience was now taking its revenge on her. Everything had always been her way.

"I don't know if I can go on," Link admitted quietly. Midna just listened. "I feel like I am getting weaker. With every battle, my injuries grow more severe."

"Bones can be mended," she tried. _As this mirror needs to be_, she finished in her head, mentally slapping herself for such a one-sided thought.

"Midna, this is my sword arm," he said, indicating his broken wrist. "It will take weeks— perhaps months even—to heal properly. I'm not as practiced with my right."

"Then we'll take a short rest—"

"A short rest isn't—" Link's breath stopped short, his mild aggravation at his situation triggering his shoulder wound to seethe with a sharp pain. "Unless by some miracle—" he tried, but that, too, trailed away as his breath caught.

"Link, what's—?" She and Ruto noticed how he had stopped his hand from moving to his left, and realized that he was hiding something. She took the last steps toward him, and that was when she saw the red stain beginning to overtake his cloak. Link met her gaze when she looked up to him His face was ashen and his eyes drooped against his will. She went to uncover his shoulder, but his hand shot straight for it and stopped her.

"It's nothing," he assured.

"A puddle of blood is nothing now?" Midna bore her tooth when she frowned at him. "We need to get back, get you fixed up."

"To the SandWing fortress," Ruto exclaimed. "It's much closer than Castle Town and my powers don't allow me to teleport all of us. Besides, Gerudo Town lies in its shadow."

The pain in his wrist had become quite numb now, as had his shoulder ... but he could still feel how both were sapping him of energy. "Those fragments could be anywhere," he said at last.

Midna took a moment to consider what she could say to convince him that this was the only way to truly defeat Zant ... and the master of his power, Ganondorf. If she was to succeed in ripping them both from the thrones of the light and twilight, then she needed Link. Needed his courage in the face of battle. Needed the courage that still resided somewhere in his heart.

She could only think of one thing to say.

"What is the one vow you swore to keep?" she asked, and Link focused on her tiny frame, staring into her red eye. "If you falter ... what did you say you would do?"

Link's gaze turned inward in that moment, and Midna could see his mind working, could see the fire in his soul breathing naturally again.

Holding tight to his forearm, he pushed up on his knees, standing tall once again before Midna. She hovered at his side, pleased that she had helped Link keep his oath. There were people counting on them to cast away the dark evil clouding the world ... both their realms.

Link started down the steps then, looking back briefly at his imp companion. _How you've changed, Midna..._

She caught sight of his feeble smile before he turned away again. Content with herself but also puzzled at how awkward their conversation had made her feel … she moved on silently behind him.

* * *

Night had escaped to bring the sun, and Link battled through the intense heat of the beams and the dry sand, the Goron Armor cooling him down. Midna hovered alongside him, and though affected by the heat, her senses had not yet been lost to it. Ruto seemed to not be affected by the heat in her robe. However, the extreme warmth had begun to tug at Link's eyes, blurring their vision. The amount of blood that had escaped him since his battle with Stallord was truly beginning to have an effect on him. With the water now depleted, Link's lips had begun to crack, for he had been walking steadily for nearly an hour with no promise of a cool liquid to soothe him. His breaths soon came in rasps, the pain in his shoulder worsening.

But—he clasped his hand to it and continued on.

He could remember the heat of the Goron Mines clearly now and how the constant throb of the warmth about him had seemed to crush in upon him. His skin smoldered under the sun just as it had then within the cavernous mines, but this time—even compared to his first trek through the desert—the heat attacked him more brutally.

His mind was beginning to fog, the haze at the corners of his eyes sinking inward upon the entire plain of his vision. Link halted for a moment to catch his breath, stumbling a bit as his feet came to rest. He panted in a wave of warmed air. What he would not give for a drink….

Link looked ahead and in all directions he could see no marker as to whether he was getting closer to his destination. Sure, the prison was fixed miles and miles away but he could not surmise if he still walked in the correct direction toward the SandWing fortress. Squinting, he cast his gaze ahead. No towers or dragons assailed his vision.

_We should at least be able to see them by now..._ Link calculated. The thought of having lost his way bit at his muscles hard. If he had indeed gotten turned around in the desert, there was no means of reacquiring his sense of direction. An unsettling discomfort lodged itself into his chest that tried to tell him that he was going to die out there. _No, I will find my way. Just ahead._ Link continued to repeat. _Just over the next dune..._

He placed a foot forward to renew his pace, but as he did so, his leg gave from underneath him. He crashed down softly in the sand, rolling off the dune to the side.

"Link!" Midna swam through the air after his tumbling body as Ruto followed.

His body came to a halt at the base of the large dune, gritty sand covering the length of him. Midna approached him slowly, concern dripping across her features. "Link?" She stood at the side of his body, which lay facedown in the golden pebbles. She pushed at his body with all her strength and managed to flip him onto his side. Though his body remained still, his eyes were open slits, unfocused.

"Link? Are you alright?" she tried.

His answer came in a mumble but could find no strength to repeat it. As his eyes closed against his will, the last thing he could hear was the distorted tone of Midna's voice. "Link ... you have to get up..."

* * *

Darkness had clotted the sky ... had clustered around him and made everything else slip away. Yet, this black had an unnaturally sharp stickiness to it, as if only the heat of the desert remained. All else seemed to matter little now.

Link opened his eyes—barely able to open them a crack—when he heard something move. The blurred image before him resembled a face. "Midna?" His voice crackled. The visage, though, did not have the same distinctive features as the imp or Ruto. He soon recognized a human skin tone and flowing, silvery green hair.

His eyes adjusted to the harsh darkness, and he could distinguish the appearance of a woman above him, defined by the perfect feminine curves. A beautiful sash dressed her thighs and the long tresses of shining emerald hair covered her chest. Wings that seemed of the purest silk, so delicate, expanded behind her, layered in so many angles that it was as if their length enveloped her and Link within another world entirely.

_Have I died?_ Link asked himself. _Am I with the gods now?_

The woman sat next to him then, her wrap and wings billowing outward from her movement. The bangle upon her arm jingled when she lifted her hand to his forehead.

"Rest your weary heart, traveler," her angelic sing-song voice offered. "You will be at the Gerudo village soon enough."

Either having succumbed completely to his exhaustion or having been soothed by her melodic, voice, Link's eyes once again closed, and he knew nothing more of the harsh desert he had fallen victim to.

* * *

When he next opened his eyes, Link mistook the harsh light that bombarded them as that of the sun. Immediately, a blurry image entered his sight, moving rapidly. Mumbled tones rang through his ears and threatened to steal his sense, the panging of the noise resounding deep within his head. But then—just as quickly as it had attacked him—the sounds and sight vanished completely.

His eyes began to focus, taking in crude objects that he could make out by their hazed outlines. A dresser in the corner, a chair sitting near to his horizontal body, and an unveiled window. He lifted his right hand to cover his eyes from the blinding spectacle, mind pulsing. He looked down to the sheets blanketing him. Blood stains were plenty upon their once crisp texture, which made his vision dart directly toward his bare shoulder—skin that no longer remained marked by the battle with Stallord. Bandages dyed by the same scarlet hue were bundled up in a wash basin in the floor under the window.

Yet just then the form of a woman strode into where he lay confused. She wore a skirt that was the same color as Mipha's sash and golden shoulder armor with a matching breastplate of Gerudo origin.

"Good to see that you have finally woke up," she said. "You've been out since Ruto brought you here. The guards at the gate would have forced her to drag you to the SandWing fortress if Moonwatcher and I didn't arrive."

"Moonwatcher?" Link asked, still overcoming the hazy whiteness that now receded from his eyes.

She sat down next to him. "That's right. Moonwatcher and I convinced them to let you in, and you were covered in blood!"

_How long was I out?_ he mumbled within his mind. It had been day when he had collapsed in the sand, but it had also been morning when Moonwatcher had helped Ruto at the village gates. His mind was too fogged to work out the days for himself, so he left the question for the moment. There was only one person who would have been able to give him an accurate answer.

"So, were any doctors here?" Link asked, and though he did not exactly like the idea of such a grumpy old man treating him, he needed a convincing explanation as to why his wound was no longer present.

"Why would you need a doctor?" she asked. "You might have had all that blood covering you, but when Ruto looked you over, there weren't any injuries on you."

Taken aback at this unreasonable statement, Link looked to his left wrist—but found that he could once again move all the fingers without any flare of pain within his nerves. Confusion had begun to overpower him, and the woman stared at him with a suspicious yet curious gaze. Without anything to explain how his injuries had been healed—and not particularly wishing to waste time in telling Telma how he had been wounded in the first place—Link pushed aside the thoughts and focused on the present.

"Where are my things?" Link asked groggily, rubbing a hand against his head.

The woman pointed toward an assortment of items. "Your weapons are there," she indicated where his swords, shield, and bow leaned against the opposite wall, surrounded by his other possessions. "And your clothes are on the dresser. They've been washed and patched, and—"

"Who—?" Link's question was cut off by the onset of another throb of pain in his head, but the woman understood quite clearly.

"Ruto, did," she smiled. "I think she felt responsible for more or less guiding you into that deathtrap of a desert. She fixed your clothes, washed you up, and she's been up to check on you nearly every half hour since she brought you here."

"So ... she was the one up here—before?"

"No, that was Nabooru," she said with a short chuckle. "Trying to be helpful."

When Link tried sitting up, the woman gently shoved him back down. "No. You still need a little rest. But when you get to feeling better, you get dressed and come down for something to eat before you leave. I daresay you haven't eaten well in the days you were out there." She gave him a pat on the shoulder, and she was off toward the doorway. Though, she peeked back in a moment later, and called over to him. "Oh, and Link? Be sure to thank Ruto and Moonwatcher, okay? She's been looking after you quite a lot."

Link nodded. "Who are you?" he asked.

The woman nodded. "My name is Urbosa, young warrior," she replied.

Link's eyes widened in realization. "Daruk mentioned you back in Castle Town."

Urbosa smiled. "So you have met Daruk."

Link scratched his head before saying anything else. "Since you mentioned Moonwatcher, how are things going in the NightWing and RainWing villages?" he asked. "I haven't seen anyone from there recently. Did Moonwatcher bring news?"

Urbosa frowned. "Queen Glory was murdered by some of those monsters that invaded Hyrule Castle," she replied. "Orders from their king."

"Zant?" Link asked.

"I don't know," she answered sadly. "Might be Ganondorf, though." She thought for a moment. "Anyway, when Sunny heard the news, she had a hard time with coming to terms with it."

"That makes sense," Link acknowledged. "Sunny and Glory were childhood friends."

Urbosa nodded. "Since you're awake, once you get dressed, Moonwatcher can take you to Castle Town on her way back to Faron."

Just then; Auru, Vaati, and Rusl burst in, looks of worry on their faces.

"Where have you been?" they asked.

"I fell unconscious on my way here," Link replied. "Ruto's idea. My arm was severely injured and I wouldn't have made it back to Castle Town."

"Oh," Auru sighed. "At least you got here safely."

"Thanks to Ruto and Moonwatcher," Link added. "I'll meet up with you downstairs."

They nodded and left—without returning moments later for another word.

It was that instant that Midna peeled herself from the shadow in the corner of the room. Something within Link was glad to see her alive and well, and he had to admit, he was getting rather attached to that crooked smiled she wore so often. "It's about time you woke up," she snorted.

Link hummed out his mind's bleariness through a moan. "How long was I out?"

"Nearly two days." At his expression, she explained. "We got into tow yesterday."

"And my wounds?" he asked, after settling his mind.

Midna paused, her eyes fogging instantly, but within the same moment she overcame whatever uncertainty there had been in her. "Your miracle happened." His puzzled look demanded a more thorough explanation. "It was a woman, a fairy."

_A fairy? In the middle of the desert?_ Link mused. He remembered the fables he had read as a boy, about magical fairies that enchanted some parts of the world. But from all the drawings he had seen of their mythical kind had exposed them as little balls of fluff with wings to the naked eye. The only mentions of a feminine figure in the wayfaring tales he had heard had been linked to the Great Fairies, angelic women said to be servants to the queen of their kind, and the supposed sighting of what an older man had called the Fairy Queen, an angelic woman with power beyond the Great Fairies. In the old man's story it had been written that he had been injured and dying of thirst—when a woman had appeared and healed him.

Link waggled his fingers, a slight grin on his face. He did not need any more rest.

He rose from his bed and began dressing. He paused after he had slipped into his leggings, noticing the stitches and the absence of blood and dirt on his tunic and white shirt. The garbs had seen so much war, and he wondered if one day he, too, would pass on these clothes to a new hero. He frowned at first but a smile burned through his discomforting thoughts of future catastrophes. The days would pass as they were meant to. As for now … he had to live his own.

After having pulled on his hat, clothes and chainmail hugging him tightly, he re-equipped his armors and weapons and donned his cloak once more. He turned to a patiently waiting Midna who hovered near the window, peering out its open glass and listening to the murmurs of the collective voice of the crowds in the town. She noticed his gaze and understood the meaning within his eyes. They were ready to head out in search of the missing mirror pieces. She hopped into Link's shadow. The metal slabs stapled to the soles of his boots clanked as he headed out of the room, covering his forehead with the hood of his cloak. He could only hope that Auru or any of the others had not seen the faint mark of the beast upon his skin.

When Link entered the mess hall below, he was greeted with the sight of the NightWing, Moonwatcher, and her IceWing husband, Winter, talking to Auru and the others at a table. In the distance, Urbosa noticed his presence and approached him. "What are you doing out of bed already?"

"Really, I'm fine," he assured, sidestepping her bulk. If he were to receive any kind of information—possible places to search—he would need to ask the Group some hopefully not so conspicuous questions.

Urbosa narrowed her gaze. She was not entirely convinced, but he did seem to be all right for the most part.

Rusl was the first to acknowledge Link's presence, offering him a chair. "Link, good to see you about. I'll get you some food."

Glad for the offer, Link seated himself with the other members opposite Auru and tried his best to stay the hungry growl of a belly that had not eaten properly in several days. It seemed that the old man was the only one among them that thought Link's half-hidden visage bore scrutiny. Yet, if he knew the reason for this, he said nothing on the matter. Instead, he directed his conversation to the desert. "Tell me then, Link ... did you find what you were looking for in the Arbiter's Grounds—that prison?"

Why was it whenever Link was asked a question of his travels he always felt compelled to either refuse answer or reply in vague details? Was it that he did not trust those who questioned him ... or that he simply did not wish to see them harmed by the information?

Link tried to ignore this of himself, though. Auru and the others were of the same cause—to help banish the evil in Hyrule. Would it not harm them to not know the details? If they continued stumbling blindly on, without an inclination as to what was truly going on...

Link finally answered—just as Rusl placed a plate of assorted food before him. "Yes."

Auru's slouched posture suddenly became quite the opposite. He leaned against the back of his chair, taking in Link's shaded eyes. "Did you use it?"

Link took a small sip of water from the mug Telma slid toward him—she taking up a stance leaning against the wall as Rusl sat back down. "It has been fragmented."

"But you said that this mirror was protected, Auru," interrupted Vaati, having been immersed in the studies of his spellbook until now.

Link took a bite of a lump of bread, chewing and swallowing it gratefully. He supposed they had all spoken further about the desolate prison—the Arbiter's Grounds—after Link had bade them farewell.

"Yes, this news surprises and concerns me," Auru returned. "The six sages that watch over it once served the royal family. They were once appointed as tutors to the young Princess Zelda. It was from them that I first heard tales of the accursed mirror."

"There are still six sages," Link corrected after having bitten a slice of cheese, and he suddenly received everyone's full attention. "Two of them, however might be people that I know. And we all know the third." Link glanced toward Ruto.

Auru leaned in on the table. "What?" His eyes were wide, shock spread throughout their dim shine. "You might know who two of them are?"

Link swallowed and drank down another sip. "Yes. Two of them might be Saria of the Kokiri and Darunia of the Gorons. The sages appeared before me, and told me—" He paused, unsure if he should reveal their words.

"What did they say?" Rusl inquired.

Link looked round at the others in the Group. Vaati was drinking in every word now—possibly for the intents to write down the details of the conversation later. Rusl waited patiently with unnerved expressions. By the appearance of Ruto—her crossed arms and comfortable posture—one would think that either her interest or trust in what Link said wavered.

It was then Link decided to give them truth. He needed their cooperation. He needed whatever information they had or could obtain. Beating around the honest reality of what was happening would not move things along in their favor. He had to acquire the missing pieces of the mirror before anything irreversible happened to their world and that of the twilight.

"What do you know of a man called Ganondorf?" Link asked bluntly, staring straight back into Auru's eyes unflinchingly.

The question seemed to silence the entire bar, for though the merry townsfolk in the other room still spoke, drank, and sang, it was as if the name itself had sucked all life from the Group and Link's ears. It was some time before Auru spoke, stammering. "The sages told you of this man?"

"Once a king of a band of thieves, a man who had tried to take the Sacred Realm for himself," Link reiterated. "Yet a man blessed by the gods' power and ruled Hyrule for seven years before his defeat at the hands of the Hero of Time." He cocked his head. "What can you tell me of him?"

Urbosa and another Gerudo woman had come to the table, standing at an angle in which she could clearly see the other occupants as well. This conversation was not one they wanted any Hylian soldiers overhearing.

Auru put his elbows upon the tabletop, he leaned his chin against a set of fingers, his eyes deep in thought and memory. "I have not heard that name spoken aloud for some time. I suppose most Hyruleans know fragments of the stories, yet I shall tell you what you wish to know. But—" he focused on Link's visage. "—with the mere mention of his name, I can already understand now that his time is again coming. Will you tell us what you know then?"

Link nodded after a moment, and Auru mimicked the gesture, leaning in further. Urbosa and the other woman cleared their throats.

"I think it's a better idea for Nabooru and I to tell you about him," Urbosa stated.

"With a little bit of Ruto's help," her companion, Nabooru, added. Nabooru's voice was identical to that of one of the sages.

"He was once king of the Gerudo tribe, inheriting the title only because he was the only male," Urbosa stated. "You see, we, the Gerudo, populate the desert and are a race of only women."

"Every hundred years one boy was born, and that boy would be named king," Nabooru added. "During Ganondorf's time he wished to liberate us from the desert we call home, though we didn't want it. We think that he believed that all the wind brought to our home was death. Once he learned of the existence of the Triforce, he became selfish, greedy ... lusting for its power for that purpose.

"All this happened little over one hundred years ago, a time wherein a boy had risen from the forests to vanquish the evil would turn Hyrule into. The boy and the princess of the land at that time tried to beat Ganondorf to his one true desire. The Sacred Realm and with it … the Triforce. But in trying to stop Ganondorf, he had received a fragment of the Triforce. The Power of the goddess Din has marked him since that day. The Evil King had entered the Sacred Realm to find the other two, but he didn't find them. Instead, he found the empty husk of the legendary Spyro and corrupted his heart into the dark counterpart of the Hero of Time, Dark Link.

"The boy? He had been sealed away within the Chamber of Sages, for he had been too young to become the Hero of Time. After seven years, the Sage of Light, Rauru, released him and the Hero entered a world greatly changed. He brought an end to all the monsters and evils that had infested Hyrule and awakened new sages, including myself and Ruto. After challenged the King of Evil. Once the king had been subdued, the sages locked Ganondorf away within the Realm of Giratina, never to escape into the world again."

Auru looked at his wrinkled hands.

"The Realm of Giratina?" Link's question stumbled from his mouth. "But—but the sages said that they banished him to the Twilight Realm—the netherworld and home of Giratina." Auru gazed toward the youth again, his eyes fraught with dismay.

The older man's face sank, wrinkles seeming to consume his features. "So, there are many names for that place, it seems."

"Ganondorf is the source of the power of Zant, the usurper king of the twilight," informed Link. "Zant may have been the one to cast the shadows across Hyrule, but it has been this King of Evil from the beginning. I have to get to the Twilight Realm ... and silence them both."


End file.
